


The Dylan Morgan Show - Season 2

by Jennyframe91



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyframe91/pseuds/Jennyframe91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped by her ex partner. Emily Taylor is praying she will be rescued before Toni can do any lasting damage. Will Dylan, Jackson and the police reach her in time? Find out in Season 2 of, The Dylan Morgan Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - The characters in this story are mine. Any resemblance to any fictional characters is purely coincidental. This is an uber story and so the two lead characters may be familiar. Some locations contained within the story are real and some are fictional. 
> 
> Love/Sex warning/Disclaimer - This story depicts loving consensual sexual relationships between women. If you are under 18 years of age or if the themes of these relationships are illegal in your country then I suggest you skip this story. 
> 
> Warning - This episode contains mention of sexual assault. 
> 
> Song/Music Disclaimer - The Songs mentioned in this piece are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Thank you to my cover designer Lilien Hoffman.
> 
> Thanks to my American interpreter Amy, who always checks my porridge, oatmeal, trousers and pants! :-) 
> 
> For my partner Lou. Your help, love and encouragement are my inspiration. You support me no matter what I do, and however weird my ideas are. You are AWESOME!!

Previously: 

"Ms. Taylor? This is Mrs. Whitmore from Greenfield School. We've been trying to get hold of you on your home and cell numbers." 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Greenfield, we're driving over to pick Molly up, and I was on another call. Is there a problem?" 

Jackson mouthed, 'What's wrong?' 

Emily's heart started to pound. "There has been an incident. An unknown man has gained entry into the school under the guise of being a contractor. He got into Molly's class, ordered the teacher to remove the other children at gunpoint, and now has Molly held hostage. The police are here ..." 

Emily dropped the phone. "Oh my God! My baby! Jackson! We have to get her back!" 

"Patrick, if Jackson can't get her out, you are not going in with your guns. He wants me? He can have me. I'll exchange myself for her." 

******************************************************************************** 

"Stay beside this police van, okay? Do not move from here." 

Emily's tear stained face began to grow angrier. "What does it matter? It's been Drew all along. My daughter is in danger because he wants me! But he's in there, so I think I'll be safe." 

Suddenly she became like stone. 

"Patrick, if Jackson can't get her out, you are not going in with your guns. He wants me? He can have me. I'll exchange myself for her." 

Jackson hugged the small blonde. "It won't come to that. I'm going to get her. Stay here and wait for Dylan, okay?" 

******************************************************************************** 

"Dylan! Look at me! Look at me!" 

Dylan stopped struggling as much. "Molly's in there! She needs me!" 

"Molly's safe, Dylan. Look!" 

Dylan looked across the playground to see Jackson walking towards them with Molly in her arms. 

Dylan ran over to meet them. Molly who had been silent since she had witnessed the shooting, started to cry uncontrollably when she saw Dylan and reached out frantically for her. 

"Mom! Mom! Bad man! I scared!" Jackson handed Molly over to a relieved Dylan who pulled her daughter tightly to her. 

"Thank God! Molls, you're okay now. Mom's here." 

Dylan looked at Jackson and said, "Thank you so much, Jackson. I owe you anything you ask for." 

Jackson stroked Molly's dark head. "Don't mention it. I wasn't only doing my job you know, I care a lot about you all." 

******************************************************************************** 

"Emily! Emily!" 

The police checked everywhere, and Dylan and Jackson went around the school building twice and found nothing. She tried calling Emily's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. 

"Jackson, where is she?" Dylan shouted. 

"I don't understand it," said Patrick. "She was right there, right up until the shots were fired. I told her not to move and we went into the school to back up Jackson." 

Dylan ran her hands through her dark hair frantically. "She can't have just disappeared?!" 

She pulled her iPhone back out and dialled. "Come on, baby. Pick up! Voicemail again! She never turns her phone off." 

"I've got men questioning everyone to find out if they saw anything." 

Dylan's phone beeped in her hand. She opened up her mail and saw a message from sanctityofgod.com . Her stomach dropped to her toes, and her hand shook as she opened the mail. 

Jackson, Patrick, Mark, and the world's media looked on as Dylan fell to her knees and howled. 

Jackson grabbed the phone and looked at the mail. She brought her hands to her mouth when she saw a picture of Emily, tied, gagged and unconscious, in the back of a van. 

The message below read: 

'I've taken back what's mine. My wife will be wiped clean from the stain of your touch.' 

T oni 

******************************************************************************** 

 

The first thing Emily became aware of was the pain in her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open, and the room spun round. She groaned as the contents of her stomach threatened to rebel. 

Wh...what is going on? Emily felt her hands and feet were bound tight, and she was lying on her side as her hands were bound behind her back. 

The last thing I remember is... Emily fought hard to remember. 

Molly! My god...the school. I remember...there was a shot...my baby! Please god! Please say Jackson got her out. I remember standing by the police van...everyone rushed into the school. I can't remember. No...someone grabbed me from behind, held something to my mouth and then...nothing. 

Once her vision settled she looked around the room as much as her condition would allow. She seemed to be in a small bedroom with wooden walls. Maybe it's a cabin? 

It didn't look like a rundown shack though. There seemed to be pictures on the wall, cushions on the arm chair, and on her bedside table was a chequered cloth with a vase of wild flowers sitting on it. 

There was something odd about it all. It was as if it had been thrown together by someone who had no idea about keeping a house, or it was the decor of an eighty year old woman. 

"Oh god my head!" Whatever chemical had knocked her out was now making her head pound. 

Emily tried to move around, testing the strength of her bonds, but they were on tight and unmoving. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door, and her heart began to race. Emily would be able to, finally, find out who had ripped her from her family. 

The door creaked open. "Hi my baby boo." 

******************************************************************************** 

The Morgan residence was a hive of activity. Mark and Patrick had set up a command centre in Dylan's office, coordinating the hunt for Emily and waiting for any ransom demand, Lynn was trying to sort out the media frenzy on her cell phone in another corner. 

"Here drink this." Rosie handed Jackson a cup of coffee. She had been trying to make herself useful by making drinks and snacks for everyone. 

"Thanks." 

"Did you get through to her?" They both looked over to the couch where Dylan sat staring into space, Molly, who had eventually cried herself to sleep, attached like a limpet round her neck. 

Jackson sighed and shook her head. "No. She won't talk. She's lost somehow. I just don't know what to do, how to help her. She wouldn't even talk to Lynn." 

The young artist rubbed the centre of Jackson's back, longing to give her comfort. 

"You're doing what you can; just being here is helping her. You're being a good friend." 

After Dylan had read the email, she ran frantically for the first available vehicle. She had no leads or any idea of where to go, but her heart and her mind screamed for her to act. 

It had taken Jackson, Mark, Patrick and two other officers to wrestle her from the front seat of the vehicle. Eventually after kicking and screaming, she went limp, having expelled all of her energy. She had not said a word since, only shaking her head when Rosie offered to take Molly. 

"Maybe." Jackson turned and gave Rosie a weak smile. "Thanks for staying. It helps...a lot." 

Rosie met Jackson eyes with a steady gaze. "There's nowhere I'd rather be. You are all my friends." 

She wanted to say so much more than she did, but could only say silently to herself. I want to be where you are. I care...I love you. 

Rosie cleared her throat and said. "I honestly think Molly would be better off in her bed, rather than being all uncomfortable on the couch. Dylan needs a break too, maybe we could get her to eat something?" 

"I think she's in some sort of shock, but let's try again. Come on." 

They walked over to where Dylan was sitting, and Jackson said "Dylan?" Getting no response she knelt down beside her "Hey boss? I think you need a break. Rosie's made you something to eat, why don't you let her take Molly for you?" 

Dylan continued to stare straight ahead but shook her head. Jackson stood and shrugged her shoulders at Rosie. 

The young woman followed Dylan's gaze forward and realised she wasn't blindly staring ahead at all. 

"Jackson look." Rosie pointed to a framed picture on the bookshelf. It was a picture of Emily and Dylan with little Molly up on her shoulders. The picture had caught them laughing and clearly enjoying themselves at some sort of park. 

"What can we do?" Jackson asked Rosie. 

"Let me try something" She walked over and picked up the picture. Jackson watched Dylan's eyes follow Rosie as she brought the frame over to the couch and sat down. 

"This is beautiful Dylan, Where was the picture taken?" 

She was met with silence, but just as Rosie was set to give up Dylan said. 

"Central Park Zoo. It was our first date." 

Jackson looked down at the young artist and smiled. You are incredible Rosie Henderson. 

"Really? It looks as though you had been together for a long time, the way you two are looking at each other, and Molly looks to be having so much fun!" 

"A photographer took it without us knowing. When it appeared in a magazine, I called and got some copies of it. I couldn't believe how good we looked together. Like a...like a real family." 

Rosie took her hand as she heard Dylan's voice break, tears threatening to spill over. 

"Why don't you put Molly to bed? I'm sure she'll be much more comfortable there than here." 

Dylan simply nodded and stood, tenderly rubbing Molly's back as she walked. 

When Dylan disappeared down the hall, Jackson pulled Rosie up from the couch, and didn't let go. 

"How did you do that?" 

Rosie looked down at their joined hands, Jackson's thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. 

"I don't know, just instinct I guess" 

"It's because you're one of the most caring people I know hippy girl." They were falling slowing into each other's eyes when Mark shouted from the office. 

"Jackson! We could use your help here." 

They broke away, awkwardness suddenly setting in. 

"I'm coming, give me a minute." Jackson turned back to the young woman. "Listen I..." 

Rosie felt the need to get away. She seemed incapable of controlling herself around this powerful woman. 

"Um...I need to go and get Dylan's sandwiches." 

Jackson watched her run away to the kitchen and sighed, Damn! I thought I was finally getting somewhere! 

"Jackson!" Mark called again. 

"Coming!" 

******************************************************************************** 

"Toni? What?" Emily gasped in shock, then began coughing and spluttering. Her mouth and throat were dry from lack of water. 

Her blonde captor rushed to put down the tray she was holding and then poured out a glass of water from the jug on the tray. 

"Hey Em, here drink this. You'll be okay, just take little sips." 

Emily gratefully sipped water from the glass Toni held out for her. 

"There you go baby boo." Toni put the glass down and began to stroke Emily's head. 

She shook at the sound of Toni's pet name for her. 

"I'm sorry I had to make you so uncomfortable for your journey, but I had to make sure I got you here." 

Has she gone insane? How can she talk so reasonably about abducting me? 

Toni continued to stroke Emily's head."Now, if you promise to be good, I'll take the bindings off. It will get you nowhere if you try to run. We're miles from anywhere and totally isolated. If you look out the windows, all you'll see if trees for miles. For the first few days, you'll stay in here until I'm sure you have understood you're not going anywhere. After that you'll be free to move around the cabin, you'll have a lot to do! I've missed you're cooking boo." 

Emily winced as the ropes around her wrists were loosened. "Why Toni?" She gasped. 

"Why?" Toni smiled and laid a gentle kiss onto Emily's reddened wrist. "Because we're meant to be together Em. We're soul mates, and we can finally restart our life together." 

"Molly...is she okay?" 

Toni's happy smiling face turned to thunder in a second. Her hand shot out and grabbed Emily around the throat. 

"Don't even mention Morgan's bastard again! That is your old life, this is your new life. Get used to it. Understand me?" 

The young woman was gasping for breath, but almost as quickly as it had started, it was over. Toni released her throat and poured her another glass of water, smiling as if nothing had happened. 

"Here, sit up and drink some more. I'm sorry I had to do that, but you have to learn, and fast, that your past life is over. You're mine again. You are Mrs Bianchi. I love you so much, and you love me." 

Emily, now unbound and sitting up against the headboard, could see more of the room. Everything looked clean but strange in its decor. The windows had old fashioned plaid drapes, there were cushions on the armchair and a rug on the floor. Not a usual abandoned cabin. 

Toni watched her look around. "I tried my best to make everything pleasant for you boo. I know I don't have your touch but over time you can change things. I've been working hard to try and make this a comfortable home for us and our family." 

What family? Oh, Please Dylan. I need you! 

"Oh I forgot! I got these for you." Toni lifted the vase of wild flowers from the tray onto the side table. 

"I thought these would brighten the place up for you." 

Emily looked in dismay. She's totally insane! 

"I'll leave you to settle in. I'll be back in a bit with some food." Emily flinched when she leant over and kissed her on the head. 

As Toni walked towards the door, Emily said, "Please Toni. I promise I won't cause you any problems, please just tell me if Molly's safe." 

Toni didn't turn round but sniggered to herself. I've got you right where I want you boo. 

"Perhaps tomorrow if you're good, little wife." 

The door was shut and locked. Emily collapsed in floods of tears. 

My baby! Please be alive Molly! 

******************************************************************************** 

Dylan laid Molly in her bed gently and pulled the covers over her, making sure to put her stuffed penguin, stinky, in beside her. Ever since, Dylan had bought it for Molly at the zoo, the little girl had never slept without it and had named it after her favourite penguin in the film, Mr Popper's Penguins. "Sleep well my little Smurf." 

Dylan sat on the bed and looked round at the newly decorated room. Molly loved the colourful animals on the wall, especially the little monkey, hanging upside down from the tree. 

Dylan brought her hands up to her face. She had never felt so helpless in all her life. Everything she had, the happy safe family life had been taken away in an instant. 

At first she felt anger like she had never experienced before. She remembered the frustration of being tackled to the ground by her friends, she had been ready to rip everyone and everything in her path to shreds. Then shock had set in. To Dylan, Emily was as necessary as food, water or breathing. Dylan knew she couldn't survive without her. 

Think Morgan think! Where would Toni take her? 

She got up and walked to the window, somehow trying to process all the information that her fiancee had ever told her about Toni. 

There had been absolutely no trace of Toni's get away. With all the attention on Molly held at gunpoint in the school, she was able to slip in and away from the scene undetected. 

A search of Toni's apartment had yielded nothing, and a visit to her Mother had been no help. The elderly woman was distressed and upset at what she was seeing on the news. 

The police were insisting there was nothing to be done but wait for a ransom call, and monitor Toni's credit, and bank cards, to get an idea of where they were headed. 

Dylan knew that there would be no ransom demand. Toni wanted nothing more than Emily herself. What terrified Dylan the most was the thought of what would happen when Toni realised her little fantasy of happy ever after could never happen. She knew Emily would fight her every step of the way. What will Toni do then? 

Once Toni knew it was a losing battle to gain her ex girlfriends affections. Dylan knew what Toni was capable of. 

Dylan looked out over the brightly lit New York skyline. 

Where would she take you baby girl? Where would she take you, to have you all to herself? 

Dylan grabbed her head as if the extra pressure would help her think. 

"Talk to me Emmie." She replayed their conversations over and over until something Emily had said, popped up in her mind. 

"Yes! I bet that's it!" 

She rushed over to her sleeping daughter, kissed her head and said, "I'm going to bring Mama home Molls. Jackson and Rosie will look after you. I won't let Toni steal Mama from us!" 

******************************************************************************** 

Mark, Patrick and Jackson were staring at the computer screen as if it would change at any moment. The analysis of Toni's laptops and computers had come through and shown nothing that would help them. 

"Nothing! She's covered her tracks well." Patrick said to them both. 

"How can a restaurant manager cover her tracks that well? I mean she's no computer expert." Jackson said angrily. 

Mark stood and opened his notebook. "According to her drug counsellor......Dr Gail Davenport, she encouraged Toni to take up some interests, to help her recovery. One of them was computers apparently. In her basement, we found several different laptops and computers. According to her credit card bills, she had paid for and taken numerous online courses, some more reputable than others. She must have had an aptitude for it." 

Jackson shook her head. "So what do we do next guys? Dylan's going to explode at any moment?" 

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "We've sent a couple of officers over to talk to the girlfriend, to see if she's got anything. Unless we hear anything more, I don't know." 

"It's 8:30 now. Why don't we grab something to eat and call everyone in for a situation report at 9 PM?" Patrick suggested. 

Just then Rosie popped her head round the door. "Jackson I can't find Dylan. have you seen her?" 

"She's in Molly's room, look again." Jackson said, fully in command mode. 

Who does she think she's talking to? How did I ever think I liked her? 

"Well she's not soldier boy. I took a sandwich in to her, and she was gone." 

At that moment, a police officer pushed past Rosie. 

"Sgt! Morgan's gone...and she has a weapon." The young man said sheepishly. 

Patrick roared. "How the hell did she get a weapon?" 

"Well I was posted outside her daughter's bedroom, she came out and was talking to me and stuff." 

"And? Spill it officer or I'll have your badge!" 

"Em...we were talking about her show. She asked if she could see my gun...and then I asked for an autograph. She told me to get a pen from her daughter's bedroom, when I came out she was gone." 

"Martinez you are a fucking idiot! Now we have an extremely bad tempered, angry, hurting, highly skilled fighter, trolling the streets looking for her fiancee, with a gun!" 

The two officers stood to leave. "We need to track her down!" 

"Let me do it, I can calm her down." Jackson pleaded. "You two just concentrate on getting Emily back. You don't need to be distracted by this." 

"Okay. Just get her back, and let us know what's happening." 

"Will do." 

She ran to the front door, knowing she had only one chance. 

Rosie shouted. "What's going on?" 

"Just take care of Molly!" Jackson shouted back. 

"Hey! You can't just leave!" But Jackson was gone. 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson pulled out her cell phone as she ran down the stairwell that led to the underground parking garage. 

She called the doorman Maurice at the front desk. "This is Hunter, has Ms Morgan left the parking garage yet?" 

Maurice looked down at his security monitor. "She's just coming up to the security barrier Ms. Hunter." 

"Please don't let her through it. I need to catch her before she leaves." 

"Of course Ms. Hunter." 

Jackson burst through the doors taking her out into the parking garage. She ran full out towards the black jeep at the garage exit. 

As she got nearer she heard Dylan shouting at the intercom, "Maurice open this fucking barrier now!" 

Jackson jumped into the passenger seat. "Dylan what the hell do you think you're doing? Stealing a gun? What do you think you're going to achieve?" 

Dylan face red with rage. "I tell you what I am going to do, I'm going to find my girl and beat Bianchi to a bloody pulp, then shoot her between the eyes!" 

"You don't even have any clue where to go." 

"I know where they are." Dylan said coolly. 

"Dylan listen, you need to think this through calmly. If you have any leads, you have to share them with the cops." 

"I won't let this turn into a hostage situation like it was with Molly." Dylan turned and looked straight ahead, her voice croaked as she said "I can't lose her." 

Jackson put a comforting hand on Dylan's shoulder. "I know, look give me a few minutes. Park up over there and tell me what you know, I promise that I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I give you my word." 

Dylan knew what Jackson's word meant to her, so she sighed and began to back up the car. 

She turned off the engine and scrubbed her face with her hands in frustration. 

"So? Tell me. You know you're more than my employer now. You're my friend." 

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have talked to you, but I've never felt so out of control. I'm scared Jackson, I'm scared of living without her." 

"You won't have to. We'll get her back. Tell me." 

"I was sitting there, just re running everything Emmie had told me about Toni. There was something nagging at the back of my head, somewhere she had said Toni would go, and then it hit me." 

Jackson leaned forward. "What did she say?" 

"She said that when their relationship was going bad, and Toni was cheating, she started spending more time at a hunting cabin her family owned up in the Catskill mountains. Emily thought she took women there. She has to be there Jackson. It's remote, secluded, it's perfect to hide out." 

Jackson thought for a moment. "Hmm. maybe but it's a massive area to search, we'll need police co-operation to find out which cabin is hers." 

"Can't you call your buddies in the FBI? Please Jackson let's try this on our own. I can't risk Emmie's life." 

Jackson shook her head, but Dylan handed over her phone and said "Please Jackson, I'm asking you as a friend. I need to do this. If you don't do it for me, then do it for Molly." 

"Put that away." Jackson pulled out her own cell and pressed the speed dial. As she put it to ear, she said, "That was unfair Morgan and you know it." 

Dylan got the car started and screeched off "I could kiss you Hunter!" 

Jackson scowled "Please don't! I like my women with fewer muscles and less likely to throw me on my ass! Just drive." 

Dylan smirked. "Yes, this is Hunter. I need the location of a cabin in the Catskill mountains, under the name of Bianchi, Thanks." Jackson hung up the cell phone. 

"My contact will phone us en route. It's going to take us at least two and a half hours to get there." 

"Thank you Jackson. I'll never forget how you've helped my family." 

I'm coming to get you Emmie! 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily's heart sank as she heard the key turn in the door. She jumped back on the bed as if she hadn't moved. Since being freed from her bonds, Emily had been trying everything to find a way out. Even though Toni had said they were miles from anywhere, she would rather take her chances out there than in here. But both the large windows in the room and in the attached bathroom were nailed shut, all she could see was the dirt road and surrounding forest. 

I'm trapped! How will Dylan ever find me? 

Toni opened the door and came in with what looked like some food and that unnerving smile of hers. 

"Hey Em I hope you've settled in now. I brought you some food. You know I can't cook, but I got some microwave meals to use, just until you're up to cooking again." 

Emily looked down at the sad looking meal placed on the side as Toni sat herself down in the armchair. 

"You must be hungry boo." 

The blonde looked up in dismay at the casual demeanour of her captor. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Why? Because I love you of course! I lost you for a while but now everything can go back to normal. I'm sorry I've hurt you in the past. I should never have slept with those other girls. I didn't realize how much I needed you in my life till I lost you. I promise you there will never be anyone but you in my bed. You are mine." 

The mention of being in Toni's bed made Emily start to shake with fear. She remembered the roughness with which her former partner had taken her and how she had tried to force herself on her. 

The thought of Toni forcing her to betray Dylan made the anger boil up inside her, and even though she was terrified, she felt that she had to fight Toni with every last breath. 

"I will never be yours! I belong to Dylan, and I always will." 

Her captors demeanour went from relaxed and reasonable to dark and menacing in a millisecond. She leaned forward and took Emily's hand and squeezed it firmly. 

"I've told you once, and I'm only going to tell you once more. You are never to mention that name again. That part of your life is over. I have tried to make things pleasant for you, I've fixed up the cabin, made sure we have enough food and anything you could need. You are my wife, so you better start remembering that and acting like it." 

The tears were now pouring down Emily's face, but the rage made her disregard the consequence of her words. 

"Your wife? Don't make me laugh! You didn't take our commitment ceremony seriously. It was a way to shut me up and get drunk with your friends! It didn't mean anything!" 

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Toni twisted her wrist back until Emily screamed out. 

"I said shut up!" The pain in her wrist was soon replaced by the shock of being dragged up by her hair and thrown against the wall. 

The blonde struggled in vain against her ex lovers greater strength as she pulled her head back. "I've been good to you, and this is the attitude I get from you? I remember why I hit you before. You aggravate me until I've got no choice but to teach you some respect!" 

"Toni, let me go, please! You're hurting me!" Emily cried. 

"And I'll hurt you even more unless you start acting like my wife. Now eat or don't eat, I don't care, just make sure your attitude has changed by the time I come to bed." 

Oh my God no! Please not that! 

"You're sleeping here?" Emily croaked. 

Toni released her hold on her captive and smirked as she stroked her fingers down Emily's cheek. 

"Of course baby boo it's our bedroom." 

Emily felt the room suddenly crushing in on her at the thought of sharing a bed with Toni. 

"No!" She screamed and lashed out, putting three angry scratches across her captors cheek. 

"Ah! Fucking bitch!" Toni touched her cheek and saw blood on her fingers. 

Emily crumpled to the floor after Toni's fist connected with her face. Blood poured from her nose and mouth. 

Her ex lover towered over her, breathing heavily. "See! See what you've made me do? Why do you do that to yourself!" 

She went into the bathroom and brought back a towel, throwing it down at Emily. 

"Make sure you clean yourself up. I'll be back to go to bed in a few hours. I've been waiting a long time for you. Don't disappointment me boo." 

She left leaving Emily in a heap, and bloody mess. 

******************************************************************************** 

"Fucking piece of shit!" Dylan shouted kicking the front tire of her Jeep. 

The best money can buy and it's laid low by a couple of fucking nails!" 

They had been driving for about half an hour when one of the tires had blown. Passing motorists looked on astonished at the site of TV star Dylan Morgan beating up her car. 

Jackson let the spare tire fall to the ground and then grabbed Dylan by the shoulders. 

"You need to get a hold on your anger boss! Or you'll lose your focus. Emily needs us to be in control when we get there." 

Dylan shrugged out of her friends grasp. 

"Argh! I feel like I'm going fucking insane, like I'm crawling out of my skin! I just keep thinking of what that bastard is doing to her. You know what she done before." 

I have to get her under control, or this is going to turn into a disaster! Jackson thought. 

She looked at the pain and anger etched on Dylan's face. Would you be any different? Images of Rosie tied up and gagged went across Jackson's mind and her stomach roiled. 

She picked up the car jack and threw it to Dylan. "Here, let's jack this thing up and get out of here." 

Dylan sighed and got to work. A short time later Jackson was ready to put on the wheel. She wanted to keep Dylan distracted from her thoughts, so she asked "Tell me about the first time you saw Emily." 

A soft smile appeared on the Dylan's face. 

"When she looked up at me, I felt like I'd been shot, but in a good way." She balled her fist and thumped her chest. 

"I felt it physically, Right here, like a bolt had gone right through my chest. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard myself say, 'Ah! There you are. At last!' Like I'd been waiting for her to show up my whole life. I had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She seemed to have some sort of glow round her, not just of beauty but of goodness. I knew in that second that I would die for that woman." 

Jackson looked over at Dylan, astonished by the eloquent words of her usually down to earth employer. "Wow. That was beautiful my friend." Having finished fixing the wheel, Jackson walked over and offered her hand to her. "Let's go get your girl back." 

"Yes. Let's do it." 

Outwardly, Dylan's anger looked as if it had calmed, but it had, in fact, morphed into something much more dangerous. 

I hope you're ready for me Bianchi, cause I'm going to make you bleed for every little thing you have done to my Emmie, and once I'm done hurting you, I'm going to kill you...slowly! 

******************************************************************************** 

Rosie walked into the kitchen to find Lynn hanging up her cell phone. 

"Did you find them?" 

Lynn sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. Both phones are just ringing out. They just don't want to be found." 

"Mark and Patrick are going crazy through there as well." Rosie said. 

"I swear, when I get hold of Dylan I'm going to skin her alive!" 

Rosie smiled, she realized Lynn was as close to a mother as the TV star had since she was estranged from her family. 

"Sit down and I'll get you some coffee Lynn. You've been on that phone for hours." 

"Thank you dear. The press are going crazy over this" Rosie brought them over two cups of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. 

"At least Molly is sleeping soundly. That's a blessing." 

Lynn sighed. "Yes It's been a massive help having you here as well dear, especially with Dylan going off like that.." 

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She has Jackson with her, and if nothing else Jackson is level headed and calm in a crisis. She'll make sure Dylan doesn't do anything stupid. " Rosie stared down into her coffee cup. 

Patrick popped his head round the kitchen door. "Lynn, Rosie? We've had a sighting of Dylan and Jackson from a patrol car on the freeway. They were broken down so hopefully we can make up some ground if we leave now. I've left some officers to man the fort here. If you need anything, just ask them." 

"Thank you Patrick, I hope you bring them home safely." 

"I know they'll all come back safe." Rosie said as Patrick rushed off. 

Lynn picked up her phone and began to redial the number she knew wouldn't be answered. "I hope so, I can't imagine how Dylan or that little girl through there would survive without her." 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily looked at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror. Her mouth, jaw, and eye had swollen up to twice the size and were already starting to turn a horrible colour. Her wrist fared no better, she had no idea if it was broken, but it felt extremely painful to move her fingers. She threw down the bloody towel that she had used to try and clean herself up. 

She could hear Toni banging about, and the sound of bottles clinking together, and so feared that her captor was drinking. 

Emily looked herself in the eye and made a promise to herself and to Dylan. 

"No matter what happens later honey, I will fight, fight to stop her taking what is only yours, and fight to stay alive, but if I fail you know I will have tried with everything I have. I pray to God our little girl is safe with you. Look after her. I love you goofy." 

She dragged herself back to the bed and waited in the hope that help would get to her in time. 

******************************************************************************** 

"Can't you go any faster?" Dylan had reluctantly handed over the wheel to Jackson at the last stop. 

"I'm going as fast as I can. If you want to keep the cops out of this, then we can't draw any unwanted attention." 

"How much longer?" Dylan grumbled. 

Jackson looked at the clock on the dashboard. "An hour, maybe less? Remember what I told you, I agreed to this only if you follow my rules. You stay in the car while I check out the location, when I feel it's safe, we enter, and you follow my lead, and leave that police issue gun in the car!" 

Dylan was worryingly silent. 

"Dylan? Yes?" 

"Yes whatever." 

Dylan replied with no conviction. Just get me there Jackson. Then I'll take care of Bianchi myself! 

******************************************************************************** 

I must have fallen asleep. Thought Emily, the pain in her wrist pulling her out of her slumber. When she opened her eyes, she saw Toni laying beside her with a lecherous smile, dressed only in boxers and a t-shirt. She smelt like alcohol and there was evidence of empty beer bottles strewn around the room. 

Also to her horror, she looked down to see she had been stripped down to her underwear. 

"Hey Em. I almost couldn't wait any longer. But I wouldn't want you to sleep through our first time back together." 

Emily scrambled away as fast as her injuries would allow, and ran for the door to find it locked. Toni jumped up and stalked towards her. "Where are you going boo? Do you know how long I've waited for this? How long I've fantasized of having you in so many different ways." 

As her captor got closer, she saw her chance and grabbed one of the empty beer bottles then smashed it on the wall. 

"You stay away from me Toni! I will not allow this to happen to me again!" The blonde screamed. 

Toni just smiled menacingly. "You're not going to use that Em. " She walked up to Emily's hand that shook as she gripped the broken bottle. 

You have to survive for Dylan and Molly's sake. Do it! 

Toni pressed her chest into the ends of the bottle. "Go on then Em. I'm giving you a free shot. Go on! Hurt me!" 

Emily tried to summon all her strength to push the bottle forward, but she just couldn't. 

In a flash, the larger woman batted the bottle out of Emily's hand and pushed her up against the wall by the throat. 

"No, I didn't think so because you love me! I know you do. I'm not doing anything wrong. It's my right, you're my wife!" 

Toni began to attack Emily's mouth with bruising kisses and bites while squeezing her breasts painfully. Emily used both her good and injured arm to fight her captor off. 

"No! Get off me! I'm not your wife. I belong Dylan! Molly and Dylan!" 

Toni roared in anger, and holding the blonde by the hair, smashed her head against the wall. 

"Don't ever say those names you fucking bitch! You're little Morgan brat is dead! Drew Simpson put a bullet in her head!" 

Emily screamed and clawed at her captor in a frenzy. "No! Molly! No!" 

Toni lost complete control of her anger and smashed Emily's head against the wall so hard, blood streamed down the young woman's face. 

As the blackness enveloped Emily all she could think of was her daughter, 

Dylan I love you. Molly Mama's coming sweetie! 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson pulled over the car to the side of the road. "Okay. If my contact is correct the cabin belonging to Toni's father, is about half a mile up this road. I want you to stay here until I go and Recon the area. Then we'll make a plan. Okay?" 

"Sure. Just hurry up!" 

"Okay boss. Hang tight." 

Dylan watched Jackson disappear up the dirt road, then opened the glove compartment, where she had seen Jackson stash the police gun. She grabbed it and started to run up the road. 

Knowing she had to keep out of Jackson way, she kept to the tree line at the edge of the road. 

When she got up near the cabin, she saw Jackson, weapon out, making her way round to the back of the property. 

If Jackson's going in through the back, it might be just the distraction I need. 

Dylan crouched low and made her way across to the porch. The only experience she had with guns was with a rifle, when she had done a target challenge at a weapons range, but hand guns were something different. 

Dylan's confidence and ego was such that she thought there was nothing she couldn't master. 

She held the gun, pointing it ahead as she crept up to the front door. Dylan looked down at the gun and thought. 

How hard can it be? Come on Morgan, Emmie needs you! 

Dylan heard no sounds coming from behind the door, so gingerly opened it and burst into the room leading with her gun. 

She swept around the large living area looking for targets. Finding nobody she was then drawn towards a door at the other end of the room. There were no voices, but she heard a persistent dragging noise and then a creaking of a bed spring. Dylan rushed towards the door. 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson was making her way back round to the front of the cabin, having found the back windows boarded up and no feasible means of entry. As she passed a window on the side of the property, she saw Dylan make her way across the living area, gun drawn. 

"Fuck Morgan! I told you to stay put!" 

After quickly assessing the options, she quickly went to follow her employer. 

******************************************************************************** 

Dylan kicked in the door to see the most sickening sight. Emily's lifeless looking body stripped, battered and bruised, held in Toni's arms on the bed. Her momentary shock and inaction gave Toni the chance to grab a knife she had at the bedside and put it to Emily's throat. 

"You! Put the gun down!" Toni shouted. 

Dylan's rage grew as her eyes searched her fiancee's body for serious injury. As well as the cuts and bruises on her face and body, blood seeped down her face from an open head wound. The rage inside was making Dylan squeeze tighter on the trigger. 

Toni's knife pressed closer to Emily's neck, making a small red bloody line. 

"Put it down Morgan, I mean it!" 

Regaining some of her control, Dylan relaxed her grip on the weapon and slowly lowered it to the ground. 

"Okay. The guns down, let her go now!" Dylan tried to say calmly. 

Toni's eyes darted around wildly, trying to think her way out of this situation. 

"No! Emily's mine...Why can't you leave us alone!" 

Toni's agitated state was worrying Dylan, the knife in her hand was shaking and making an ever deeper cut Emily's delicate throat. 

What do I do? How do I get us out of this? Think! Then it came to her. She had to do what she does best. 

Anyone who had observed Dylan at that moment would have seen her whole body physically change as she put on her game face. Dylan's shoulders dropped as she let the tension held in her body go. She became taller by standing more upright, and a look of icy calm appeared on her face. 

"Toni? Can I call you Toni? I understand how you feel Emily has been stolen from you." 

Toni looked at her suspiciously. "I had no idea of her past with you when I met her." 

Dylan knelt down at the side of the bed, trying her best to appear calm while look at her unconscious fiancee. 

"Stay back!" 

"I'm not going to hurt you or try and take Emily from you. I realise now, how much she means to you. All I'm concerned with is my child. You know Molly is mine don't you?" 

"Yeah! You can keep her. She's all Morgan, she has nothing of my Emily in her!" 

You are so wrong, Molly is the best of both of us! Thought Dylan angrily. 

That's all I want, my daughter. I'll leave you in peace if you let me get Emily some medical attention." 

"I don't believe a word you say! Leave now! I can take care of Emily." 

Dylan was fast losing control of the situation. She stood and backed up a few steps trying to give Toni some breathing room. 

"Okay, okay just take a minute and keep cool." Dylan was increasingly worried about the flow of blood from Emily's head, and her masked nearly slipped, when she saw bruising on her fiancee's breasts. 

She stared hard at Toni. I'm going to kill you. Dylan knew that Jackson would be close, and she would get her opportunity. All she needed to do was keep Toni talking and play for time. 

"We need to think about this Toni. I came on my own, but the cops are going to be following me, we need to come up with a plan to get you and Emily out of this, if you want Emily, you need to be free from any unwanted attention." 

Toni was breathing hard, panic coursing through her body, "I didn't mean to hurt her. I had to!" 

"I'm sure you didn't. Put down the knife and we can sort this out like adults." 

Hurry the fuck up Jackson! Dylan's mind screamed. 

Then the room became a blur as everything seemed to happen at once. Jackson burst into the room and aimed a shot at Toni's arm. The knife dropped from her hand as she grasped her injured arm and howled in pain. 

Dylan seized the opportunity and jumped through the air, to wrestle Toni to the ground. 

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking piece of shit!" Toni screamed in pain as she twisted and turned trying to break free. 

Dylan's mixed martial training kicked in as she subdued her opponent in an unbreakable ground hold. Dylan's powerful legs were able to hold the weaker injured Toni, leaving her arms free throw deadly pouches onto Toni's rapidly bloodying face. 

Jackson looked on at Dylan's murderous rage. She understood the need for retribution and punishment, she knew she would feel the same uncontrolled rage if she found Rosie's bloody and lifeless body, but she was supposed to be the level headed one. Jackson couldn't let Dylan do something that she would regret, and they had to get Emily some medical help. 

"Dylan that's enough! I've got Toni covered!" 

Dylan couldn't hear her. All she saw in her mind was Emily's battered body. Jackson knew she had to do something and quick, Toni was battered to death. Taking the chance that Toni was battered to the point where she wouldn't pose much threat, she lowered her weapon put Dylan in a choke hold, trying to drag her off her opponent. 

As Dylan struggled Jackson shouted, "Enough Dylan, you need to see to Emily! I have Toni under control!" 

"No! I'm going to kill her!" Dylan roared. 

"No! Emily needs help! She is more important, she needs you!" 

Jackson's words finally started to permeate through her brain. Emily, Emily needs you! 

Suddenly all the fight left Dylan's body. "Let me go to her!" 

Jackson released her, and she scrambled over to her fiancee's limp body. Dylan's hand shook with terror as she searched for a pulse. When she found one, she grasped Emily's hand and kissed it repeatedly. "Oh thank you God! Thank you! Thank you! Don't you leave me Emmie. We need you! Jackson we need medical help here." 

Jackson had moved Toni up against the wall. Toni cradled her arm as she coughed and spluttered the blood that flowed down her misshapen nose and from her busted mouth. 

Jackson had her gun trained on Toni's head, just daring her to make one false move. 

"I called the local authorities when I saw you had come into the cabin. They won't be long. Here, keep my gun trained on her while I find something to tie her up with." 

Dylan gave Emily's lips the gentlest of kisses and pulled one of the bed blankets over her exposed body. "I'll be back in a minute baby girl. Help is coming, so you hang on okay?" 

Dylan took Jackson's gun and kept it trained on Toni's head."I'll just be a minute boss. I think there is some rope over there." 

Toni's eyes fluttered open just as they all began to hear sirens coming towards the property. 

I've lost. Morgan has beaten me! Maybe not... 

"Morgan!" Toni rasped. 

Dylan looked down at her with utter hatred. "You think you've won...but you haven't. I'll forever haunt your lives." Toni gave a cruel laugh, which turned into a coughing fit. 

"You have no power over us now you fucking bastard. I got here in time, I saved Emmie, once she sees a doctor, she'll be fine, we'll go back home and live a happy life with our daughter while you become some big, butch daddies bitch in prison!" 

Toni wiped blood she had coughed up from her mouth and smiled. "You remember that time at my apartment, you asked me if remembered trying to force myself on Em when she was pregnant?" 

Dylan's grip on the gun became tighter. 

"Well I do, and little precious Emily didn't tell you the truth. I didn't try to force myself on her, I did. I fucked her and fucked her all night while she was pregnant with your brat, and you weren't even there to help." 

Dylan's hand began to shake with rage. "Shut up! Shut up!" 

"Don't listen to her Dylan!" Jackson shouted. She had found Emily's discarded restraints on the other side of the room and was making her way back over. 

"No, do listen. Emily lied to you about that night, and I don't for one second regret it like I told you, I've been fantasizing about having her again, and I did, You didn't get here on time!" 

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" 

Dylan was losing control, her mind was screaming at her to shut Toni up, and Jackson could see the situation was getting out of hand. 

"Give me the gun Dylan, I'm back and can keep her covered. The cops will be here any minute." Despite Jackson's protestations, Dylan kept a vice like grip on the gun. 

Toni was enjoying torturing her rival. Although she knew she couldn't win, she was going to leave Dylan with some lasting images and words to damage her mind and her relationship with Emily. 

"All these years since that night, all I've had are my fantasies, but as soon as I got her back here I was able to relive them." 

"No! We got here in time!" Dylan roared. 

"She's just trying to get into your head boss. Give me the gun!' Jackson shouted. 

"You didn't. If she wakes up she'll tell you nothing happened, so you don't get all upset and angry, but I had her three times. I fucked her, and she screamed in pain as I forced myself into her body. But it's better when it hurts isn't it Morgan? It feels good when they squirm and thrash underneath you, when they pretend they don't want it. I know she did though. I raped her over and over again, and even though her body might heal, every time you touch her, or try to make love to her, I'll be there in your head, in her head. Em will always be mine." 

Tears of rage were running down Dylan's face as she struggled to control herself. 

Jackson knew this was not going to end well and put her hand on Dylan's arm trying to push the gun down. 

"Put it down. She is not worth it. Think of Emily, think of Molly." 

Dylan allowed her arm to be pushed down. "Good, I'll get her secured. Go sit with Emily." 

As Jackson prepared the restraints Toni said, "Morgan?" Dylan looked at Emmies captor, eyes filled with fury, and watched with horror as Toni lifted two fingers and sucked them deep into her mouth, and made a show of licking them. 

"Hmm...she tastes so sweet Morgan." Then it happened. Toni's head lolled to the side as the bullet imbedded itself in her brain. 

Dylan calmly lowered the gun and her lip curled up in a cruel smile. 

"What the fuck Dylan!" Jackson shouted. She had to make a decision quickly as she heard the armed police enter the cabin. 

Jackson grabbed her gun and pushed a stunned Dylan towards Emily. 

The police burst into the room and shouted. "Everyone on the floor now!" 

Once the room had been subdued, Mark, Patrick and the medics rushed in. Dylan was silently holding Emily's hand, shocked at what she had just done. 

"We need to assess the patient Ms Morgan. Could you step back." When Dylan ignored them, Mark came over and pulled Dylan away. "Let them do their work buddy. 

Meanwhile, Patrick was getting a report from Jackson. "I had to use my firearm when she came at me with the knife." 

Jackson knew she had to cover for her friend. Dylan was going to have a difficult enough time ahead with Emily, without having to deal with interrogation for shooting an unarmed assailant. 

This was something she could do to ease the trauma, and she would gladly do it for her friends. 

Luckily the knife Toni had been using was fairly close to the body, so her story should stack up. 

"Okay. I'll need a full report, but everything should be fine. How is Dylan?" 

"She's in shock, I just pray that Emily will be alright, or it might kill her." 

They both watched as Emily was wheeled from the room, tubes coming from her arms and oxygen mask over her face. Dylan followed on behind, her face like stone. 

"Is it okay if I go with Dylan? I think she'll need someone." 

"Yeah sure, I'll square things with the local cops." 

******************************************************************************* 

Dylan and Jackson were seated in a private room, waiting on news of Emily's condition. After the chopper had taken them to the local hospital, Emily had been whisked away to ER. Jackson had to, physically hold, Dylan back when they took Emily away. The staff had given them a private room since Dylan's presence would cause mayhem in the public areas. The hospital was already in chaos with the press camped at the front of the building. Television news crews from around the world were broadcasting live about the extraordinary kidnap and rescue. 

Jackson looked up at Dylan who had been pacing back and forth for the last hour and a half. 

"Dylan sit down and take a rest. You must be exhausted." 

"Rest? How can I fucking rest when Emmie's in there fighting for her life, and no one will tell me anything!" She slammed her wrist against the wall in frustration. 

Jackson jumped up grabbed her employer by the shoulders. "Listen, Emily will be fine. I know she will. She's a fighter and has everything to live for. You have to keep your cool and stay in control, especially when the cops question you. Okay?" 

They had already gone over this, Jackson told her to explain to the police she had been at Emily's side when the shot was fired. 

"I don't like it Jackson. It's too much to ask of you. I can't let you take the blame." 

"If you don't you will have shot an unarmed woman." 

Dylan pushed away from her friend. "Yeah I did, and I would do it again. You saw what she did to Emmie." Fresh tears ran down Dylan's face. 

"You know what she said she did...I...I'm glad I did it. Toni was a sick fuck! She deserved it!" 

Jackson knew she had to talk her friend through the panic or they would all be in trouble. 

"I know. I would have done the same as you, but you can't afford this sort of trouble. If you tell the truth now, it's going to look bad. When the cops came in, you were with Emily. It was my gun, there would be questions, and even if we could come up with some story, your reputation would be damaged. People would say there's no smoke without fire. You've got this massive career and a family to look after and help heal. You hired me to protect your family, and that's what I'm doing. Trust me, the cops will have less reason to doubt my story. But you have to hold it together okay?" 

Dylan looked at Jackson. Can I do this... 

"I just want to say, you are the best friend I have ever had. I'll never forget what you've done for my family." 

Dylan held her hand out and Jackson shook it willingly, sealing their bond of trust. 

The room door opened, and a doctor came in. "Hi I'm Doctor Mills, Sorry we've kept you waiting this long Ms Morgan." 

"How is she Doctor?" 

"We've been trying to stabilise Emily's condition. She has a broken arm, broken ribs and other external injuries. It seems she received repeated blows to the head, and it has given her a significant head injury." 

"Significant? What does that mean Doc?" 

"Well in the short term it means we've got her stabilised, and now we're going to take her to the operating room to get a closer look at her skull, we believe she may have a small crack. Once we check there are no detached skull pieces, we will induce a coma and allow her brain to try and heal itself." 

Dylan held the doctor by the shoulder. "Try? She's going to be aright isn't she? I mean she will wake up won't she?" Please Emmie! Please God you'll be okay! 

"I'm afraid that will be up to Emily Ms Morgan. With a brain injury like this, we do all that we can to allow the patient's injury to heal, then it's up to them." 

Doctor Mills looked on in sympathy as Dylan collapsed onto the chair and sobbed into her hands. Dylan Morgan, rich, powerful, world famous, but it all meant nothing when faced with the universal pain of losing a loved one. 

"Ms Morgan, rest assured we will do everything humanly possible to bring your fiancee back to full health. We have some of the best surgeons in the country." 

Dylan managed to nod in response, and the doctor said to Jackson, "We'll come and let you know when Emily is out of surgery." 

"Thank you Doctor." Jackson took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Doctor!" Dylan said as he was about to leave the room. 

"Yes? You have another question?" 

It made Dylan feel sick, to even ask this question, but she had to. 

"Was...she raped? Her captor said she was." 

"There was no evidence of bruising or tearing, so at this point I would say no but that doesn't mean there wasn't some sort of sexual assault. It's hard to tell in a situation like this. Really only Emily can tell us what happened." 

Dylan's guts twisted at the thought. After the doctor left Jackson said. 

"Can I do anything? Get some coffee or something?" 

Dylan rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Um...could you call Lynn and see how Molly is? I just need a minute alone." 

"Of course. I'll be back soon." Oh hippy girl, I could use your help right about now! 

******************************************************************************** 

The next four hours were the longest and most excruciating of Dylan Morgan's life, but finally Emily was brought back from surgery. Dylan and Jackson were being led to the private room to see her. The Doctor had reported that everything had gone as well they could have hoped for. It was now just a waiting game. The nurse opened the hospital room door, and Jackson heard Dylan gasp at the first look of her beloved fiancee. Tubes and wires were coming from her arms, and her head was covered in a thick bandage where she had been operated on. 

"I'll Stay outside for a bit, give you some time alone. Okay?" Said Jackson. 

"Thanks." Her voice cracked with a reply. 

Dylan suddenly very alone. The room silent bar the beeps from the various monitors. She walked forward towards the bed, her hand shook as she reached out to touch Emily. 

"Hi baby girl...I..." She fell to her knees and broke down crying, holding Emily's hand to her cheek. 

"When you were in surgery I was thinking of all these things I wanted to say to you, but now...all I can think of to say now is how much I love you. I need you so much, Molly needs you so much. You have to wake up baby girl, or all we'll be eating is cereal and pizza! The doctor says your head needs time to heal, and that's fine. You take the time you need, but then you get those eyes of yours opened cause I can't live without you. I never lived until I met you and Molly and I won't live without you. I won't!" Dylan said with an angry edge to her voice. 

She kissed Emily's hand tenderly but her heart sank in despair when she saw her fiancee's missing engagement ring. 

Toni you fucking sick bastard! You've nearly taken everything from me. I hope you rot in hell! 

******************************************************************************** 

After giving Dylan time alone, she knocked the room door and entered the room. The sight of Emily like this made her feel angry, angry that she didn't succeed in her job. Dylan had fallen asleep holding onto Emily's hand. She must be exhausted. 

Jackson took a seat on the other side of the bed and let her employer sleep. Half an hour later Jackson heard Dylan mumble Emily's name in her sleep and waken with a gasp. 

"Wh...What? Shit I must have fallen asleep. Has anything happened?" 

"No. You need rest." 

Dylan stood, stretched and walked over to look out of the window. 

"I'm not leaving Emily until she wakes up. I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me, so I'm making sure I'm going to be with her now." 

"Dylan you couldn't be with her all the time if anything it was my fault. She was taken under my watch." 

"Dylan turned to face her friend. "No! You were saving our daughter. I can never repay you for that. I just feel so helpless. Emmie's just lying there and there's nothing I can do for her. I want to be strong for her." 

Jackson walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. "You were and still are being strong. You found her, no one else, and you did what needed to be done." 

"Em...When Emmie wakes up will you tell her what I did? I'm not sure if she would understand." 

"It's up to you what you tell her. What happened in that the cabin will go with me to my grave, so whatever you feel comfortable telling her. I just know I would have done the same if I had found the woman I love in that situation." 

"You are a good friend Jackson." 

"You would do the same. Now is there anything I can do to make things easier. What about Molly?" 

Dylan scrubbed her hands over her face. "Yeah, I want Molly with me. It would make Emily feel better too. Can you get me a couple of suites at a local hotel and ask Lynn to bring Molly? We need a base until Emily can be moved home. Shit I'm going to need Lynn to handle the press here. Do you think Rosie would come and help with Molly? I know Emmie and Molly love her, I would pay all her expenses of course." 

Jackson smiled at the mention of the fiery young woman. "I'm sure should would be happy to. She loves little Molly and will be anxious to see Emily." 

"Great. That would make things easier." 

"I'll get on it then." As Jackson walked toward the door Dylan said, 

"The woman you love? Is that Rosie?" 

Jackson let out a breath and simply said. "Yes." 

"If she's the one you want buddy, don't waste any time messing around. Tell her how you feel and fight for her." Dylan sat and took Emily's limp hand. "You never know how much time you're going to have with each other. Don't waste it." 

Jackson nodded and left to make the arrangements Dylan asked for. 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson had been delighted at Rosie's response when she asked the young woman to accompany Lynn and Molly to the Catskills. She was only too happy to come and help out. Pauley and a couple of other studio security people had been sent to pick up the two women and Molly. The press were not only camped outside the hospital but outside the families city apartment. They were followed all the way to the hospital, and an upset Molly was immediately taken to her Mom. After Lynn visited with Dylan and Emily, she immediately went to work trying to handle the press. The hospital was able to give her an office and help from the hospital administration staff. 

Jackson and Rosie were standing side by side waiting outside Emily's room, giving Mom and daughter time alone with Emily. 

Jackson turned her head and said. "Um...thanks for coming to help." 

"I'm happy to. Emily is such a good friend and Dylan needs support." What Rosie didn't mention was that she wanted to be there to help Jackson. She knew the normally buttoned up soldier would be struggling to cope emotionally with handling the situation, and Dylan. 

"What about your job at the bar? Will that be okay?" 

"I'll call when I go back to the hotel. I don't care what the manager says, I just needed to be here with you all. What are the doctors saying?" 

"She came through the operation well and they induced a coma to give her time to start healing. They say the next twenty four hours are critical, then it's up to Emily." 

"We have to pray she wakes up." Said Rosie. 

"With brain traumas like these you have to worry about what the damage will be if she does wake up." 

"I know Emily will be fine. She knows how much Dylan and Molly need her." 

Jackson just nodded. "What about you? How are you doing with everything Jackson?" 

"Me? I'm okay. It's not me that's hurt or hurting." She said dismissively. 

Rosie turned and leaned slightly toward Jackson. "Listen soldier boy. You forget I know how seriously you take your job, and Emily was not just any old job, I know you care about them all. Not to mention the fact that you had to shoot Toni." 

Jackson hated to lie to Rosie and so chose her words carefully. "I did what I had to do to protect Dylan and Emily, but that's what I'm trained for. Don't worry about me hippy girl." 

A silence fell between the two and after a minute Jackson felt Rosie's hand clasp her own. Neither had the words or the courage to make comment on it. 

******************************************************************************** 

"Mama? You wake up now pease?" 

Molly sat on Emily's bed holding her mother's hand. Dylan had explained that Emily was sleeping so that she would get better, but Molly believed her Mama should wake up when she talked to her. It broke Dylan's heart to see her little girl so confused and upset. 

"Molls remember I told you Mamma has to sleep to feel better? We have to let her. She's really tired." 

Molly thought for a minute, her little face showing the strain of thinking so hard, 

"Mom, why did the bad lady hurt Mama?" Dylan gulped. She knew this question would be coming, as much as everyone had tried to insulate the little girl from the awful truth, she had picked up bits and pieces from the TV news. How the hell do I answer this? God I wish you could help me Emmie. 

"Well the woman that took mama was very sick and thought Mama belonged to her, but she was wrong and Mom and Jackson got Mama back." 

Molly seemed to accept this explanation for now, Dylan was dreading when Molly would ask about Toni's death. 

Jackson knocked the door and interrupted them. "Sorry to bother you but the local detectives would like a word with you." 

Shit! Dylan had hoped the police questions were over. Although she did not regret for one second killing Toni, she hated lying, especially to her buddies Patrick and Mark. 

"Okay. Could Rosie maybe take Molls for a drink and a snack while I'm gone?" 

"Sure." Rosie replied from behind Jackson. 

Dylan lifted Molly down and gave her daughter some money from her wallet. "Hey Smurf, go and get some candy and a coke. I won't tell your Mama." 

The little girl smiled and trotted off happily with Rosie. "They have a room down the hall." Said Jackson. "Just remember to stay calm and stick to what we discussed earlier." 

Dylan nodded and kissed Emily softly on the hand. "I won't be long baby." 

******************************************************************************** 

"Tell me the fucking reason I need to go over this again!" Dylan shouted as she paced up and down the small room. 

Jackson looked on, worried that Dylan was so near the edge she was going to crack. 

A local detective had wanted to go over Dylan and Jackson's story, even though Patrick and Mark had given him a full report. 

Detective Shaw had been like a dog with a bone since the interview began, going over every single detail. 

"Shaw is this necessary? Ms Morgan has told you everything she can." 

"I'm sorry sergeant, I just wanted to double check the details. Toni Bianchi's body had an awful lot of injuries for a quick struggle before she was killed." Something doesn't add up. I know Morgan is hiding something. Thought Shaw. 

Dylan had heard enough. She walked over to the small table where Detective Shaw was interviewing her and slammed her hands down. 

"I'll tell you what fucking happened Detective!" 

Oh Shit! Thought Jackson. 

"I found my fiancee in her underwear, held on a bed at knifepoint, injuries all over her body, bruises on her breasts, her face bloody and swollen, I was angry, I wanted to kill her for what she had done, but she had a knife. I tried to talk to her, get her to put down the knife or at least stall until Jackson got there. Jackson came in, shot her in the arm and I took the opportunity to grab her and beat the living crap out of her and I would do it again. I wish I could have inflicted more pain on that sick fuck, but she kept talking, saying stuff and..." 

"Then while Dylan was tending to Emily, Toni made a lunge for me with the knife. I had no choice but to shoot." 

Jackson looked over at Dylan, her eyes pleading with her friend to keep quiet. 

"Ms Morgan? Is that how it happened?" Asked Detective Shaw. 

Dylan took a breath and gathered herself. "Yeah, that's how it happened." 

Patrick stood and said, "Well, I'm sure that's all we need. Eh Shaw?" 

The detective shut over the file he was writing in. "Yes. That's all. Thank you for your time Ms Morgan." I know more happened in that cabin Morgan. Having no proof and no support from his superiors he knew he would have to accept her story for now. 

Once Shaw left, Patrick said "Dylan, Mark and I are going to head back to the precinct and file our reports. If you need anything just call, anytime. Oh, the cops at the scene found this." 

Patrick handed over Emily's engagement ring. It was dirty but undamaged. She brought it to her lips and kissed the stone. 

"Thank you so much buddy. I appreciate it." 

"No problem. See you soon okay?" Once the detectives left Dylan said 

"Jackson can you find Molly for me. She'll need to go back to the hotel soon, and I'd like to spend some time with her." 

"Sure. You're doing the right thing you know." 

"I hope so." 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily made it through the first twenty four hours. The doctors assured Dylan that she was responding well, and they hoped she would wake up given time, but as the next two days came and went, Dylan was starting to lose patience. 

"There must be something else you can do? Some other treatment you can try? I can pay for anything, give her the best." Dylan lost her patience with the doctor who had come to do her rounds. 

"Ms Morgan, your fiancee is getting the best we have. We have done everything possible, and now it's up to Emily. I'll be back later to check up on her." 

After the doctor left Lynn said. "Dylan, they are doing their best." 

Dylan just snorted. "I know you are frustrated, and I know it's hard, you've been cooped up in this hospital ever since Emily was brought in. You need a break." 

Dylan went over to Emily's bedside and sat, taking up her usual position holding onto her hand. 

"I am not leaving Emmie. She needs me. Look at her? She's so weak and alone. I need to be here, to talk and remind she has every reason to wake up!" 

Lynn walked over and touched Dylan's shoulder, "And what about little Molly. She needs her Mom." 

"I see her every day, she sees her Mom and her Mama." 

"Dylan she sees you frustrated and angry with the world and her Mama hooked up to machines to keep her alive!" 

No one else, but Lynn would have dared say this to her, and it shook Dylan. 

She pushed away from the bed, throwing the chair across the room and stomped from the room. 

Well that went well! Lynn's cell phone rang and she sighed as she saw the caller ID. 

"Yes. Lynn speaking?" 

"Hello? Mrs Roberts? Have you had a chance to speak to Dylan yet?" 

"Things have been a bit difficult here. I haven't had the chance to broach the subject. Dylan is under a lot of stress at the moment." 

"I...my wife and I just want to help." 

"Give me another few hours. I'll try okay?" 

The caller gave an audible sigh. "Thank you Mrs Roberts. Please try, we want to help." 

Lynn hung up the phone and thought, Oh Dylan! This might make you go off the deep end! 

******************************************************************************** 

Dylan walked the corridors of the large hospital for over an hour, trying to calm down and get her head straight. 

She eventually found her way into the small hospital chapel. It was a simple room with five rows of pews, separated by an aisle. At the front was a raised platform on which stood a simple alter, and behind a large crucifix. 

Dylan sat despondently in the back pew and clasped her hands in prayer. She hadn't set foot inside a chapel since Joey's funeral and felt unaccustomed to asking anyone for anything. 

"Eh...I'm not sure how I'm meant to do this." Dylan's voice cracked with emotion, and her arms fell onto the seat in front. 

"I know I'm probably not your favourite person, but Emily...well she's an innocent. She doesn't deserve this, and neither does Molly. She needs her Mama. I'm asking you please, please let Emily get better and wake up. I need her so much. I can't bring Molly up without her, please don't let me have to live without her." 

As Dylan had been deep in prayer, she hadn't heard the doors of the chapel quietly open, and footsteps come toward her. 

"Please god, please spare Emily. I will die without her." 

"Don't do that, Little Molly needs you." 

At the sound of another voice, Dylan jumped up turned, and shouted. "Wh...what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to help you." 

She couldn't believe her eyes. The man who hadn't given her a word or a phone call in years stood before her. 

"Dad?" 

Tommy Morgan looked at an open mouthed Dylan and said, "Hey champ, yes it's me." 

 

To be continued........


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"Dylan Morgan, don't you swear in Gods house. What would your mother say?" 

"I have no idea dad, I haven't had so much as a phone call from you both in years! How did you get past security?" 

Dylan was already teetering on the brink of sanity and now faced with the man who had disowned her, threatened to send her over the edge. He looked a little older but the same tall muscular male version of herself. It was almost unnerving. 

"I showed the security at the door my ID and said you were my daughter. I told them to phone Mrs Roberts to vouch for me if they needed to, but they just let me in." 

"Why would Lynn vouch for you?" Asked Dylan suspiciously. 

"Your Mom and I have been calling Mrs Roberts since we saw your partner had been kidnapped. We wanted to speak to you, to help, but she asked us to give her a little more time." 

"Help?" Dylan strutted up toward the man who had been her hero and said, "You wanted to help the daughter you haven't even thought of in years? I don't think so Dad. I'll tell you exactly what you wanted, you wanted your granddaughter, you wanted Molly, not to be there for me!" 

Tommy hung his head and sighed. He had expected this sort of reaction. 

"That's not true Dylan, I have thought about you constantly, and the mistakes I've made. We saw little Molly on the news. She is beautiful." 

"She is, and she's mine dad. My daughter. Joey and I had an understanding." 

Tommy gave a weak smile. "Oh I know that. Pattie has been drumming that into me, Joey had confided in her about that. She looks like you champ." 

Father and daughter met each other's eyes, Dylan searched her father's eyes for the sincerity she was desperate to see. It had hurt so badly being cut off from her family because she loved them so much. 

"Please Dylan, let me say my piece and then if you want me to go I will." 

Dylan nodded. "Get on with it then. I need to get back to my fiancee." 

"Can we take a seat?" 

Dylan sighed and sat beside her father in the back pew, she refused to look at her father though, insisting on staring ahead toward the crucifix. 

"It's hard to know where to start really. Your mom said, I should start with sorry. I am truly sorry I cut you out of our lives, and I'm sorry that I stopped your Mom from contacting you. She wanted to, all the time, but I haven't been a very good husband or father for the last few years. I've been an angry stubborn man." 

"Why Dad? You know it wasn't my fault? I did my best for Joey." 

"Dylan you are a lot like me. You're strong, you like to take responsibility for your family. We enjoy the same sorts of things, apart from the acting in front of people thing that is, we liked sports, taekwondo, and you liked helping out your Grandpa and me in the contracting business. We always connected, and I was so proud of you and everything you accomplished. I know I pushed you hard, too hard your mom says, but I wanted you to fulfil a dream that I couldn't. I wasn't good enough to make it to the Olympics but from when you were a little girl, I knew you were special and would achieve extraordinary things. Your brother was different." 

"What? Because he was gay?" Dylan sneered. 

"Well in a way yes, but not in the way you're thinking. Joey was different right from he was a little boy. We never shared the same interests and just didn't connect as we did. He enjoyed his Mother's company more, but that doesn't mean I didn't love him. Quite the opposite, I just always knew you and I would have to protect him. You know you were always getting into fights to protect him at school?" 

Dylan nodded. "Yeah he got a hard time." 

"Exactly. I was worried about him all the time. It's a hard road for a boy to take. Even though he didn't tell us about being...that way..." 

"The word is gay dad. It's not a dirty word." 

"I know. What I'm trying to say is that we knew deep down, and I knew that you and I would always have to look after him. He was weaker, and before you jump all over me, I don't mean because he was gay, but as a person. Sure he was a terrific kid, but he never stuck to anything, never worked hard for anything he wanted like you did. He expected everything handed to him on a plate and lived for fun and good times. You know that you have to put in the work to get what you want from life. When he said he wanted to go to the big city like his sister, I could tell there would be trouble, I was worried he would fall into a bad crowd and destructive ways." 

Dylan listened silently knowing her father was speaking the truth. 

"When he died, I felt so guilty that it was my fault. Guilty for letting him go, when I knew he wouldn't handle that sort of life, guilty for not bringing him up better. I felt guilty because I know you tried, you did everything to try and make him better, a hell of a lot more than I could ever do, and when I saw you or thought about you, it reminded me of my failures as a father. I took my anger and guilt and blamed you. It was so wrong, but the grief of losing that boy has blinded me. For that, I am truly sorry." 

Dylan turned a look toward Tommy "Don't you think I felt guilty? Do you not think I needed your support? It was tearing me up inside, and you shut me out! You had another kid that needed you and mom. I was there all along." 

"I'm so sorry champ. Your Mom kept on at me to see sense. I missed you so much. I didn't know how to make the first move. Pattie told me she wasn't having it any longer and was going to phone you, then we saw on the news about you seeing this girl and we thought we might get in the way. Please give us a chance champ. If not for my sake for your mom's, I've lost count of the times I've found her crying for you, and I was the cause. Please." 

Dylan stood and marched up the aisle a bit and ran her fingers through her dark hair. 

"How do I know this isn't just a rouse to see your granddaughter?" 

Dylan you know what kind of person I am. I'm a straight up and down kind of guy like you. I believe in doing the right thing, in looking out for your family, working hard and never breaking my word. I give you my word your mom, and I, want to be back in your life as parents and as grandparents. We want to support you through this time, and when that young lady gets better, spend time getting to know you all better than we do now." 

Tommy stood and held out her hand to Dylan. Can I trust you dad? What would Emmie say? She always thought the best of people. I know what she would say. 

Dylan took her Dad's hand and shook it firmly "Okay we'll try." 

Tears ran down Tommy's face, and when he opened his arms to his daughter she put up her hand and said, "One step at a time okay? We have a lot of trust to make up." 

"I promise you champ. I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me." 

"Well, if we take it slowly we'll see. Where is Mom?" 

"Out in the car waiting." 

"Okay, go and get her. I'd like to see her." 

"Sure kid. Thank you so much for giving me a chance." 

As Tommy walked off Dylan thought, I hope so Dad because I can't take anymore. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

Patricia Morgan looked up at her tall daughter and held her face in her hands. Tears of joy ran down her face. "I'm so sorry my darling. I should have never let your father keep us apart." 

"It was a difficult time mom. Let's just move forward." Dylan wiped the tears from her mother's eyes. She was just so happy to be in the arms of the only woman, apart from Emily, who could give her comfort. 

Patricia gathered herself and said, "So tell us about this young woman of yours?" 

"Emily is the most incredible person, and I can't wait to be married to her but...she's awful sick. I...need to get back to her. Would you like to come and meet her?" 

"That would be wonderful darling girl." Dylan put her arm round her mother's shoulder and placed a kiss to her auburn hair. 

Tommy had held back allowing mother and daughter to have some time together, but Dylan inclined her head toward him and said, "Dad, would you like to meet my Emily?" 

Tommy nodded and followed behind the two women, just grateful to be given a chance. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

Dylan led her parents down to the hospital room. Lynn met them outside the door and looked shocked as to whom Dylan was with. 

Dylan gave Lynn a look of mock anger and said, 

"I hear you have been in contact with my parents for a while?" 

"Dylan, I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to add to your burden at the moment." 

Dylan held her hands and smiled. "Don't worry we sorted things out, although I think we have to talk about security. My dad got past them no problem. Lynn let me introduce you to my parents Tommy and Patricia." 

"It's nice to finally meet you Lynn, and please call me Pattie." 

"Nice to meet you both." 

With the introductions complete, Dylan took her parents into the room. 

Pattie gave a gasp when she saw Emily. The pictures she had seen on television had shown a young woman full of life, not this badly injured person she saw before her. 

Dylan grabbed a seat for her mother and put it beside her own. "Mom, Dad, this is Emily Taylor my fiancee and soon to be your daughter in law." 

Pattie watched her daughter hold tightly onto the young woman's hand and saw in that moment how desperately she loved her. 

"Oh my darling, this must be such a difficult time for you. What do the doctors say?" 

"They've done everything they can, she just needs to wake up now, and she will. I know it!" 

Tommy, who had been quiet since entering room, came behind his daughter and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. 

"Tell me you beat the crap out of that woman before she took a bullet and got the easy way out?" 

Dylan turned in her seat and met her father's eyes. "I took care of it." Tommy knew without asking that more went on in that cabin than the press were saying, and knew that he would have done the same. 

"Well done champ. I know it's been hard but your mom and I are here to support you now, and I don't know Emily yet but I've seen that little girl of yours on TV, and I'm sure she will fight with all she has to stay here with her, and you." 

"Thanks Dad." 

After a while, Tommy went in search of coffee for them all, leaving Dylan and Pattie alone. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't get through to him sooner Dylan." 

"Everyone was hurting mom, and we all know dad is stubborn." 

Pattie snorted. "Stubborn as an old goat! I always watched your show you know. I recorded it and watched it while he was at work. I want you to know I'm so proud of all you have achieved and the family you've made. I saw the interview you did with Emily and Molly. Emily seems to be a lovely young woman, and Molly looks like a little darling." 

"Emily is my life mom. I have never met anyone more loving, more nurturing or compassionate in my life. She is the love of my life." 

"I can't wait to meet her properly." 

Dylan stared blankly ahead. "What if she doesn't wake up mom?" 

Pattie covered her daughters hand with her own. "Don't even think about it. You have to have faith my darling girl. Tell me about my granddaughter, from what I've seen on TV, she looks just like you did when you were a little girl." 

Dylan laughed. "Emmie says she acts like me too. A little tomboy that's into everything! But her goodness is all Emmie. She is a beautiful little girl inside and out. " 

"Your dad and I have missed out on so much." Pattie said sadly. 

"Yes mom, so had I. I missed three years out of her life. I was just trying to make up for it when this happened." 

"Where is she now?" 

I think it's time to put this family back together. Thought Dylan. 

She turned to face her Mother and said, "She is back at the hotel being looked after by our friends... Would you like to meet her mom?" 

Renewed tears flowed from Pattie's eyes. "Oh I'd love that! So would your father." 

"Okay come back tomorrow morning. Molly will be here to visit with me. I'll introduce you then. She needs all the family and love she can get just now." 

"Thank you Dylan. Thank you so much for giving us another chance." 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson watched Rosie play on the floor with Molly, with a look of adoration on her face. Buoyed by Dylan's words to her at the hospital, she was determined to win Rosie's love. She had brought The pair back to the hotel earlier after Molly had visited with her two moms. 

Rosie looked up and caught her looking, luckily before she needed to explain herself, her cell phone rang. 

Jackson took the opportunity to step out the room leaving Rosie wondering what Jackson had been thinking about. 

"Wosie?" 

"Yes honey?" 

"At my mom on da phone? She come get me?" 

Rosie felt desperately sorry for the little girl. She had been put through so much for one so young, compared to other kids her age. Molly didn't understand why her mama wouldn't wake up and why she couldn't stay with her mom at the hospital. There had been more than one tantrum, when it was time to leave her mom's and she had to bring Molly back to the hotel. Rosie tried her best to be as honest as she could be. 

"I'm not sure Molls. Let's wait and see what Jackson says. When Jackson came back in the room, she looked unsure of what to say in front of the little girl. 

Rosie mouthed the words. "Is it bad news?" 

Jackson shook her head and said. "Molly that was your mom calling. She said she has a special surprise for you when you go to the hospital tomorrow." 

"mama wake up?" 

Jackson sighed. "No, not yet. I'm sorry Molls, but she does have some people for you to meet. Your mom wants me to bring you first thing in the morning, so you better get to bed." 

Molly looked at Rosie unconvinced. "Come on Molly, the quicker you go to sleep the quicker you can see your moms." 

"Ou read me a story?" 

Rosie lifted the little girl and placed a kiss on her head. "Sure thing kiddo. Now say goodnight to Jackson." 

"Nigh nigh Dackson!" Molly puckered up her lips waiting for a kiss. Rosie chuckled at the soldiers normally unflappable demeanour, shaken up by a little girl. "Eh...em...Goodnight Molls." Jackson stumbled over her words and gave Molly a quick kiss. 

She is so sweet when she like this. When she drops that stupid I'm in command attitude. Thought Rosie. 

Just as, she and Molly were entering the bedroom, Jackson said, "Rosie! Eh....would you like me to get some room service sent up for dinner while you put Molly to bed? Eh...that is if you'd like to join me for dinner?" 

"Sure. That would be lovely. Go ahead and order, I'm sure you know what I like soldier boy." 

Rosie gave her a mischievous smile then disappeared inside the bedroom. Jackson gulped hard. 

Oh god I want her so much! 

******************************************************************************** 

After finally getting Molly, to sleep Rosie returned to the living area of the suite. She was hungry and looking forward to some food. Rosie entered the room to find the hotel staff setting up a table with food under silver platters and wine chilling in a cooler. Why have you gone to all this trouble? 

Rosie stood nervously by the table as Jackson tipped the bell boy and shut the door. 

Jackson caught the look of confusion on the younger woman's face. 

"I hope you like this. Sit down please." 

"I was expecting Sandwiches and soup. This looks really expensive." 

Jackson pulled out Rosie's chair, and began to pour the wine. 

"Don't worry. I took care of it. I thought you deserved something nice. You just dropped everything and came up here, I know looking after Molly hasn't been easy. Eh... I would have taken you out, but I don't think that's really on at the moment. Luckily this hotel has a five star restaurant." 

After pouring the wine Jackson took the silver lid off the serving dish. "I hope you like this. I don't know too much about vegetarian food, but I thought pasta would be safe. I remembered you said you love cheesecake as well." 

Jackson are you trying to impress me? 

"What are you having?" 

Jackson took her seat across from Rosie. "The same as you." 

"But you love meat! Have you ever had a vegetarian meal before?" 

"Well no, but I didn't want to put you off your meal by having a massive slab of meat. I'm sure it'll be great. Oh! I nearly forgot the salad. Here you go." 

Oh no! Don't be sweet Jack! I can't resist you when your sweet! 

Rosie took her first bite of pasta. "Wow! This is delicious!" 

Jackson face beamed. "Really? That's great. I hoped it would be okay." 

An awkward silence fell over the table as both women realised this felt like a date. 

"So...what was the phone call about?" 

"Oh, Dylan's mom and dad turned up at the hospital. They hadn't spoken in years, but them seem to have made up because Dylan wants Molly to meet them tomorrow morning." 

"Well that's great. Dylan needs as much support as she can get. She's so lost without Emily." 

"Yes I know." 

They ate on in silence. What surprised Rosie was how comfortable she was just sitting here with Jackson in quiet companionship, but she wanted to know more about her. 

"Tell me about your job. Must be exciting, travelling all over the world with the rich and famous?" 

"I suppose you might think that. It's just something I'm good at. I have an office in New York and the apartment, but mostly I live out of a suitcase. I can be off at a moment's notice to the other side of the world. It's a demanding job." 

"I guess you don't have time to keep up with friends. Where will you work after this job is finished?" 

Do you want to know if I'm staying around? 

"I'll stay as long as Dylan and Emily need me. The threat might be gone, but they are my friends now, and they are going to be inundated with attention. I want to help, and I'll stay until they feel secure, but after that, it will be time to move on." 

Rosie dropped her fork onto her plate making a loud clatter. The thought of not seeing Jackson around made her feel physical hurt. 

She stood up abruptly and said, "I'm really full, I think I'll pass on the cheesecake and head to bed." 

Jackson stood and came round to face her quickly. "But...Did I say something?" 

"No, of course not. I'm just tired." 

Jackson knew Rosie was upset, but didn't know what to say to make it better. Acting purely on instinct Jackson pulled Rosie towards her and placed a tender kiss to her lips. At first Rosie's lips were stiff and did not respond, but after the initial shock her mouth softened and allowed Jackson's tongue to gently enter her mouth. The last time they had kissed it had been hard, passionate and raw, but this time Jackson wanted to show Rosie all the love in her heart. She pulled away leaving Rosie her eyes still closed and breathless. Jackson whispered. "I love you hippy girl." 

The young woman's eyes opened instantly, but she remained silent. 

Jackson searched Rosie's eyes for a reaction but saw only confusion. Then her love pulled away and hurried to the bedroom. 

Left alone with the remnants of their romantic meal, Jackson thought, You idiot! What did you say that for? You've frightened her off for good now! 

On the other side of the bedroom door, Rosie stood in shock. She touched her lips were Jackson had kissed her. She loves me? Does she mean it though? You heard her, she moves around all the time. She's going to leave you eventually. I love you too Jack. She couldn't say the words out loud, but at last she had admitted she loved Jackson Hunter. 

******************************************************************************** 

The meeting between Molly and her new grandparents could not have gone better. Just as the little girl had with Dylan, Molly embraced her new family. She spent the morning going from cuddling on her grandmas knee to playing with her grandpa, and Pattie and Tommy loved every minute of it. 

"Up pease grandpa!" Molly had discovered that much like her with her Mom, she could have the rough and the tumble play she loved from her grandpa. 

As usual Dylan had not moved from Emily's side just waiting for any sign that she would wake up, Pattie who was sitting beside her daughter said. "Do you think they're being a bit loud? Your dad could take her out for a walk if you like?" 

"No Mom. I want Emmie to hear how much she has to wake up for." 

Pattie sighed. Her daughter looked ill. She was gaunt and had barely eaten. If Emily didn't waken up soon, Pattie feared for her daughters sanity. 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily became aware of noises in the darkness, just out of reach. Instinctively she knew she had to fight to open her eyes. Why, she couldn't quite remember. The noises turned into voices. 

They are waiting for you to wake up. Who? 

Her whole body felt heavy as she tried to make herself move. Her eyelids seemed glued shut as she tried to open them up. It was like being in a waking dream, wanting to move and being unable. 

The voices separate out. One voice was high, and one was low. The low deep voice made her feel excited, safe and warm. Then she heard it. Wake up Emmie. I love you. 

She knew she had to wake up for this voice, she knew she would do anything for this voice, and so Emily put all her strength into opening her heavy eyes. 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson stood against the wall and watched Rosie sit with Dylan and Emily. Pattie and Tommy had taken Molly out for some lunch at the hospital cafeteria, they had wanted to take her out somewhere, but Jackson and Dylan had said there was no way they would get by the front door. The press and TV people were camped out permanently at the front door. 

Jackson had woken Rosie and Molly early this morning and had breakfast with them, before bringing them over to the hospital. All that time, Rosie and said nothing about the night before. Nothing about the kiss or Jackson's declaration of love. Whenever she had tried to talk to her, Rosie would talk to Molly. 

Why did you even tell her that you loved her! She obviously doesn't care. Of course, she doesn't care, she hates everything about you. Too butch, a soldier and a million other things. Fuck sake Hunter! You keep women at bay for all of your adult life, only to tell some hippy, vegetarian yoga freak that you love her! What is wrong with you! 

Suddenly Dylan jumped up. 

"She moved! She moved her hand!" 

Jackson rushed over and saw Emily's fingers moving, and then the young woman began to cough and choke on the tube placed down her throat. 

"Emmie! What's wrong!" All at once the room became alive with medical personnel. The Doctor and nurses pushed passed Dylan and started to work on Emily. 

"Ms Morgan. Please wait outside." 

"What's happening? Tell me!" 

The doctor was too busy to reply, and Dylan was becoming increasing frantic. She grabbed him by the scrub shirt and lifted him clear of Emily. 

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" 

"Jackson do something!" Rosie cried. 

Jackson pulled Dylan off the doctor and began to drag her out. "Come on boss! Calm down and let them work." 

When Dylan struggles lessened Jackson got her out into the hallway. Dylan pushed away from Jackson and thumped her fists against the wall. "What are they doing to her!" 

"They are trying to help her. Just keep calm and let them." 

"She moved Jackson, I saw her move, and then she started to choke. She can't breathe." 

Seeing Jackson floundering Rosie stopped forward and took Dylan's hand. "Listen. Emily moved, I saw it too, but the doctors need to make sure everything's as it should be, so you need to pull yourself together and be ready to go in and face your fiancee. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if she's waiting to see you and your hauled off by security." 

Amazingly, a small smile came to Dylan's face. "You are right. She would kick my ass big time!" 

The doctor came out, and Dylan immediately apologised. "What's happening doc? How is she?" 

"She is doing well considering. Emily was starting to come round naturally, then began to choke because of the tubes. We won't know if there is any long term damage until we do a full assessment, but she is communicating and asking for you. She will be extremely sleepy and still has a lot of healing to do and a long road ahead both physically and psychologically, but I do think she will recover. The nurses are just making her more comfortable and then you can see her." 

Dylan offered her hand. "Thank you so much doctor and I'm sorry again." 

The doctor smirked. "Don't worry Ms Morgan, I've had worse. I'll speak to you soon." 

"She's going to be okay!" Dylan said to her two friends. 

"Of course she is. You don't think she would leave you alone for too long do you? Poor Molly would end up eating cereal for dinner." 

Dylan laughed. "You are right. Do you think you two could find Molly and my parents?" 

"Sure. We'll find them." 

"Oh and Lynn must be around here somewhere." 

"No problem." Jackson replied. 

Yes! I knew you'd come back to me Emmie! 

******************************************************************************** 

Half an hour later Dylan was allowed in. She walked quietly to the side of the bed. Emily looked peaceful lying there with fewer tubes and wires coming from her. Her eyes were closed, and Dylan found herself feeling strangely nervous. 

"Emmie? Are you awake?" At the sound of Dylan's voice, Emily's eyelids fluttered open, and her partner got to see the green eyes she had missed so much. 

"H..ey Goofy..." Emily croaked. 

Dylan felt such a rush of emotion at hearing her fiancee's voice that she fell to her knees and sobbed. 

"You came back to me baby girl! Thank you so much! I love you, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Emily used all her strength to lift her hand and stroke Dylan's dark head. 

"You think I would leave you..." Emily's speech was laboured and a little slurred. 

"I prayed that you wouldn't." 

Dylan watched as a thought seemed to pass through Emily's brain and she started to panic. 

"Molly! My baby! What...happened..." 

"Hey, hey! Calm down Molly's fine. She's waiting outside to see you." 

Tears rolled down Emily's cheeks. "She said, She said..." 

Emily struggled to get her words out. Everything was confusing. She had to think hard about what she wanted to say. Her mind and her memory was foggy, but she didn't forget what Toni had said about Molly. 

"Take a breath and speak slowly Emmie. Who said what?" 

"T...Toni said that Molly was dead. Drew shot her." 

Dylan felt sick at the mention of Toni's name. Even though, she was dead, she was there, waiting in the wings. Emily would eventually have so many questions for her partner, and Dylan in turn, had so many questions to ask Emily about her time in captivity. 

"Oh no baby. She's perfectly fine. Jackson got her out without a scratch." 

"Thank God. When she said that to me, I felt like I had died inside...I" Emily tears came in big sobs again. 

"I wish I could hold you Emmie, and I wish I had gotten to you quicker. I'm so sorry you had to go through that and hear Toni tell you those things, but I promise she can't ever hurt you again." 

"You found me?" 

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, and Jackson. I had a hunch and followed it." 

Emily looked towards the window struggling to, even discuss her former captor. 

"What happened to her?" 

Dylan couldn't lie, but Emily was not ready to hear the whole truth. 

"She's dead. There was a struggle and the police arrived." Emily simply nodded, thinking the police had shot her. 

"I'm so tired Dyl. I can hardly keep my eyes open, but I want to see Molly." 

"I'll bring her in, then you can have a sleep okay?" Dylan bent over and kissed her partner on the lips. "Be back in a minute okay? I love you baby girl." 

A few moments later an extremely quiet Molly entered the room. Emily turned her head a little and saw her little girl walk toward her, her hand bunched up at her mouth as she did when she was unsure or worried. 

"It's okay sweetie. Come see mama." 

Molly broke out into a run and threw her arms round out towards her mother. 

"Careful Molly!" Dylan shouted. 

"it's okay. Give...me a hug." Emily put an arm around the little girl and hugged her as tight as she could. 

Molly's bravery began to wane as she was back in her mother's arms. Tears fell from her eyes, and she struggled to speak through the emotion of the moment. 

"I miff ou mama and ou not wake up! I wanted ou to wake up mama. I ov ou." 

Dylan came to sit on the bed and rubbed Molly's back, trying to calm her. 

"I'm...sorry sweetie. Things will be better from now on." Emily struggled to say. She looked up to Dylan and gave a weak smile. 

"Don't worry Molls. We've got mama back, and everything is going to be okay. Dylan said confidently. She could only pray that would prove true over the coming weeks and months. 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily looked down at the blank page before her. Her counsellor had encouraged Emily to write down her feelings, saying that to get her feelings out on paper would help clear her mind. She had put it off for weeks, but had finally acquiesced to Dylan's continued promoting. Dylan had come home from work with a beautiful notebook she had bought and promised to keep Molly out of the way for an hour or so every evening, to give her the time. She had been staring at the page for fifteen minutes with nothing coming to mind, in frustration Emily wrote, 

I don't know what to write!! 

This is supposed to be good for me, writing down my feelings. How can I write them down when my mind is such a jumble? 

Every thought, every feeling whizzing around my mind so fast that I can't catch them. Everyone wants to know how I feel. I know I feel something, I know I feel unhappy, but when I try to think hard why I feel that? All I feel is dizzy, and all I know is that everything seems black, the future the past the present. It seems like it's raining all the time, when everyone else thinks it's sunny. 

I do know one thing though, I feel guilty. Guilty for putting Dylan and Molly through this. I know Dylan is upset. She jokes and kids around trying to make me feel better, but I know she is hurting, Dylan forgets that I can read her like a book. Funny isn't it? I can be so in tune with her feelings and thoughts but so far away from my own. It hurts her to see me hurting, and not being able to help. Dylan thinks it was over as soon as I woke up in that hospital that I came back to her, I know I didn't. 

So, I'm unhappy. Why am I unhappy? I have recovered well physically. The physical therapist thinks I'm doing remarkably well and shouldn't have any long term problems after my broken arm is healed, my head wound is healing nicely, but every time I look at the yellowing bruises and cut lip in the mirror, I'm back there in the cabin tied to the bed. 

I have a beautiful daughter who is everything to me, although she clings to me all the time frightened I'll disappear again. I'm getting married to my perfect woman, the woman whom I have always dreamed of. We are financially secure and know there is nothing that we will not be able to do in life, and we are moving into my dream house, I now have an extended family, with Dylan reconciling with her parents, the list goes on...and yet it's still raining. 

Pattie and Tommy have done more than they should to help with Molly while I have been recuperating. It was Molly's birthday when I was in hospital, and Pattie made a cake, and they both organized presents for us, to make sure she didn't miss out. They must wonder why their daughter got involved with someone like me. 

I have the comfort of our good friends Jackson and Rosie, Jackson says she will stay on until I feel safe in the house. Something else I have to feel guilty about. Now the threat is dead, Jackson should be off safeguarding the great and the good. Instead, she is left babysitting me because I am frightened of my own shadow. I stay in our apartment twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I feel trapped in these walls but at the same time safe in my little cocoon, safe from the terrors of the outside world beyond our front door. 

I'm angry that Toni is dead and yet still haunts my thoughts and haunts my relationship with Dylan. She seems to feel guilty for that time, she doesn't want to talk about what happened when she found me. All she wanted to know is that Toni didn't rape me. She didn't get the chance as much as she wanted to, but why do I still feel violated? 

I'm pushing Dylan away, and that's what terrifies me the most. She isn't pushing in the slightest, but we haven't been intimate since this all happened. She says she doesn't care and just wants to hold me until I feel better, but sometimes if she's half asleep during the night and touches me, I pull away in panic. Dylan has woken in the morning, quite a few times to find me sleeping on the couch. I try and cover up by saying I got up in the night for a snack and fell asleep, I know she doesn't believe me. I'm hurting her and pushing her away, and at the same time pulling her towards me, smothering her. She is the only one I feel safe with. The worst was when she had to go back to work. The network had been terrific about it, but she had to go back sometime. I panic every time she goes to work, not only because I want the safety her presence brings me but because I'm worried I'll push her into the arms of another. Deep down I know Dylan would not betray our love, but in my mixed up jealous mind, I have her having an affair with every beautiful female guest on her show. She works with a lot of beautiful people, a lot of women who would like what I have and would give her less grief than I have. My jealously and unhappiness seem to spill into anger all the time. I shout at her for the least thing, and all I'm honestly feeling inside is pain. I'm going to push her into someone else's arms, I'm sure of it, and it makes me feel so scared. I love her. She is my soul mate. 

And still it rains... 

******************************************************************************** 

Tommy and Pattie Morgan found their daughter and granddaughter watching TV in the family room. 

"Dylan? The kitchen is all tidy now, would you like me to give Molly her bath? I thought it would give Emily more time to herself. She seems to be actually getting some writing done." 

After Emily got out of hospital Dylan, had asked her mom and dad to come stay with them for a few weeks, to help out Emily, to get to know their granddaughter and to try and work on forgiving them. 

Forgiving her mom was simple, she loved Tommy dearly, and found it much easier to go along with his view on things as she found it hard to make her voice heard, but she had obviously grown some teeth since they had been apart, and Dylan loved having the care and attention of her mother back in her life. It was harder with Tommy. They were so much alike in so many ways, stubborn and pig headed among them. They had a lot to work on, but Dylan wanted to try, she didn't want to waste the chance of Emily and Molly having a family around them, for the sake of her not being able to forgive. 

"That would be great mom. Come on Molls, go with grandma and get your bath. I'll be in for your story." 

"Otay mom. Andma, I show you my boats!" 

"Come on then dear." 

After Molly had skipped out of the room with Pattie, Tommy and Dylan were left in an uncomfortable silence. 

"Do you want a real drink dad?" 

"Eh...oh sure, that would be great." 

Dylan got up to get the drinks and said, "Take a seat. You still a bourbon man?" 

"Sure am kid." Tommy sat down, and Dylan brought over the drinks. 

Tommy took the drink swirled it in his glass. "Uh...thanks for letting your mom be so involved with Molly. She is loving having a grandchild, well we both do. It can't have been easy having us back in your life." 

Dylan sighed and took a sip of her bourbon. "I won't lie to you dad, we have a lot of things to work on, and trust to build up, but I honestly couldn't have coped without both of you. Jackson and Rosie have done so much and been really supportive, but they have lives and can't be here twenty four hours a day. The way Emmie has been, I couldn't have gone back to work." 

Tommy clapped her on the back and said. "It's what family is for, I know I've made mistakes, but we're going to be there to support you from now on. We haven't known Emily that long, but she seems a remarkable young woman, and she's come through a lot." 

"She is the most wonderful and caring woman I have ever met, but she's hurting so badly, and I don't know what to do to help her. I feel guilty every time I go to work, she doesn't say anything, but I know she's happier when I'm in the house." 

"Don't ever feel guilty for going to work and providing for your family kid. Emily will understand." 

Dylan downed the rest of her drink and immediately stood to refill it. "She's so quiet, we used to talk all the time. When she looks at me, I can see so much going on in her head, but when I ask what's wrong, she says nothing. She won't go out, when I suggest going out for a walk with Molly and Jackson while I'm out, she says her head hurts." Dylan flopped down on the couch. 

"What am I supposed to do Dad? How can I make it better?" 

"You do what you are doing. Take care of her and be there when she's ready to talk. The mind is a strange thing kid. After your mom had you, she had a difficult time with post natal depression." 

Dylan looked at her dad with shock on her face. "I never knew that." 

Tommy smiled. "We'll it's not quite something you talk about to your kids, and back then it wasn't talked about in public the way it is now. It was a hard time for her, and I had no idea what to do, and it seemed like I couldn't do right for doing wrong." 

"What happened?" 

"I helped as much as I could do with you, so she could have some time to herself, and just listened to her. We got through it together eventually. 

When Emily's ready to talk she will. Don't take anything to heart that she says. It's only the pain talking." 

"Thanks Dad." 

"Do you want us to stay longer? I can put off..." 

"No dad it's fine." Pattie and Tommy had planned to head home for a few days, Tommy badly needed to check on the dojang and Pattie had a church commitment. 

"You've neglected work enough. Emmie has Jackson, and I think she is going to invite Rosie over." 

Tommy stood and said. "We'll, I think I'll go and read for a bit and wait for your mom." 

"Night dad." Dylan took another long sip of the warm amber liquid. 

Tommy looked on as his daughter drained her second drink. She's been doing that a lot lately. 

"Kid, don't lose yourself in that stuff. They are never any answers at the bottom of a glass." 

"I know. It's to help me relax." 

"Hmm. Goodnight then champ." 

******************************************************************************** 

Dylan walked in trepidation to the bedroom. She was never sure what mood she would find Emily in. 

The light was on in the bedroom, but Emily looked as if she was sleeping. 

"Emmie You awake?" 

"Yes." Came the strained one word reply. 

"Oh okay, I'll leave the light on till I get changed then." 

After a long silence Dylan said, "How did you get on with your diary?" 

"I got some things down. At least I have something to show my counsellor on Monday." 

"Great!" Emily knew Dylan was trying to be overly cheerful as usual, but a little thought had started to work over in her mind today, and she couldn't help but bring it up. 

"How was work?" 

"Really good. We got a lot done." 

Dylan got into bed and waited to see if Emily would come to her for comfort. She was never sure which Emily she was going to bed with these days. 

Emily went into her partners arms and rested her head on Dylan's chest. 

"How was it working with Annie again?" 

Annie Gates was a well known stand up comedian, who had been playing the clubs at the same time as Dylan had been. They had been work colleagues and friends, but Dylan had spoken so warmly about her that Emily began to convince herself there was something between the two women. 

"Great, just like old times. Were on the same page with sketches and stuff, and work well together, so I think it'll be a funny show." 

Dylan felt Emily stiffen in her arms, and turn away from her. What did I do or say now? 

"What's wrong baby girl?" 

"Nothing I'm just more comfortable sleeping this way." 

Dylan didn't buy it, but to save an argument just said, "Okay then. Sleep well Emmie." 

Staring at the ceiling Dylan thought. I should have had that other drink! 

What Dylan couldn't see were the tears falling silently from her fiancee's eyes. 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily found herself tied up and back in the bedroom of Toni's cabin. 

"Noo! Not again! I got away!" 

Suddenly there was the voice she dreaded. "You'll never be away from me baby boo." Toni sat on the bed and pointed to her head. "I'm in here boo, and I'm never going away." 

"No, I love Dylan, you can't get me!" 

"Morgan? Huh! Your precious Dylan is sick of your snivelling and whining. Come and I'll show you." 

Suddenly her restraints were gone, and they were standing in front of Dylan's office door at the studio. Emily tried to pull away, fearful at what she would find behind the door, but Toni held her tight and said, "Here's what your knight in shining armour has been up to at work!" 

The door opened and revealed Annie gates, naked from the waist up, sat in Dylan's lap kissing her passionately. Dylan's hands squeezed Annie breasts, and she moaned, "Oh fuck Annie, I missed you. I can't tell you how much I need this. Emily won't let me touch her." 

"Shh! Don't talk about her sexy. Just fuck me!" 

"No! No!" Emily screamed. 

Dylan looked up, "Emily!" 

"Let me handle this Dylan." Annie turned and smirked at Emily. "I think it's time you go back to the diner sweetheart!" 

Dylan and Annie burst out laughing, Toni joined them, and Emily clamped her hands to her ears."Stop laughing at me! Stop! Stop" 

Emily sat bolt up in bed gasping for breath. "It was a dream, It was a dream!" 

Dylan was wakened by Emily's thrashing around. She watched her fiancee bolt from the bed toward the bathroom, and then heard the sound of retching from behind the door. 

"Fuck!" Dylan burst through the bathroom door to find Emily weeping uncontrollably. She gathered her fiancee in her arms and tried to soothe her. "Come on Emmie, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, and you're safe. No one can hurt you with me around." 

"I need you Dyl, I need you, I need you." She repeated over and over like a mantra. 

"You've got me. I'm not going anywhere." 

"You...could find....better.' Emily mumbled through the tears. 

Dylan took her fiancee's face in her hands, and forced Emily to look in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that! You are the love of my life and the Mother of my child. There is no one else in this universe better for me. You're just struggling with things at the moment, but it will get better, I promise. Tomorrow, I'm going to phone your counsellor and ask how we can make things better for you. I'm not taking a back seat on this anymore. I know you find it hard to talk about what happened, but we are going to sort this out, you hear me?" 

Emily nodded meekly. Dylan lifted her from the floor and carried her back to bed. Once Emily was safely tucked up in her arms, she heard her fiancee's breathing even out into sleep. "I love you baby girl, and you are never getting rid of me." 

******************************************************************************** 

The next morning Dylan woke to the feeling of Emily's gentle kisses on her hard abdominal muscles. She moaned softly as she felt the kisses travel up to her lips. Dylan opened her eyes slowly, her body on fire with want. "Emmie what are you doing?" She groaned. 

Emily was shaking inside at the thought of intimacy so soon after her experiences with Toni, but knew if she could stay in control, she might manage to please her partner. 

"I want you to make love to me honey, I want you to feel good." Emily said, kissing her passionately on the mouth. 

Dylan knew this wasn't right, with Emily's body and mind still struggling to recover and after the events of last night. She held her partner by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Emmie is this a good idea? So soon?" 

Emily's face crumpled. "It's because I look hideous isn't it? But I promise my bruises will be gone soon, and my arm..." The tears started to tumble from Emily's eyes. 

Fuck Morgan! You always say the wrong thing! 

"No! No baby, I don't mean it like that. You are beautiful!" Dylan rolled them over so she could simply kiss Emily's tears away. "I just meant after last night and everything, your maybe not ready. I want it to be right for you, for us." 

Dylan leant down to kiss her, and Emily immediately stiffened. Now here on her back with her partner over her, she felt trapped, the walls closing in on her. 

Dylan pulled back to give her room to breathe. "I'm sorry, I was just going to kiss you that's all." 

"No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this, you should have a normal woman who can make love whenever you want." 

"Emmie I..." 

Emily jumped up and put on her robe."No, you don't need to say anything, I promise I will work extra hard with my counsellor and get better for you honey. I'll go and get your protein shake ready while you get ready to work out." 

Before Dylan got a chance to say anything, Emily was off and out of the room, leaving Dylan dumbfounded. 

"What the hell just happened? And why does she think I'm desperate for sex all of a sudden?" 

******************************************************************************** 

Later, while Dylan worked out with Jackson, Emily was in the kitchen with her mother in law to be, cooking breakfast. Emily watched Pattie fix Molly some juice. She had thought she would feel some resentment toward Dylan's mom and dad, after how they had hurt her, but they had been terrific with Molly and herself, trying to do everything they could to help. She liked Pattie, she cared for Dylan and was being a fantastic grandma. Tommy was so much like Dylan in both body and personality, and Molly treated him much as she did her mom, like her play buddy. 

After her horrific dream last night and the incident this morning, she felt this incredible urge to do everything she could to be the perfect partner, making Dylan never want to leave her. 

Emily was determined to make things right, whether she felt mentally well or not. 

"Emily? Emily?" Pattie asked, trying to get her attention. 

"Oh sorry. I was lost there." 

"Are you sure your alright dear? Dylan said you had a difficult night. If you want some more rest, I could handle breakfast for you." 

"No, no I'm okay. I want to have everything just right for Dylan before she goes to work. She doesn't like it if she thinks I'm upset. Would you mind doing the bacon and eggs though? It's a little difficult with this cast on." 

Pattie looked at her quizzically. "Of course dear. You just tell me what needs doing, and I'll do it." 

Something is not right with you young Emily. Yesterday you are shutting everyone out, and now you are playing the perfect little housewife. 

******************************************************************************** 

"Ugh! Take it easy Dylan! You're going to mess up my good looks." Jackson said after her body was smashed onto the mat for the third time. 

They had been training for an hour using weights and were finishing with a quick sparring session. In all they're time training together, Jackson had never felt Dylan be as aggressive as she was this morning. 

"I'm sorry buddy, I got carried away. Here let me help you up." 

Jackson took her friends hand and was pulled to her feet. "You have a rough night with Emily?" 

Dylan nodded sadly. 

Jackson put her hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Let's take a break and get some water. Come on, talk to me." 

Dylan slumped down onto the bench at the side of the mats and took a long drink. "So? Talk to me my friend." 

"We'll, she was just quiet last night, like she has been. You know she won't talk about stuff? I don't think she's talking much to her councillor either. I don't think she feels comfortable with him. She did start to write her diary like he asked, but that was only after I continually asked her too. It seemed to make her worse, she woke up from a terrible nightmare. She was screaming and crying, I...didn't know what to do, and then she bolted to the bathroom and was sick. I just held her, it was all I could do. She won't tell me what it was about, but I can guess it was about the cabin, she was terrified." 

Jackson felt terrible that there wasn't more she could do for her friends. It was heartbreaking to see Dylan, a normally tough, strong woman, emotionally overwhelmed. Dylan jumped up and walked to the window, trying not to show Jackson the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

"How is she this morning?" Asked Jackson. 

Dylan having got herself under control turned round to face her friend. "That's the strange thing. After that horrific night she woke up...eh....kissing me and wanting to make love. I mean you've seen her injuries and state of mind she's in? It wouldn't be right. She's not ready yet, and I don't want her to do it for the wrong reasons, especially after what Toni tried to do to her." 

"Maybe she wants to feel like things are going back to normal?" 

"Maybe, but when I said I didn't think it was a good idea, she burst into tears thinking I didn't find her attractive anymore. It seems like I can't say anything right." 

"Is she okay now?" 

"No, I don't think so, but she pretending she is. It's as if she's trying to please me, being overly attentive. Normally she will see to Molly and get the breakfast going but on top of that she's been rushing about getting me everything I normally get for myself. As soon as I go to get something, she's either done it or handing it to me. It's a bit freaky." Dylan took a long drink from her water. 

"Sounds as if she's insecure, frightened that you'll get fed up waiting for her to get better." 

"She's got to know I would never leave her! She's my life." 

"I know that, but didn't the doctors say that she could suffer with some emotional outbursts for a time? Because of her injury? And imagine how bad she feels not only at the traumatic event she went through, but also you both had to cancel the wedding. It meant everything to her and now it seems forever away I'm sure." 

"Yeah I guess so." Dylan said hopelessly. 

Jackson thought carefully. Should I bring this up? 

" Em...listen, If you think this other counsellor isn't working then I have a suggestion." 

Jackson looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Dylan wondered what on earth she was going to suggest. "What is it?" 

"We'll...um...this is extremely embarrassing. I've never told anyone this, and I wouldn't like it repeated." 

"Buddy, you have my word." Jackson knew what Dylan's word meant to her. 

"Well, when my sister was killed in action, I was in a pretty bad way. I...was put on medical leave because I wasn't coping too well, you know, mentally. My unit commander put me in touch with this councillor who had helped him in the past. She's called....Rain..." 

"Rain? You, Jackson Hunter went to a counsellor called Rain?" Dylan didn't want to make too much fun of Jackson since she was opening up to her, but felt a gentle ribbing was in order. 

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell Rosie whatever you do, I'll never hear the end of it!" 

"Okay, I won't. Tell me about her." 

"She's different. A bit of a maverick. Not like any psychotherapist I've ever come across. She looks at things in a different way and truly helped me." 

"I'll try and talk to Emmie about it thanks. Listen, I appreciate you staying on like this. I know it's not much fun at the moment, and Emily won't even go out..." 

Jackson stood and offered a hand to her friend. "Don't worry about it. I want to help, you guys are my friends. I'm sure Emily will pick up soon, and anyway I'm getting through some neglected paperwork while I'm using your office. Go to work and everything will be fine here." 

Dylan let herself be pulled to her feet. "Thanks buddy. It's a weight off my mind knowing your here." 

******************************************************************************** 

Later, after having a breakfast together Dylan's mom and dad left for home, leaving Molly and Emily alone. Jackson had spent the morning doing paperwork leaving Emily to play with Molly. They had been painting at the kitchen table, Molly taking much delight in making some Christmas pictures with her ever present penguin stinky close beside her. Dylan only had another week of shows until she was off for the Christmas shutdown, but the thought of it was making Emily depressed. 

It was supposed to be so perfect. Our wedding to look forward to, then our first family Christmas. Thought Emily. Instead, I'm making everyone miserable. 

She looked over to the cupboard that held her backing supplies. I should be getting the food planned and organized. 

But as she flexed her hand, the pain in her wrist brought a flashback to her mind. She jumped up and grasped the back of the chair, feeling dizzy. 

"Ou Otay mama?" Molly was worried for her mama all the time. Although she had no idea what her mother had gone through, she knew someone had stolen her mother, and she had come back to them upset and hurt. 

"Of course sweetie. Just stood up too fast. I'll just get a glass of water." 

Emily's hand shook as she opened a bottle of water from the fridge. Emily looked down at her worried little girls face and put on her best smile. "Mama's fine sweetie." 

Molly seemed to accept this and went back to her picture. A few minutes later Emily heard, "Hi Mom! Hi Mom! Dat my Mom stinky." Molly said proudly to her little friend. 

Emily smiled, she heard this a lot when Dylan was on TV, usually an advert for the show on a talk show she had been on. She looked up at the TV on the kitchen wall to see what the advert was for. It had been a lifestyle magazine show she had on in the background, but it seemed to have moved on to a celebrity gossip show. Video of Dylan moved onto pictures of her with Emily while the host said, 

After rescuing her fiancee in dramatic fashion, you would think life would go back to normal for the couple and their child, but reports from sources close to the couple say otherwise. It is believed that Emily Taylor is suffering severe emotional trauma and has cancelled their wedding. Relations between the TV star and her fiancee seem to have broken down, and Dylan is finding solace in the arms of her old friend, Annie Gates. The pair met on the comedy circuit before they made it big and are rumoured to have had a relationship. Annie is appearing on The Dylan Morgan show this week, and insiders say they have been inseparable. They were pictured looking very close leaving the studio yesterday. 

A still photo was put on screen. It showed Dylan and Annie coming out of the studio buildings. The pair were laughing, and Dylan appeared to have her hand on the small of Annie's back. 

Is this the end of a fairytale? Or will Dylan stay for the sake of her child? We wish them well. Next on Entertainment... 

The TV show went to the ad break, and Jackson entered the kitchen to find Emily staring up at the TV screen, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

Emily what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I'm...I'm okay, I just need to call Dylan. Can you keep an eye on Molly?" 

Jackson placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course, whatever you need." 

Emily rushed out the kitchen, her stomach churning and her heart beating out of her chest. 

She went to their bedroom and dialled Dylan's cell phone. As it rang she stared at the photo of them by her bedside, Intellectually her mind knew that it was all made up nonsense, but somewhere deep inside, where her insecurities were, she was terrified it was true. 

Oh, please honey. Please make this not be true! You just need to hear her voice! 

The first time she called it rang out and went straight to voice mail, causing Emily's unease to intensified. 

On the second ring, Dylan answered. "Hello?" 

"Hi it's me." 

Dylan could tell from her fiancee's tone of voice something was wrong. "Emmie what's wrong?" 

"Why does anything have to be wrong? I just wanted to talk to you." Emily said in an irritated tone. 

"Oh sorry baby. How are you and my little Smurf?" 

"She's fine. Painting Christmas pictures." In the background, Emily heard a woman's voice shout, Come Dylan! Hurry up, I need you here. Emily felt the anger rise so quickly she felt sick. She knew who that voice belonged to. 

"I'm just coming Annie. Listen Emmie, I really need to go now. We're up to our eyes in it here." 

"I bet you are. When will you be home." 

Uh oh! This doesn't sound good! Thought Dylan. 

"I might have to stay late. The sketches we have for the show just aren't working, they're being rewritten just now, and then we'll have to rehearse if they are going to be ready for Friday, but Rosie's coming over to keep you company anyway." 

"Rosie called earlier, she has to work tonight and can't make it." 

"Oh well I'm sure Jackson will stay if you want her too." 

"Don't treat me like an idiot Dylan Morgan! I am not fool!" 

"What do you..." Emily cut Dylan off, her rage and insecurities finally winning over her reason. 

How could she do this? I believed in you Dylan! Emily's mind went to war with itself. What are you thinking? Dylan wouldn't do that to you! She loves you. 

Her cell phone rang out continually as Dylan tried to get back in touch with Emily. 

"Shut up! Shut up!" Emily collapsed onto the bed, in fits of tears. The phone eventually stopped ringing. 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson prowled around the apartment, unsure of what to do. Dylan had called her earlier, after being unable to reach Emily on the phone. She was extremely worried about her fiancee's mood but just couldn't leave work. Jackson had gone to the bedroom to check on her employer, only to be told by Emily that she was okay, and to give her time to herself. True to her word, half an hour later, Emily came out to get Molly for her nap. They were both resting on Emily's bed now, and Jackson had made sure to let Dylan know. 

What will I do when they wake up? Should I pretend that nothing happened? Should I give her a hug? 

All Jackson could think of when she was so emotionally unsure was Rosie. At the hospital, Rosie had supported her and talked her through that difficult time. She took out her cell and looked at the photo she had taken when Emily and Rosie had gone to choose wedding and bridesmaid dresses. 

Jackson had feigned annoyance when Rosie had asked her to take a photo to show her dad, but ever since she had sent it on to Rosie, she had treasured the picture, never deleting it. The photo was all she had of Rosie, since declaring her love to the young woman in the Catskills hotel room. Since then, Rosie had said nothing about Jackson's declaration, and whenever she saw Rosie, when she visited Emily, Rosie made sure she was never alone with Jackson. 

Jackson sighed and sat down on the couch looking defeated. Why did I have to fall in love Sarah? 

She silently asked her sister above. 

Jackson took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It rang out a few times and went straight to voicemail. 

With a sigh she hung up. 

******************************************************************************** 

Dylan was not looking forward to getting home. She had been worried all day by Emily's odd behaviour, but had no choice but to stay at work late. They'd had so many problems with the sketches and had to stay until it was sorted since tomorrow was show night. Dylan had tried calling every chance she got, but Emily wouldn't pick up, finally Lynn sent her home. 

Lynn walked up to Dylan's office with some paperwork and stopped dead when she heard a roar and something smash. Lynn ran in to find Dylan slumped at her desk, crying tears of frustration. She immediately took the tall woman into her arms and held her. 

"She won't talk to me Lynn. I don't know what I've done! I'm losing my family." Lynn looked up and observed Dylan's smashed iPhone, which had been thrown against the wall, and a bottle of whiskey with half of it missing. 

"Oh Dylan, it's alright. You're not losing your family. Emily is just struggling through a difficult time. I think you need to get her better help than she is getting at the moment." 

Dylan wiped her face and stood up, embarrassed at Lynn finding her in this position. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't you dare Dylan Morgan! You know you don't have to hide yourself from me. We've been friends for far too long for that." 

"You're right." They both took a seat on the couch in her office. 

"Tell me about it Dylan." 

"This morning she couldn't do enough for me, trying to please me and stuff. Then she phoned later, just wanting to talk to me, she sounded weird then she just lost it and hung up on me. I've been trying to call every chance I have, but she won't answer. I called Jackson, and she said Emmie was crying in her room. I just don't know what to say, what to do anymore." 

Lynn took Dylan's hand. "You both need more support than you've been getting. Find someone better to help Emily, I can get names of the best people in the field..." 

"It's okay, I've got someone that Jackson recommended to me. I just need to convince Emily of that." 

"Go home and talk to her. The show will come together okay. It's nearly there already." 

Now here she was walking through her front door. She first found Jackson who looked kind of jumpy. 

"Hey buddy, how is everything?" 

"Um...she stayed in her room most of the day. I didn't know how to make her feel better." 

Dylan sighed. "It's okay, I'll sort it out. You get home." 

Jackson nodded and packed up her stuff. "See you tomorrow morning. Good luck." 

Dylan saw her out and went to look in on her daughter. She hated missing story time with Molly, but it was extremely rare that she had to. 

She stroked Molly's head and gave her a gentle kiss. Happy to see her daughter sleeping soundly. 

"I'm going to help mama. Don't worry little smurf." 

When she entered the bedroom, she found Emily staring blindly at the TV on the wall. 

"Hey baby girl. Emm...how was your day." Dylan asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

Emily turned and looked at her fiancee with a cold stare. "Your night things are on the chair. You're sleeping in the spare room." 

"What? What for? What did I do?" 

"You have the audacity to stand there and ask me why? Get out Dylan!" 

The TV star rushed over and took Emily in her arms. "Tell me. Tell me what I did to make you so upset today and I'll fix it, but don't make us sleep apart. I need you." 

Emily pushed Dylan away. "Get off me! You make me feel lousy about my body and sleep with some tramp, and you tell me you need me? I can smell her perfume on you. Get out!" Emily screamed. All the time she was saying these words, it was as if her true self was separated from her body somehow, watching herself act this way, and unable to stop it. 

Her little voice outside shouted. What are you doing? Dylan would never cheat on you. Stop this before it's too late! 

But unfortunately for Emily, the emotionally damaged, hurt, mistrustful part of her brain was shouting louder. It had been the luxury of building up in Emily's mind all day, bringing her to this inevitable point. You've seen the evidence for yourself on TV, and heard the woman calling for Dylan on the phone. Dylan is going to hurt you just like Toni. She will destroy you. 

Dylan dropped to her knees in front of her fiancee. "What are you talking about? The perfume is probably Lynn's. I never made you feel bad about your body! I adore your body!" 

"You didn't want me this morning. I'm ugly to you, and now your cheating with some woman at work while your daughter waits for you to read a story to her at home. 

Dylan stopped cold. Emily's words feeling like a punch to her guts. 

"You think I'm cheating on you?" 

"I don't think, I know! I saw it on the TV today. Everyone's talking about it, making a fool of me! They say you dated Annie back when you both worked in the village clubs, and now it's rekindled since you're having such a difficult time with your girlfriend!" 

Dylan stood, towering over Emily, a stony look spreading across her face. 

"And you believe this?" 

"I heard her on the phone this morning. I was talking to you and heard her shout, "Dylan! I need you!" You think you could have tried being more discrete than that!" 

Dylan walked over to the window. She said nothing and the room was eerily quiet. Inside Dylan was approaching breaking point and was seconds from going over the edge. 

"I never thought you would do this. What Toni did to me!" 

At the mention of Toni's name something snapped inside Dylan, she turned round to face Emily. All the pain, the frustration, the guilt for letting Emily be taken in the first place exploded. 

"Enough! I've fucking had enough! I've taken your mood swings, your anger, your pain, but now you think I'm fucking Annie? You think I would risk all this? My wife, my daughter, all for a quick fuck at the office? I've tried being nice, understanding, giving you time to get better but it's not working!" 

Emily was stunned into silence by Dylan's explosion. Deep down inside, Emily knew she deserved it. 

"I thought you knew me, you are the love of my life! Just because you're not able to make love at the moment you think I'm some animal that can't go without sex like your sick fuck of an ex! Well do you know what? You think I'm some fucking cheating scum, then that's what I'll be!" Dylan marched over to the chair and grabbed her jacket. She yanked the door handle and looked back at Emily with a thunderous look. "Before Toni died, she said something to me. She said that she would always be in your head, come between us. No matter what happened to her, It would never just be you and me in this relationship." Dylan snorted. "I guess she was right." She slammed the bedroom door, and seconds later Emily heard the front door slam. 

The shock of Dylan's outburst had brought Emily back to her senses. "What have I done?" 

 

 

To be continued........


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

 

Rosie had been rushed off her feet all evening at O'Reilly's. She had been looking forward to a night at Emily's, but a late change in shifts had altered her plans. Rosie had hoped to be able to give up her bar work soon due to her design business taking off. Her association with her famous friends meant she was turning down work, which was fantastic as she had always tried to help her dad pay the bills. She had promised her manager another couple of weeks work, enough to train a new member of staff. 

Rosie grabbed a bottle of water and said to the other server, "I'm just taking five minutes Katie." 

She took a seat at a small table next to the bar and got her phone from her apron. The young woman always put her phone to silent when she was working, but liked to check Facebook and twitter on her break. When she took it out her heart pounded. Jackson missed call , was emblazoned across the screen. 

Ever since their time in the Catskills, Rosie had been doing her best to stay away from Jackson. It had become harder to deny what she was feeling for the former soldier, but then she had gone and told Rosie she loved her. The young woman had panicked and had been trying to run away from Jackson ever since. 

Why her? Of all the lesbians in the world, why does it have to be her? Rosie wondered. There was one fact she was not confused about. One thing that had slowly become clear over the weeks and months she had known the ex soldier. Jackson was her one. The thing that riled Rosie the most was that her dad would love her. Her father Walter hated most of the friends she brought home mostly because of their anti war, anti military stance. Walt Henderson had served 5 years in the U.S army and was a fierce patriot. He couldn't be more different from his free spirited, cause championing daughter, but she knew he loved her dearly. Even though he accepted she was gay, he wanted her to find someone more reliable and down to earth than the friends she hung around with. It brought a small smile to her face when she realized she had fallen in love with someone just like her dad. 

Rosie's thoughts were interrupted by Katie shouting over for her. "Rosie! Megan on the phone for you!" 

Her friend worked at a gay bar down the street, but it was unusual for her to be calling O'Reilly's when she was at work. 

"Hi Meg, what's up?" 

" I thought I better call you. Your famous friend Dylan has been propping up the bar here for a couple of hours now. " 

"Dylan? That's so not like her. Is she alright?" 

" Well, she's extremely drunk, and you can guess the effect of Dylan Morgan being in a gay bar on her own. The ladies are swarming around her! She seems to want to be by herself, but I'm afraid what will happen if we end up with press here. People are already taking pictures and stuff. I think you better get someone to get her out of here before there's trouble. " 

Rosie sighed. "You're right, try and keep her there and I'll be there soon. Thanks Meg." 

" No problem. " 

Rosie hung up the phone and took out her cell phone. No! I can't call Emily, she's stressed enough as it is! Think! 

She pressed the speed dial and called the only person she could think of to help. 

" Hunter. " 

"Um...Hi...it's Rosie." 

Jackson was immediately on alert. Rosie never called her.. " Rosie? Are you alright? Is there something wrong? " 

"We'll, I need your help, but it's not me. Are you at home?" 

" Yes, what's wrong? "A sudden thought flashed across Rosie mind. Maybe she's not alone. The thought of someone being with there with Jackson made her stomach hurt. 

"Am I... interrupting something...?" 

" No, why would you be interrupting something? " 

"I just thought...no, it doesn't matter. Um could you come down and get me at the bar? My friend, who works at the bar down the street from here, called to say Dylan's in there, really drunk and still drinking. I'm worried about her, Meg says the women are all over her. If the press or Emily hear about this, it's just not like her." 

Rosie heard Jackson sigh. "I was worried something like this was going to happen. Emily was in a bad way today, and Dylan looked to be nearing breaking point. I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait inside for me. It's too late to be hanging about outside at this time." 

"Just. Hurry!" 

The boss is going to be pissed I'm taking off again. Who cares? You're leaving anyway. She thought. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily sat at home rocking Molly in her arms. The little girl had woken up with all the shouting going on, and had cried relentlessly for an hour, until falling asleep. Molly had seen a lot of emotional outbursts from her mother since returning from hospital, but she had never heard her mom shouting back at her mama. Then of course finding that Dylan had left the house had made her even more distraught. 

Since Dylan had lost it with her, Emily's mind had begun to clear of the insecurities that had been building all day. 

To see her partner so hurt and upset had blown the confusion and worries away. It had actually brought home to her how difficult her problems had become. Emily kissed her daughters head and thought, Look what you've done! You've finally driven Dyl away. The one person in the world who I know would never hurt me, and now she's out god knows where doing god knows what. 

A strength and determination she hadn't felt in a long time surged through Emily. 

Enough! I'm not going to let Toni or my mixed up head, mess up my family. Tomorrow things change. I only hope Dyl will come home. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"Another drink!" Dylan slurred. 

The bar maid sighed. She had been watching the TV star become more intoxicated as the evening went on. When she first appeared the anger appeared to be rolling off her in waves. The women in the bar had flocked to the side of the famous star, but a furious look from her had sent them running back where they came from. Though the more alcohol she consumed, the less able Dylan became at expressing her need for solitude. For the past twenty minutes, a young woman had been hanging on Dylan's every word, trying to interest her what she had to offer. 

"I asked for another drink!" 

"I don't think that's a good idea Dylan." Megan said. 

The TV stars face looked thunderous as she smacked her hand down on the bar. "Give me a drink and one for...what 's your name?" 

"Natalie, Dylan." The young woman said with a satisfied smile. 

The girl who had been trying to pique Dylan's interest piped up. "Dylan you can have a drink at my place if you'd like to come back with me." Natalie had watched all the others be unsuccessful in their approach to the famous woman, but she knew as Dylan drank more, her defenses would fall. She knew she was Dylan's type, feminine, long blonde hair, and if she could just get her back to her own apartment, Natalie knew she could seduce the famous woman. 

Megan watched the look on Natalie's face, and knew what she was thinking. I need to keep Dylan here until Rosie gets here. 

"It's okay Dylan here you go." Megan passed the drinks over. 

Dylan grabbed the glass of whiskey and downed half the glass. The warm liquid numbed the fear in her heart that she was losing Emily and her family. It was her greatest fear. She tried to focus on the woman sitting beside her. Who is she again? She looks fuzzy. She's nothing like my Emmie. Emmie. I miss her. 

"You're a woman." Dylan slurred to Natalie. 

The young woman shouldered. "Why yes I' am Dylan." 

"We'll tell me, what can I say to make Emmie feel better? She's unhappy." 

Natalie smirked. She knew from the gossip columns that the celebrity couples wedding was off, and their relationship was falling apart. With some gentle coaxing, she could look to be the next one in the rich TV stars bed. 

Natalie leant forward, pushing her breasts out. "I Don't think she has any reason in the world to be unhappy. She sounds like an extremely ungrateful partner. What you need Dylan, is someone who knows how to be very grateful." 

Dylan watched through her alcohol fuelled, dull witted brain, the young woman licked her lips seductively and stroked her hand teasingly up Dylan's thigh. 

"I know how to be grateful Dylan..." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Jackson had parked up and jogged down the street towards O'Reilly's. She hurried after seeing Rosie standing out in front of the bar. 

"I told you to stay inside! It's too late at night to be standing out here." Jackson said angrily. 

"I don't need looking after, so you can cut the chauvinist crap soldier boy!" 

"Argh! You are just impossible!" 

"Look, can we just get going? Dylan needs us." 

Jackson indicated to her to go first. "Well I'll stick behind you hippy girl since you're so capable of looking after yourself." 

Rosie marched off quickly, leaving Jackson to catch up. 

When they neared the door of the bar, Rosie said, "So what happened today?" 

"Ugh, I don't know all the details but Emily was majorly pissed at Dylan for not coming home early from work. I think she's struggling with what happened and Dylan doesn't know how to handle it. I...uh...tried to call you. I didn't know what to do to comfort Emily." 

Rosie sighed. "I know. I saw you're missed call, but I was working." 

Jackson nodded and looked a little sad. "Oh okay. I didn't think of that." 

Rosie thought the tough ex soldier was adorable when she let her emotions show through. 

"Let's get Dylan and drag her sorry butt home. Hey I'll even let you open the door for me." Rosie gave a gentle punch to Jacksons arm. 

Jackson smiled at the young women's attempt to smooth ruffled feathers. "Ooh I am honored." 

True to her word she grabbed the door and let Rosie head into the bar first, letting her eyes linger on Rosie's backside as she walked. God I want you hippy girl! 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Jackson and Rosie spotted Dylan slumped at the bar, with some girl extremely close to her. As they got a few feet away, Dylan pushed the girl away from her and snarled. 

"Don't ever touch me again! I'm Emmie's!" 

Jackson rushed towards her and held the TV star back before the scene turned into an incident. 

"Hey Dylan, it's me. Stay calm okay. We're going to get you out of here." 

Meanwhile, Rosie handed the amorous young woman her purse and said. "I'd get out of here and quickly. This woman is Ms Morgan's security, and you could be in trouble if we have to call the police. " 

Natalie was gone in a second, wary of any unwanted attention. Turning to her friend Megan, Rosie asked, "What happened?" 

"Dylan's been chasing the women away all night, but she got a little worse for wear, and Miss thing there slipped through the net. All Dylan wanted to do was talk about her fiancee, and that wasn't the girls plan. The woman touched Dylan, and she went mad. Dylan's real drunk but didn't do anything wrong." 

Rosie smiled, glad that her friend even in this inebriated state was loyal to the bone. 

"Thanks for calling me Meg." 

"No problem." 

With Jackson holding Dylan up, they were able to keep the scene contained to a few people around the bar. 

"You get the door Rosie, and I'll help her out." 

When the cold air hit Dylan, she groaned, "Ah! I'm gonna throw up." 

"Fuck! Rosie take my keys and bring my car up here. We can't let her be seen like this." Rosie nodded and ran off. 

Jackson had Dylan's arm around her neck and was virtually dragging her to the side alley. 

"If you're going to be sick do it here! Not in the street were everyone can see you!" 

Dylan then bent over beside the trashcans and brought up the contents of her stomach. 

"Oh god! I'm gonna die!" Moaned Dylan. 

"The hell you are Morgan!" Jackson pulled her friend to her feet and tried to get her to focus. 

"Listen, Listen to me Morgan! You are going to get in my car, and you are not going to throw up again okay?" 

Dylan's eyes were shutting over and so Jackson shook her and repeated. "Okay?" 

"Ah...okay." 

"Good and then we're going to take you home to Emily. She must be so worried about you." 

Jackson saw the headlights of her car pull in front of the bar, and began half dragging her friend toward it. 

"Emmie...she's gonna be so mad Jackson. I...shouted and...walked out. I just want things the way they were. I love her buddy." 

"I know you do. Get in the car and we can take you home to your family." 

Jackson pushed Dylan into the back and came round to the driver's side. 

Rosie rolled her eyes as she saw Jackson waiting for her to change places in the front seat, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for Jackson to do the driving. 

Just let her win this one Rosie or we'll never get Dylan home. 

She got out and slammed the driver's door a bit too loudly. "Fine!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Emily paced up and down. She had been waiting by the door since Rosie called. Emily didn't know all the details, but Rosie had called and said they were bringing her home. 

The intercom rang, signaling that they had arrived. Within a minute, they were up, and Emily opened the door to find her partner, being held up by Jackson, a worried looking Rosie close behind. 

"Oh my god Dyl!" 

"It's okay Emily, she's just had a little too much to drink." Jackson dragged Dylan in and said, "Where do you want her Emily? She's kinda heavy." 

"Oh of course. Um..Molly's asleep on our bed, could you take her through to the third bedroom?" 

"Sure. Come on Morgan. Move those feet, I know you can." 

Before Emily set off to follow, Rosie took her hand. "Are you alright Em?" 

Emily sighed. "Yes. I am now she's home safe. I didn't know where she was. She left here so upset." 

"What happened?" 

"I had a lot of insecurities going around in my head, and I put them onto Dylan. I do want to talk to you about it, but maybe tomorrow? I have to see to Dyl." 

"Okay. She...she didn't do anything...she was just getting slowly drunk at the bar. My friend called me, and I thought I better get her home to you." 

"Thank you." 

They headed off to the bedroom and found Jackson laying her down on the bed. 

"She was sick again. I got her into the bathroom on time." 

Emily went to Dylan's side and kissed her forehead. "What have you been doing goofy?" 

"Ugh! S...sorry." 

Jackson and Rosie watched as Emily stroked the TV stars head, trying to bring comfort to her partner, and suddenly felt like they were intruding on a private moment. 

Jackson looked at Rosie for help, and Rosie asked, "Do you need anything Em. We can..." 

"No, no. It's okay." Emily stood and walked over to her friends, giving the, a hug each. "Thank you so much for always being there for us you two. I'll be fine now. I know things are going to get better now." 

"Okay. Well call if you need us." Said Rosie. 

"I will. Jackson you don't have to come over tomorrow." 

"I don't mind honestly. Even if I'm doing nothing. As long as it helps until you feel a bit better." 

Emily stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Jackson on the cheek. "I know. You're very sweet you know that?" 

Rosie smiled as she watched Jackson's cheeks turn pink and she lowered her head. 

"Dylan and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow, and her Mom and dad said they might visit tomorrow night while Dylan's at work. I need to make some changes, and I'm determined to try and get back to normal." 

"We'll if you feel scared, or anything, you just call and I'll be over in a second." 

"Same goes for me Em." Added Rosie. 

Emily walked them both to the door and said. "Thanks for everything." 

 

 

After seeing their friends out, Emily got a bowl of ice water and a drink and hurried back to her partner. 

Dylan was lying in the foetal position, moaning as if in pain. 

Emily dropped to her knees and hugged her partner as best she could. 

"Agh! Uh! I...I'm so s...sorry Emmie." 

"Shh. Don't you ever say that darling. This was my fault. I deserved all you said. Here, this will make you feel better." Emily wiped her partners brow with the ice water. 

"You didn't deserve... I...should...be more understanding." Dylan slurred. 

"Dylan Morgan! You have been the most understanding fiancee in the world. It's time for me to recognize I'm just getting worse, and I need better help, but we'll talk about that tomorrow. Just relax." 

It took of a great deal of Dylan's concentration to put her words together. "No....I'm sorry...I should have gotten there quicker. You shouldn't have gone through...that ugh...made sure Toni won't hurt you again though." 

Emily immediately stopped squeezing out the cloth in the ice water. "What?" 

Dylan moaned and said, "Ugh feel sick..." 

Emily took Dylan's head in her hands, trying to get the TV star to focus. "Dylan? Look at me. What did you mean you made sure Toni won't hurt me again?" 

"I...shot her...I...killed her." 

Emily was dumbfounded. Dylan shot her? But Jackson... 

Her thoughts were brought to an end by Dylan throwing up at her side. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Jackson pulled up her car in front of the small apartment building in Bay ridge, Brooklyn. 

"That's my place there." Rosie pointed to the 1st floor apartment and waved to the man at the window. 

"Is that your Dad?" 

Rosie smiled affectionately. "Yes that's daddy. I always tell him not to wait up, but he always does. Well thanks for your help tonight. " She took off her seatbelt and was ready to jump out the door when Jackson grabbed her hand. 

"Don't go yet. Can we talk for five minutes? I haven't seen you alone since we got back from the hospital." 

Rosie sighed. She was hoping to avoid this sort of conversation. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" As if I don't know. 

Suddenly faced with the opportunity she had been looking for, terrified Jackson. "Um...well....eh." 

Rosie's heart melted as she watched Jackson struggle to find her words. It always did when Jackson dropped her tough emotionless facade. How can you deny that you adore this woman Rosie? 

I can't. 

"Um I'm sorry for what I said at the hotel. It was an emotional time, and I was too full on, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable." 

Rosie thought back to that night. It had overwhelmed her. Jackson had ordered a perfect dinner and had been so attentive to her needs. Just as Rosie had been starting to believe they could have something together, Jackson had talked about her job, and Rosie knew she would be off on her next assignment soon. Away from her. She shivered as she remembered Jackson's kiss, the taste of her lips. 

"Are you sorry for kissing me or sorry for telling me that you loved me?" 

This caught Jackson totally off guard. "Um no, yes, I mean I'm not sorry for either of those things. I'm just sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I know I make you angry and annoy you, but I uh do have those feelings for you, and it just came out because we were so close at the hospital." 

She says she loves me. But she'll be gone soon. 

Rosie looked up into Jackson's eyes. She could see the emotion, confusion and hurt in them. 

"Jackson, why are you trying to pursue this? You'll be gone on your next assignment to the other side of the world, or at least somewhere too far away to have a relationship." 

It suddenly clicked in Jackson's head how things had gone so wrong, when they were in the Catskills. Jackson actually felt what it would be like to be in a couple, to have someone to lean on, and she loved it. Then when they had dinner in the hotel room, something had changed. They had been talking about her job, and how it could take her all over the world at short notice. 

She thinks you're going to have your fun with her and leave her. Thought Jackson. 

She took Rosie's hand and said, "Didn't I tell you, when we had dinner that I wanted to settle down? I don't want to go away anymore. I've done well in my career. I can pick and choose what jobs to take, and I will choose jobs that will allow me to come home each night." 

Rosie felt a smile unconsciously creep onto her face. "So soldier boy? Are you going to ask me out on a date?" 

"Wh...yes of course. What would you like to do? I've never actually been on a date before." 

Rosie snorted. "You've never had a date? Super cool, super smooth, super butch Jackson Hunter hasn't had experience with women?" 

After the vulnerable feeling of showing her emotions, Jackson was grateful that they're usual argumentative sparring had returned. 

Jackson leaned over, inches from Rosie's lips and said, "I never said I didn't have experience with women hippy girl. I've just never wanted to ask one out on a date before." 

Jackson smirked as she watched Rosie's breathing increase and her tongue unconsciously wet her lips as they parted anticipating a kiss. 

Instead, Jackson pulled back and said, "So where do you want to go?" 

Rosie's eyes narrowed. You think you can play with me and get away with it Hunter? I don't think so soldier boy. 

"Okay. My choice is it then? Well how about this Ms butch of the year 1955. I would like to have dinner at your apartment, and you have to cook it. No take out, no caterers, nothing ready made from the store. Just you in your apron cooking me dinner." 

Shit! She's too good! Cooking was something Jackson did not do. Growing up they had always had a cook, her manicured mother would never have set foot in the kitchen. In her military life. The nearest she got to cooking was heating up field rations, and she had been known to burn them. But what choice did she have? Jackson wanted this date more than anything, and she was determined to take this chance. 

So careful to show no outward signs of worry, she said arrogantly. "No problem at all hippy girl. Three courses alright for you?" 

"Wonderful. How about next Saturday?" 

Jackson smiled with more confidence than she felt. "Great. I'll look forward to it." 

Rosie got out and said good night before heading inside. Once she was inside, Jackson's head slammed down on the steering wheel. "Why did I say three courses? You are an idiot Hunter!" 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Dylan had been wakened by her stomach rebelling yet again. Oh god! Why did I drink last night? She thought as she shakily tried to return to her feet. The bathroom door opened, and there stood her fiancee with a bottle of water and some pain killers. She had no idea how she got home last night, or what mood her partner had been in, all she could remember was saying some terrible things to Emily, storming out, drinking, being angry because some woman tried to touch her. Oh shit! 

"Emmie I..." 

"Shh. Take these pills, get a shower, and come then come and see your daughter and we'll talk okay?" 

Well she's smiling. I can't be in that much trouble can I? Maybe she's waiting for the right moment Argh!. Dylan thought. 

The pounding in Dylan 's head was making it difficult to think, so she decided just to do what she was told and see what happened. She took the pills and swallowed them down. 

"There's a good TV star. Now I'll see you in the kitchen. Get in the shower, and don't worry everything will be okay." 

 

Twenty minutes later a freshly scrubbed Dylan made her way into the kitchen. 

When Molly spotted her favorite person she squealed, "Mom! You back!" Dylan grimaced at the sound of her daughters high pitched voice. 

"Morning Molls. " 

Emily who was standing at the stove said, "Molly, remember we're going to be nice and quiet for Mom this morning?" 

"Oh yeah. I member. Mom I miff u last night." 

Dylan sat at the table and lifted the little girl onto her lap. "Come here little smurf. I'm sorry I missed story time last night. I...uh...had to work late, but I promise to make it up to you." 

Molly beamed at her Mom. "Ats otay. Mama say we are going to av lots of fun coz Santa Claus is coming soon." 

Dylan met Emily's eyes and smiled. With all they had been through, cancelling the wedding and Emily's problems, Christmas had been the last thing on her mind, but Emily seemed different this morning. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she seemed more like her old Emmie. 

"That's right Smurf. Our first family Christmas, and we're going to have so much fun." 

Molly bounced up and down on her lap. "Yeah! Mama we have Mom wif us this missmas!" 

Emily smiled. This is what had been missing from their home since Toni had tried to destroy it. The lighthearted laughter, the fun. Dylan had been so worried about Emily that they're family life suffered, and Molly had been so clingy, worried her parents could disappear at any moment. 

Well that changes today! Emily reaffirmed. 

"Molly, take your juice and go through and watch your movie like we talked about." 

"Otay Mama." After Molly toddled off, Dylan rested her head in her hands. "Ugh! I think I'm going to die!" 

Emily walked around and kissed her partners head."Don't be silly goofy. It's just a hangover. Here have some coffee." 

Dylan looked up and watched her fiancee pour her coffee. "Why are you even talking to me Emmie? I fucked up." 

Emily sat down next to her and took her hand. "You didn't do anything of the sort. What do you remember about last night?" 

"Uh, I remember us fighting, I stormed out and went to a bar, drank loads of alcohol clearly. I can't remember how I got home though." 

She doesn't remember telling me about shooting Toni. You've been carrying such a burden TV star. Thought Emily. 

"Jackson and Rosie found you and brought you home." 

Dylan looked nervously into her cup of coffee. "Emmie I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I...I should be more understanding. You've been through hell, and I shouldn't have flown off the handle just because you have worries and insecurities, it just hurt that you thought I would cheat on you. You're my everything. You and Molly...I couldn't exist without you both. I would never even look at another woman." 

"Dylan look at me. You have nothing to be sorry about. I deserved everything you said. I've put you and Molly through too much, you have been the most supportive partner I could get, but I've been letting my bad thoughts and fears control me. Last night was a wake up call. I promise things are going to get better. I want us to talk things out and make a plan of how things are going to change before you have to go to the studio tonight." 

The TV star was shocked, this was the most together and positive she had heard Emily since before the kidnapping. 

"Eh...okay. Um, Emmie you know what I said when I left for the bar? About doing what you thought I was, you know...women and stuff. I never did anything when I was out last night, I swear. Not even being drunk could change my loyalty to you." 

Emily opened her arms, and a very willing Dylan accepted her hug. "I know goofy. I always knew, deep down that you would never betray me. I know how loyal you are, and how much our family means to you. It's just, it's hard to explain." 

Dylan pulled away and kissed her partners hand. "Explain to me baby. I want to understand, I'm always here to listen to you." 

Emily had been rehearsing how she would explain this all night, but now it seemed so hard to say. 

"This is so hard to talk about, but I'll try. I've been trying to hide what happened deep down inside, and you and Molly have suffered for it." 

Dylan stroked her partners blonde hair. "Just take your time Emmie." 

Emily then told her everything that had happened. The physical violence, the sexual violence, how Toni told her Molly was dead. Everything. Dylan did her best to keep a lid on her feelings, allowing Emily to purge herself of these awful memories. 

"She not only left my body broken, but she got in here too." Emily pointed at her head. 

"I feel like all the scars and marks on my body are ugly reminders of Toni, like you wouldn't find me desirable anymore, and I didn't know when I would feel able to make love again. When I tried with you I was back in that cabin again, with Toni on top of me." 

"But why did you need to try so soon?" Asked Dylan. 

"I had this dream..." As Emily explained, everything began to fall into place. The dream, the TV gossip about Annie and herself. 

"Please tell me you don't believe these things baby girl?" 

"Not now in the cold light of day, but it all built up throughout the day. The little voice inside my head telling me I was ugly, deformed, undesirable and that you would leave me, and that is my worst fear." 

Dylan stood and began to pace around the kitchen. "Honey speak to me." 

"I swear if I could have Toni back here right now I would make her hurt and then I would kill her!" 

Emily looked up at her fiancee and said, "Didn't you already?" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan's heart thudded as she stared in shock at her partner. "Wh...what do you mean?" 

"Last night, when you were drunk. You told me you killed her." 

Dylan sat down on the kitchen chair with a thud, panic seizing her guts. "Tell me what happened Dyl." 

"She was taunting me. Telling me how I would never be rid of her, how she would always be able to come between us. When I touched you, when we made love, she would always be there, because..." 

"What honey? What did she say?" 

"She said you had lied about that time when you were pregnant with Molly, when she tried to rape you. She told me she did and that she did it again as soon as you got to the cabin. I couldn't take it. The rage just consumed me, and I pulled the trigger. Jackson grabbed the gun and took the blame. Said she had to protect us. I didn't know how you would feel, I thought I might lose you and Molly. What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to do everything I can to rebuild our lives Dyl." 

"You're not to going to tell..." 

Emily knelt in front of her and said, "Dylan, I can't truthfully say I wouldn't have done the same thing. I wanted to kill her, but I didn't have the guts like you did. I had a broken bottle to her chest and I couldn't. I'm not going to blame you for having that courage. She was a nasty, mixed up person, and she threatened your family. You are a good and decent person, but even good people can be pushed too far, and Toni pushed too far. We won't ever speak of it again okay? It's between you, me and Jackson." 

The TV star pulled her fiancee into her lap. "You couldn't do it Emmie because you have a purity and goodness, I could only dream of having. It's why I love you so much. I'll die trying to protect that goodness in you." 

"Hold me honey." 

 

After some time had passed Emily said, "I know I need better help than I'm getting from the hospital counselor. It's just not working." 

"Jackson gave me a name of someone who had helped her after her sister died. She said her methods were unusual, but it definitely helped. What do you think?" 

Emily sat back and smiled. "I'll try anything if it helps me get my old self back. I know I'm doing better today, but I need help with my fear, my anxiety and my memories of that cabin. Will you make an appointment for me honey?" 

"Of course Emmie. We will get through this." Said Dylan. 

"I want to be your wife and have the family Christmas Molly has never had, without Toni popping up in my brain." 

"We will. You wait Mama Smurf, we are going to have the most magical family Christmas ever." 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Those that watched The Dylan Morgan Show that Saturday night would never have known the turmoil the TV star had gone through the past few days. Ever the consummate professional, she got through the show seamlessly. Even with the remnants of a hangover, Dylan was filled with hope for the first time since the kidnapping. 

Dylan had gotten Emily an appointment with the new therapist Rain Bellard, for first thing Monday morning. Jackson drove them over while Pattie and Tommy looked after Molly at home. 

Dylan insisted Jackson stayed on during the days for the time being, stating that Emily and Molly needed protection from the press intrusion. 

Jackson parked up outside a small medical centre, and said "You go in that side door there and exit at a door on the other side. It's to ensure that patients don't meet. She has a lot of clients who would not appreciate the publicity." 

"Okay thanks Jackson. You ready baby? " 

Emily held onto Dylan's arm with a death grip while gripping her medical file they brought in the other. "Do I look alright?" 

Dylan looked over her fiancee dressed in Armani skirt and blouse, Jimmy Choo's that accentuated her beautiful calf muscles, and elegant winter coat covering her plaster cast on her left arm. For the fifth time that morning she said, "Emmie you look positively beautiful. I know you're nervous, but she's not going to be judging how you look. She's there to help you." 

Jackson opened the car door for them, and they both got out. "I'll wait here for you both. Good luck Em." 

"Thanks Jackson." Squeaked Emily. 

They walked hand in hand towards the entrance to the building. "I know you think she won't be judging me, but it always runs through my head that people are expecting some diner waitress still smelling of grease." 

Dylan laughed. "Don't be silly baby girl. You always look elegant, no matter what you wear." Dylan opened the door for her fiancee, and she walked in. They found themselves in a small waiting room. It was a massive contrast from the bright winter sun outside. The room was darker, and the air had a Smokey hue to it from the burning incense and candles dotted about the room. Emily looked up at Dylan who simply smirked and walked over to the reception desk. "You sit down Emmie, I'll get you booked in." 

As Dylan rang the bell at the desk and waited for attention, Emily took the opportunity to look around the different looking waiting room. In the background mystical sounding music played, all over the walls were hangings in oriental script, and on other walls hung pictures of temples, Buddha's and zen images of stones balancing one on top of the other. As Emily took in the sights and smells of the little room, she felt herself unconsciously drop her shoulders and let out a long breath. 

A woman came out handed Dylan a clipboard, and explained that Rain would not be long. It was then that Emily noticed above the reception desk was the emblem of an eagle with the phrase underneath, 'Dare to Soar' 

"Um..you've to fill this out baby. It won't be long. Strange little place huh?" 

Emily took the clipboard and pen and started filling out her information. "I can't imagine Jackson in this place. Do you suppose she is a real Doctor Dyl?" 

"Sure Emmie, I don't think Jackson's commanding officer would have recommended her otherwise." 

Emily had worry suddenly painted all over her face. "Will you come in with me? Just this first time." 

Dylan took her hand and kissed it softly. "Of course baby. Whatever you want. " 

They were interrupted by the young receptionist. "Miss Taylor? Rain will see you now if you'll follow me." 

They followed the young woman into the Rain's office. They were met by the site of a small plump woman, her silver hair hanging long down her back in contrast to her brown skin. She sat crossed legged on a bean bag, her eyes closed in contemplation. 

"Do sit down. Rain will be with you shortly." The receptionist whispered as if being careful not to disturb the seemingly sleeping woman. The office was more of a large gym room than an office. There were no chairs no desk, only bean bags scattered throughout the room. In the middle of the floor were work out mats. 

"What the hell is this about?" Dylan whispered angrily to her fiancee. 

Emily struggled to sit comfortably on the bean bag seats with her tight skirt and in heels. "Just sit Dyl. Give her a minute." 

The TV star sat down onto the bean bag with a thump and a sigh. Who the hell does she think she is? Wake up you new age freak! I'm gonna kill Jackson for recommending this woman. 

Emily, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Rain's appearance. The therapist must have had ten bracelets on each arm. A sky blue shawl covered her shoulders and blouse while on her lower half, she sported bright purple baggy trousers. She appeared to be so calm and still. 

Dylan's patience was at an end. She jumped up and said, "Hey! Doctor! Could you actually wake up and talk to us? I'm not paying you to sit and sleep." 

Emily pulled her fiancee arm."Dylan, please. She's just got her own methods I'm sure." 

"We're paying good money for this Emmie. I'm not gonna be treated like an idiot." 

Form nowhere the odd looking therapist suddenly spoke up. "One would not dare to treat you like an idiot Ms Morgan." 

Dylan's head snapped round to find the white haired therapist looking straight at her. She stood and walked towards them. "Miss Taylor I presume?" The Therapist had a hint of an accent Emily couldn't quite place, European was the best she could come up with. Emily took the Doctors hand and said, 

"Yes pleased to meet you Dr..." 

"Just Rain will suffice my sweet one." Emily blushed, and Dylan looked highly unimpressed at the over familiar term of endearment. 

"This is my fiance Dylan Morgan." 

Rain held out her hand, and after being nudged by Emily, Dylan took it. I see you are her protector, strong one. 

Rain had not been sleeping or ignoring them. When a new client came to see her, she liked to look with her mind and listen to the person before she looked with her eyes, and in this case she was mightily glad she did. She was able to observe the dynamics between this couple and it told her a great deal. 

"We'll now the introductions are over, why don't you make yourselves comfortable." 

"Oh yeah, like we'll be comfortable on these things!" Dylan grumbled. 

"Dyl!" Emily whispered. "Let's give it a chance." Then turning to Rain she said. "Is it alright if Dylan sits in with me?" 

The Therapist sat in a yoga pose on the gym mats. "That is acceptable for the moment." 

"What the..." 

Again Emily put her arm on Dylan's arm to calm her. Rain smirked and said to Emily. "I think your mate is like the Lion, fierce, powerful, strong, and roars a lot, but underneath is devoted and playful." 

Oh yeah very funny! Thought Dylan. 

Emily laughed, recognizing her partner in those words and felt her nervousness melt away. 

"So, what can I do to help Emily?" 

"Jackson Hunter recommended you to me. I don't know if you've seen in the media, but I've been through some trauma, and I haven't been handling it very well. I haven't made much progress with the hospital therapist, so I felt like I should try someone new. Dylan could you give Rain the file?" 

As her partner went over to hand over the medical file, Emily explained, I had a severe head trauma and this has caused mood swings, episodes of anger and fear of leaving Dylan or the house. Dr Rosen was good enough to give me my file so you could get an understanding of my case." 

Rain held the thick medical file but did not open it. "And these symptoms are what you were told to expect?" Rain asked. 

"Yes...it's all in my file if you..." Emily watched as Rain threw her file onto the floor, never having looked at it. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dylan shouted. 

"Are you not going to look at it?" Emily said. 

"No, it holds no interest to me." 

Dylan stood up quickly. "That's it! Come on Emmie, let's go." 

"Wait Dyl. Why does it not interest you?" 

Rain got up and came to kneel in front of Emily. "People have come to me with medical files twice the size of yours, containing information on this syndrome, that syndrome and don't even get me started on the people who do internet research. What does it matter what is wrong with you? It is just a name medical science wants to label you with. What matters is in here and in here." Rain pointed to Emily's head and her heart. 

"Tell me what you feel." Emily felt as if Rain could look inside her and see exactly what she felt, and then her tears started to tumble from her eyes. 

"I...I feel hurt inside. Everything seems black." Dylan moved to comfort her fiancee but Rain raised a hand to stop her. 

"That my sweet one, I can help you with." The therapist cupped her cheek and continued. "It does not matter which condition or syndrome it is, what matters is how we make you feel better, and we will, but my methods are different. We will not sit around contemplating the trauma of your childhood. No! We take action, decisive action that will allow you to control your mind and body and not the other way around. To do this I will need you to trust me, not everyone can accept my way of working. Do you think you could trust me?" 

Emily smiled, "Yes I can." 

Rain stood to face Dylan. "And you my strong lion. We have no need of you here. Go prowl in the waiting room." 

The TV star looked unimpressed with Rain's suggestion. She cast her gaze down at her fiancee. "Emmie?" 

"I'll be fine Dyl, on you go." 

Dylan sighed, "If you need me, just come and get me okay?" 

"I promise honey. I'll be fine. 

Dylan made her way towards the door thinking. Yeah, if I was lion I'd bite your freaking head off! 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Rain had picked up bits and pieces of what had happened to Emily on the news reports but to hear the young woman recount every little detail, made her realize they had a lot of work to do. 

"I can help you Emily, and over the coming weeks I am going to show you how to take charge of your mind, so it does not drive you. First of all stand up and kick off those expensive looking heels. Maybe next time you could wear some looser clothes. Your lion may like to see you in little short skirts but for our purposes it is not necessary." 

Emily laughed as she imagined the image of her 'Lion' prowling outside. "I will." Emily kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket. They stood in the middle of the gym mat and Rain asked her to close her eyes. 

"What do you hear Emily?" 

"Eh...the wind outside..." 

"No. In your head." 

As soon as Emily shifted her focus inside she heard it. The voice that made her scared, the voice that made her question Dylan's faithfulness, the voice that gave her bad dreams. 

"Toni." 

Rain nodded her head and walked round Emily. "Don't try to block her voice, listen to it. Let her speak loud and clear." Fresh tears tumbled down Emily's cheeks. 

"That's it. Now you are going to take control of that voice. Imagine an old fashioned radio in front of you. The kind with the big tuning and volume knobs. Do you understand?" 

Emily nodded. "Good. Now all I want you to do turn down that voice. Go on, turn it just a bit at first. Is it getting quieter?" 

Emily couldn't believe it, but it was actually working. In her mind's eye, each time she turned the knob, Toni's voice got quieter. 

"Yes it's working!" 

"Keep turning until the volume is at zero, and Toni's voice is gone. Nod your head when you get to that point." 

Emily nodded after a few seconds. 

Rain walked round and stood in front of her. "Now enjoy the silence for twenty seconds and slowly open your eyes and come back to me. 

Emily opened her eyes with a big smile. "That was amazing! Thank you Rain. That was the first peaceful time I've had in...I don't remember when." 

Rain held Emily softly by the shoulders. "That was to show you that you are in control of your mind, not the other way about. When the voice, and the million thoughts that race around your head come back, and they will, just close your eyes and turn them down." 

Emily threw her arms round the older woman. "Thank you Rain. you are giving me hope that my life will get back to normal." 

"That's just the start sweet one. You told me you canceled your wedding. Why was this? Do you not want to marry the growling one?" 

"Oh yes of course. It's just I wasn't well, I still am unwell and we didn't think it was right to go on with the wedding. I can't wait to marry Dylan." 

"Hmm...Do you have any more hospital appointments for your head injury?" 

"Just a check up before Christmas and I get my arm cast off next week." 

Rain took her hand and said, "Then you are in no danger. Do not wait for some mythical time when everything will be perfect, no time is ever perfect. We will work on your anxiety, but do not stop your life in the meantime. Tell me what would be your dream." 

Emily took a breath and said. "To get married to Dylan like we planned before Christmas and to spend a magical Christmas together as an official family. To show everyone out there that Dylan and I are as strong as ever and this event in my life didn't beat me" 

"Then do it sweet one. Do it! Don't you know that the lion may do all the growling but without the lioness to nurture the pride, provide the meat, the lion and the cubs would be lost. She is the strength in the pride." 

Emily thought of her own little cub at home, and what she had been through. Dylan and Molly deserved better. 

"Take charge Sweet one." 

Emily looked Rain in the eye with a determined look and said. "I will!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

As much as Dr Rain annoyed Dylan, she had to admit the difference she had made to Emily was astounding, and after only one visit. Her fiancee had come out full of excitement and enthusiasm, although Rain had warned them Emily would have her ups and downs, at least she now had hope and a plan to follow. 

Emily never shut up all the way home, and Dylan thought it best just to smile and nod her head. They enjoyed a family meal with Dylan's mom and dad then after Molly went to bed they sat on the couch enjoying some time alone together. 

Emily lay with her head on Dylan's lap, enjoying the gentle stroking of her partners fingers through her hair. 

When she had spoken to Rain about her fears when it came to becoming intimate with Dylan again, she advised relaxing into these small quiet times, where they would simply touch with no expectations, except to convey the love each had for the other. Slowly rebuilding the bond between the two and making Emily feel safe in their intimacy. 

"Hmm. This is nice. Just you and me." 

Dylan lifted her fiancee's hand and kissed it tenderly. "Yes it is." Dylan was happier than she had been in a long time. Emily was calmer, happier, and just being together, sharing this quiet moment in front of the fire was like heaven. 

"I'm glad you got on so well today Emmie, but I want you to be honest and talk to me. If you need space or alone time, or if there are any thoughts turning over in that mind of yours, then tell me and I'll chase them away." 

Emily sat up and smiled at Dylan. "Rain was right. You are my growly lion!" 

"Oh don't you start with that as well. I mean it. I know your gonna have down times, where things aren't going so well, or you need some time to go do some of the exercises Rain gave you to do, just tell me. I'll play with Molly and give you the space. Don't bottle things up inside." 

How did I ever get so lucky! Thought Emily, and she leaned in and kissed Dylan on the nose. "You are the sweetest goofy TV star I could have ever hoped for. There is something I've been thinking about a lot since this afternoon. I don't know what you'll think about it." 

"What? Tell me." 

Emily moved so she was sitting fully in Dylan's lap. "Well...you know we talked about putting everything behind us and having a great family Christmas?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I want us to be a family officially. I don't want to wait and put our life on hold anymore. I want us to be married before Christmas." 

Dylan was silent for a full minute, just staring at her partner." 

"Dyl? Say something." 

Then Emily felt herself pulled into a long passionate kiss. When they pulled back for air Dylan said, "Nothing on this earth could make me happier, than to make you Mrs Morgan. I just didn't think you would be up to it so soon." 

"I want to honey. I want to get on with our lives." 

"I just don't want you to commit to it then get stressed and worried again." 

"Well. What I was thinking was to scale the wedding back from what it was. Just you, me, Molly, your parents and Jackson and Rosie, and Lynn of course, at city hall. No publicity, no press. Just our family and friends. The people who care about us." 

"It sounds wonderful but we only have three weeks till Christmas, that's not much time to get a wedding together, plus we have Christmas presents, decorations, a tree all to organize. I don't have any of those things, I never bothered when it was just me, Christmas was just another day to me." Dylan said sadly. 

That made Emily even more resolved to make it all perfect. "I know it was lonely for you, Molly and I only had each other, and I couldn't afford to give her much, but this year will be different because we'll all be together. I have my dress, you have your suit. We could just have our friends at a restaurant or back here after, some food, some drinks? That's not too hard. As for presents and decorations, that's easy." 

Dylan thought for a minute. She thought of how perfect it could be. She thought how it would make her dreams come true. Then she thought how it was a lot to take on for Emily, so early in her recovery. Would the stress set her back? 

What should I say? Don't even try and kid yourself Morgan. You know you're going to give her exactly what she wants any way! Yep. She has your number. Some lion huh? 

"Okay. I'll agree, but on one condition." 

"What?" 

"If you feel too stressed, or it's getting to much for you, you tell me. You get my mom and Rosie to help you, and do not miss one appointment with Rain. Okay?" 

Emily beamed and gave Dylan a big kiss on the lips before jumping off her lap and running towards the bedroom. "Yes, my growling one!" 

"Emmie!" 

 

To be continued........


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4 

 

 

Emily continued to make good progress with her recovery. She spent some time each day on her own in meditation, and doing the exercises Rain had given her. It was Dylan's last show before the Christmas break on Saturday, so they booked the wedding for the following Saturday. The ceremony would be quiet one at city hall, with just Dylan's parents, and Jackson and Rosie, Lynn, and her buddies, Mark and Patrick. Then for afterwards, Dylan had paid a small fortune, because of the short notice, for one of the city's coolest restaurants to host the reception. This way she hoped to maintain security and privacy of their day. Dylan's loyal staff had been invited to the reception as they were as close to family as she had before Emily and Molly. Everyone was on board to help, with Patricia and Rosie being invaluable in helping Emily with the preparations. Although Jackson would not be working, she had put together a small team of security people she knew were good at what they did, to try and keep the press and the curious out. 

Jackson popped her head into the kitchen where Emily and Patricia were choosing food for the small wedding reception. 

"Um...Emily could I have a word?" Jackson asked nervously. 

"Sure Jackson come in." But the soldier hung around the door. 

Patricia saw the nervous look on Jacksons face and decided to give them some time alone 

"Emily, why don't I get Molly cleaned up for lunch. You two talk." 

"Thanks Pattie. Sit down Jackson. Is there something wrong?" 

The soldier ran her fingers nervously through her dark short hair. "I...I didn't want to bother you with this. You've been..." 

"Jackson. Tell me." 

Jackson shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You know how I feel about Rosie?" 

Emily smiled softly. "Of course I do. It's written all over your face every time your with her." 

"Yeah well. We got closer when you were in hospital. Things didn't seem as hard. We didn't argue, just supported each other, anyway when we got home, she seemed to retreat from me again, but the other night when we brought Dylan home, we talked and she said she would go out on a date with me." 

"That's great Jackson! So what's the problem." 

"Hippy girl got to choose the date so I have to cook a three course meal at my place, and I've only ever heated up field rations over a gas burner." 

Emily burst out laughing. "Hey don't laugh! This my chance to impress her. She thinks I'm too butch. She testing me or setting me up to fail, one of the two." 

"Oh Jackson she doesn't think your too butch, you're just different than she's used to, and what her peer group expect her to go for. She loves who you are, believe me." 

"Really?" Jackson perked up a little. 

Oh Jackson, you are both perfect for each other. Clueless, but perfect. 

"We'll yeah! She looks like she wants to devour you whole when you're not looking, but why three courses Jackson? Could you not have started out with something...a little...more manageable?" 

"Well she issued a challenge!" Jackson covered her face with her hands. 

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" 

Emily's two friends had been so good to her family, there was no way she was going to watch them be unhappy. I'll bang their heads together if need be! 

"Listen, let me have a think. I'll come up with a menu that will be fool proof, even for you okay?" 

"Thanks Em. I don't want to give you extra stress or anything." 

Emily got up and poured them both some coffee. "Hey don't you start! I've already got Dylan fussing about the wedding and Christmas shopping being too much for me. I mean what's stressful about Present shopping? It's fun, especially now I don't have to scrimp and save. I'm doing well so far with Rain and feeling better, so I just want to do things and get on with life. You know?" 

Jackson nodded in understanding. Emily then a horrible thought. "I've thought of something that's stressful. Dylan's Christmas present. How do you buy something for someone who has everything!" 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Saturday evening arrived and Jackson had been in the kitchen most of the day. She had gone over to Emily's early morning to collect the groceries her friend had picked out for her to use. Jackson cast her mind back to first thing this morning. 

 

Emily stood the kitchen counter with her friend, while Dylan and Molly ate Breakfast behind them at the kitchen table. 

"Now remember Jackson don't leave the spaghetti on too long, you want it with a little bite still in it. I've written the recipe out stage by so even a child like Molly could follow it." 

In the background Dylan guffawed in laughter. Jackson turned and gave her buddy a sharp look. 

"Although Molly may manage it, I have no doubt it would be too involved for Dylan." 

"Hey!" Dylan shouted, annoyed at the smug look she was getting from Jackson. Dylan picked up a grape from the fruit bowl and threw it at the back of Jackson's head making Molly giggle. 

"Don't make me turn round Dylan Morgan! Jackson is doing something really romantic and she needs our support!" 

"Oh yeah and I'm not romantic?" 

"Of course you are honey." Emily said dismissively. 

"I'll show you romantic!" Dylan muttered under her breath. 

"What's mantic Mom?" Molly asked innocently. 

"Emm...when you really love someone a whole lot, you make things special for them. Like when I buy mama flowers?" 

Molly nodded. "Just like that. I'm very good at it." Dylan said smugly. 

"Now be careful when your adding the chilies. You don't want to blow her head off." 

"No, just her dress maybe!" Dylan laughed. 

Emily turned round and gave her partner a glare. "Dylan, if you don't want me to tell Jackson the little nickname Rain has for you, then you'll be quiet." 

"Emm. Why don't we go and get you dressed Molls. Come on jump on board smurf!" 

Emily couldn't help but smile as she watched Molly jump on her Mom's back and trot off together. 

"Diddey up Mom!" 

"Now where were we Jackson?" 

 

Although Jackson appeared annoyed at Dylan's laughter, she secretly craved that she and Rosie could have what Emily and Dylan shared in that family kitchen. 

The former soldier had taken on the job of cooking as if it was a military campaign, and Emily's instructions orders from a commanding officer. Despite this, she was more nervous than she had ever been when facing the enemy. 

"Okay, now the sauce just needs heated when Rosie arrives, the starter is plated up and ready to go, dessert is the fridge." Jackson looked down at her watch. "Woah! Better get dressed!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Rosie, despite her bravado when they had arranged the date was nervous as she walked towards Jackson's front door. Nervous of what this date would mean, nervous because she knew deep down that it was becoming harder and harder to resist Jackson. Added to that, Emily's words ringing in her ears from their earlier phone conversation. 

 

"I'm glad you got on so well with the therapist. She sounds great. How did you find about her again?" 

"Umm. I'm not sure. Maybe someone at the studio?" Dylan had made Emily promise to keep Jackson's secret. 

"We'll I've got lots of meditations and music I could give you." 

"Thanks, so tonight's the big night?" 

"Yeah." Rosie chuckled. "I can't wait to see what Jackson makes for a three course meal." 

"About that. She's tried really hard, so give her a break for me okay?" 

There was a pause on the line then Rosie suddenly thought. "Did you make it for her Em? You can tell me!" Rosie thought she finally had something over her sometime nemesis. 

"No I didn't. I just gave her some recipes and some guidance. She was a bit lost, but she wanted tonight to be perfect for you, so she's pulled out all the stops for this. I know she seems really tough Rosie, but she's like Dylan in that way. Tough on the outside but underneath soft and vulnerable." 

Rosie was about to say how she couldn't believe Dylan was vulnerable, but then she thought of how she had been when Toni had taken Emily, and how she was with Molly, and she knew only Emily must see that side of her partner. Rosie knew Emily was right, no matter how much she tried to fight it, she knew Jackson, and she would protect that vulnerability just as Emily did with Dylan. 

"You're right I know. Don't worry, I won't torment her much...no I promise." 

"Good, now make sure you call me with all the juicy gossip! Remember we have a date to go Christmas shopping tomorrow." 

"Em, nothing's going to happen. It's just dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Even as she said it, her heart sped up at the thought of being in Jackson's arms again. 

"Just dinner...of course it is." 

 

 

Well here goes! 

Rosie rang the bell and a few moments later Jackson opened the door, a shy smile on her face. 

"Hi, uh you look just...beautiful." Jackson got a little lost in taking in Rosie's feminine form. Wow! The black mini dress the young woman wore, allowed Rosie to show off some of her best attributes, and Jackson clearly appreciated them. 

Rosie watched with amusement as Jackson seemed to be struck dumb. She had agonized over what to wear for a couple of hours, showing her father nearly every outfit in her closet. At the start she was determined for her clothes to appear as disinterested as she could, but by the end she had picked her best, and most feminine outfit, simply because she knew Jackson would like it. 

"Eh...can I come in? Or are we eating in the hallway?" Jackson realized she had been caught staring said, "Uh...of course sorry! Come in please. Let me take your coat." 

Jackson took her coat and said, "Please take a seat. Can I get you a drink? Glass of champagne?" 

Rosie gave her a surprised look. " You don't look like the champagne type soldier boy." 

"I'm full of surprises hippy girl! So champagne?" 

"Okay, that would be nice." When Jackson left her to go into the kitchen Rosie had the opportunity to look around. The room had a romantic glow owing to the dimmed lights and the candles dotted about the room. Over in the corner, the dining table was set out beautifully, with more candles crystal wine glasses and a single red rose at her table setting. 

Jack, you really are trying aren't you. Maybe.... 

"Hey, I thought I'd open it in here. Will you hold your glass for me?" 

Rosie took the champagne flute and watched in amazement as Jackson gently squeezed the cork out of the bottle without a huge pop or the liquid spilling everywhere." 

"Impressive, and that's coming from a bartender." 

Jackson smiled and poured out a drink for them both. "Here you go, enjoy." 

"What will we drink to?" Rosie asked. 

"How about new beginnings?" 

"New beginnings." 

Rosie took a sip and nearly choked when she saw the label on the bottle. "Woah! 1938? Where did you get that?" 

"Oh um. It was a present." 

Rosie felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. Who is giving her champagne? 1938 Kruger champagne at that. 

"Nice present!" Rosie said in an offhand manner. 

Hey are you jealous hippy girl? Thought Jackson. 

"Yeah nice present from the fifty year old, married with three kids, French ambassador. A gift when I finished my assignment. " 

The fact that Jackson smirked and saw right through her jealously annoyed the young woman greatly. 

"Hey I didn't care who gave you it soldier boy!" 

"Sure you didn't." 

Then through her annoyance, Rosie realized the significance of Jackson opening this bottle for her. 

"You shouldn't have opened this for me, it must be worth a lot of money." 

Jackson reached out and took Rosie hand in her own. "Tonight's special to me. I think it's a perfect time to open this. Did I tell you look beautiful tonight." 

Rosie blushed. "Yes, but thank you. You look really nice yourself." Jackson was dressed in designer jeans and black shirt open at the collar. Rosie guessed this was as casual as the ex soldier got. 

"Too butch I guess?" Rosie met her eyes and said, "No. You don't have to change anything for me." 

Jackson was knocked slightly off balance by this and decided a retreat was in order. "Um...I'll just go and check the food okay?" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"This is so nice Jackson!" 

"You sound surprised?" 

Everything had gone well so far, the simple salad starter had gone down well, with Emily's special dressing recipe taking the dish to another level. 

"I suppose I am. So tell me something about yourself. Why did you join the army?" 

"I was born to do it." 

Rosie stopped mid bite , and gave Jackson a strange look. "What? How can you be born to do it?" 

"The same way that my sister wasn't. It's a family tradition, and as much as I say I'm not like my father, if I'm honest, we share a lot of the same characteristics. Ever since I can remember, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to serve my country. Uh I know that sounds weird to you." 

Rosie sighed and put down her fork. "Look, I can't pretend to understand the urge to fight, and we are never going to agree on a lot of things. I mean, I've been protesting war in the Middle East since I was a teenager, but now that I've come to know you, I understand there are are soldiers who just want to serve their country and keep the peace." Taking a chance, Rosie reached over and took Jackson's hand. "And they don't come anymore honorable than you Jack." 

Jackson brought Rosie's hand up to her lips to kiss and said, "Rosie I..." She was interrupted by a hissing sound coming from the kitchen. 

"Oh no! I forgot about the spaghetti!" Jackson jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find the water boiling over the pot, and covering the stove top. "Oh shit!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Sometime later, the couple sat together on the couch. "It was fine." 

Jackson had a scowl on her face. "No it wasn't. The pasta was so over cooked it was mushy." 

"Well I don't like my pasta al dente, so it was fine." Rosie lied. In truth the main course of pasta and chili pasta sauce had not worked so well, but Jackson felt so bad about it, Rosie was trying to make her feel better." 

"I don't think so, and you nearly choked because I forgot to take the seeds out of the chili's!" 

"Jack..." Rosie tried to interrupt but Jackson continued on. 

"I mean what idiot forgets to take all the seeds out the chillies when chopping them. I wanted tonight to be perfect. I guess you've proved your point that I would mess it up!" 

"Jackson Hunter! Would you shut the hell up!" 

"Wh..did you just tell me to shut up?" 

Rosie moved closer and teased, "Yeah, what you gonna do about it soldier boy?" 

She thought she could almost hear a soft growl before Jackson's lips met her own in a fiery kiss. The ferocity of the kiss and the passion should not have surprised Rosie, the entire time she had known the bodyguard, they had been at each other's throats, either wanting to kill or kiss each other, but it did. She felt an insatiable need for Jackson, a passion that she thought was unquenchable. 

The young woman allowed herself to be pushed back on the couch, Jacksons kisses moving from her lips to her neck, gently nipping and licking the most sensitive spots. "Jack." Rosie moaned. 

"Why do I feel like this. You're not even my type." 

Jackson stopped and looked into her loves eyes. "I am exactly your type. I was made for you. I love you hippy girl." 

She had said it to her before, but something inside had always made her doubt if Jackson truly meant it. But now, here in this moment looking into her eyes, she knew the truth. 

Rosie reached up and stroked her fingers tenderly down Jackson's cheek. "I know. I love you too." 

After waiting so long to hear, and being pushed away by Rosie for so long, Jackson savored the words. "Please tell me again." 

"I love you Jackson Hunter." Their lips came together again, this time only with tenderness and none of the ferocity of the first kiss. 

As Jackson slowly kissed down her jawbone, Rosie said, "Jack, make love to me." 

Jackson stopped and looked in Rosie's eyes, determined to make sure she wasn't reading any signals wrongly, like the way she had when Rosie first came to her apartment. 

Rosie saw the uncertainty, and knew that she had put it there. She traced Jackson's lip with the tip of her finger. "I want this Jack, I want you. Make love to me." 

After a few seconds, Jackson stood and pulled Rosie with her. She said nothing but pulled her towards the bedroom. Jackson stood watching Rosie intently but not making the first move, as if she was scared of doing the wrong thing. 

Rosie turned her back and pulled Jackson to her, echoing the position they had been in the day she had rejected Jackson. Rosie met her soon to be lovers eyes in the mirrored closet doors ahead of them. "I'm ready." She whispered. 

Jackson's eyes turned darkly passionate. She then closed them for only a second and took a breath. I'm ready. Those words said so much to Jackson. The first time they were here, in this moment, Rosie had known what was in her heart, but was not ready to admit it or show it. Now Jackson knew she had Rosie's heart truly and willingly given, and she intended to show her new lover, just what that meant to her. 

Jackson ran her closed lips, from the curve of Rosie's exposed shoulder up to her ear, barely touching, and taking in the very essence and scent of her lover. When Rosie felt Jackson breathe in her ear, "I love you, you're mine to love and adore. I'll spend eternity proving it to you. She moaned then leaned her head to the side as she felt Jackson's teeth nip at her neck. After each bite a tongue laved the reddening mark. Rosie's arm came round to pull Jackson's head further into her. 

In the room, the only sounds that could be heard were the breathy moans of pleasure coming from Rosie, then the sound of a zipper being lowered, as Jackson took they're lovemaking to the next stage. Rosie allowed her dress to slip down and pool at her feet, then kicked it to the side. Rosie lifted her head to find Jackson looking at her body hungrily in the mirror in front of them. She wore a black bra and panties set that took Jackson's breath away. Rosie reached back for her lovers hands and placed them on her bare stomach. "Oh God hippy girl. Thank you for letting me touch you." 

"Touch me more." Rosie moaned. 

Jackson pulled her hands back and quickly divested Rosie of her bra and panties, leaving her naked. Using the back of her hand and fingers, Jackson softly traced from the top of Rosie's spine, down and round her hips. Momentarily losing control and her promise to herself to go slow, she pulled Rosie's hips back and ground herself into Rosie's buttocks. "Oh God darlin, it terrifies me how much I want you, I'm frightened of scaring you." 

Rosie saw in the reflection that Jackson was staring hard at her breasts, and lifted her hands on top of them to encourage her. "I don't scare easy soldier boy. Squeeze." 

Jackson wasted no time in squeezing and pinching her new lovers nipples. 

"I want your mouth on my breasts Jack." Jackson spun her lover round and kissed her deeply. Rosie wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist allowing her lover to carry her over to the bed. Jackson lowered her carefully down and quickly took her shirt off. Rosie noticed she didn't wear a bra but a sports compression shirt. It seemed to make her muscular shoulders and arms all the more prominent. 

Jackson peeled it and the last of her clothes off, and came down to lie beside her, Rosie gently stroked along the muscular contours of Jackson's body. "I love how your body is so different to mine." 

"You do?" 

"I do." Rosie did mean it. Despite her protestations to the contrary, who Jackson was, and how she appeared was exactly what she wanted and needed. 

"I have never felt like this before Jack." She trailed a finger down Jackson's lip. "I need you inside of me." 

"Oh yeah? why?" Jackson trailed her fingers across Rosie's bare stomach, driving her to distraction. 

Realizing she was being teased she rolled Jackson over until she was sitting on top of her waist. 

She picked up her lover's hands and placed them on her breasts. Jackson smiled, playing along for the moment. 

Rosie's hips began to rock and Jackson could feel how excited she was, but it didn't seem to be enough. "Jack I need you inside now." 

In a second, Rosie was on her back with Jackson over her, holding her wrists above her head. 

She struggled a bit then realizing it was fruitless gave up. 

"I think I asked you why you want me inside you?" 

I should have expected this. Thought Rosie, her frustration reaching boiling point. 

"I've given you such a hard time about being butch and manly, that now you've got me, you're going to make me beg." 

Jackson smiled slightly at the feisty comment. "No darlin, I just want to know that you really want it. I know I want to be so deeply inside you, but do you truly want it? Want me to 

have you?" 

A tiny part of her brain, the stubborn feminist part, felt like she should rebel in some way, but the majority of it and her body were screaming to beg Jackson for her touch. 

Jackson watched Rosie's eyes soften. 

Jack I don't know why, I only know that I need it like I've never needed anything In my life. If you want me to beg, I will. Just please fuck me." 

"Jackson kissed her with such passion that she wondered how she'd ever lived before this big tough woman came into to her life. 

Jackson relaxed her grip, keeping one hand on Rosie's wrist and the other travelled down and slipped inside her lover. 

As she started to thrust Jackson moaned."Oh darlin, you're so wet for me." 

"Yes, Jack. More." Although her wrists were seemingly held captive, she could have gotten out of it easily, but she enjoyed the sensation of being out of control and unable to stop her impending orgasm. 

Jackson could feel Rosie tightening around her fingers, and it was the best feeling in the world to be allowed to touch this woman and to bring her pleasure. 

"That's it darlin, come for me." 

"Harder Jack. Oh God!" 

Rosie's orgasm hit her deep and hard leaving her breathless, and before she had time to think, Jackson was coaxing her clitoris back to life with long licking strokes from her toungue. "Jack! What..." And she came again. 

"This time she pulled Jackson up by her head and kissed her thoroughly. "Woah soldier boy! That was...God I love you." 

Jackson's heart swelled. "I love you too Hippy girl. You make me so happy." 

"Let me make you happier. Go put it on." 

"What?" Said Jackson, feigning innocence. 

Her lover giggled and smacked her bare hard buttock. "You know exactly what. Don't try and tell me you don't own one." 

Jackson pretended to think hard. "I thought you wouldn't like that? That it would symbolize my dominance over you?" 

Rosie started to throb again at the thought of Jackson hard and ready for her. "Hmm? Did I say that? I'm sure I would never say something like that, and who says you'll be in a position to dominate?" 

Suddenly Jackson became worried and sat up. "Em...You know I love you more than anything in the world but I don't know if I could do..." 

Rosie realized she must have assumed Rosie wanted to use the strap on her. "Oh no I don't mean that. I love all of who you are, and I wouldn't want you to change. Just trust me. Go get hard for me!" 

Jackson then moved very quickly. 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

Oh fuck! Rosie was so right about trusting her! Jackson thought. She watched with lustful adoration as her lover, lifted her hips slowly up and down on her strap on. When Jackson had come back to be bed with it on, Rosie's passion was a flamed once more. Although Rosie had never used one before, when she told her lover what she wanted to do, Jackson guided her on top and then allowed her girlfriend to set her own pace, allowing her to get used to the full feeling inside. 

Now, Rosie couldn't get enough, she ground down into Jackson's pelvis, eyes closed, lost in passion and lust. Jackson brought her hands to Rosie's hips, helping to pull her down harder. It had been a long slow ride and they both had a slick sheen of sweat covering their bodies. 

"Oh darlin, yeah just like that." Jackson started to quicken the pace with her thrusts upwards, her orgasm coming closer and closer. 

Feeling the change Rosie opened her eyes and came down to face Jackson, and said in a breathy voice. "Jack, you feel so good. You're making me come again, I want you to come with me. Inside with your cock." 

That tipped Jackson over the edge, her grip on Rosie's hips was almost painful as she ground herself into her. "Jesus! Fuck!" Jackson shouted as Rosie watched her lover arch her upper body back. She thought Jackson looked stunning as she came, every strong muscle in her body became prominent and taut. Rosie's attention was so intent on her partner that her own orgasm caught her unaware. She fell forward into Jackson's kiss and rode it out. Jackson rolled her round underneath her again. She looked at the young woman who had captured her and said, "Hippy girl you have the power to destroy me, you own me and my soul." 

Rosie felt the tears come to her eyes, she knew what saying that meant, to such a proud guarded person like Jackson Hunter. 

She placed her hand over Jackson's heart. "I'll keep your secrets and your heart safe Jack. I love you." 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

Jackson became aware of the high pitched ringing noise of her phone. As she turned to grab it, she was hindered by the young woman, lying across her body. She grinned and kissed the dark head on her chest, before stretching for her cell. 

"Hunter." 

"Hey buddy! Where are you?" 

"Wh..Dylan?" 

Rosie began to wake and squirm closer into Jacksons side. "Shh! Too early." She mumbled. 

"Yeah it's me. You were coming over this morning remember? We were going to work out and then go pick a Christmas tree with Molly while Emmie and Rosie go Christmas shopping? Any of this ringing a bell buddy?" 

Jackson held her hand to her head. "Oh yeah, Christmas shopping, I remember." With all the stress and excitement about her date, she had forgotten about the plans to help Dylan bring home the Christmas tree. 

At the words 'Christmas shopping' Rosie head popped up. "Oh no! What time is it? I'm supposed to meet Emily." 

Jackson mouthed "It's okay, wait." Hoping she wouldn't run from her bed. 

"Wait, is that Rosie's voice? In your bedroom, at this time in the morning?" Dylan asked in a teasing voice. 

"Yes It is. What of it?" 

Jackson heard Dylan shout to her fiancee in the background, "Hey Emmie, I told you Jackson's cooking would blow her clothes off!" 

"Morgan, I'm so going to knock you on your ass!" But she felt better when she heard a soft smacking noise and Dylan say. "Ah! that hurts you know!" 

She sniggered as Emily had beaten her to it. "Eh..well Emmie says to tell you both not to worry about the time, and you're welcome to come over for lunch first." 

"I'll talk to Rosie but I'm sure that'll be fine. Okay, bye." 

When Jackson hung up she saw a worried look on Rosie's face. Please don't run from me hippy girl! 

"Hey, you okay?" Jackson asked nervously. 

All Rosie was worried about was missing her shopping date with Emily, not as Jackson thought, worried about waking up in her new lovers bed. 

Rosie leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jacksons lips. "Good morning Jack, I love you." 

The young woman quickly found herself on her back with a beaming Jackson looking down at her. "You had me worried there hippy girl. I love you too. You sure you're okay with everything that's happened between us?" 

Rosie touched Jackson lips with her fingers and said, "Yes. I couldn't deny what I felt for you any longer. That doesn't mean, were not going to fight, and it doesn't mean you don't annoy me. If fact you annoy the hell out of me, but I love you." 

Jackson smiled smugly, then brought her lips until they hovered inches from her lovers. ."Oh darlin, I'm going to annoy you till the end of time." 

Jackson watched Rosie lick her lips in anticipation of the kiss to come, but it didn't. Jackson held her position, dodging her girlfriends lips as she tried to capture them. Giving up on her kiss, Rosie struggled to get up, but her new girlfriends superior strength held her down. 

"Hey you big lug! Either kiss me or move!" Rosie scowled at the look of amusement on Jackson's face. 

"Uh uh hippy girl. I've got you where I want you." 

Rosie stopped her half hearted attempts at a struggle and put on her best disinterested look. 

"Oh? And where's that?" 

"Underneath me and begging me for my kisses." 

Rosie was infuriated, and began her struggles again. "Ah! Why did I even think this would work? I don't even like you!" 

Jackson was highly amused but didn't want to push their very new, fragile relationship too far. 

"You might not like me, but you love me." Jackson silenced her with a kiss, Rosie moaned and melted into the kiss, opening her mouth and allowing Jackson's tongue inside. 

When they broke apart for air, Rosie asked in a husky voice, "How much time do we have?" 

Jackson kissed her way down her girlfriends neck while saying. "Plenty, we don't have to go to the Morgan's till lunchtime." 

Rosie grinned. "Well in that case you've got some work to do soldier boy!" 

As Jackson's lips hovered above the hard nipple in front of her, she replied. "Oh yes I do darlin!" 

She sucked in Rosie's nipple and rolled it around her wet mouth, causing moans from the body underneath her. 

"Oh God...yes, you have to make love to me, and since we're going over to Emily's you need to take me home to get changed, and that means meeting Daddy!" 

Jackson stilled as her libido suddenly left her. Oh shit! 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Jackson Hunter had never been in this position before. Her sexual conquests normally only lasting a night, she never had the need to have to meet the parents. But here she was, being dragged by the hand, up to the front of Rosie's apartment building. 

Jackson looked to the Henderson's window and gulped as she saw the face of an older thick set man looking straight at her. 

This feel a bit like being called in front of my commanding officer, except that I hadn't been sleeping with his daughter the night before! 

"Come on Jack, he's a nice man. He's not going to chase you with a shot gun!" 

Jackson snorted, "You're not the one walking in there after sleeping with his daughter." 

Rosie stopped and brushed some lint from Jackson's lapels. 

"Hey soldier boy. I thought a special forces op would be braver than that?" 

"I would rather be heading into enemy fire than meeting your dad. What if he doesn't like me?" 

"How could he possibly not like you?" 

"You don't!" 

Rosie laughed, "Yeah but I love you. You're responsible, have a good job, and are one of the kindest people I've met. What's not to like?" 

The young woman stood on her tiptoes and pecked Jackson on the lips. "Let's go lover, and if all else fails, I'll tell him I seduced you!" 

Jackson let herself be pulled towards the door. Yeah like he would believe that! 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"Daddy, I want you to meet Jackson Hunter." 

Walt Henderson looked the stiff looking woman up and down. She had a couple of inches on the stocky compact man who didn't look as if much would intimidate him. Rosie had never brought a date, or one of her friends home, Walt knew something was different. 

"Pleased to meet you Sir." Jackson stood at attention and held out her hand. 

After a few agonizing seconds Walt took her hand. "Hunter? Hunter? Don't I know that name? She's not one of your hippy pot head friends is she?" 

Rosie laughed and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Daddy! No she's not. She's Dylan and Emily's bodyguard, remember? She was in the army?" 

Walt's features softened. "Military eh? Isn't Hunter the one you keep complaining about? I thought you couldn't stand the woman?" 

Rosie blushed and looked sheepishly at her love. "No daddy! She annoys me to distraction, but we're right for each other." The young woman gazed up lovingly at Jackson. "It just took me a little while to see that." 

Walt watched as they gazed lovingly at each other. Well Rosie girl, looks like someone has finally captured your heart. Hunter, Are you going to be the one I lose my girl to? 

"So what are you doing today young lady?" 

"I'm just going to get changed and Jackson's taking me over to Emily's. We're going Christmas shopping remember? I'll be back for dinner though. I'll leave you two to chat, while I get changed then." 

Jackson gave her girlfriend a pleading look but Rosie just skipped off with a smirk on her face. 

Walt took a seat in his armchair and said "Well sit and tell me about yourself then Hunter." 

"Yes Sir." Walt watched Jackson sit rather stiffly smiled to himself. None of my little girls friends would call me Sir. You might be alright. 

"So? You were in the army Rosie said?" 

Jackson was dreading having 'the talk' with Rosie's father but this was some common ground she could work with. 

"Yes Sir, I'm from a military family. My father, now a General, works with the Pentagon. I served ten years before I left. The last few years I was a Lieutenant Colonel in special ops, part of a cultural support team in Afghanistan. There were villages and settlements that consisted largely of women and children, and it made missions less volatile if a female unit headed up any of those missions." 

Walt nodded his head in understanding."Sounds impressive." 

"I loved my time in the army Sir, and I was proud to serve my country." 

Hmm. I think I like this one after all. Thought Walt. 

"I was five years in service myself. Then when I met my wife and got married, I decided to get a regular job. It's hard being a military family, moving around all the time." 

"It is very hard on a family." Jackson knew only too well, what toll it had on a family. 

"Why did you leave if you don't mind me asking?" Walt saw a shadow of loss across Jacksons face. After losing his wife to cancer when Rosie was so young, he knew the look only too well. 

"I..uh. My sister was killed in Afghanistan. I couldn't...well I knew I had to move on with my life. Try something new. We we're very close." 

"Has Rosie told you about her Mother?" 

"She has Sir, I am very sorry about your wife." 

Walt nodded. "Thank you. I only ask because I understand the pain of losing someone you love." 

"You've done a wonderful job taking care of Rosie Sir. She's a beautiful, good and bright girl." 

Feeling a little emotional, Walt stood and picked up his wife's photograph from the side table. 

"It hasn't been easy. A young girl needs her Mother, but we struggled through together. Because of that I am very protective of my daughter." Walt turned round and gave Jackson an intimidating look. 

"Are you serious about my daughter? Or are you just out for fun? Rosie may appear tough on the outside, she's had to be. Sometimes she's had to pull me through the grief we had to bare, but inside she's a tender soul, with a heart of gold. You are the first date she has ever brought home. That tells me you have gotten into her heart. I want to know you are not going to hurt her or take her for granted." 

Woah! The "What are your intentions speech!" I never thought I'd have this conversation! 

What Jackson and Walt didn't know, was that Rosie had finished getting changed, 

and was also anxious to hear Jackson's answer. 

"Sir. I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I love your daughter with all of my heart. I think you know what my word of honor means to me with my background serving our country. I give you my word of honor that I will never intentionally hurt your daughter, and I'll will try my level best to make her happy." 

Walt liked what he heard but was still concerned. "Rosie is more mature than a lot of girls her age, but she's still only 23, I'm guessing a lot younger than you. Have you considered that?" 

Walt was right. At 35, Jackson did had a few years on her girlfriend, and if she was honest, it probably did effect the different outlooks on life, but that didn't change the fact that they were meant for each other. 

"I realize that Sir, and I won't push Rosie into something she's not ready for. I will give her the room to grow and reach for her dreams, but I will be there waiting for her, to love and support her." 

In the hall, Rosie wiped a tear away from her eye. She is the one. My heart knew it but my brain nearly messed this up for me. 

She collected herself and walked into the room. Both Jackson and her father stood. "I'm ready? You two get to know each other?" 

"Yeah I think we understand each other, don't we Jackson?" 

"Absolutely Sir." 

The older man smiled and said, "Call me Walt." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Emily checked the food in the oven and said to herself. "Okay, another ten minutes and we are good to go." 

She jumped and grabbed hold of the kitchen top when from nowhere Molly came crashing into the kitchen screaming. 

"Molly! Don't scream!" Although she was making progress, her anxiety was still triggered by sudden loud noises or being caught unawares. 

Seeing her little girls face crumple, Emily took a breath and smiled. "It's okay sweetie. You just gave mama a surprise." 

"Sorry mama. Mom chasing me." At the mention of her name Dylan came bounding into the kitchen and lifted Molly up in the air. "Got you now little smurf!" 

Molly giggled as her Mom tickled her tummy. It gave Emily heart that despite their problems, some semblance of normal life was returning to they're home. 

"No Mom, no ickle monster! Me want to say acton to mama." 

"That's action Molls. Here you go." Dylan put her down and handed her a small, expensive looking video camera she had brought in. 

"Press this button okay?" 

Molly put the gadget to her eye and said. "Acton mama." 

Emily gave her fiance a rather unimpressed look. "Why is your daughter running around with an expensive video camera TV star?" 

"Tell Mama Molls." 

"We makin a vido for Santa mama!" Molly said excitedly. 

"A video for Santa huh?" 

Dylan walked over and put her arm round Emily. "Yeah mama smurf. Most normal kids write a letter to Santa. But Molls and I thought, the Morgan's aren't like most people, we're much more up to date than that! So we are gonna shoot a video and email it to the North Pole, and I have it on good authority that Santa will send a message back to us." Dylan winked at Emily. She smiled warmly and gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek. "You are so sweet goofy." 

Just then the front door buzzer went. "That'll be Jackson and Rosie. Just in time, the foods nearly ready." Said Emily. 

Molly made a run for the door shouting, "Me let Dackson and wosie in!" 

When Dylan went to follow Emily said, "Dyl, I'll need you to lift these dishes from the oven. I can't mange on my own with this stupid cast on." Her injuries still got her down. Not only trying to do household tasks with one arm, but she still got bouts of dizziness when she bent down, due to her recovering head injury. 

Dylan took Emily's face in her hands and kissed her lips softly. "Hey, it won't be for much longer, and until then, I'm here to help okay?" 

Emily nodded, being grateful for the reassurance her partner always gave her. 

"Now I'll go and see to our new lovebirds." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Since they kept the front door locked, Molly was struggling to open the lock. 

"Wait up Molls, I'll get it." 

"Me say acton Mom?" 

"Okay, you get the camera ready." Molly lifted the camera lens to her eye and brought her little hand down. "Acton!" 

On her daughters signal, Dylan opened the door wide to find Jackson and Rosie engaged in a passionate lip lock. 

Not realizing the door had been opened or they were being watched, the new couple carried on regardless. 

Molly lowered her camera and looked up at Dylan. "Why Dackson doing that to Wosie Mom?" 

"Eh? Why don't you ask Mama later okay?" Dylan turned her attention to the amorous couple and said, "Hey Jackson! You want put the girl down? You're corrupting my kid!" 

The couple broke apart abruptly, both looking somewhat confused. "Wh...What." 

"Hi Dackson! Hi Wosie!" 

Dylan was highly amused as she watched Rosie push Jackson away from, her cheeks bright pink. 

"Hi Sweetie, what are you doing?" Rosie asked Molly. 

"Me making a film for Santa. Come see!" Rosie allowed herself to be pulled into the apartment. 

Dylan was delighted to see her two friends together. She knew how much Rosie meant to her buddy, but she couldn't resist a little gentle ribbing. 

"What took you so long? Did Rosie lose the key to the handcuffs?" 

"Ha ha! Very funny, you can lug the tree you want back yourself then." Jackson groused. 

Dylan punched her gently on the arm. "Hey I'm only kidding buddy, you know that. Listen, I'm really happy for you, for you both. So is it serious?" 

Jackson gave her a big beaming smile. "Oh yeah. I'm never letting go of that girl now I've got her." 

"I couldn't be happier. C'mon, let's go get our girls." Hearing those words made Jackson beam with pride. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

After sharing a happy lunch together, Emily and Rosie were preparing to leave for the shops. 

Emily grabbed her purse and said, "Now remember and keep a tight hold of Molly at the Christmas tree farm. If you turn round for a minute, she'll be off like a shot." 

Dylan helped Emily on with her coat, the cast on her arm made it difficult to get it on. 

"I know, I'll be careful. Are you sure you don't want Jackson to come with you? You are going to get attention out there. You might feel panicked. I could go to the tree farm with Molly on my own, or we could wait till tomorrow." 

Emily placed her delicate hand on Dylan's broad chest. "Thank you honey, but I won't be on my own. Rosie's there and your mom is meeting us in town. I need to start doing normal things, yes it's scary, but I want to face it. Anyway, we promised Molly we would put the tree up tonight. I'll be fine." 

Dylan pulled Emily towards her and whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you Emmie. You are doing great." 

They were interrupted by Rosie and Jackson joining them at the door, Rosie clearly annoyed about something. 

"Look, you've said it now Jackson, so just don't make it any worse! I'm not some little lady you've got to take care of!" Dylan smirked and raised an eyebrow to Emily. 

"I didn't mean it that way okay! I'm sorry. Argh! You are being totally unreasonable." Jackson face was full of frustration. 

"Are you ready to Em?" Rosie ignored her new lover. 

"Fine! Just ignore me." Jackson stomped off toward the kitchen. 

"Yes, all ready." 

As they were about to walk out Dylan caught Emily's hand and said. "Remember, just get a few things. I can do all the mad running about the stores for most of the stuff we'll need. You're still recovering from a head injury." 

"I know. I'll be fine. Oh and remember Molly needs her hat, scarf and gloves, and you better talk to Jackson and see if she's okay. Bye honey." 

"Yeah I'll remember." 

Dylan closed the door and headed off to the kitchen mumbling. "Why do I always have to talk?" 

She found her friend at the kitchen table dialing a number on her cell phone. "Um...I'm really sorry darlin. Don't be pissed at me. I won't ever say that again okay? Forgive me?" Dylan watched a big smile break out on Jackson's face. "I love you darlin. Have fun okay?" 

Dylan laughed and shook her head as Jackson ended the call. 

"Hunter. That was pathetic! What was that? Two minutes?" 

"Hey, I don't care." 

"What did you even do?" 

"I just said, when she gets back here to call my cell and I'll go down and get her shopping bags. She asked why? I said it's what people in love do, take care of each other, and let's face I'm stronger." 

Dylan looked confused. "But that's true. I mean, you are bigger and stronger than her." 

"I know that and you know that, but she accused me of subjugating her and trying dominate her with my pseudo masculinity." 

"I don't even know what that means? You apologized for that?" Dylan said sounding confused. 

"Yep, sure did." Jackson replied without hesitation. "I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. I love that girl and if I have to crawl? I'll crawl." 

Dylan stood beside her and thought about how she was exactly the same with Emily. 

She looked at Jackson with a goofy smile and said, "Yeah, great isn't it?" 

"Yeah, in any case, I know she loves it, deep down, being taken care of. Her feminist brain just likes to remind her it's there sometimes." They both laughed at this, until they were interrupted by Molly running in still holding the video camera. 

"Mom! Dackson we go get the tree now?" 

"Okay smurf, let's get you ready. Mama says you need hat, gloves and jacket, so let's put this camera away and get going. 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

Despite being recognized, Emily was able to have a great time out shopping. It felt freeing to be picking out Christmas decorations and gifts, without constantly worrying about Toni, her health or state of mind. The one thing Emily was eternally grateful for was knowing that Toni was dead and gone. She may be able to get into her head from time to time, but she knew it would have been worse if Toni had been in prison, watching her every move in the media. No, Emily was glad she was dead, and grateful that Dylan had the courage to do it. If that made Emily evil or bad, she didn't care. 

Emily, Rosie and Patricia, were enjoying a very welcome sit down and cup of coffee after some serious shopping. She watched Pattie laugh at something Rosie had said, and felt a contentment she had hadn't felt in a while. It felt wonderful to have an extended family. Although she initially been wary of Dylan's parents, after freezing her fiance out for so long. She had come to truly appreciate Patricia's friendship. She adored her new Granddaughter and had been a tremendous help to them when Emily had been sick. 

"How are you feeling dear? Are you ready to try some more stores? Or have you had enough?" Patricia asked. 

"No, I'm ready for more. It's great to be out." 

Rosie looked up from her cell phone. "Dylan hasn't tweeted anything for a long time. I kinda thought she would today." 

Emily sighed. "Yes I know. She thinks she made it easier for Toni, because she was so open about our life and what we were doing. I try to tell her that not using these things wouldn't have changed anything. It's been such a big part of her life, and a great way for her to communicate with her fans, I think it would be wrong to give it up completely." 

Patricia put down her coffee cup and said. "We'll I don't understand these new things, but I think Dylan is right. She's putting her family first. That's what's important." 

Emily smirked at Rosie. "I know, but she has her career to think of too." Emily told her soon to be mother in law. 

"So where to next?" Asked Rosie. 

"Well we have decorations, so I think the toy store." Emily couldn't wait. Life had been so hard since Molly was born, and she to scrimp and save just to pay rent and keep clothes on their back. At Christmas time she was always worried about money and how she was going to buy Molly a toy or two. Now she could enjoy buying Molly some toys without the worry. She didn't want her little girl to be spoiled, and she knew that she would have problems with Dylan spoiling their daughter with gifts, but it would be fun. 

As they stood up ready to hit the toy store, Rosie asked, "Em what are you going to get Dylan for Christmas?" 

"That is the million dollar question." 

Then as she thought about gifts. She realized what was important to Dylan, and smiled. I know exactly what to give you goofy! 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

'In two miles turn right.' The vehicle's GPS announced. 

"Just another few minutes Molly." Dylan had driven them the forty five minute ride to the Christmas tree farm in New Jersey. 

Jackson looked at her from the seat beside her, clearly highly amused about something. "What?" Asked Dylan. 

"You gave your GPS your own voice?" 

"What? What's wrong with that? It came with the option of using celebrity voices. I'm a celebrity, and I trust myself to give directions." Dylan felt this was perfectly reasonable and rational. 

"You've got some serious ego going on there boss." 

The voice then came from the GPS 'You have arrived at your destination.' 

Dylan gave Jackson a cheesy grin. "See? Who better to get us there than me? Come on little smurf. We got tree hunting to do!" 

They had wandered through the trees for a while, and Molly's initial enthusiasm was waning, especially when she spotted there were hay rides to be had and a children's play park. 

"Dis one pwetty Mom. " 

"Hmm...nah it's a bit on the small side." 

"How big does it have to be?" Asked Jackson. 

"At least nine or ten foot I would say." 

"Nine or ten? That's big." 

"I have high ceilings, and a big apartment. It needs to be big. Why do you think I wanted your help lugging the thing home? I want it to be perfect." 

Dylan pulled Molly back by her hood, after she started to wander off. 

"Molls, stay beside me. You know what your Mama would do to me if I lost you?" 

Dylan's only disguise was her Armani beanie hat, and it wasn't doing much to keep her identity hidden. She had been approached for autographs and pictures a lot. Although Jackson did her best to keep the more overly enthusiastic people away. No matter that she was here as a family friend, Jackson couldn't help but naturally fall into her role as bodyguard. 

"Me want to play Mom!" 

Dylan looked over toward the play park and noticed there was a hot chocolate stand and some benches next to the play area. 

"Okay, how about this. We take a break and get some hot chocolate, you have a quick play, then we'll carry on and find our family tree? If you're good, you can have a hay ride before we head home." 

"Yay! Come on Mom! 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

They got some hot chocolates and sat on the bench beside the play equipment. 

"So what do you think? Could you help me with it?" Dylan had filled in Jackson on her Christmas present idea for Molly, and to some extent Emily. 

"Of course I'll help. You just tell me when and where to pick it up and I'll keep it at my place. I wonder what I should get Rosie? I've never bought a romantic present, or any presents before, apart from Sarah." 

Dylan took a sip of the hot sweet chocolate drink and said, "What about your parents?" 

Jackson laughed in a way that conveyed not an ounce of humor. "My father doesn't have time for Christmas and my mother always goes on a cruise. I usually just send her a gift certificate. We are not a normal family." 

Dylan thought back to the last few Christmas's she had spent alone, without her parents. She could still feel the bitterness, with her dad especially, but she swallowed it down. Dylan looked toward Molly clambering over the play equipment, smiling and happy. If she kept holding a grudge she would deprive both Emily and Molly of the extended family they had come to love. 

"Our family Christmas's were always great, Joey and I had a ball, and that's what I want for Molly. The last few years, on my own were...hard, but now I just can't wait." 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

"So? tell me about last night!" Emily and Rosie were finally left alone for a gossip while Patricia went to the men's department to pick something up for Tommy. Emily was feeling the pace, not being up to full strength yet, so they found somewhere to sit while they waited on Patricia. 

Rosie's cheeks matched her name as she thought back to last night, and being under Jackson. 

"It was wonderful. She was passionate, tender and made me feel extremely loved and adored..." 

"That's great Rosie. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you two together. You make a great couple." 

"She was a bit hesitant about showing her butch side. I sure got her to forget that and open up to me though." 

She covered Rosie's hand with her own and said, "Well you do sort of give the impression that her butchness was not something that you'd like to embrace." 

"Yes I know." Rosie said, letting out a long sigh."I've never been around women like Jackson or Dylan before. In all the gay rights campaigns and protests I've been a part of, since I was a teenager, I've fought stereotypes. I always thought of butch as an insult that straight people have thrown at us. You know, we must secretly want to be with a man or be a man. We couldn't possibly just like other women." 

"Oh don't I know it. I had the phrase 'if you want someone who looks like a man, then be with a man.' Thrown at me a lot in college, simply because of my preferences." 

Rosie looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. "I have to admit, I've said words to that affect more than once. My group of friends are the same. I always have dated women on the boyish/androgynous side. Jackson says they don't have the guts to be themselves like she does. 

From the first time I saw Jackson, she made me feel...I thought it was anger and annoyance, but I know it was pure attraction and lust. Then when I came to know what makes her the person she is, I fell in love." 

Emily added. "Women like Jackson and Dylan are true to themselves. They don't let themselves be swayed by society or their own lesbian community." 

"I realize that now, it was hard accepting that's the type of woman that excites me. Jackson once told me that she wasn't afraid of her masculinity, but I think I might have made her fearful of showing me that side. I know I've given her a hard time about it." 

Emily looked up and saw Patricia coming towards them. 

"All ready to go. I bet you're ready for home Emily?" Pattie asked. 

"I know. It's amazing how tired I get so quickly." 

Rosie held out a hand to help her friend up. "You've done really well today." Patricia said,. "I wonder how Dylan's getting on with Molly? It's hard work dealing with an excitable four year old." 

"She'll be fine." Emily smiled warmly. "Dylan is a fantastic parent." 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

"Fuck! Jackson she's gone!" 

Dylan had only turned to talk to her friend for a minute, when she turned back towards the play equipment, there was no sign of Molly. 

She frantically ran up and down the small play area, jumping up onto the equipment, as much as her large frame allowed. 

The other parents whispered to each other as they watched TV star jump around in utter panic. 

Jackson grabbed hold of Dylan's jacket and pulled her down from the play equipment. "Dylan, calm down! She won't be far." She saw the panic in her friends eyes that she had seen when Toni had taken Emily. 

"Listen, don't panic. Something probably just caught her eye and she went after it. It's nothing sinister. We'll find her okay?" 

Dylan grasped Jackson's shoulders. "You don't understand, Emily goes for four years keeping her safe, and one of the first few times I'm left in charge, I lose her! I've lost my daughter! Emmie will kill me, even when we find her, and you!" 

Jackson's cool suddenly left her realizing the implications of facing the music. "Shit! Let's ask around." 

A couple of the parents had said they thought they saw the little girl dart off as the tractor giving hay rides trundled past. They ran over to talk to the driver but he hadn't seen her. 

Dylan looked at the rows and rows of Christmas trees ahead of her. "She must have gotten lost in there. Let's split up." 

Jackson took one side and Dylan the other, both methodically making their way around. 

As Dylan made her way down the third line of trees, her confidence at finding her little girl was turning to panic. She sent up a silent prayer. 

Please God, let her be okay. Please! Morgan you're an idiot! You think you would have learned to be careful after Emily being taken, but oh no! You're too busy drinking hot chocolate and talking about presents to care where your daughter is! She must be so scared! 

It was getting dark, which was making things worse. She rounded the head of the fourth row, and half way down the line, Dylan thought she saw something. She broke into a run and shouted "Molly! Molls! Is that you?" 

Dylan came to an abrupt stop, and found Molly sitting cross legged at the foot of a tall, bushy Christmas tree. 

"I found de bestest tree Mom!" Contrary to what Dylan believed, Molly was far from upset about being lost and alone. 

Dylan's panic turned to relief then to anger. "Molly! Don't you ever run off like that again! Anything could happen to you! I was so worried. Jackson and I have been looking all over for you." 

Molly's happy face crumpled and she burst into tears. Shit! 

Dylan had never been in this position before with Molly. To make rules and discipline her daughter, had never been her job as yet. Dylan was the fun Mom, the one Molly ran to if she wanted anything because she knew she had her Dylan wrapped round her little finger. 

Dylan scooped Molly up and hugged her tight. "I...I...sowry...mo...mom." Molly struggled to speak through her tears. 

"Okay. You're safe now. Shh! Calm down, I've got you." I wish you we're here Emmie. She thought as guilt at her outburst began wash over her. 

She stroked the little girls head, trying to soothe her. "It's okay smurf. You just gave me a big fright. I love you and I was really scared when I couldn't find you." 

Molly looked up at her mom. She couldn't ever imagine her big strong mom being frightened of anything. "Scared mom?" 

Dylan wiped the tears from Molly's cheeks. "Yeah. Remember we talked about how we have to be extra careful because mom is on TV?" 

The little girl nodded her head. "Well, you have got to stay by me or Jackson." 

Jackson had found them and came running up to join them. "You found her, she okay?" 

"Yeah she's fine, she found a tree for us." Dylan quirked her eyebrow up to Jackson. 

"Why did you run off Molls?" 

"Da twactor came and I wanted to go on but It not wait for me, and I sawd dis tree. It so pwetty. I no run off again mom. I pwomise." 

Dylan kissed Molly and the nose. "Well, you're safe and that's the main thing. Say sorry to Jackson? She was really worried too." 

"Sowry Dackson." 

Jackson ruffled her hair. "It's okay munchkin." 

"So? You like this tree?" Dylan asked. 

"Uh huh. It's big and bushy!" 

Dylan couldn't help but smile at her daughters enthusiasm. "Okay, we'll how about this. We go and tell the man we want to buy this one, he'll get it all ready for us while you go on a hay ride, and then Mom and Jackson will get it upon the car and head home. How about that?" 

Molly beamed and clapped her hands. "Yes Mom Yes!" 

As they walked off toward the farm office Jackson said, "You do realize how big and heavy that tree is?" 

"Yeah, but it's a great one and Molls loves it." 

I hope Emily sees it that way! Jackson thought. 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Later that night Dylan, Emily and Molly were in the family room, putting up the Christmas decorations. While Molly played with the angel for the top, Dylan was putting on the lights, with help from Emily. Christmas music came from the speakers on the wall, and the fire crackled in the background, creating a cozy atmosphere. 

Dylan had been dreading going home to her fiance after losing Molly, but it had been the little girl who had had been given the talking to not her. Dylan still felt guilty though. 

"Ah, Emmie? I'm really sorry about today. I honestly only turned round for a second." 

Emily tried to soothe her partner by giving loving strokes to her arm. 

"I know honey. She's so quick and can be off before you know it." 

"But I don't want you to think you can't trust me with our daughter. " 

"Do you think she hasn't run off from me before?" 

Dylan looked surprised. "What? She has...?" 

"Of course! Look at how active she is? She has run off in the store a few times. Usually when she sees candy or if she sees some toys. She just thinks you'll be right behind her, then she turns round and you're not there. I've lost her a few times in stores." 

"I thought you'd be so pissed at me, and I made Molly cry when I gave her into trouble." Dylan sounded worried. 

God Dylan, you are so adorable! "You need to have more confidence in yourself as a parent honey. You're learning as you go but you have good instincts, just trust them. As for upsetting Molly, does she look upset?" Emily pointed towards the little girl who was singing while playing wrapped up in tinsel. 

"Dudolph da ded nose aindeer, ad a very shiny nose." The little girl sang. 

Dylan laughed and said, "I guess not." 

"No. She's the happiest she's ever been and that's because of her mom. You can't be the fun one all the time Dyl, sometimes you need to say no and tell her what's right and wrong." 

"I like being the fun one though." Emily leaned up and kissed her partner on the nose. 

"I know you do goofy, but let's get this finished okay? Molly, bring over the ornaments." 

"Otay mama." Molly handed over handfuls to her moms. There were traditional wooden Santa Claus, reindeers, red, silver and clear glass ornaments, some Disney themed ones that Molly liked and an angel for the top. 

Emily showed Molly how to hook them on carefully, while Dylan got the higher branches. 

"You picked out some lovely decorations Emmie.". 

"I like them, I always think trees should be fun and child like. Nothing too designer looking. Your mom said she was going to look out a couple of family decorations to give us." 

"Oh yeah, I had this wooden soldier my Grandpa made for me, painted it himself and everything. Joey wanted his to be an angel but Grandpa said he wasn't making no fairy for his grandson, so he got a reindeer!" 

They both laughed at the image and Emily's laugh turned into a big yawn. "You okay baby girl? I think you did too much today." 

"I'm fine. I just get tired so easily, but I loved it. I felt normal again, well as normal as it can be with people staring, taking pictures and asking for autographs. I mean why my autograph. I'm not the famous one." 

"You are now mama smurf. Nobody bothered you too much did they?" 

"No. I had your mom and Rosie, and believe me, if they got too close, one look from your mother and they moved back pretty quickly!" 

"I bet! I remember that look from when I was a kid. I'm so glad you and Molly have Mom and Dad. Mom's a great support for you and Molly just adores them both." 

"Elp mama wiv santa." Emily helped her daughter with a tricky decoration for small fingers. 

"There you go sweetie. Yes, They really appreciate your forgiveness honey." 

Dylan shrugged. "Well life's too short. We were all in pain, and it's time to heal. It's what Joey would have wanted." 

Emily looked thoughtful. "I wish my parents felt the same. My Mother didn't even contact you when I was in hospital." 

Dylan knew this had hurt her fiance deeply so she tried to make Emily feel better. "You've made your own family baby girl. If they don't want to be a part of that, then it's their loss." 

"Thanks for that honey. You always make me feel better." 

"That's my job. So did you get some of the presents we talked about?" Dylan whispered, but Molly was more interested in the tree anyway. 

After Molly had written out her list for Santa to make the video with her mom, both Dylan and Emily had decided she would get a couple of the gifts when she was out, but Dylan would go out to the toy store on her own and get the bulk of it, so as not to over tire Emily. 

"Yes. I got a few ticked off the list, just remember not to go wild when you go to the toy store, she doesn't need everything she's asked for. I don't want her to be spoiled." 

"Would I?" Dylan asked in a shocked tone then gave her a goofy smile. 

Emily knew it was a hopeless task to get her partner not to spoil their daughter and just shook her head in reply. 

"Okay smurf, just the angel to go. Do you want to put in on?" 

"Yes Mom! Pease?" Dylan lifted Molly up high and got her on top of her shoulders. 

"Okay Molls, stick it on." Molly stretched her little arms and go it on. 

"Okay Mama flick the lights." The tree began to twinkle in sequence. 

"Yay! It's so pwetty mama look!" 

"I see it sweetie." Dylan lifted Molly down and held her in one arm, while pulling Emily into her side with the other. 

Dylan sighed in contentment. This is what it's all about. Family, and making happy memories. 

"I can't wait till next year, when were living at the long island house. I'll put lights all over the outside, a light up Santa and sleigh on the roof. It'll be so much fun!" 

Emily smiled warmly. I just bet you will goofy. Why don't you take a picture of the tree and put it on your Facebook and Twitter?" 

"No. I've told you I've been far too open about my life. Some things are private." 

"Some things are private, but I bet your fans would get a kick out of seeing it. Those sort of sites made you who you are, your career. Don't lose it." 

Dylan looked unconvinced, then Molly added, "Yeah sow our twee mom." 

She sighed knowing she would give in. "Okay!" 

Dylan took the picture, and typed out the Twitter message. 

The Morgan Family Christmas tree. What do you think Twitter buddies? 

 

 

To be continued........


	5. Episode 5

The following weeks brought more normality back to Dylan and Emily's life, even though Emily still had her days where things didn't seem so bright, and her anxiousness would creep back, she now had the tools to fight it, and she had a great boost in confidence when she finally got the cast off her arm. 

It was the day of the wedding and Dylan and Emily lay in bed enjoying the quiet, early morning before the madness of the day set in. Emily already cuddled tight into Dylan's chest tried to snuggle in even further. 

"Hmm. I love this with you." Emily said in contentment. 

Dylan kissed her brow and smiled broadly. They had still to become fully intimate again, but they were taking the time to touch and kiss as much as possible, in order to build their bond and trust back to what it was. Emily's therapist, Rain, said it was the best way for Emily to become comfortable with the physical side of their relationship. Just to see Emily smiling again and being close to her made Dylan more than happy. The rest would come in time. 

"I wish you didn't have to go." Dylan was going over to Jackson's apartment to get ready for the ceremony, while Emily got ready at home. 

"I know baby girl, but it's just for a few hours then you'll have to go to a lawyer to get rid of me." Dylan received a soft slap on the stomach for that, "Ah! Don't beat me up; I'll set Molly on you." 

Emily leaned up on her elbow and looked down towards her fianc é . Her face set with a look of mock annoyance. "We'll don't say anything about lawyers or divorce on our wedding day TV star." 

"Hey Emmie, I'm only kidding. If that ever happened I'd tell you not to be so silly and come on home with me and Molly." 

"Awful sure of yourself Morgan." Emily said. 

Dylan rolled Emily over gently, so as not to spook her fianc é or make her feel trapped. 

"I'm sure of the fact that you are meant for me and nothing on this earth could break us apart. We have been through possibly everything in the short time we have been together." Dylan joined their two hands together and said. "Our love is unbreakable. We are unbreakable." 

Emily pulled her partner's head down into a long deep kiss. Dylan was right, after all they had been through, Emily knew there was nothing that could tear them apart. 

When their kiss ended Emily said, "I can't wait to grow old and grey with you, goofy." 

"Mom! Mama! Its edding day"" Molly came rushing into the room and jumped on the bed beside them. 

"What did I tell you about knocking Molly?" Emily said as they both sat up. 

"Sowrry Mamma but I cited!" 

"Come here Molls." Dylan lifted her up onto her lap. 

"Ask me mom!" She shouted excitedly. 

Dylan and Emily smiled at each other. This was Molly's new favorite thing to do, and it had been going on nonstop since Dylan's lawyers had informed them, they were now legally a family. 

Playing along Dylan said, "What's your name little girl?" 

"My name tis Molly T...tonner" Molly struggled with her middle name, that was given to remember her paternal Grandmother. 

"It's Conner Sweetie." 

"Molly Tonner Morgan! Me Molly Morgan!" 

Dylan ticked Molly's tummy. "That's right smurf. We're all Morgan's now." 

Molly giggled. "Mom! stop!" 

"Okay. Now sit up nice. I wanted to have an important talk with you before I go over to Jackson's." 

"What Mom? I listen." 

"You have a very important job to do today. You're going to give your mama away with Grandpa to help." 

Although it was going to be a very small quiet affair, the couple still wanted some traditions. Molly would give Emily away with Tommy's help, and Rosie would be Emily's bridesmaid, with Jackson standing for Dylan. There was also a little surprise for Emily that Dylan thought her new wife would like. 

"I know Mom, I pwactice lots and lots with mama." 

"Good girl. I know you'll do great. I want you to be very good today and very good when you stay with Grandma and Grandpa okay?" The newly married couple weren't having a honeymoon as such, Dylan promising that they would all go a family vacation in the summer, but they were having three nights on their own at The Four Seasons. Molly would be staying at home with her grandparents. 

"I will mom. I miff ou though." Molly crawled over to her Mama for a hug. 

"We'll miss you too Molly and we'll call every day. Mom and I just need some grown up time together after the wedding. But listen, you have so much to look forward to. Your grandpa is going to take you to see his dojang, so you'll get to see where you're mom learned taekwondo, and grandma told me that he was bringing a special video and surprise to show you." 

"What vidyo?" 

"The one of your mom winning her gold medal, and maybe the medal too." 

Molly bounced up and down. She was a little young to understand the significance of the Olympics, but she did understand that her mom won a medal for being best in the world at her sport, and to Molly was a superhero. When Dylan had returned home she had given the medal to her dad as thanks for getting her there, but since they had become estranged, she didn't have an opportunity to show Emily and Molly her prize. Dylan realized what a great thing it was bringing her family back together. They had so many shared memories, and now her mom and dad could pass them on to the next generation. 

"I wear it mom! I be like you." 

How did I ever get this lucky? Dylan thought proudly. 

Emily saw that Molly had made Dylan feel as proud as can be and gave her a quick wink. 

"Yes you will, then next weekend Santa will come with toys for you, and after Christmas we move into our new house at the beach, so don't be sad and miss us because you have so much to look forward to." 

Molly jumped off the bed and said, "I go watch my Santa message." 

After shooting and e-mailing a video letter list to Santa, a few days later Dylan came into the kitchen with Molly's Ipad announcing that Santa had sent a video back to her. 

Emily had looked her partner and said, 

"Hmm. Santa is really good with all this new technology then? I wonder how he managed that?" 

Dylan started the video for Molly and said quietly, but with the goofiest smile, "There's an app for everything remember Emmie." 

Emily smiled warmly and came to join her daughter. The Santa on the screen said, 

"Hello young Molly. Thank you so much for your letter. My elves and I are working hard to get all the toys ready for Christmas. I understand you've been a very good girl this year..." 

Molly beamed with happiness. "Santa say my name Mama!" 

Emily gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek. "You are the sweetest TV star ever!" 

 

Since then the video had been played hundreds of times, and had made their little girl very happy. 

"Okay on you go, I'll get you some breakfast soon." Emily said as Molly dashed out their room. 

"I better get going too. Jackson's getting us a special breakfast from her favorite deli." 

Emily cuddled back into Dylan's side. "Yes I know. You're parents and Rosie will be here soon too. Just ten more minutes of cuddling though, Please?" Emily pleaded. 

"You don't have to ask me twice. Come here." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

After a few moments of silence Emily said, "So was Jackson annoyed you didn't want a bachelor party?" 

Jackson had wanted to organize a night out for Dylan to a big boxing event that was happening at Madison square garden, then have some drinks after. Nothing big, just Dylan, Jackson and her Dad, but Dylan wanted to keep a low profile in the run up to the wedding, so as not to cause any press speculation about when it might be. As it turned out, the three of them watched the fight on the big screen in Dylan's game room, with just a few beers. That suited Dylan down to the ground. She had no interest in going out and leaving her family for a last night out as a single woman. They made a night of it and Rosie and Pattie came over to have a girl's night with Emily. Pattie had brought along a book of Dylan's baby photos and they laughed through each page at the fashions of the time, and the many pictures of Dylan in a state of undress. Apparently Dylan didn't think clothes were necessary when she was a child, and one particular picture of a butt naked Dylan, dressed only in a pair of rubber boots had them in stitches. 

Tommy, Jackson and Dylan ended up in her gym, trying to impress each other with fighting techniques, which, after a few beers caused a couple of bruises. 

"Nah. I think she was happy to stay in. Rosie accused her of wanting to organize a stripper and how that objectified women." 

Emily laughed softly. "Those two are so funny together." 

"Yeah, when you walk into a room, you don't know if they're gonna be fighting or making out!" 

Emily hugged Dylan tighter and said "It's sweet though, Jackson is totally gone on her." 

"Yeah she follows her around like a little puppy; pathetic!" 

Dylan received another soft slap to the stomach. "Hey you're just as puppyish and pathetic as Jackson!" 

Dylan thought about all the times she had been reprimanded for getting in her fianc é 's way in the kitchen, because she just wanted to be near her, or if Emily had been sick and gone to lie down, Dylan had lasted all of ten minutes watching TV in the family room, before she came into the bedroom and planted herself next to her on the bed. 

"Hmm, yeah and just think after today, I can get under your feet forever!" 

With a little smile Emily said, "I can't wait goofy." 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

The Morgan house was officially chaotic. Tommy, Pattie and Rosie had arrived, and Molly was running around screaming excitedly, dressed only in her underwear. Dylan had just left for Jackson's, and Emily's hair and makeup people were due shortly. 

"Molly! Would you come here, sit down, and eat your breakfast!" 

Pattie sensing the growing tension said "Tom, go and pick up Molly and bring her to the breakfast table. Emily, go and enjoy your bath before the hair stylist gets here." 

Rosie stood and pulled her by the hand "Yeah come on Em, let's get you destressed, looking good and ready to become Mrs Morgan." 

Emily nodded and sighed. She followed Rosie to the huge main bathroom. "Wow, I love this tub." 

Emily watched her friend fill the luxurious spa tub and add some relaxing oils. "It's one of my favorite things about this apartment." 

"Are you going to miss this place when you move to the Long Island house?" 

"Yes and no. This place has happy memories and bad ones, but I've always felt safe here, like a cocoon against the outside world. The Long Island house is a dream but it's big and open, I might not feel as safe." 

Unbeknownst to Emily, Rosie knew about Dylan's surprise Christmas gift for Molly and Emily, since Jackson had been asked to keep the gift until Christmas Day. She just gave a smile and said, "I'm sure everything will work out okay. Hey, I'll put some relaxing music on for you." 

Rosie took out her iPhone, and hooked up with Bluetooth to the bathroom speaker, "I think you'll like this, I use it for meditating." 

Emily closed her eyes and took in the mystical twangs of the flowing music "Hmm. I like it." 

Satisfied that she had helped her friend, Rosie said, "I'll leave you to it then." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"Would you come away from the window and eat something? They're not going anywhere." 

Someone had leaked the fact that the Morgan wedding was today, and when Dylan left the apartment, there was press camped outside. Some had followed her to Jackson's, and she fully expected there to be a presence at city hall. 

"Yeah I'm coming." Dylan sat down at Jackson's small table, which had bags of sandwiches, bagels, coffee and juice, from Jackson's local deli. 

"Thanks, this was really nice of you." 

"Hey the condemned woman has to have a last meal right?" They both laughed and Dylan tucked into one of the sandwiches. 

"You know not to worry. I've got a couple of guards with Emily, someone with us and a small team for city hall and the restaurant. Just relax." 

Dylan nodded. "I know. It just feels like I can never relax and my family are constantly in magazines and gossip columns. Sometimes I think maybe I should give it all up. Just live out of the public eye, be with my family." 

Jackson sat her coffee down. She was shocked, she knew Dylan's career was everything to her, and she had worked so hard to get there. 

"You would do that? I mean, really? 

"Yeah, I mean no matter how popular the show is now, it won't be forever. I've made enough money, and my production company can still continue to make TV shows and small films, without me fronting a show. I could take a back seat, and enjoy my family. I'm a happy woman Jackson. I don't need fame and recognition, for what I do anymore." 

"Have you said any of this to Emily?" 

Dylan took a gulp of juice and said, "No, I will talk to her about it though. After the wedding maybe. It's just an idea." 

"You really are getting married and middle aged Morgan." Jackson ribbed her friend. 

Dylan sat back and raised eyebrow at her friend. "So when is your big day?" 

Jackson gave a hallow laugh. "Are you kidding? The other day Rosie was reading this pamphlet she got from a feminist bookstore called, 'Marriage and its place in supporting a patriarchal society. Do we really want equality?' " 

Dylan started to choke on her sandwich, she was laughing so much. Jackson jumped up and smacked her hard on the back. "Hey don't go dying on me. I've got to deliver you to city hall in one piece or I'm dead!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Pattie and Rosie watched Emily look at herself in the long mirror. Her hair had been put and held in place with a tiara, some ringlets of blonde allowed to fall loosely around her face. The dress was a simple white strapless dress with a very light grey sash round the middle, which hung low down the back of the dress, and coordinated with Dylan's suit. 

What a lucky woman my Dylan is. "You look stunning Emily." Pattie told Emily. 

"Yeah, you look amazing Em. Dylan's heads gonna totally like explode when she sees you. I think she might skip the restaurant and go straight to the hotel!" 

Emily laughed and turned towards them. 

"I hope so." Emily placed her hand on her stomach and said, "I'm so nervous, the butterflies are dancing around in here." 

Pattie wanted a moment alone with Emily and said to her young friend, "Rosie? Do you think you could check on Molly? I think she may be running Tommy ragged out there." 

Sensing Pattie wanted some time alone with her daughter in law, Rosie immediately said, "Sure, I'll let you know when the car arrives." 

When they were alone, Emily said, "Do you think Dylan's this nervous?" 

Pattie moved forward and took Emily's hand. "I'm sure a little, but not about marrying you. I'm sure she can't wait. I wanted a few minutes to talk to you on your own, before you go out there and everything gets crazy." 

"Of course." 

Pattie took a moment to collect her thoughts before saying. "Tommy and I haven't been there for our daughter for the last few years, and you have no idea how much that hurts me still." 

"Dylan doesn't hold any grudges for that." 

"I know that, but it still hurts. You're a mother; you know you never stop worrying about doing the right thing for your kids." 

"You're not wrong there." Emily agreed. 

"I want to thank you for being there for Dylan when we weren't. You've taken care of her and her heart and that means so much. Apart from being gay, Dylan is a very traditional kind of person. Ever since she was young, I knew all Dylan wanted in life was to work hard and have a family. You've given her that, you've given her love, a child and Tommy and I a grandchild, and for that I thank you. It's been a difficult time for you both recently, but the love you have for each other got you through, and now you both know you can tackle anything. I know you haven't had the best of relationships with your Mother, but I want you to know you are marrying into a family that loves you and Molly. Tommy and I will be there for you, you are our new daughter." 

Emily wiped away a tear and hugged her mother in law. "Meeting Dylan has given me everything I ever wanted. A Family." 

"Don't mess up that beautiful make up." 

"I won't. Thank you so much. Since we're all family, do you think I could call you Mom?" 

Patties' heart leaped for joy. "I would be honored." 

They heard a knock at the bedroom door and Rosie shouted. "Paulie's here with the car, Em." 

Pattie kissed Emily and said, "It's time to marry that daughter of mine." 

"I'm ready." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan and Jackson had been shown to an ornate private room in city hall. She had used her influence to have the city's current mayor, Nancy Coleman, officiate their ceremony. The liberal mayor was a favorite of Emily's and so Dylan thought she would get a kick out of it. 

"How are you doing?"Jackson asked as she watched her friend nervously adjust her highly starched collar. 

Dylan and Jackson wore matching grey suits, vests, white shirts and white ties, with white handkerchiefs just visible in their top pockets. 

"I'm just anxious about Emmie getting through that press pack at the front door." The throng of photographers had built up so much that a police cordon had to be set up. A large crowd of well-wishers and Dylan's fans had also found out about the wedding on the internet, and had flocked to city hall. 

"She'll be fine. She has the team I put together and Pauley." 

The door opened and in walked the charismatic Mayor Coleman with a few of her aides. The woman was small in stature but she packed a punch, being famous for her no nonsense attitude and straight talking. 

"Dylan, good to see you!" 

Nancy gave Dylan a firm handshake, and before letting go pulled her closer and said, "You feel like high tailing it out of here yet?" 

Dylan laughed, "Never Mayor Coleman. I can't wait for it. Thank you for taking the time for this Mayor." 

"No problem. Now I expect an endorsement when its campaign time Morgan." The mayor joked. 

"You got it Mayor!" 

They were interrupted by Lynn, who was coordinating the small event, coming in and announcing, "Not long now Dylan. Your Mom and Rosie's car is here, Emily's will be here in minutes. I'll bring everyone in now." 

"Thanks Lynn." 

The Mayor went to the large ornate desk in the room with her aide, to sort out the paperwork and Dylan turned to Jackson and said. "My legs feel like jello. I've never felt this nervous. I just want everything to be right from Emmie." 

Jackson put and arm round her shoulder. "Everything is perfect. Emily is going to be one happy woman." 

"I hope so." 

Although they were having very few guests, a small number of chairs had been set out for the wedding party, Lynn and her husband, and Rosie's father Walt. Emily had thought it only right to let Walt see his daughter be a bridesmaid for the first time, and Dylan's good friends, Mark, Patrick and their partners. 

They filed in except for Rosie, who waited for Emily. 

Dylan gazed toward the door and thought. Hurry up baby girl. I can't wait! 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Emily saw the large crowd gathered in front of city hall, and felt panic start to set in. Tommy n oticed and asked, "Are you okay Emily?" 

"Yes, just a bit anxious. Give me minute?" 

"Sure." Tommy said to his Granddaughter, "Molly, sit quiet for your Mama." 

Emily closed her eyes and took the time to breathe slowly as Rain had taught her. Molly stopped squiggling and sat still. The little girl knew by now what it meant, when her Mama needed quiet. 

Emily counted her breaths in and out, going to that calm place inside where she could centre herself. 

After a minute she opened her eyes, her anxious panic banished. Nothing is going to spoil my special day, s he thought. Emily looked over at her own miniature version of Dylan and her heart melted. 

Molly had made such a fuss and thrown several tantrums about wearing a dress. So they had agreed to have a special outfit made at Dylan's suit designer. Molly insisted she wanted to dress like her Mom. They had come up with a little white suit that consisted of pants, white blouse and jacket, and she looked adorable. "Molly, we're here. Remember and keep hold of Grandpa's hand at all times, okay?" 

Molly nodded quietly, having looked out the window and seen all the people outside. She was very unsure still by all the attention her parents got from the public. "It's too noisy Mama." 

"You'll be okay sport, I'll lift you up." Tommy tried to reassure the little girl. The limo door was opened and he got out and reached in for Molly. She buried her head into her Grandpa's neck, not liking the shouting and camera flashes going off around them. 

The cameras really went wild when Emily took Tommy's hand and stepped out of the car. The barriers around the front of city hall groaned and the crowd pushed forward. There were shouts from fans that held cell phones above their heads, hoping to get footage for their respective Facebook or twitter pages. 

Photographers shouted from every angle hoping she would turn to give them a better shot. Emily gave the fans a smile and a wave but ignored the photographers. Tommy held her hand, while holding Molly tight in the other. They were flanked by a small team of bodyguards that Jackson had organized. She then noticed to her left that there was a group that were not there to wish them well. They held up placards stating ' God hates Fags!' 'Homosexuals are possessed by demons!' 'You will burn in hell!' 'You condemn your child to hell!" 

As the hate group shouted and screamed, one member jumped the barrier and tried to grab Molly. He was tackled to the ground by the police, and the bodyguards made a tight ring around them. Emily shouted to Tommy, "Get Molly inside quickly, I'll be behind you." 

Emily got inside and found Molly crying, "Mama! Me want Mom, those people scare me!" 

Not caring about her dress, she picked Molly up and hugged her. "Thank god you had her Tommy." 

"If he'd laid one hand on this girl, he'd be drinking though a straw for a month!" Tommy was furious. 

"Are you aright Ma'am?" one of the bodyguards asked. "Yes thank you." 

Molly wasn't calming down and still crying for her Mom. "Tommy could you go and get Dylan, I think Molly just needs to see her, to know everything's okay." 

"Sure." 

A minute later, Dylan came storming out like a raging bull, "Are you guys okay?" 

Molly held her arms out to be lifted. "Mom! Mom! People scare me!" 

Dylan held her tight, rubbing her daughters back in an effort to calm her. "We're okay Dyl, just got a fright. The police tackled the guy. It's some gay hate group, and this one guy made a grab for Molly, but your Dad had her up in his arms thank God." 

Dylan put an arm around Emily "And you're okay?" 

"Yes I'm fine." 

They shouldn't have to put up with this shit. Dylan thought. 

Molly's tears had slowed down a small sniffle. "Okay smurf, no one can get you now okay. I know it was really scary, but I'm here, grandpa's here and Jackson's through there too, so how about you be a big brave girl?" 

Molly nodded. "I brave like ou Mom." Dylan smiled at Emily and gave her daughter a kiss. "Good girl. How about we go and become a family?" 

"Yeah, let's go Mom!" 

Dylan finally had a chance to look at her fianc é . "Wow! You look absolutely beautiful Emmie. I can't wait to marry you." 

Emily looked up and down Dylan's solid, suited body and felt a hunger for her partner, which had been slowly coming back to her as her recovery progressed. "How about you get back in there then and we do this properly?" Emily said. 

Dylan smiled. "Yeah, the Mayors waiting." 

"The mayor! Mayor Coleman?" Dylan was delighted to see Emily so surprised. 

She winked at her partner and said, "I have connections. Let's get married!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan and Jackson stood waiting at the mayor's desk. The door opened and Tommy led Emily in on his arm. At the other side, a very serious looking Molly held her Mother's hand and helped escort her up to her Mom. 

Dylan's eyes were glued to Emily and her heart beat faster with each step closer she got. 

Jackson on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off of Rosie who followed behind. Rosie wore a knee length silver taffeta dress, which was made to coordinate with the rest of the wedding party. 

Jackson found herself wishing it was her own wedding that day. She gave Rosie a smile and mouthed, "You're beautiful." 

Nancy shook Emily's hand and said. "Pleased to meet you Emily. I would like to welcome you all to the marriage of Dylan and Emily. First of all we have a few documents to be signed and then we'll get to the ceremony. 

After the marriage license was signed by the couple and they're witnesses, Rosie and Jackson, Nancy began. 

"I want to thank you all for coming here today to witness the marriage of Dylan and Emily. They have some vows they would like to exchange, but first who gives Emily Taylor to be married to Dylan Morgan?" 

After a small silence, Tommy nudged Molly. "Me! I dive Mama to my Mom!" 

The adults all gave a little chuckle. "Very well then, Emily if you'd like to start." 

Emily took both Dylan's hands and said, "I never knew my life could be filled with such joy and happiness. That is what you give Molly and me. I know we've been through our difficult times as well, but I would face anything as long as I'm with you. I can't wait for the rest of our lives." 

Dylan couldn't help but give one of Emily's hands a kiss for her heartfelt declaration. 

The sound of sniffing could be heard in the background as Pattie, Lynn and Rosie felt the emotion of the event. 

Dylan looked deeply into Emily's eyes and spoke from the heart. "Emily, the day I walked into that diner, you changed my life. You've given me love, a family, and a new meaning to my life. You are the love of my life, the mother of my child, and I pledge to you, I will care and protect Molly and you until my last breath." 

Tears fell down Emily's cheeks and she found it difficult to speak her next part. Rosie stepped forward and gave her the broad wedding band, made for Dylan. Emily pushed it onto her partner's finger and said. "With this ring I thee wed, and pledge my eternal love." 

Next Jackson gave Dylan a smaller version of her wedding band, and Dylan repeated, "With this ring I thee wed, and pledge my eternal love." 

The couple clasped they're ringed hands together and smiled happily as the Mayor said, "Now, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York I declare you married for life. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Dylan and Emily Morgan. You may now seal your vows with a kiss." 

Dylan didn't need to be told twice, and kissed Emily thoroughly, while they're guests clapped and cheered. Dylan then lifted Molly, and they both hugged her tightly. 

"We are a family now Mom?" 

"We sure are Molls!" 

After receiving hugs and kisses from family and friends the new family posed for photographs, before heading off to the restaurant. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

The restaurant was packed out with Dylan's studio staff and they're guests. Molly had been having great fun chasing in and out of the tables and talking to all the people she knew from the studio. 

At the main table, Dylan stood and tapped on her glass for quiet. "Hi everyone. I'd just like to say a few words. My wife and I," the room whopped and clapped at that statement, Emily smiled up at her partner. 

"As I was saying, my wife and I would like to thank you all for coming. First of all, thank you to my family, and to Lynn, Jackson and Rosie for you help and support through some difficult times. To my staff, thank you for helping me and being more like a family to me over the years. The success I've enjoyed, I couldn't have done it without you. So thank you so much. Now I'd like to ask you to raise a glass to my beautiful wife, Emily Morgan." Dylan got a rush every time she said Emily's new name and that along with having Emily close to her in that dress was fuelling Dylan's libido. It had been a long time since they had made love last and Dylan would wait as long as it took for Emily to feel comfortable, but today she was feeling it particularly badly. 

The restaurant had a small dance floor and so they were able to enjoy a first dance. Jackson and Rosie joined them, Jackson seemingly sharing the same problem as Dylan in that she couldn't keep her hands off Rosie. 

"Hey soldier boy, calm down, my daddy is here!" Rosie said as Jackson's hands wandered from her waist down to her butt. 

"He's not even looking." 

Rosie looked at her dad and smiled. He had been talking to Tommy all evening. He seemed to have made a friend there. Molly sat on her Grandma's knee eating some cake, the day was beginning to take its toll on her as she yawned and was happy to sit quietly with her grandma. 

Sometime later, Jackson took Emily to dance while Dylan danced with Rosie. "It was a wonderful day Emily." Jackson told her friend. 

"It was wonderful. We've come through a lot but we got here in the end. I want to thank you for looking after us Jackson. You are such a good friend." 

"It was my pleasure, Emily." 

"So what job are you going to next? Now you've officially finished with me?" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

When Jackson returned to her girlfriend, Rosie asked, "What were you talking so seriously to Emily about?" 

Jackson handed Rosie a glass of champagne. "Oh she was asking what job I'm going on to next." 

"And..." 

“ Oh yeah, I told her that I was offered a year's post working with a politician in Australia. She's had some threats..." 

Jackson's explanation was cut short by a strong slap to her jaw. "What the hell was that for?" 

"You are a low down freaking snake Hunter! I knew you would do this to me!" Rosie stomped off toward the ladies room. 

"Woah! Are you alright buddy?" Dylan asked as she walked by with some drinks. 

"I told her I'd been offered work in Australia, but she didn't give me a chance to explain. I don't want to leave her." 

"Go find her quickly, don't let her stay mad. Explain and everything will be fine." Dylan knew what Jackson had in mind, as they had discussed it a few days ago. 

Jackson nodded and headed off to the ladies bathrooms. When she went in, she heard Rosie crying in one of the stalls. She knocked on the door. "Hey hippy girl, let me in to talk. You didn't give me a chance to explain. It's not bad honestly. ” 

The door opened and she let herself in. Rosie looked up at her with a tear stained face. "I trusted you. I've never trusted anyone. I let myself love you and let you make love to me, and now you're just going to take off for a year!" 

Jackson pulled Rosie to her feet to face her, "If you'd let me finish I would have told you, I was offered the post but politely declined because I have commitments here." 

"Wh...what? You said no? What commitments?" 

Jackson put her hands on Rosie's hips "Commitments to you darlin. It's time to settle down. I'm expanding my business, taking people on to send out on jobs, I want to become more of a manager. I've spoken to Dylan about it, she's going to be a silent partner in the business, and Pauley is going to be my first hire. It's time to build something for the future." 

Rosie was stunned. "The future?" 

"Our future darlin, and one day I hope I'll persuade you to enter that patriarchal institution called marriage, but don't worry, I'll let you out of the kitchen sometimes, if you're a good girl." 

Jackson received a smack on the arm for that one. "You would do that? For me?" Rosie said in wonder. 

"I would do anything for you hippy girl. I love you." 

Rosie attacked her lips with a fervor that surprised Jackson. She was pushed against the wall of the toilet stall. I don't think so hippy girl! Thought Jackson, as she reversed their positions and lifted Rosie up against the wall. Her legs went round Jackson waist. "I love you Jack. I was so scared you were leaving." 

"Never darlin. Now I've got you, you're not getting rid of me." 

Jackson slipped her hand under Rosie's dress and found the warm wetness she sought soaking through Rosie's undergarments. "Oh God Jack, what if someone comes in?" 

"They won't, and you can be quiet anyway." 

"Yes!" Rosie panted. 

Just as Jackson was about to slip her fingers into her girlfriend, they heard a door open and Dylan's voice shout. "Hunter put that girl down; we're leaving for the hotel now." 

They rested their foreheads together a laughed. "We'll drop daddy home and then go to your place for some unfinished business." 

"Sure thing darlin." 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"Thank you Ms Morgan. Anything you need, just press the buzzer. You're clothes have been pressed and hung up. Can I get you anything before I go?" 

Dylan had managed to surprise Emily yet again. She knew they would be staying at an expensive hotel suite, as Dylan always liked to give her the best, but this was the famous Four Seasons TY Warner suite. At $35,000 a night, it was one of the most expensive hotel rooms in the world. For that price, along with the expensive furnishings and amenities, a twenty four hour butler was at their disposal, with whom Dylan was talking to now. 

"Is there a bottle of champagne as I asked for?" 

The tall stiff looking man said, "It is waiting by the bar Ms Morgan." 

"Thank you." Dylan tipped him and he left them alone at last. 

Emily was reading aloud in wonder from the suite brochure. "Wow! This place has four balconies, a Zen room, spa room, infinity soak tub and steam rain shower!" 

"I'm glad you like it." Emily looked over at Dylan who was undoing her tie and looking unsure of herself." 

She's frightened of making a wrong move and scaring me off. Emily thought. She walked over and held on to the Dylan's loose tie. 

"I know. Don't worry, we'll just relax and take it as it comes." Emily leaned up and kissed Dylan softly on the lips. 

"How do you do that? How do you know what I'm thinking?" 

"I'm your wife." Emily said gleefully, "God! Do you know how good that sounds to say Dyl?" 

"Almost as good as it feels to hear baby girl. How about we get some champagne and look around this big crazy place." 

They got their drinks and found themselves out on the balcony. "Do you think Molly's missing us?" Emily asked. 

"I doubt it. She couldn't wait to kiss us goodbye and go to her Grandpa's and Grandma's house. Mom and dad are going to have a ball looking after her. As much as we argued the past few years, they were great parents when I was growing up. Mom just loves to have a family to take care of." 

Emily tucked a stray lock of Dylan's hair behind her ear and said, "And your dad has a miniature version of you to pass on his skills to. Between you and your dad, she hasn't got a chance but to be a little Tom boy." 

Dylan laughed. "Maybe." 

Emily took Dylan's hand. “ Remember the first time we had champagne together?" 

"Oh yes. I recall every time we have made love and in every way." Dylan replied. 

Then as an afterthought said, "You know you don't have to do anything like that, we can just be together..." 

"Dyl, I appreciate you saying that, but remember let's just see how things go. We should keep doing as Rain said, and just rediscover each other's bodies. I want to be able to make love. Do you know how much I've missed it?" 

Emily walked to the barrier and looked out over the New York skyline. Dylan joined Emily and put her arms round her wife from behind. 

"Sex isn't everything Emmie. I love you no matter what." Dylan pulled Emily tight into her and kissed her neck. 

"No sex isn't everything, but making love is. I miss than closeness you get, the bond that tethers you together closer than anything. I want that feeling and this is my wedding night, I don't want what happened to ruin my dream day. I'm not saying I might not get scared or anxious, but I think we can get through it together." 

Emily lifted up their clasped hands and kissed both their wedding bands. "Unbreakable remember?" 

"Unbreakable." Dylan agreed. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

After relaxing for a while the newly married couple brought their drinks through to the bedroom. Dylan suggested they showered together to relax into their evening some more. 

She watched as her wife unpinned her hair and then presented her back to her partner. "Unzip me." 

"With pleasure." 

The wedding dress slipped off to reveal beautiful ivory lingerie, stockings and a garter. 

"Good God Mrs Morgan! Are you trying to drive me insane?" Dylan had this insane need to pull the garter off with her teeth. 

"Let me do the rest? Please?" As Dylan walked forward towards her, Emily put a finger to Dylan's chest, to push her back. 

"Nu uh! I have to hang this dress up carefully first. It's expensive you know." 

Dylan growled, "I don't care. I'll buy you another." Seeing Emily like this was making her pledge to go slowly become really hard. The very sight of her new wife was driving her crazy. Before Toni took Emily, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and now knowing that Emily was her wife, hers and hers alone, made Dylan insane with need for her. 

Emily hung up her dress and came back to Dylan. "Let me undress you first. I want to see that hard body, Dyl." 

Dylan groaned in frustration. "Okay, but you're making this difficult." 

Emily gave her a smile. "No matter what happens, we'll have fun okay?" 

She took off her partner's jacket and vest and started to undo Dylan's shirt, button by button. 

Emily knew in this moment that that they would make love, it would be slow and she would take it step by step, but they would make love. She had missed this feeling, the feeling of bringing pleasure to her partner, seeing the passion she evoked in Dylan's eyes and being so utterly wanted and desired. 

She pushed the shirt off her shoulders, and took in the sight of her partner ' s well-muscled shoulders, chest and stomach. 

"Take off your pants." Dylan smirked at her partner. Normally they both liked Dylan to be in control of their lovemaking, but she sensed Emily's need to set the pace between them this time. 

"Your wish is my command, baby girl." She quickly took off her pants and tossed them aside. 

"Oh really?" Emily walked slowly round Dylan, who was now only dressed in her Calvin Klein jockey shorts, stroking Dylan's body with the back of her hand as she went. 

Dylan shivered at Emily's touch. "I love being your wife honey, I get all this to play with." 

"It's all yours baby." Dylan groaned. Emily stood in front of her and said "Good answer. Now you can take off everything for me." 

Dylan immediately dropped to her knees and set to work on the silky garter with her teeth. It was soon off, and she then spent some time kissing the top of Emily's thighs, while taking her wife's stockings off. 

"Oh Dyl, take us to the shower now before we can't." 

Dylan picked her wife up and carried her through to the bathroom. The whole room was decorated in Chinese onyx, and the sinks were carved from blocks of rock crystal, the floor to ceiling window looked out over the Manhattan skyline. 

"Dyl, this place is simply stunning." 

"You are the one that's stunning. Come on baby, I want to wash and kiss every inch of you, to show you how much you're loved." 

They stepped into the hot jets and lost themselves in each other's touches and deep kisses. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

The two bodies on the bed rocked gently together. After the touching and kissing in the shower, Dylan had carried her wife to the bed where they continued the slow rediscovery of their bodies. They made love so slowly and passionately, that Emily felt completely safe and secure, and without any words, they began to rock together, Dylan's long slow thrusts, bringing them gently toward the place that would meld them together forever. 

Emily broke their kiss and said in a breathy voice, "I've missed you so much Dyl. Don't ever stop." 

"I never will. You're my wife and I love you." Dylan saw small tears escape from Emily's eyes. 

She knew not to worry when Emily pulled her head down for a deep kiss. When she pulled away she said, "It's just too much, I can't keep it inside. ” Dylan's thrusts began to quicken as Emily wrapped her legs around her partner ' s hips, pulling her deeper inside. "Emmie, take my hand, oh fuck." Emily took Dylan's hand quickly, and they both gazed at their wedding bands so close together as they came, feeling as if their souls were now truly one. Neither one wanted anything more, than to fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

The next morning, breakfast was delivered early and they allowed themselves the luxury of eating in bed. 

Dylan delighted in feeding her wife every morsel of the delicious breakfast. After her last bite Emily said, "Hmm. This suite is just pure decadence. I love it, and the bed was so comfortable to sleep in." 

Dylan stared back at her smiling, "What are you staring at TV star?" 

"Just looking at my amazingly beautiful wife." 

Emily turned round to face her partner "Oh you have a wife? Do you?" 

Dylan took Emily's hand and kissed both her wife's engagement and wedding ring, "Yup, sure do! And I've got the piece of paper to prove it so she can't get away!" 

Emily giggled and snuggled into her partner's side. "You're such a goof. You always make me laugh. "Glad to be of service ma'am!" 

Emily sat up and looked at down at Dylan seriously. "Apart from Molly being born, yesterday was the best day of my life, and last night was just...I can't describe it. It felt like the last piece of the puzzle was slotted into place. I feel so much lighter, happier, and I'm so glad we've been able to get over my...eh...physical problems." 

"We will always get over any problems that come up. You're my soul mate baby girl, we're like ham and eggs, cookies and milk, eh...well you get the idea." 

"Ha ha! You are such a goof." 

Dylan rolled Emily over so she was underneath her again. "So, what would you like to do today my little wife?" 

Smack! Dylan yelped when Emily smacked her on the butt."Hey! Why are you beating me up?" 

"You always make fun of my height. I think you'll find it's you who's obscenely big TV star!" 

"That's what you always tell me baby." Dylan said in a suggestive manner. 

Another slap was delivered to Dylan's butt. "We've only been married a day and you've already started beating on me! Anyway, I'm not making fun of you. I like you being small, means you need me to reach things for you. If you could reach stuff, what would you need me for?" 

Emily gave her a sexy smile and said. "Oh Honey, I would find lots of uses for you. How about I kiss that muscled butt of yours better and show you?" 

"I think you'll lead me astray, Mrs. Morgan." 

"I hope so, Ms. Morgan." Emily then kissed her partner all better, all over. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

After enjoying their short few days of honeymoon, Dylan and Emily couldn't have been closer. They returned to find that Molly had a wonderful time with her Grandparents and now wanted to take up taekwondo, after visiting her Grandpa's Dojang, and watching the video of her Mom win gold at the Olympics. 

Added to the excitement of the wedding, knowing that Christmas was coming, made Molly crazy with excitement. Today was Christmas Eve, and Emily sat in meditation in Dylan's gym room. She thought it best to regain some calm in her mind before the coming day got out of control. 

At times like these, Emily felt like she was living with two children instead of one. Instead of enjoying an early morning snuggle with her wife, Dylan jumped up at five for her work out, then woke Molly up at six shouting. "It's Christmas Eve Molls! Santa is coming!" When Emily heard that and the resulting shrieks and excited screams, coming from her daughter's bedroom, she put the pillow over her head and tried to hide. She recalled that within minutes her little kid and big kid were jumping all over the bed. 

"Get up mama! We got ots to do!" Molly pulled back the comforter and pulled off the pillow to get to her mama. 

"It's Mismas eve mama!" 

Dylan came crashing down beside them. "Yeah mama smurf, get up! It's nearly Santa time." 

"Morgan, I have the feeling by the time this day is through I'm going to want to kill you." 

Dylan laughed and bent down to give her wife a kiss. "Nah, you love us too much. Come on Scrooge Mcduck, get up!" 

That made Molly giggle and laugh. "You funny Mom!" 

Emily sat up and looked at her pair of dark haired troublemakers and smiled. She understood Dylan's excitement, it was her first Christmas with Molly, and she was having a ball. Emily gave up trying to tell her partner to ease up on buying Molly gifts. It was a hopeless task, as she had watched Dylan return from the toy stores with bags and bags of gifts, and deliveries were made to the house. Dylan had tried to reason that Molly needed lots of things for the new house. 

"Okay I'm up. What are all these lots of things we have do? I know I have things to do. The food delivery is coming at lunchtime; I have to clean the house. What exactly do you two have to do?" 

Dylan looked Emily as if it should be obvious. "We have to watch Christmas films, with lots of candy and popcorn, and then we have to track Santa on the North Pole website. We can see him going from country to country before he gets to America, then we're going to Mom and dads for dinner, when we get back we have to put out the magic reindeer food..." 

Emily stopped Dylan in her tracks. "Wait! backup...reindeer food?" 

"Yeah..." Dylan said as if Emily was dim-witted. "Remember I ordered it from the North Pole online store? It's the sparkly food that makes the reindeer fly. Don't you know anything Mama Smurf?" 

Emily gave her partner a sharp look. "Clearly not Dyl, but since you're so informed on these matters I'll leave it to you." 

"That's probably a good idea Emmie." Dylan gave her wife a wink. 

"Mom reindeers need carrots too and Santa needs milk and cookies." 

"He sure does. We'll do all that once we come back from Grandmas tonight." The Morgan's were hosting Christmas dinner at the apartment. As well as Dylan's parents, they had also invited Jackson, Rosie and her dad. Not having a big family, Rosie and Walt were delighted to be asked to a big family Christmas. Tonight they were meeting Tommy and Pattie at Holy Cross chapel, to lay a wreath at Joey's grave, and then having dinner with them. 

"Well first things first you two. I'll get you some breakfast, then how about you watch one of your Christmas films with Molly, and give me a chance to meditate before I have to get started on other things?" 

"Sure, that's a great idea. We'll be quiet as little mice for you!" 

Molly started to bounce on the bed. "Mom! Mom! Elf first pease?" 

"You read my mind smurf! Elf is the best, let's go!" 

Emily could only laugh as she watched them walk out the room, Dylan launching into an impersonation of Buddy the Elf. "I love smiling, smiling's my favorite." 

That had been very early this morning, and despite Dylan's promise for quiet, all she could hear as she tried to relax into her meditation was the pounding of feet, up and down the hall, and shrieks and shouts as Dylan and Molly chased each other. I love the fact that my family is so happy again, but can they not be happy and quiet? Thought Emily wistfully. 

The final straw came when she heard a loud crashing noise then her poor innocent vase smashing. That'll be my flowers destroyed then. She couldn't hold her anger any longer and shouted at the top of her voice, "Dylan Morgan, if I have to come out there, Christmas is cancelled!" 

There was a long silence, then the sounds of brush and shovel being used to clean up. 

Emily smiled, took a breath and began her practice. "Ohm." 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Later that afternoon, the Morgan's were driving over to Brooklyn to meet Dylan's parents at Holy Cross church. 

The Christmas music was playing creating a jolly festive atmosphere. Emily looked into the rear view mirror to see Molly playing games on the ipad, and stole a glance to her partner who was happily singing along to the music. This is happiness. She thought. 

A short time later they pulled into the church car park and spotted Tommy and Pattie waiting for them. 

Dylan took off her belt and turned round in the seat. "Okay Molls, Do you remember why we've come here?" 

Molly put her ipad down and said, "Yeah, we here to see my Uncle Doey, with Grandma and Grandpa." 

"That's right. Will you be good?" Asked her Mama. 

"Yef Mama. Is Uncle Doey in eaven?" 

"He is, but he can see us and he will be really happy we've come to visit him. Let's go Smurf." 

Dylan got out and first opened Emily's door, helped her out and then lifted Molly out of her car seat. 

Molly took Emily's hand while Dylan carried the wreath. When she spotted her Grandpa she broke free and ran into his arms. "Hi sport! How are you?" 

"Me cited for Santa coming!" Then her little brain remembered why they were there and said, "Grandma, we bring fouers for uncle Doey." 

Pattie gave her Granddaughter a kiss as Dylan and Emily joined them. "That's wonderful sweetie." 

Tommy put Molly down and held his hand out to Dylan. This was the first time they had visited Joey's grave since the funeral, and he wanted to make sure there was no tension or bad feeling. 

"Great to have you here, champ." Dylan took his hand and pulled him into a hug. This was their first since they began speaking again, and Tommy held on tight to his daughter. "I'm happy to be here with you dad. I love you." 

"Love you too, champ." Emily and Pattie smiled at each other, realizing the significance of what had happened. 

"Okay you two. Let's go visit Joey." Pattie said to her family. 

They arrived at the graveside and stood in silence for a minute. Molly looked around nervously at the adults faces. Even though she had been told her uncle was gone, she somehow expected to see him somehow. 

"Mom, I can't see him." Dylan knelt down beside her and said, "We can't see him Molls, but he can see us." 

"Want to see Uncle Doey." 

Dylan looked at up Emily for some support. "Show her his picture Dyl." Molly often sat looking at his picture at home. Dylan had told her lots of stories about what she and Uncle Joey got up to as kids, and Emily knew she just needed something to focus on, rather than just the stone. 

"Oh yeah, just a minute. Dylan rifled through her wallet, and found his picture next to the ones she kept of Molly and Emily. "Here you go Molls." 

Molly studied the picture and said. "Hi Uncle Doey! It's Mismas eve and we bring ou flouers." 

Pattie and Tommy smiled at the little girl's innocence. "She's just adorable isn't she?" Said Pattie. 

"She sure is. Hey Dylan, how about we get his picture put on the stone? That way Molly could talk to him, when she comes to see him." 

"That's a great idea Tommy, what do you think Dyl?" Asked Emily. 

"Yeah. Sounds perfect. Let's sort it out after Christmas, dad." 

"Sure thing, champ." 

They noticed Molly search though her jacket pockets. She pulled out Dylan's Olympic gold medal. "Look what I bring to show ou Uncle Doey? My Mom won dis medal, couse she dis the best, the tampion." All the adults' hearts melted at the kind gesture by the little girl. "Molls, didn't we agree that you're not to bring mom's medal out of the house?" Emily said gently. 

Ever since her grandpa had shown Molly the medal and the video of Dylan winning it, the medal had been a permanent fixture around her neck. 

"But Uncle Doey like to see it." 

"It's okay Emmie. It's a special day. Now how about we put this wreath down?" 

After Dylan helped Molly lay the Christmas wreath, she kissed his stone and whispered. "Thank you so much little bro. You have given me everything, and I'll never forget that. I love you." 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

The family returned from Dylan's Mom and dad's house later that night. Dylan spent some time with Molly putting out a little bag of sparkly reindeer food, carrots, milk, and cookies for Santa. Just before bed they checked where Santa had last been spotted last, and then it was time for Molly to go to settle down. It had taken a lot longer than usual, but after a second story, the little girl lost her fight to sleep. 

Emily and Dylan worked together to set all the gifts under tree. Then there were the toys that needed putting together. It was now getting close to midnight and Emily sat with a drink and watched Dylan all her tools around her, putting together Molly's new bike. 

"Fuck!" Said Dylan, as one of the bolts refused to go where it was supposed to. 

"Dyl, do you really have to curse on Christmas Eve?" 

"It the stupid toy company's fault! If they put the right things in the box, I wouldn't need to." Dylan said moodily. 

Emily sighed knowing it was probably best not to say anymore. Then she noticed a piece of paper scrunched into a ball on the floor. She opened it up and found the instructions for the bike. 

"Dylan, why are the instructions crushed into a ball and thrown to the side?" 

"Because they're stupid." 

"They're stupid? How can instructions be stupid? If you read them, you might already be finished." 

Dylan looked at Emily as if she was insane. "I do not need instructions to put my daughter's bike together. It's the parts that have been made the wrong size." 

Emily stood up furiously. It had been a long day and tiredness was making her patience wear thin. 

"Oh of course, because a huge multinational toy company are going to put all the wrong things in the box and in the wrong size! It couldn't possibly be because your ego can't take looking at a little instruction sheet!" And she then stormed off to the kitchen leaving Dylan somewhat lost for words. 

"Woah! Ego? I don't have an ego!" 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

About fifteen minutes later Dylan came into the kitchen to find Emily checking her dinner preparations for tomorrow. She was unsure of her reception and said nervously. "I...I've fixed the bike Emmie. There was a little bag of bolts I hadn't seen in the box. It was easy once I found them. Sorry I made you angry." Dylan walked up behind her and tentatively put her hands around her wife's middle. 

"Did you finally check the instructions?" 

Dylan leaned into the crook of Emily's neck. "No way. I threw the box when I was angry, and this little bag of bolts fell out." 

Emily couldn't help but laugh and turned round in Dylan's arms. "You really a goofy aren't you?" 

"I guess so." Dylan glanced over at the clock on the stove and noticed what time it was. 

"Hey, it's after midnight, its Christmas. Our first Christmas morning together. Merry Christmas Mrs. Morgan." Dylan said as she brought her lips closer to her wife's. 

"Hmm. Merry Christmas TV star." She melted into Dylan's kiss and allowed herself to be lifted on to the kitchen counter. 

Dylan's hand came up to Emily's breast and squeezed. "Mmm. Can I unwrap you baby?" 

Emily sniggered softly. I think now is the time Emily. I hope this is the right thing to do. She had gotten a special gift for Dylan, and just hoped she would appreciate it. 

"Before you do honey. I have a Christmas present I want you to open while we are on our own." 

Dylan quirked her eyebrow. "Oh? Is it something sexy for you to wear?" 

"No, is that really all you think about? I'll be back in a second." Emily raced off to their bedroom. 

What's wrong with thinking about sex all the time? As long as I'm thinking about it with my wife, that's a good thing. Isn't it? 

Emily came back holding a red envelope, tied with a bow. "I had no idea what to get you. I mean you have everything. Every gadget you can think of and you even get them before they come out." 

"You don't need to get me anything Emmie. I'm just happy to spoil you and Molly." 

Emily still held the envelope with a tight grip. "You still have some things to open in the morning, but this one is just for you and me. Open it." 

Dylan was mystified and when she opened it and pulled out a white card with a time and date on it, she was still mystified. 

"Look at the address at the top." Emily found Dylan's confusion very amusing. 

"Manhattan Fertility Centre. Dr Heart - 11 am January 5th. What? What does this mean?" 

"I thought you might like to try for number two, since we've got this new big house to fill up." 

Suddenly the penny dropped and Dylan scooped Emily up in her arms. "We're gonna try for a baby? This is the best gift ever! I can't wait!" 

Emily was showered with kisses. "I love you so much Emmie. We are going to be such a happy family." 

"I know. I'm glad you like your gift. You are such a good parent you know. The things you did earlier with Molly? The reindeer food, the milk, the cookies. You bring such magic into Molly's life. Thank you goofy." 

"I love doing it, and it'll be great when we have lots of kids around to do this kind of stuff with." 

Emily pulled Dylan down for a kiss. "Lots of kids? Let's try for our second and see how we go okay?" 

"Whatever you want. Oh, I nearly forgot! Stay there." Dylan picked up her motor cycle boots from the front door and asked Emily. "Have we got flour? 

"Flour? Of course we do. What do you need flour for?" Emily got it from the cupboard and handed it to her partner, then followed Dylan as she walked a path from the front door to the Christmas tree, every few steps sprinkling flour over her boots, so it appeared as if a snowy boot print was left. 

"Aww Dyl! That is so sweet! How did you think of that?" 

They walked back to the kitchen to clean off the boots. "Dad reminded me he used to do that for Joey and me. I thought Molls would like it." 

Emily ran her fingers down Dylan's bicep. "Oh honey, you are so perfect, you need a reward." She hooked a finger in the collar of her partner's t-shirt, and pulled her along, heading for the bedroom. 

"Come unwrap me now TV star." 

I love Christmas! Thought Dylan. 

 

 

To be continued........


	6. Episode 6

Episode 7 

Christmas morning came only too early for Dylan and Emily. After a late night of preparing the gifts, they had an even later night making love and sharing a shower together. The last thing they needed was a four year old bouncing into their room at five o'clock in the morning. 

"Mom! Mama! Santa's been! Mom! Wake up!" 

Dylan groaned and tried to open her eyes. She was lying on her front with Emily cuddled into her side. When her parents didn't respond quickly enough, Molly decided to hasten things by jumping on her Mom ' s back. 

"Ugh! Molls you going to kill your old Mom." 

Molly lay flat and spoke to her Mom nose to nose. "But Mom, I see Santa's footprints." 

"You didn't look in the living room yet did you?" 

"No Mom, I member ou say not too." 

Emily began to waken slowly "Hmm. Did Santa come?" 

"Yeah Mama. Get up pease!" 

Dylan stood up and stretched the kinks out of her muscles. "Okay then, smurf. We're up. Go and get your slippers, Molls." When her daughter ran off, Emily moaned. 

"I need coffee Dyl." Emily moaned. 

"Okay, I'll go get Molly some juice, switch on the coffee pot then get the video camera ready." She walked round the bed and leaned over for a kiss. "Merry Christmas baby girl. I love you, and last night was great. I just can't get enough of this married sex thing." 

"Hmm, me too. I love you and I especially love your Christmas boxer shorts!" Emily ran her hand up a muscular thigh and under the leg of Dylan's loose boxer shorts. Dylan had a love of interesting and exciting underwear, and so Emily had come home from one shopping trip with some boxers with Santa's and reindeers on them. She had even bought some more adult ones that were wrapped up under the tree. 

Dylan grabbed her hand before it wandered any higher. "Hey Mrs Morgan, don't be a bad girl, we have presents to open." 

"Oh, and what if I want to be a bad girl, Dyl? Emily said with a sexy smirk. 

"We'll in that case" Dylan picked Emily up and threw her over her shoulder, and gave her butt a sound thwack. 

"Dylan Morgan, put me down this minute." Molly came into the bedroom to see what all the hilarity was about. 

"Mama, Mom got you! Ha ha." 

"Let's go Molly! Lead on to the tree!" Molly giggled and laughed watching her mama being carried through like a rag doll. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan could not have been have been happier as she looked round the living room that was now strewn with Christmas paper. While she tried to tidy the paper into a trash bag, Molly sat on the floor in the middle of a huge pile of toys and Emily was in the kitchen starting on breakfast and getting the turkey in the oven. 

When they had come through to open presents, Dylan had gone in first and set up the video camera so as to catch the look of excitement on Molly's face when she entered the room. 

The little girl ' s face had lit up with joy when she had seen her bike sitting with a big bow on it. Dylan had promised they would take it out later. She had also gotten the new Nintendo U games system, a Furby, action figures and games amongst other things. Her Grandparents had given a large trampoline to use at the Long Island house and a miniature Taekwondo uniform. Although she couldn't start official training till she was older, she had asked for it in her letter to Santa and was delighted with it. Jackson and Rosie had also given her a scooter, so she had lots of outdoor toys that would be great for the new house. Emily also seemed delighted with her gifts of designer shoes, clothes, which Rosie had helped Dylan pick out, and some new jewellery. She remembered with a smile Molly's gift to her. Emily prompted her daughter to hand her little gift over to her Mom. 

"Mom? I pick this for you for Missmass." 

Dylan took the gift and squeezed it. "You got me something? Molls? Aww, thank you." 

"She chose it all herself" Added Emily with a smile. 

"Open Mom!" Molly bounced up and down on her toes. 

Dylan ripped open the Christmas paper and felt tears coming to her eyes. She is just the sweetest kid in the world! Inside was a pyjama set of loose boxers and t - shirt, emblazoned with a picture of Papa Smurf and the phrase underneath, ' Who's your Papa?' 

She scooped Molly up and hugged her tight. "Ou ike it Mom?" 

"It's the most amazing thing ever! I love it." 

"When we saw it in the store, she insisted we had to get for you." 

Molly pointed to herself and said, "I Smurf, Mama is Mama Smurf and ou Papa Smurf, Mom!" 

 

Dylan's thoughts were interrupted when Emily came in smiling "Hey sweetie, time to get dressed. Then you can play with your toys." 

"Me wear my twando tothes mama?" 

Dylan spoke before Emily got the chance to answer "Sure Smurf, Whatever you want." 

Molly jumped up and down. "Yeah!" Then ran with her new suit to her bedroom. 

Emily gave Dylan annoyed look and said, "Dylan! It's Christmas Day. She can't just run around in that. I bought her a lovely little outfit for today. You can't just give in and let her do what she wants all the time. She'll grow up to be a spoiled brat." 

Uh oh! I'm in trouble again! 

Dylan walked toward her wife, and took her hands in her own. "But baby, kids should be able to be relaxed and do what they want on Christmas, not feel uncomfortable all dressed up and stuff." 

Emily sighed sadly, "The outfit I got is adorable and it wouldn't make her uncomfortable. It's not a dress or anything." 

Dylan realized Emily had been looking forward to dressing their little girl up and she had just stomped through her ideas with her big feet. 

"I'm sorry, Emmie. I shouldn't have just said that without talking to you. I just get excited and my mouth starts talking before I think." 

Emily leaned into her partner ' s chest. "No, it's fine, she's your daughter too. I guess I was just a bit disappointed. The little outfit I had planned was beautiful." 

Dylan rubbed her hand over Emily's stomach and said "Maybe if our next one's a girl, she'll like dresses and girl stuff. I know Molly is like me in that way. I remember one Christmas I got a ninja turtle costume. I don't think I took it off for a month!" Emily laughed think of the young Dylan running about just like Molly. 

"Hey, I think Molly and you are perfect the way you are. I love you both, and I need to relax and let her be comfortable like you say, it's Christmas after all." 

Emily received a kiss from her partner. "Good girl, now why don't I get myself and Molly dressed for our guests huh? Oh, and if you're very lucky, I might give you a treat and wear my new jockey shorts; the ones with the mistletoe? 

Emily blushed, remembering one of the novelty pairs of underwear she had purchased for her partner which had a piece of mistletoe printed over the button fly. 

"That would be a treat indeed, goofy. I'll need to try and contain my lust till tonight thinking about them." she joked. 

"I bet you will, baby." 

Emily watched Dylan walk off towards the bedroom still only dressed in sleeveless t -shirt and boxers. Her muscular form accentuated with every step she took while Emily thought, She thinks I'm joking? Dylan you have no idea how good looking you are. 

Since Emily's emotional recovery and their short honeymoon, her libido had returned with a vengeance and she couldn't seem to get enough of Dylan. 

Just you wait till bedtime TV star! 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Jackson arrived to pick up Rosie and Walt to go over to the Morgan ' s for the day. Due to Dylan's surprise for Molly and Emily, there wasn't much time to hang around. So she gave Rosie her gifts on Christmas Eve, and a gift for Walt. It was hard not being with Rosie on Christmas morning, but she hoped next year they would be, if she could persuade her girlfriend to live with her. Walt had invited her to stay over and share the morning with them, but the surprise package she had in the car made that impossible, You owe me big time Morgan! 

As she approached the Henderson front door, it suddenly opened and Rosie virtually threw herself on top of Jackson, placing kisses all over her face. 

"Happy Christmas Hippy girl! Well you seem happy." 

Rosie stopped her barrage of kisses and held Jackson ' s face in her hands. "You are the sweetest, kindest and most thoughtful person I have ever met!" 

I must have done something right for a change. 

"What did I do to deserve that?" 

Rosie pulled a gold locket from the neckline of her mini dress, this had been one of a few gifts Jackson had given her, but obviously the one that meant the most. "This." 

Jackson smiled broadly. "You like it then? I wasn't sure..." 

Rosie silenced her with a kiss. "I love it. I loved it when I unwrapped it, but when I opened it and saw the pictures of my Mom and me? I...well, I cried. Dad told me you asked him for a picture." 

"Yes, I hoped he wouldn't mind. I know how much your Mom meant to you, and now you can keep her close to your heart." 

"I'll keep you close to my heart as well. I love you. Did you like your gifts?" Rosie asked with a smirk. 

She had given Jackson some designer shirts, a jacket and a joke present of a pink flowery apron. 

"Oh yes, I think I might take you to bed wearing my frilly apron. I bet you'd like that kinky girl?" 

"Maybe, Oh and you are a big suck up Jackson Hunter! Daddy thinks you ' re even more perfect for me." 

Jackson smiled. "I'm not a suck up; I simply thought he would enjoy ‘ The History of the American Military ' on DVD." 

Rosie smacked her on the arm, "Yeah he does and I have to watch the freaking thing with him, but you ' re not getting away with it. You're going to come over for a few nights and watch it too." 

Jackson just gave her girlfriend a warm smile and said "I'd be happy to hippy girl, now let ' s get your dad and head over to the Morgan's. Dylan's little surprise isn't going to wait much longer." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Tommy and Pattie had long since arrived at their daughters'. Tommy was engaged in keeping Molly occupied with her new toys, while Pattie helped Emily in the kitchen. Dylan had helped by setting the table in the formal dining room, and she was pleased as how it had turned. Living alone for so long, it had never been used before, but it looked great all set out for their huge meal. 

As Dylan was admiring her handy work, her iphone began to ring. 

"Morgan." 

"It's Jackson. Were on our way up." 

"Understood. Did you leave my package with Maurice at the front desk?" 

"Sure did." 

"Right. See you in a few minutes." 

Dylan hung up the call and smacked her hands together. "Okay, here we go. I'm gonna get major kisses and cuddles for this one!" 

Dylan went to let her guests in, and Tommy, Pattie and Emily all came to exchange good wishes, handshakes and kisses with their friends. 

Tommy and Walt moved to the living to enjoy a chat and a drink, while Jackson and Dylan made their way down to the front desk to bring the package and it's accessories up to the apartment. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Rosie handed Emily a glass of wine she had poured her and said, "Em? Here take a breather. You and Pattie look rushed off your feet." 

Emily looked up from the stove and gratefully accepted the glass of cool white wine from her friend. 

"Thanks. We're not far off now. What do you think mom?" Emily asked her Mother-in-law. 

Pattie lifted her own glass and replied, "Not long, about forty five minutes I should say." 

Rosie admired Emily so much. She was a beautiful and elegant, even when making a full Christmas dinner for her family and guests. Emily Morgan fitted the role of wife of a rich TV star perfectly but certainly did not act like it. 

"You know, I doubt there are many wives of famous celebrities that are cooking their own Christmas dinner today." 

"I couldn't imagine having some stranger cook for us. I was taught by my grandmother that cooking and taking care of your family shows how much you love them. I watched my grandmother take joy in feeding my grandpa and her family. They adored each other, and they gave me 

my ideals for a relationship. I know it must sound old fashioned to you Rosie, but that's all I've ever wanted, to take care of my family." 

Rosie thought carefully before she answered. Her world had turned upside down since falling in love with Jackson, as had some of her beliefs. Rosie realized now that there were many ways of being a lesbian, as well as being a woman. Her career would always be important and she couldn't stay home like the way Emily did, but she now understood that need that love gives you to take care of your partner. 

"No, I understand Em. Feminism is about giving women choices, and you've exercised your right to what you want. I get that." 

They heard Jackson shout from the hallway "Hey everyone, come out here for a bit." 

"What are they up to now?" Rosie said. 

Emily turned down the heat on the stove, and the three women made their way out of the kitchen. 

Molly ran to her mother and said, Mama! Dackson say Mom got us a surpise!" 

"What's going on Jackson?" 

"Just wait." Jackson knocked on the door to signal Dylan and she popped her head round the door."Now, my little family. You may have thought you had both had all your gifts, but there is one more to go." 

"What mom? What you get us? Molly shouted. 

The TV star just loved to see the look of excitement on her daughter ' s face. 

"Dyl, what have you done? Molly has had plenty of gifts and I certainly have too." 

"Just wait, you'll love it!" 

Dylan disappeared for a second, and then the door opened fully to reveal Dylan holding a cage in her arms with a bow on it. 

"Meet the newest member of our family. I hope you like him." 

Emily's mouth hung open as she saw a little grey and white puppy inside the cage. Molly darted toward the cage. 

"Mom! You buy us a puppy! Me want to cuddle him!" 

"Okay smurf. Let's take him into the other room and calm down a bit. He's going to be a bit scared in a new home. What do you think Emmie?" 

"A dog is a lot of work, Dylan." 

Dylan walked up to Emily and took her hand. "Emmie, he's 4 months old and fully trained by the breeder, he won't be any trouble. I think a kid should have a dog to grow up with, and I thought he would make you feel safe at the new house, when I'm not there." 

Emily had worried about that. The Long Island house was a great big piece of land, and it would be a lonely place when Dylan was in the city or away overnight for work. 

She smiled and gave Dylan a hug. "That was really thoughtful, honey. Thank you. Let's get him out and you can tell us all about him. Is it a boy?" 

Dylan looked really pleased with herself for bringing home this gift. "Yeah, come on and meet him." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

After everyone had settled in the living room, Dylan had followed the breeder ' s instructions and opened the cage door, but let the dog come out in his own time. After an initial nervous period, the playful puppy soon realised it was safe and had found a new playmate in Molly. The pair were playing on the floor as the adults watched on. 

"That's a fine looking dog, Dylan." Walt said. 

"Is it a husky, Champ? Asked her dad. 

"Yeah, and he's fully trained to respond to commands. Lynn found me a really good breeder." 

Emily walked over to Dylan and sat on her lap, and giving her a kiss "He's so handsome honey. You are just the sweetest." 

Dylan smiled smugly to herself. I knew I'd get hugs and kisses for this one! I am awesome! 

"Mama, he got blue eyes like me!" 

All he the adults chuckled. "He sure does Molls. What would you like to call him? 

The little girl looked at her new friend and thought hard. The puppy looked back at her excitedly, his big tongue hanging out one side of his mouth. 

"He look like a wolf, so I call him Wolfie!" 

"That's perfect smurf!" 

"Aww, that is just the cutest, Molly!" Rosie told her. 

And with that Wolfie was welcomed into the Morgan household. Later, as Dylan sat at the head of the dining table, she took a moment to think about how far she had come. Last year she had nothing, and now as she looked at the faces of family and friends round the table. She felt a happiness and contentment that filled her with joy. They had faced bad times and come out of it stronger, they're family was growing and due to grow larger. 

Who would've thought I could have it all. Life is good, and nothing can take it away from me. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Jimmy Daniels gingerly opened one eye and groan. He had a hangover from hell and it was only about to get worse. Turning over he looked in the eyes of another faceless blonde he had picked up the night before. Oh god! Why do they have to be here in the morning! 

"Jimmy I..." 

"Get out now." 

"What?" 

Jimmy forced himself up and staggered out the room. He made is way toward the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some painkillers from the cupboard. 

The blonde from the bedroom followed Jimmy to the kitchen and said, "Hey, honey listen..." 

"Are you still here? Didn't I tell you to get out. Now just fuck off bitch!" 

The blonde woman looked at the greasy, middle aged man and shuddered. Tell me I didn't sleep with that stinking, sweaty guy for nothing! ' 

"But Jimmy, you promised you'd help me out with some money." 

That comment put Jimmy over the edge. He stormed back to the bedroom and gathered her clothes, then grabbed her by the hair." 

"Money! That's all you bitches ever think about!" She was dragged to his front door and thrown out into the hallway with her clothes. "You were a shit fuck! All you deserve for it is this." He spat on the floor in front of her and slammed the door. 

Jimmy was shaking with rage and only knew one cure for that. He went back to the kitchen and poured himself a whiskey. He downed the first one quickly and poured the second immediately. Feeling the warm liquid start to do its job, he switched on the kitchen TV. On his screen appeared the woman he hated. The woman he thought about every second of everyday. 

“ It seems the Morgan's family has swelled this Christmas; as the young family were spotted out together with a new puppy at the local dog park. After facing so much hardship, things seem to be going perfectly for the young family. ” 

 

Jimmy lifted his glass and threw it straight at the TV. "I hate you!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Half a bottle of whiskey later, Jimmy heard a knock at the door. "Leave me the fuck alone will you!" He shouted. 

"Jimmy? It's me, Sam." Sam was Jimmy's photographer of many years, and as near as he got to a friend. He had also helped him a lot on the big Morgan story. 

Jimmy willed himself off the sofa and stumbled towards the door. He opened the door to find his young accomplice, Sam. 

"Jimmy, you look like shit!" Said the young man. 

"Yeah? I love you too Sam. Goodbye." Jimmy went to slam the door but it was held in place by his visitor. 

"Hey wait up, Jimmy. I haven't seen you in forever, let me in." 

"Fine, don't expect coffee and cookies though." 

He walked back to sit down and poured another drink. "So what's up? Did you use up your share of the money I got? Cause you're not getting anymore." 

Sam sat on the seat opposite and said "No. I actually used it wisely. I work for myself now." 

What the hell is wrong with you Jimmy? You look like a drunk. Sam thought . 

"What have you been doing with yourself, Jimmy? I thought you'd be living it up on a beach somewhere, fighting off the women." 

Jimmy snorted then drank the last of his drink, "I tried that. It's not as great as it looks." 

"What's really wrong?" 

"I thought being rich would make everything great. I could do what I want, go where I want, get the women I want, but it's not as great as you might think. Women only want what's in your wallet and friends are only friends as long as you pay the tab. Then there's Morgan." 

He picked up the bottle and swallowed some more of the amber fluid. "I got her good I thought. I would be rich and she would be humiliated. But know, it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to her, and she's playing happy family with that blonde bitch and the bastard kid! Even that fucking stalker couldn't break her. If I had her wife all alone in the woods, I wouldn't have failed to leave my mark on the bitch, and that would have destroyed Morgan!" 

Wow! He is obsessed. I can use that to make something bigger and better for myself. thought the ambitious young photographer. 

"How would you like another shot at Morgan?" 

Jimmy's head shot up. "You got something on her?" 

Gotcha! 

"I might, but it's just a lead. There's still work to do on it. It needs a man with your contacts on it." 

"Tell me!" 

Sam knew he had Jimmy where he wanted him. He had always done Jimmy's grunt work and got little recognition and a fraction of the pay out. Now it was time to even up the play. 

He sat back and crossed his legs, looking extremely relaxed. 

"Not so fast Jimmy. We're going to play it a bit differently this time. I want a fifty-fifty cut on anything we make on this story. I want your word on that." 

You think you've got me where you want me kid? I don't even care about the money. I just want to take Morgan down! 

"Okay, you have my word. Fifty-fifty all the way; now the information?" 

"I got a tip that one of the local officers that investigated the Emily Morgan kidnapping and Bianchi death, wasn't satisfied with Dylan's statement." 

"What do you mean? What is there to question? I mean Morgan's bitch is taken to the cabin, Morgan and that bodyguard Jackson find them; and Hunter shoots her as she was attacking her with a knife." 

"Well, the whispers I've heard say this police officer thinks Morgan's story doesn't tally up, and Morgan and Hunter are hiding something. He's been pushing for the case to be looked at again, but of course Morgan's buddies, Mark Lawson and Patrick Kenny are protecting her, and it seems those higher up don't want to hear anything questioning Morgan. They attend all the same charity dinners, and society events. He has no evidence, but is sure something went on that they are not saying." 

Jimmy's heart sped up as he thought about getting another chance at getting his revenge on Dylan. 

"I think a visit to the Catskills is in order. I'll try and speak to this cop, and see what his story is. Then I'll make sure I find evidence to back it up. 

I'm coming for you Morgan! 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"Mrs. Morgan, where would you like these boxes? This is the last of it." 

Today was the Morgan's big moving day. They had been at the Long Island house for a few hours, and Emily was exhausted. She held a hand to her head and sighed "If you could just put them in the family room, I'll deal with it later." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Emily watched the movers negotiate their way up the impressive wooden staircase and thought, I can't believe I'm here. 

The size of the house and estate seemed larger than when they had visited the last time. Molly was having a ball running freely and exploring around the extensive gardens and tennis court with Wolfie. 

She had been warned not to go near the swimming pool on her own, nor was she allowed to go down to their private beach alone, but there was a lot of space left to explore. 

As Emily took in the size of the place, she realised Dylan was right about getting some help in, but she insisted it should only be for cleaning and gardening as she would never give up the task of cooking and taking care of her family. God! Even the entrance hall is huge. 

The marble flooring and white walls gave the large entrance hall a light cool look, and the wooden staircase led up to a landing, over which hung a big crystal chandelier. 

She looked at the boxes strewn about her and felt the stress start to build, How are we ever going to get this done? We don't even have all the furniture we need. 

The couple were going to buy all new furniture when they redecorated; with Rosie's guidance; but for the time being they were making do with some of the apartment furniture. 

She made her way to the kitchen where Pattie and Rosie were emptying boxes of crockery 

"We're nearly done here Emily." Said Pattie. 

"Thank you, you've both been working so hard. I don't know when we'll get this place in order. This place is so big, there are so many rooms, and we need some new furniture to fill them." 

Rosie put her arm around her friend, "Hey, we'll get it sorted out. You want to redecorate some of the rooms anyway, so this way we have a totally blank canvas to work on. Oh, and don't worry I'll help you spend your money, Em!" 

The three women laughed. "I suppose so. It just seems quite daunting today. Have you seen Dylan? She's supposed to be ordering pizza for us all." 

"Oh, she's out in the garden with Jackson and Tommy. Something about planning out changes in the garden?" 

"What is she doing that for? We've been moved in two hours! There are boxes everywhere and she planning changes to the garden?" 

"I'm sure she'll be in shortly, dear." Her mother in law said. 

"She will be now!" 

Emily took out her cell phone and began typing out the text message. 

Dylan Morgan! Stop playing at being a contractor, and get your butt back in her within the next two minutes, or there will be trouble!!! 

"That should do it." Dylan always knew there was trouble brewing if Emily didn't put any kisses after the end of the text. It was their code of sorts. 

Sure enough, within a few minutes voices and feet and the clatter of paws could be heard coming in the back door into the laundry room. Molly came running in first into the kitchen, Wolfie followed panting, and headed straight for his water bowel. 

"Mama! Mom's going to build me a twee ouse and make a play ground for me and Wolfie!" 

Emily looked up into the eyes of her partner, who followed closely behind her daughter. 

"Oh, is she really?" 

Dylan knew something was wrong when she got Emily's text. And now the tone of her voice and look she gave confirmed it. 

"Everything okay, Emmie? I was just showing dad and Jackson where I wanted to remodel and put the basketball court and play park stuff for Molls." 

"We'll that ' s great Dylan. There are boxes everywhere waiting to be emptied, no end of things to do and you ' re out playing in the garden. Weren't you supposed to be ordering pizza for everyone? And you have still to feed the dog." 

Jackson smirked at her friend ' s predicament until Rosie came and pulled Jackson away from the couple. 

"Um...come here a minute would you?" 

Dylan took her wife's hand and pulled her outside the kitchen door."I'm sorry Emmie, I wasn't abandoning you. I was just excited to show dad the land, he's going to help plan and make the changes. I promise we'll get this indoor stuff all done before I go back to work. We've got lots of time. It's going to be a great week, we'll get this place sorted and then in a couple of days we go and see about filling up another one of those bedrooms upstairs." 

Being reminded of their appointment at the fertility centre brought a smile to Emily's face. 

"See, there's the smile that been hiding. Now give me a hug and I'll go and order the food and sort out Wolfie okay?" 

"Okay." When Emily leant into the hug she felt Dylan's cold arms."You're freezing! You didn't wear a jacket out there? You've only got a t - shirt on honey. You'll get sick." 

Dylan smiled warmly at her wife's concern for her; "I'm fine baby girl. Warm bloodied remember?" 

"Hmm. Just get us some pizza TV star." 

"Your wish is my command!" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

It had taken a lot of work, but Dylan stuck to her word and had helped Emily get the house in a reasonable order, at least until the decorating was done. Today was the next part of their journey, and as Dylan sat beside Emily in the Doctor ' s room, she thought, This is the last piece of the puzzle. Life is gonna be so good from now on. What if it doesn't work? No, don't think that. Be positive, you don't want Emmie to worry. 

Emily was already undressed and in her gown. She sat on the edge of the examination table and watched Dylan, who seemed to be thinking very hard, and she had been quiet on the ride over to the city as well. 

"Are you alright, honey? No second thoughts, is it?" 

"What? No never!" Dylan took Emily's hand. 

"I'm just having a hard time believing how lucky I' am. I mean I'm just getting everything I ever dreamed of, I don't know what I've done to deserve it." 

Emily stroked her partners head tenderly; "You deserve it for being you honey. Molly and I love you more than anything." 

"Um...is it okay if I admit I'm a little scared?" 

"Of course. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the only thing that scares big tough Dylan Morgan is a little baby!" Emily joked. 

"Hey, Mama Smurf can scare me too you know." 

They were both still laughing when the doctor knocked and came in. "Ms.Morgan, Mrs.Morgan, nice to see you again." 

When they had come for their initial appointment at the clinic, they had been very impressed with Dr.Heart and her staff. When the clinic that Emily had used with Molly, had leaked her personal information, they had decided to change clinics. 

Dr. Heart ' s small upscale Manhattan clinic was recommended by many LBGT organisations, and Emily felt comfortable straight away with greying middle aged woman. Dr. Heart rubbed her hands together and smiled."So? Are we ready to make some babies?" 

"Yes, but can we try for one at a time please, Doctor?" 

Dr. Heart smiled. "I'll see what I can do." 

The doctor set everything up then allowed the couple time alone for Dylan to push the plunger and insert the sperm into her wife. 

After they left the clinic, Dylan drove them home. "Do you think our baby number one is okay?" 

"Of course, she's being spoiled rotten with her grandparents." 

"They haven't had to deal with Wolfie as well though." 

Dylan chuckled; "Yeah, that puppy sure does have some energy. Dad will enjoy having him there though. We had a dog when Joey and me were little, and he loved that dog." 

"I miss Molly when she's not with us, but it is nice to have you to myself sometimes." 

"I know, she'll be back first thing in the morning though, and we'll spend a family day together. Just you, me, Molly and Wolfie. But just now, I'm going to make love to you and try to make our baby number two." 

Emily leant over and kissed her partner on the cheek, "That sounds perfect." 

The rest of the ride Emily rested her head against Dylan's shoulder and sighed in contentment. 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan drove through the high security gates into the large gravel driveway and pulled up in front of the house. 

"I'll need to go car shopping next week sometime. Your driver will be starting soon." 

"Has Pauley got any good candidates?" 

"Yeah, some guys he has worked with, who have some security experience, so that will be even better." 

They had both agreed that a driver was needed for Emily. It was becoming increasingly clear that with the press attention she got whenever she went out that she would need someone with her. Being out of the way on their secluded estate was going to be a very different life to their one in New York City. She would be out and about more, into town and the stores and Dylan didn't want to take any chances when they were trying for a baby. 

"We'll I'm sure you'll have fun choosing a car." 

Dylan gave her a smile and said. "Make that cars plural,baby. I've got four garages now, and it would be a crying shame not to fill them. This is a nice big island for driving, maybe a nice little sporty one, something with a little power. But don't worry, I'll get nice a nice family car too." 

"As long as you're careful and don't drive too fast." 

"Yes Mama Smurf. Let me get you out." 

She walked round the car and helped Emily out, then further surprised her wife by lifting her into her arms. 

"Dyl! What are you doing? I can walk you know!" 

"Not today you can't. I'm going carry you to our bed and make love to beautiful wife, and hope we can make a baby with that love." 

Emily pulled Dylan into a kiss "I love you honey. You make me feel treasured." 

Dylan smiled but said nothing as she continued to carry her wife into the house and up stairs, and into their bedroom. This was Emily's favourite room. It was a long room, and the new four poster wooden bed sat on the back wall, affording them a simply stunning view out of the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. Emily loved to lie in bed and watch the waves churn and crash against the shore. And this room, unlike every other in their new home which was geared toward family life, was just for them. It felt like the couples sanctuary against the pressures of life. 

Dylan sat her down on the bed and taking her hand knelt down in front of her wife. 

"I just want you to know that I feel honored that you want to share this with me. What you said out there about feeling treasured? I always want you to feel like that." Dylan placed Emily's hand on her heart. "I treasure you, our daughter, and our life together. You have given me the world, and I will spend every day of my life trying to give you back the love and happiness you have given me. You're in my heart and my blood, in fact I'm sure somewhere on my body there is a stamp that says ‘ Property of Emily Morgan, if found please return to the address below. ' 

"Yes, I think it's probably on your butt!" Emily said laughingly. "Seriously honey, I think that is the most loving and caring thing anyone has ever said to me. You know I feel the same; I want to give you all these things too. So what do you say TV star? Are you up to making a baby with me?" 

Dylan gave her a sly smile and took off her wife's high heel shoe, kissing her ankle as she went. 

With ever piece of clothing Dylan removed she placed a loving kiss in its place. She wanted this to be unhurried, slow and passionate, making her wife feel utterly loved and adored. Once Emily was naked, Dylan gently laid her on their bed, and quickly riding herself of her own clothes, lay down by her side. When Emily went to speak, Dylan placed a finger across her lips."Shh. Don't talk, just relax and feel. ” She smiled down at wife and trailed her fingers tenderly over Emily's face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." While her lips placed gentle kisses over Emily's face, her fingers continued to trail down Emily's neck and shoulders. "I love your little nose." 

Emily giggled, when Dylan took it between her teeth and gave it a little bite. She repeated the loving act on her chin and neck and shoulders. 

"And you know I love these." Emily's little giggles turned to gasps when her partner ' s fingers trailed over her breasts. 

"Do you know why I know you were made for me?" 

Emily shook her head. Dylan held up her large hands and smiled in that cheeky way that made her partner smile;. "Your breasts fit perfectly in these big hands of mine." 

They laughed softly until Dylan couldn't resist wrapping lips around the nipples that she so adored. Emily held on to her partners head, loving the attention she was getting. 

Dylan imagined the sheer power of the love she was sharing with her wife would bring about the life they so desperately wanted to create. 

Her lips moved down to her wife's stomach and concentrated her kisses and licks on the stretch marks she had gotten when pregnant with Molly. Dylan had always paid attention to this area when they made love and Emily always wondered why, as she always worried that Dylan would be turned off by them. As if her partner could hear her silent question said; "These I love more than anything." 

Emily couldn't help but break her silence, "Why?" 

Dylan worked her way back up to her wife's face and looked in her eyes, "Because, they represent the beautiful daughter you gave me, gave us. I will worship them for the rest of our lives." 

Dylan had slipped between Emily's legs and started to grind against her slowly. 

"You've already given us a wonderful gift, and I want you to feel how I am grateful that you are doing this for us. Creating a life with you is the greatest thing I have ever done." 

Her hips were speeding up as their passion built up. Emily pulled her partners lips toward her and said, "You are the love of my life. It's you..." 

"It's you." Dylan repeated before letting her lips and herself get lost in her wife. 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Why did I even agree to this? ' Nick Shaw thought as he walked in the dark bar. Outside it was a bright crisp February afternoon, but inside this windowless seedy bar, you would think it was nearer midnight. 

When a Jimmy Daniels had contacted him a couple of weeks ago wanting to discuss the Bianchi case, he had thought long and hard about this meeting. But he finally decided to come as he could never quite been able to get the case out of his head. 

The detective looked around the sparsely populated establishment, and a heavy set man at a table the far end of the room, lifted his hand to wave at him. 

Nick looked about himself nervously, hoping none of the other patrons would recognize him. 

Jimmy stood as Nick approached; "Detective Shaw, glad you could come." 

Nick sat down quickly. "Just call me Nick, please. I shouldn't even be here." 

"Okay Nick. I got you a drink." Jimmy indicated to a glass of whiskey in front of him. 

"It's a bit early for me." Nick replied. 

Pussy. Thought Jimmy. 

"I'll get you something else then. What would you like?" 

"Just a mineral water." 

Jimmy ordered it from the server and she returned quickly with his drink. 

"So Mr. Daniels, let's get this over with. You said you might have information for me." 

The reporter put a big friendly smile on his face; "I might be able to put my hands on some new evidence, but first I want you to tell me why you have suspicions about this case." 

Nick looked deep into Jimmy's eyes, Do you really have anything, Jimmy? Or are you just fishing? It might be worth playing along for now. 

"I think what happened in that cabin was very different to what Dylan Morgan and Jackson Hunter stated. The victim had a lot of damage done to her body before death. M y instincts tell me, Morgan, with Hunters help killed Toni Bianchi in revenge when they found Emily. I can understand Morgan was angry, but we have laws for a reason, you just go around killing prisoners." 

"Hmm. What happened once you guys arrived?" 

"That's another thing that bothers me. Procedures weren't followed as they should have been. Morgan's buddies, Mark Lawson and Patrick Kenny were tailing the pair as they drove from Dylan's apartment to the cabin. Apparently their car was spotted by a patrol car and they sped off after them. 

"When I arrived Lawson and Kenny were already in charge of the scene. None of the usual checks were done. We knew that both sets of prints would be found on the gun, because they both admitted to holding it at one time or another, but both their hands should have been checked for powder marks. I just feel in my gut that Morgan fired that shot, and if so why have they lied about it. If it was in self defense then fine, but why lie?" 

"So what happened when you took these concerns to your superiors?" Asked Jimmy. 

"They don't want to know. First of all, who really cares about someone who kidnapped and assaulted a young woman? What does it matter how she met her end? I think it does, we have rules for a reason and everyone, no matter how guilty they appear, deserves their day in court." 

Jimmy kept his sincerest look on his face but thought internally, Fucking liberal. 

" You're right there, Nick." 

"Secondly, she's a powerful individual. Does a lot of charity work, and is involved in campaigns that the mayor and governor are involved with. When I went higher up the chain of command, trying to get the case reopened, I had the doors slammed in my face. I need more evidence or a new lead before I'll get anywhere." 

Jimmy leaned forward and said. "If you give me some time, I will get that case opened for you. It won't happen overnight but I will get it opened." 

"How are you going to do that?" 

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'There's no smoke with fire?' Well I'm going to put so much smoke into the public domain, your bosses with have no choice but re-open it." 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Jimmy was driving back from the Catskills when his cell phone rang, he saw it was Sam and pulled over. 

"Daniels?" 

"How did it go Jimmy?" 

“ He told me the background and the basic problem is he can't get the case opened back up to question Morgan and Hunter. We need to get it reopened for him." 

"And how do that and make money out of it?" 

Yeah, that's all you're worried about Sammy. ' 

"We get a picture of Morgan standing over the body with the gun." 

"You've got to know the police will spot a fake photo in a few hours in the lab." 

"Yes they probably will, but that doesn't concern us. We are going to build up some smoke using Twitter and Facebook, the home of rumor and innuendo. We plant the idea there is a picture out there and incriminate Morgan, we watch the rumors grow arms and legs and the public and media will demand answers from the cops. They will be forced to look at it again, and Morgan will be in the shit." 

"But we'll still make money on this right?" 

"Of course. Do I never come out of these things without money?" 

"No, Jimmy." 

"That's right. And do you know the best thing about it kid?" 

"What?" 

"Social media made Dylan Morgan and gave her everything she has, and social media is going to destroy her!" 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"Oh Jesus!" Jackson cried as her orgasm sapped every ounce of strength from her body, and she collapsed onto Rosie's back. "I...I love you darlin." She panted into her girlfriend's ear, trying to regain her breath. 

"Uh...love you too." Rosie panted. "I don't think I can even open my eyes! What brought that on, lover?" 

Jackson ran her hand down Rosie's back and gave her buttock a smack. 

"Hey!" Rosie struggled and Jackson allowed herself to be rolled over. 

"Are you trying to dominate me?" 

Jackson smiled and replied, "Well, It's not really something I want to do, but you seem to love it. Admit it." 

Rosie giggled and kissed Jackson quickly on the lips. "Maybe soldier boy, but if you ever breathe a word of it, I'll tell everyone you wear a slave collar and I lead you around on a chain." 

"Okay, okay darlin. Truce!" 

Rosie smiled and laid her head on Jackson's chest."You never did tell me what turned you into an animal?" 

"Hmm. I walked in here, and you were standing in front of the mirror, comparing dresses." 

Tonight the new couple were going to a special event at O'Reillys bar. After Dylan promised to help Rosie's charity, In the Pink, she had been organizing a special night at the bar which her friends, the bar staff, were going to combine with her leaving party. There would be a pool tournament, contests, and an auction for some great prizes which some local business's had donated knowing Dylan Morgan was involved. It was an all ticket event, so they had to have some sort of crowd control. Dylan would also be doing a charity dare on her show, in the run up to the summer break, but the event hadn't been decided yet 

Rosie lifted her head to look at her partner, "And that made you turn into a wild animal, throw me on the bed and fuck me from behind?" 

"Not just that. You were standing in a bra, thong, panty hose and high heels. I knew I just had to have you and especially that backside in that thong." 

"So heels, panty hose and thongs make you love me like a wild woman? I'll need to remember that. You do realize we'll need to get showered again? I've got to be at the bar early remember." 

"I know. It was worth it though. Wasn't it?" 

Rosie kissed Jackson and bit her lip with passion; "Oh yes, Jack. It was so worth it. Come on. Race you to the shower!" 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Emily was putting the finishing touches to her makeup, while being watched by her daughter and her playful puppy 

"Molls, what have I told you about having Wolfie on the bed? 

"Olfie down!" The obedient puppy jumped down and lay at his human buddy ' s feet. 

Emily saw in the mirror Molly watching her carefully as she applied her lipstick,"Are you okay sweetie?" 

"I miff ou and Mom. Why can't me come to Wosie's party? I be good." 

"Come here Molls." She trotted over and Emily lifted her on to her knee. 

The little girl immediately began playing with her mom ' s necklace as she always did; loving the way the light shone and sparkled on the diamond. 

"Sweetie, remember I told you it was a big persons party? There'll be no kids there and you'd be really bored. You'll have great fun with grandma and grandpa." 

Pattie and Tommy had come out the house to stay over with their granddaughter, while Dylan and Emily were to stay in the city apartment over night. 

"Granma says we going to watch a movie with popcorn and candy after dinner, and tomowow we go on the beach and play with Olfie's ball." 

"We'll there you go, you'll have great fun, but tell me again where you don't go without a grown up?" 

Molly sighed at the question that she was asked by her parents all the time, "De beach and de pool mama. I member." 

Emily kissed her little head and smiled. Every time she looked at Molly she prayed they would be blessed with another one just like her. It had been about two and a half weeks since the insemination, and Dylan had been asking her to take a test from the second week, when she came home with digital testing kits that said they worked from two weeks. Emily had insisted they wait to at least three weeks for an accurate result. She secretly prayed they wouldn't have any problems as Dylan was so excited about the impending pregnancy. 

"Mama, I go see Grandpa now. Ou and Mom say byes before ou go?" 

"Of course sweetie. Now you're in charge of Wolfie. That means you have to make sure he behaves okay." 

Molly jumped down and ruffled the husky ' s fur. "He be good mama. Come Olfie." 

The pair then then trotted off quite happily. "Emmie?" 

Emily turned round to see her partner standing the bathroom doorway and she stopped breathing for a second before a jolt hit her lower and started pounding. 

Dylan was dressed only in designer her jeans, which hung open at the fly, her belt undone and hanging loose, and the waistband of her Calvin Kleins clearly visible over the top of her jeans. On top she was completely naked, her well defined muscles and broad shoulders looking pumped after an earlier workout. 

Emily was constantly amazed at the effect her partners body had on her. Dylan's body exuded sex and raw power. No wonder your fans love you. Thought Emily. 

But what made it wonderful was knowing that only she got to play with that body. 

"Emmie? Are you listening?" Dylan walked towards her dressing table. 

"Lock the door Dylan." 

"What? Why?" Dylan looked into her wife's eyes and the look of lust being directed towards her. 

She did as she was asked and returned to Emily who hadn't moved from her seat. 

Emily knew it would mean getting ready again but she didn't care on bit. She had to do this. 

She pulled Dylan towards her by her opened fly. Her vanity table stool had her exactly at eye level with Dylan crotch and she intended to make the most of it. 

"Emmie what are you doing? We don't have time....oh, fuck!" 

Her wife had quickly pulled Dylan's jeans and jockey shorts down enough to snake her tongue in to lick and suck her. 

Dylan was totally caught off guard and could think of nothing but her wife's mouth on her. Her hands held on to Emily's head, encouraging the rhythm that she wanted. Emily sucked Dylan into her mouth and swirled her tongue making her partner groan. 

"Oh yeah baby, suck me." Dylan moaned. 

Emily knew this would be a quick one and felt the signs of her partners impending orgasm. 

Dylan looked down at her wife's blonde head moving back and forth, sucking her like she couldn't get enough, and Dylan couldn't hold back any longer. She closed her eyes to savor the quick orgasm, grinding herself into Emily's mouth. It took everything she had to keep the noise she made to a minimum as she came. 

When Dylan finally opened her eyes, she looked down to see a smirking Emily looking up at her. 

"Mrs.Morgan, you are one naughty woman." Dylan pulled her wife up and kissed her thoroughly, tasting herself on Emily's lips. 

When they broke apart Emily said, "I'm only naughty for you. I just can't resist that half dressed look." 

"You make me so happy." 

Dylan went to reciprocate but Emily stilled her hand. "We really don't have the time now honey, but don't worry, I will expect you to make love to me long into the night, when we get back to the apartment later." 

"You got it, baby girl." 

Emily brushed her fingers over Dylan's bare chest and said. "So what was it you wanted when you came in?" 

Dylan looked confused, and then remembered what she had wanted to ask. "What? Oh yeah. Do you know where my T-shirt is? I couldn't find it." 

"That's because I took it out to make sure it was pressed properly. It's on the hanger in your dressing room." 

They each had a dressing room at either end of their bedroom. Emily having started off with a small wardrobe a few months ago and now had the room packed with dresses, shoes, and purses. She now didn't need any encouragement to spend money on nice things, and it made Dylan happy that this woman who had struggled so much could now relax and enjoy herself. 

Dylan's dressing room on the other hand, took up far less space, consisting mainly of jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. 

"Thanks baby." 

They then heard a voice at their bedroom door. "Dylan, Jamie has brought the car round for you. Will you be ready soon?" 

Jamie was a young man who they had picked to be Emily's driver from the candidates Pauley had given them. He had been working at the studio for a few years and Pauley trusted him. Molly had taken to him very quickly, and Emily appreciated the extra pair of hands when she was out at the shopping. 

Emily giggled at the red blush that came to Dylan's cheeks, having her mom at the door just after an intimate moment. 

"Um...can you ask him to give us another twenty minutes mom? We are kinda behind schedule." 

The couple heard Dylan's mom laugh softly, obviously knowing what they had been caught up doing, and said. "Of course,dear. Take your time." 

"You get me into so much trouble baby girl." 

And after a quick shower and change they were on their way. 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Emily's driver Jamie drove their new Porsche SUV round to the back entrance of O'Reilly's bar. 

"Give us a minute will you, Jamie? 

"Sure thing." 

He got out and left them alone for a few moments. "Hey, are you ready for this? I know you don't enjoy being out in the public eye." 

"I'll be fine. It's with our friends, I'm sure it will be fun." 

Dylan lifter her wife's hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful by the way. Did I tell you?" 

"Once or twice, Goofy. You look utterly gorgeous as ever. I'll be the envy of ever lesbian in there." Emily ran her hand ran her hand up and down Dylan's muscular thigh. 

"I won't be the one they are looking at baby. Rosie said there would be a cordoned off vip area, soit won't be so hectic, but just stay close to me, and if I'm not there, stay with Jackson or Rosie." 

 

"Okay, let's do this thing." 

Dylan got out and helped Emily. A couple of the bars security team met them and escorted them in. 

Anyone who saw the couple walk in had to admit the pair made a beautiful looking couple. Emily wearing a red mid length dress, and Dylan in her slouchy designer jeans, grey T-shirt and a Calvin Klein black, bomber style leather hooded jacket. 

They were ushered into the bar and met by Rosie and Jackson at the VIP section. The crowd cheered and shouted their name when they saw the couple 

"Hey, glad you could come." Rosie shouted above the noise as the couples exchanged kisses. 

"No problem, the place looks great." The bar had been done up with pink banners, balloons and decorations. 

"Thanks, sit down please." The raised platform on which they were sitting afforded them a good view of the floor area, the bar, the pool table area and the small stage area when the raffle would take place. 

Emily felt scanned the rest of VIP area, and noticed they weren't alone. "Rosie? Who are those other women?" 

"Oh some other celesbians I got to come along. A couple of the them are really nice, and one of my friends, who is a comedian is hosting everything, but mostly they're z list variety. It'll get some good publicity for the charity though." 

Not wanting to appear stupid she turned to her partner. 

"Dyl, what's a celesbian?" 

Dylan smiled indulgently at her wife. She sometimes forgot how naive her wife was about gay culture. She hadn't even known who Dylan was when she met her. 

"They're lesbian's who are famous for being lesbians, they go round the circuit of lesbian events, being at the right parties, like tonight. They use social media, like I did, when I started out, to keep themselves in the limelight." 

"They don't have any talent or anything?" 

"No, maybe that's being a little unkind. There are actors, comedians who are out and visible, doing good work, but some have had their fifteen minutes of fame and are stretching it as far as it will go. Oh, here come the drinks." 

O'Reilly's bar manager came over with a try of drinks. "Hi Dylan, It's great to have you here. Anything you need, you just let me know. " 

"Thanks Buddy. Here you go Emmie. So what will we drink to?" She asked her friends. 

"How about to making lots of money and friendship?" Jackson lifted her drink to her friends. 

"Lots of money and friendship." The others joined in. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"Look at her. She's so fucking smug." Bry Edwards sat with some of her friends, at a table across from Dylan in the VIP section. 

Bry Edwards had achieved some notoriety, while appearing on a reality TV show. Since then she had lived off that success, keeping herself in the public eye by appearing at the right parties, and events, and was a regular at Dinah Shore. Bry relied on her good looks and play girl image to maneuver her way through life. 

"She has a lot to be smug about Bry." Her friend said. 

She watched with envy as Dylan sat with her arm draped round the shoulders of her beautiful wife, and smiled as she waved a few of her adoring public forward to get autographs. 

You'd look good on my arm beautiful. Maybe you'll be needing a shoulder to cry on soon, if the rumors I've heard are true. 

Bry wanted what Dylan had, and would trample over whomever she could to get it. 

"Hey? Bry quit staring at her wife, or you'll get us kicked out." 

"It's a free country; I'm just as entitled to be in the VIP area as she is. I'm a celebrity too." Bry snapped. 

Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You are headed for trouble Bry, six foot of trouble. Thought her friend. 

 

 

To be continued...


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7 

Jackson had left with Rosie to help her set up the auctions, and so Dylan and Emily were left alone to enjoy the atmosphere and each other. The way the couple were feeling it was hard to keep their hands to themselves this evening, but with a hundred or so smart phones pointing their way, they were careful as to how far they went. Dylan held Emily close and placed her hand over her wife's stomach. "What do you think? Do you feel pregnant yet?" 

"It's hard to say but I tell you what, how about we take a test tomorrow morning? I brought one of the kits in my overnight bag." After a couple of dizzy spell over the last couple of days, she thought it might be time for a test. 

"Really? We can try tomorrow?" Dylan asked excitedly. 

Emily kissed her partner on the lips "Yes goofy we can, but don't get your hopes up okay? You know it can take a few tries?" 

"I just can't help getting excited. I've never wanted anything more, than to see you pregnant." 

They were interrupted by one of the bar staff. "Excuse me Dylan, Rosie asked if you could come down and sign some of the auction prizes?" 

Dylan looked torn. "I can't leave you here." 

"Honey, I'll be fine. Look at all the security surrounding this area. Go, I'll be fine." 

Dylan stood and kissed Emily's cheek. "If you're sure; I won't be long." 

Emily watched as Dylan was swamped with fans as she left the VIP area. She hadn't done that many public events like these but she had quickly realized she needed to share her partner with the public at these appearances. 

Something caught Emily's eye and she turned her head to see a young woman walking towards her. 

She was thin, had a boyish figure and was wearing jeans with a t-shirt and a thin black tie hanging around her neck. Topping it off with a straw fedora on top of her blonde messy styled hair. 

Well, you look like you like yourself a little too much. Thought Emily. 

"Hi, I'm Bry. Haven't we met at The Dinah?" 

That was one thing she had heard of in her limited experience of gay events. "Eh? No. It's not really Dylan or my type of scene." Without asking, Bry sat down a bit closer than Emily was comfortable with. Emily moved away a few inches but her new admirer followed her. 

"Really? Hundreds of uninhabited women together for whole weekend, there's even a pool party." Bry let her fingers trail over Emily's hand. "I bet everyone would pay money to see you in your bikini, and I'd be at the head of the line." 

Emily pulled her hand away and looked around for Dylan; but she had her back to her and couldn't see what was going on. 

"I'd be grateful if you didn't make comments like that, I know Dylan wouldn't like it." 

"Morgan? She's just the celesbian that got lucky, but she will be knocked off her perch. Her time will come." Bry leaned into Emily and put a hand on her bare knee. 

"If you ever find yourself on your own, give me a call. With your profile, and mine combined we could be big and I would be glad to take care of you." 

Emily froze. Bry was probably all talk, but she didn't handle situations like this so well since Toni. 

"Please don't, Dylan..." 

"Morgan doesn't scare me Emily." 

Then a deep booming voice behind her said, "I should." Bry turned to look up to her opponent. 

"Dylan, good to see you." 

"Keep your hands off my wife!" 

Bry stood and give Dylan a sly smile "Nice talking to you Emily. Keep what I said in mind. Oh and Dylan? See you at the pool table." 

Dylan growled as Bry walked back to her friends. 

Bry took out her cell phone and opened up the email she had been sent anonymously this morning. Time to help this along. Bry copied the information to her blog, Facebook and Twitter pages. This is about to become the hottest news story of the year, and I'm gonna be a part of it’.

"Are you okay baby? 

Emily pulled her partner down beside her and latched onto her. "Yes, she was just a silly young woman trying to come on to me, but I don't feel very comfortable at handling it, you know after..." 

Dylan didn't need Emily finish the sentence; she knew how vulnerable her wife was after Toni. She gave Emily a kiss on the head and said, "I won't leave you alone again, okay? But I'm just going to talk to the security guard here." Emily nodded and saw Dylan whisper something to one of the large figures surrounding the VIP area. Dylan returned to her and they watched a couple of the security guys move Bry from the VIP section. As she left, she smiled and blew a kiss to Emily. 

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Emily placed a hand on Dylan's leg. "Honey calm down. She's gone, just be with me okay?” 

Her partner sighed and sat back down on the couch. "What did she mean, remember what I said?" 

"Oh she was saying that I would be lonely soon and you would be knocked off your perch. I don't see that happening. She's delusional." 

"Hmm, maybe." Something doesn't feel right. 

 

 

********************************************************************************

 

The pool competition was going well, and the competitors were now at the semi final stage. Both Dylan and Bry were still in the competition and hoping to meet in the final. The bar customers gathered round the two pool tables. Emily, Jackson and Rosie were standing at the front cheering Dylan on. She was lining up for the last shot on the black while the crowd chanted, "Dylan! Dylan!" She smoothly potted the ball. Her opponent was still smiling, just delighted to have been playing against the famous woman. The host for the evening started to interview her and the gallant loser, while Bry finished her match on the other table. 

Jackson was standing behind Rosie with her arms around her girlfriend. She tried to make herself be heard over the noise of the bar. "Hey? Will I go get us some more drinks before the final? 

"Yes please, Jackson. It's so hot in here." replied Emily. 

Rosie turned in Jackson's arms and inclined her head towards Emily. "I think I should go Jack; after what happened earlier." 

"Are you sure you'll manage the drinks?” That comment earned Jackson a poke in the ribs. 

"Hey, I worked here remember?" 

"Okay! Okay! Here take this for the drinks." Jackson handed her some money from her wallet. 

Rosie looked at the money as if Jackson was handing her a snake. 

"Are you even serious soldier boy? How do even start to retrain you? I haven't bought any drinks since we got here." 

Jackson looked confused, "Well, of course not. It's your special night and you're my girlfriend. Why shouldn't I buy the drinks?" 

Rosie sighed. "You're doing your 'I'll pay the bill little lady,' thing again." 

"I'm just being me; I wouldn't have my girlfriend buying her own drinks. Dylan buys Emily's drinks." 

"Yeah, well they're married." 

Emily looked on amused at the couples playful bickering. 

I've had enough of this. Jackson thought. 

She pulled Rosie to her and kissed her girlfriend's lips until she moaned. Gotcha Hippy girl.

When she pulled away, Rosie's eyes opened slowly to see her partner smirking at her. The next thing she knew, the money was thrust in her hand, Jackson smacked her on the butt and said, "Now little lady, get going and get us some drinks!" 

Rosie could only smile. No one had ever been able to make her feel giggly and girly before, but Jackson did that, and when she looked at her all she could feel was the warmth of love radiating from her heart. Jackson made her forget her stubbornness with a glance. 

"Okay Jack, I love you." 

"Love you too, darlin." Emily saw Rosie skip off happily toward the bar, "Jackson Hunter? I never knew you had it in you." 

"What can I say? She loves me, and I very rarely get my own way with her." 

"Very true." Emily laughed. 

Jackson pointed to the other pool table where Bry was playing her semi final. "Look, it seems our little celesbian friend has gotten her wish." Bry's friends whooped and clapped after she potted the last ball. 

Emily would swear she could feel the annoyance radiating out of Dylan from here. I think I better go and calm her down.

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Rosie stood at the bar waiting to be served her drinks. "Hey Rosie, I haven't seen you all night." Jess, one of Rosie's friends, stood beside her at the bar. They had been on two dates before Jess made it clear she wanted more and Rosie had made it clear they would only ever be friends. 

"Oh, Hi Jess. I've been really busy setting things up and making sure the night goes well. I'm glad you could come." 

"I wouldn't miss anything you had organized, Rosie." It had not gone unnoticed to Jess that Jackson Hunter had been all over Rosie and it infuriated her. "So are you dating the soldier now? How could you even go with a bull duke like that? I mean she's so butch, she's practically a man. If you wanted a man..." Jess said with contempt. 

"Don't even finish that sentence, Jess! No, I'm not dating Jackson. We're together, as in partners. And please don't say soldier or butch as if it is a dirty word." 

"It is, and it used to be to you. What has she done to change you so much Rosie? You're so different. Is she putting some sort of pressure on you? Are you frightened of her?” 

"No, she is not. You don't really know me Jess if you think someone could exert that sort of control over my personality. If anything, I frighten her and I'll tell you what she's done to me. She loves me. Just loves me, despite all our differences." 

The bartender gave Rosie her tray of drinks and as Rosie went to move away Jess reached out to grab her arm "I'm sorry. Rosie, please." 

"Jess, Please don't touch me. And maybe you shouldn't drink anymore. I think you've have had enough." 

Rosie walked away leaving Jess at the bar scowling, I love you Rosie. "Hey! Some service here?” she shouted at the bartender. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"And you'll be calm? Emily asked Dylan, as they waited by the side of the pool table. 

Dylan gave her hug and said "Of course, baby. She's nothing but an annoyance. It'll be fine. Come on." Dylan walked Emily back to where their friends were sitting. They had gotten a table near the pool table as Emily was feeling tired. 

"Good luck, Dyl. I love you." 

After Dylan headed off, Emily felt a wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed out for Jackson's arm. 

"Are you okay, Em?" Jackson asked as she sat and took a few deep breaths. 

"I think I'm okay, Jackson. Just the heat in here." 

Rosie took her friend’s hand "Are you sure? Do you want me to get Dylan?" 

"No, I'll be fine. She would just worry, and it's nothing." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

The match was in full swing. The final was a best of three and after Dylan winning the first game, Bry had just tied, winning the second. As the balls were set up again, Bry came up to Dylan's side and said quietly "Getting nervous Morgan?" Not taking the bait Dylan replied,. "It's a very even match." 

"Even? I thought Dylan Morgan was the best at everything? Best career, best show, best wife?" 

After initially pissing the TV star off, Dylan was now finding Bry's jealousy amusing. 

"Oh, I'm quite sure I'm not the best at everything." 

It was Dylan's break and she began trying to clear the table. As she took each shot, Bry continued her digs at her. 

"You think you're invincible but your time will come, Morgan. You're getting old, and your show will start to fail. They all do. I can't wait to see the day you get cancelled. It's time for a younger generation." Bry's jibes were meant to put her off, but Dylan now only had three balls left to pot. She took a moment to chalk her cue and said to Bry "I'll tell you something about me Bry, I'm not good at everything, but what I am good at is working hard. That's what it takes to get success, and when it's all over, by my own making or of the TV networks making, I'll still be left richer than you could ever imagine and with a beautiful wife and family that love me. That is worth more than any TV show. Meanwhile, you'll be fucking your way through all the women in every gay club, from here to Dinah Shore, with a camera following you." 

Dylan sank the second last ball, leaving just the black. Bry was furious, she was about to lose and she wasn't even getting to Dylan. Bry looked around as the crowd noticing even her friends chanted for Dylan to pot the black. A sly smile formed on her face, and she leant over seemingly patting her foe on the back. 

"You are right, Dylan. You're not the best at everything. You couldn't even protect Emily from being taken and fucked by her ex." 

Dylan whipped round and almost grabbed Bry, but remembered she was being watched by a whole bar full of people. 

"Go on, Morgan. Hit me, and ruin that squeaky clean image!" 

Dylan gulped her anger down hard. She turned and lined up the black, but her hand was shaking with rage. The crowd watched in astonishment as Dylan Morgan missed a simple pot. 

I knew I could get to you Thought Bry. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"How did she miss that?" Jackson asked. The three friends had watched Dylan destroy Bry, and after the young woman whispered something to her, she fell to pieces. 

Emily was a bit concerned "Jackson can you go over and make sure she's okay? She looks really angry." 

"Sure thing." 

Dylan stood watching Bry clear the table easily. You're a fucking talentless bitch! Just two minutes I'd need with you to break those pretty boy looks of yours.

Bry potted the black and won the match. She turned and smiled when she saw Dylan's fingers were white with holding her cue so tight. Now to be the good sport.

The host announced her as the winner and she held her hand out to Dylan, who reluctantly took it. 

"Hey Morgan? I'll be glad to keep your wife warm when you're taken away. It'll be my pleasure." 

Dylan was only stopped from launching at her by Jackson holding her back. "Hey, let her go. She's not worth it." 

While Bry got her prize, Jackson took Dylan off to the side "What the hell was that about?" 

Dylan ran her hands nervously through her hair. "She was taunting me about stuff. Something she said, it was as if she knew something was coming. I'm not sure..." 

"Ignore her. She's a young, jealous idiot with a chip on her shoulder." 

Dylan let out a long breath, releasing the anger that she held, but inside there was a small knot of worry that made her feel uneasy. 

"Come on, when I left the girls, Rosie was preaching to Emily about the evils of meat eating and she's a persuasive girl. So if you ever want to eat a juicy steak again, you better get over there." 

That broke the tension and made Dylan laugh. "Thanks for stopping me make an idiot of myself buddy." 

"Anytime." 

Things had settled down after that and Dylan started to relax again. The evening was a great success and Rosie was delighted to announce at the end of the evening that they had raised just over fifty thousand dollars. Dylan was asked to give a speech to end the evening; and she surprised the room by announcing that she would personally double anything made that evening. 

Bry watched Dylan receive the adulation of her public, but smiled when she saw her message be retweeted over and over again. 

Your time is coming Morgan.

 

 

 

******************************************************************************* 

 

The next morning Dylan had woken up full of excitement, wanting Emily to take her pregnancy test. She had grown even more expectant when she had discovered Emily in the bathroom retching. 

Dylan dropped to her knees beside Emily, held her hair and rubbed her back gently. "You're sick Baby!" 

"Ugh, you don't have to sound so happy about it TV star!" Emily moaned. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just really excited." 

Emily leaned her head on her partner's chest "You sound like Molly on Christmas morning." 

"I feel like it. Let me take you back to bed and I'll get you some water." Dylan lifted her wife and carried her to bed. Emily lay on her side and groaned. "Oh God, is it too late to change my mind?" 

Dylan came back with a glass of water. "Here you go, Emmie. Take little sips. Can you take the test now?" 

"Dylan! Could you wait till I can stand without wanting to puke?" 

"I'm sorry baby." Dylan came to lie behind her wife and hold her tight. 

"Don't get excited, Dyl. It could be a stomach bug or something." 

"I know! I'll look up the baby website and see what will help you." Dylan jumped up quickly, causing the room to spin in Emily's head. 

"I swear to god Dylan, if you don't stop jumping about, I'm going to kill you as soon as I can stand!" 

"I'm sorry Emmie, I just want to help." 

Maybe if I give her something to do, preferably away from this bed, I can get some peace and quiet.

"Okay listen; If this is morning sickness and I'm not saying it is, some dry crackers will help settle my stomach. It always did with Molly." 

"We hardly have anything in the kitchen here at the apartment. I don't think we have any." 

Emily crooked her finger to beckon her partner toward her and spoke very slowly as if Dylan was extremely dim-witted, "Dyl, I was hoping you might go out to the store and buy me some, if that isn't too much trouble for you?" 

"Oh yeah! Of course baby. I'm on it." 

When Emily heard the front door close, she breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled down into the comforter. "Thank God for that." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Sometime later, when Dylan had returned and Emily's stomach settled, they were finally able to take the pregnancy test. 

Dylan paced up and down constantly looking at her watch "Dylan, you are making me nervous." 

"Well, how long does two minutes actually take?" 

"Two minutes usually." 

"Very funny." When the timer they had set on Emily's iphone went off, Dylan made a grab for the stick on the bedside table, but Emily got there before her. 

"Aw Emmie! Let me?" 

Emily held the stick to her chest. "Oh no you don't, goofy. You're libel to break something in your excitement." 

"Well, would you look then? I'm dying here!" 

Dylan watched her wife look at the stick with a very serious face. "Well? What's it say?" 

Emily met her partner's eyes and said "You're going to be a Mom again!" 

"Woohoo!" Dylan scooped up her wife and spun her around, kissing her all over her face. 

"No! No spinning!" 

"I'm sorry." Dylan put her down, dropped to her knees and kissed her wife's stomach. "We love you little baby." She then stood up and said, "We did it baby girl!" 

"We sure did honey." 

"I can't wait to tell Molly. Do you think she'll be happy?" 

"I think she'll be delighted to have someone to play with. You can put me down now goofy." 

Dylan sat on the bed, sitting her wife on her knee. "Nuh uh! I need you close." The couple kissed tenderly, coming together in the joy of the moment. Dylan slipped her hand under Emily's sleep top and placed it her stomach, willing herself to feel the new life they had created within. 

"I love you my little baby Morgan, and I love you Emily Morgan. Thank you for giving us this. I'm going to treasure you all, every day of my life." 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Jimmy Daniels and Sammy sat in his office staring at the same computer screen. Sammy clicked from page to page and said "We're making an impact Jimmy. Blogs, Twitter, Facebook, it won't be long before the mainstream press get hold of this." 

A few days before, Sammy had helped Jimmy set up an anonymous email account in order to spread some rumors about the Toni Bianchi case around the net. Sammy had a list of bloggers who were regularly critical of the TV star, and mailed them the false information they had come up with. 

Among them were far right Christian groups, as well as some individuals who had particular axes to grind. 

"I wish I could see the look on her face when she reads these!" Jimmy rubbed his hands together with glee. 

"When the press pick up on it, we'll then move to stage two; the photo." 

"Did you get someone to make it?" asked Sammy. 

"Sure did. The best in the business. It'll keep the cops interested long enough for our purposes." 

Sammy was worried Jimmy would lose sight of his goal to make some money out of this. 

"And we'll sell it to the magazines?" 

Kid, you are pathetic.

"Why don't you just leave it to me, eh? I'll make sure ever thing is done right. Just keep getting this stuff out there and I'll handle the money." 

You'll get what you deserve kid.

 

 

********************************************************************************

Dylan was on top of the world as she walked into the work. Staff looked at her and smiled as she whistled her way down the corridor. She couldn't wait to see Lynn. Both Emily and herself were bursting to tell their close friends the good news, although they wouldn't make a public announcement for a few months yet, they had told Dylan's parents and Jackson and Rosie. Dylan remembered the joy of delivering the news over Sunday lunch. 

 

After finishing eating, Dylan went to get a bottle of champagne and some sparkling apple juice from the wine cooler. She made sure everyone had a drink, and then stood beside a seated Emily, an arm draped round her shoulder. 

"What's all this about champ?" asked her Dad. 

"Well dad, we asked you all to come here today for a reason." 

"And we thought you enjoyed our company." Jackson received a gentle kick to the shin from her girlfriend. 

Dylan looked down at Emily and smiled, "You do the honors Emmie." 

"After Christmas, Dylan and I decided we would like try for another baby." 

Molly's ears pricked up all of a sudden, as she had been feeding Wolfie tidbits from the table. 

"I know we should have really waited till we were sure it was safe, but we just can't keep it in. I'm pregnant!" 

The couple were immediately engulfed in hugs and kisses of congratulations. 

After a few minutes, Molly trotted up to her Mothers and looked confused. "Mama? Ou have baby?" 

"That's right sweetie. You're going to have a brother or sister." 

"Me and Olfie want a brother!" 

The adults laughed and Dylan's hands swooped down to bring her little girl up into her arms, "Oh yeah? Well you know you know no matter whether we have a boy baby or a girl baby, you'll be the big sister. You know what that means?" 

"Big Sista Mom?" 

The adults around the table smiled as they watched Dylan explain to her adorable daughter what the new baby meant to her. 

"Yeah, you won't be the baby anymore. It's the big sisters job to take care of their baby sister or brother. Like the way Mom did with Uncle Joey. Do you think you can do that?" 

Dylan saw Molly thinking hard. The little girl had heard countless tales of the Morgan siblings, and the scrapes they had gotten into, but at the end of every story Dylan would explain how she had saved Joey or taken the blame so he wouldn't get into trouble with their parents. 

Molly's face shone with happiness and pride, "I dook after de baby Mom. Olfie and I no let him get hurt." 

 

 

As Dylan remembered that day, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks to her own baby brother. 

Now it was time to tell Lynn. Dylan saw her approach as she neared her office. 

"Morning Dylan, your protein shake is waiting in your office; we have a busy day ahead.” 

"Morning Lynn." Dylan said with a huge smile plastered all over her face. 

"You look happy today" 

Dylan put her briefcase down and sat on the corner of the desk, "I am happy, really happy and I'll need to put out a press release soon, but it's too early yet, maybe in a month..." 

"Emily's pregnant isn't she!?" Lynn said excitedly. 

"Yes." 

Lynn threw her arms around her younger friend. "I'm so happy for you both!" 

"Only three weeks, so it's still early days, but we just couldn't help but tell our friends and family. Dylan couldn't help but grin ear to ear, despite her intended caution. 

"Don't worry, I won't breathe a word but when it comes time to announce it to the world, it'll be my pleasure." 

Dylan gave her longtime friend a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Lynn. Now how's my day looking?" 

Lynn lifted her large trusty diary to scan the appointments. All Dylan's other staff used tablets around the office, but Lynn always insisted on doing things the old fashioned way. The appointment diary was called her bible, and no one but her was allowed to touch it. 

"This morning you have a meeting with your writers then at eleven you meet Olympic athlete Sandy Williams, before heading over to the Wollman rink at Central Park." 

"I'm looking forward to this dare. It's going to be one of the hardest I've done." This week's challenge was ice hockey, more specifically a penalty shoot out between herself and one hundred meters gold medalist Sandy Williams. In goals they would face the New York Rangers Goalie and be instructed by the teams coach. 

"You always master these things Dylan." 

"Lynn I only went skating once when I was younger. I never stayed on my feet for more than two minutes. I came home battered and bruised and dad forbade me ever to go again, in case I got an injury that would hamper my taekwondo training. Trust me, it'll be a challenge." 

"I'm sure you'll manage, now I got that information you requested for the summer charity dare, I sent a copy to the network." 

Dylan picked up the glossy brochure on her desk and flipped through the pages. When trying to think of something different to do for the charity dare which would help Rosie's cause, ‘In the Pink’, Jackson had suggested the Marathon des Sables. The marathon was known as the hardest in the world. It was a six day grueling race through the Sahara desert. A normal person would be appalled at the thought, but Dylan felt the familiar excited tingle she got when being faced with a challenge. 

"Wow, this looks so cool." Maybe Jackson would like to do this with me?

Lynn shook her head "Only you could think that looks fun, Dylan Morgan." 

Dylan gave Lynn a toothy grin "It's amazing, Lynn. You have to carry your own food and equipment, oh and you get to sleep out in a tent every night!" 

Lynn chuckled at Dylan's childlike enthusiasm. "You sound like my grandchildren, when they are desperate to try a new ride at the fairground." 

"So what does the network think?" 

"That haven't said anything about the race yet Dylan, but they are quite happy to make the Rosie's charity the main beneficiary." 

"Great. I'll take this home and have a think. In the meantime, could you contact the race organizers and ask if they would be open to doing the course in May sometime instead of March? " 

"Okay. I would like to see Emily's face when you tell her this one!" 

"Nah! She'll think it's a great idea." Dylan thought for a moment and thought, She will, won't she?

 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Dylan's predictions that she would have difficulty skating proved correct. She had spent more time on her butt than on the skates. Her opponent was only marginally better, so it was all to play for. She hadn't met Sandy Williams before, but the two had immediately both struck up a good rapport. They were both Olympians and therefore had a lot to talk about. Sandy seemed just delighted to be asked on the show. After her latest fall, Dylan sat on the ice taking a breather. She watched Sandy maneuver herself over to where she was. Sandy would be a good match for her. Not only was she taking to the ice with a little more ease than herself, the African American woman was just a few inches shorter than herself and had a powerful muscular build. Dylan had found her a breath of fresh air; compared to the usual prima donnas she had on the show. 

"Hey Dylan, need a hand?" Sandy extended her hand down to her; Dylan took it and pulled herself up. 

"Thanks buddy. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I think I'm going to have bruises for weeks!" 

"You're not wrong. Coach says we can take a break." 

"Great." The pair stumbled their way to the side, where Dylan's crew had hot drinks and food for them. 

They sat on the edge of the rink and warmed themselves with hot coffee. "So things are going pretty good for you since London then?" 

"Yeah, I've gotten quite a few sponsorship deals, been on talk shows and stuff. It's been fun." 

"That's great. You deserve to enjoy it; all those years of training have paid off." 

Sandy nodded, remembering all those early mornings on the track and missing out on nights out with her friends. 

"Yeah, I have sacrificed a normal life for that gold medal. I want to build a life now though, a future. Any advice you can give me?" 

Dylan thought for a minute and said, "Make as much as you can while the TV shows and sponsors are still interested in your story. Look after your money, and put it towards your dream. I was able to go through acting school and have my own apartment because of the money I had made when I came back from the Olympics. Whatever you do, don't waste it, because before you know it, the public interest will have died down. Are you going to compete at the next games in Rio?" 

"I'd like to, but I'm not going unless I know I can win. I'll see how well I perform at events until selection." 

"Sounds like a plan. What would be your dream, outside of racing?" 

"I'd love to open a state of the art gym. In the future maybe open more. That would give me something to fall back on." 

Dylan gave a soft punch to the runners shoulder. "Then do it. Don't waste this opportunity." 

"Hey thanks for the advice. You know I've been such a big fan of yours for years. All that you've achieved, being openly gay in the public eye..." 

Dylan had thought the young woman was gay when she met her, but hadn't wanted to say anything and make assumptions. 

"Yeah I get it. It's scary when your income is dependent on sponsors; Things are a lot better now than when I came back from the games. I never hid it, but then no one really asked. I wasn't the type to be out at gay bars and clubs. You got a girlfriend buddy?" 

Sandy looked down, suddenly finding her skated feet very interesting. "Umm...no. I haven't had the time. My life has just been all about training, you know?" 

"Yeah I do. Just be careful okay? A lot of people will want to be with you because of who you are. The trick is find the one that sees past what you do and who you are." 

Sandy ran a hand over her collar length braided hair "How do you do that?" 

Dylan laughed softly. "That's the million dollar question. You have to listen to your gut in the end and trust that it will guide you. I was lucky; Emily didn't know who I was at the start." 

"You have a lovely family, Dylan." 

"Thanks, hey do you want to see a picture?" 

"Sure." 

Dylan beamed like a little kid as she flicked through some of her favorite photos of her family on her cellphone. 

"They are wonderful pictures, Dylan. I hope I'm half as lucky one day. " 

Dylan felt like this young woman could do with a friend and she had been exactly where she was, having reached the pinnacle of her sporting career at such a young age. 

"Listen, I'll give you my numbers and my email, if you ever need someone to talk to, or some advice, just call. If I don't know the answer, I'm sure I'll know someone in the industry who does. Give me your number and I'll send them to your cell." 

Sandy watched Dylan get her contact details and text them to her. "Wow! Thanks that's really great Dylan. So, I haven't seen you on Twitter and Facebook much recently." 

"No, I felt weird about being so public with my private life, after what happened you know? Emmie says I need to get back to normal though. Hey, maybe I'll tweet a picture of us training?" 

The pair stood and Dylan held her iPhone out in front of them. "That's great, I'll tweet it now." 

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a bottle of water before we go back on the ice." Sandy left her and Dylan opened up the twitter app on her phone. She let her timeline refresh before she would upload the picture. 

She noticed straight away that her timeline was full of tweets asking questions like, 'Did you do it?' 

'God will judge you!' even some saying, 'Go Dylan! I would have done the same!' 

What the fuck is this?

Her cell phone then came to life and announced Lynn calling.

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Jackson and Paulie were viewing some properties for Jackson's expanding business. 

"This room would make a great command centre. What do you think, Paulie?" 

The only experience Jackson had in relation to handling a larger group of staff was a military one, and she planned to run this business like a military unit. With herself at the top, with Paulie as her second in command. There would be a command centre, where they could coordinate and brief each member of staff on their assignments, a locker room, equipment room and private offices for herself and Paulie. With the capital she already had and the support Dylan was giving her, she was able to kit out the office's with the most up a to date computers and equipment for the staff she was taking on, and leave herself debt free. 

"I like it Jackson. I think this place will be great." 

Jackson turned to the building manager who was showing them around and said, "So the lease..." The ringing of Jackson's cell phone interrupted her question. "Excuse me a minute will you?" 

Jackson walked outside the room and answered. "Hunter." 

"It's Dylan. Jackson they know, everyone knows." Dylan said with real fear in her voice. 

"Know what?" 

"About Toni! It's all over the net. I just noticed it on Twitter and then Lynn called me to tell me she as inundated with calls from the media about it!"

"How can they know? It's impossible." 

"It's an anonymous email that's being going around, it says a Detective involved in the investigation in the Catskills, wasn't happy with my story, but his superiors refused to listen. It says evidence wasn't gathered properly and that he believes I shot her while she was unarmed."

"It's all heresay. There can be absolutely no evidence Dylan." 

"The email hints there may be evidence. Do you think we were followed up to the cabin?"

"No, I don't. Listen there's no need to panic. Let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you okay?" 

"Okay. I knew life was too perfect. This is going to destroy me isn't it? I can't leave Emmie and Molly now with the baby coming. "

Jackson pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "No, it's not. Try and keep calm and let me look into this. I'll call you soon." 

Jackson ended the call and immediately began making some calls. 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"This is better than sex!" Jimmy shouted towards the TV. 

He and Sammy had been watching as their story hit the major news channels that day. 

Jimmy drained his bottle of beer, enjoying the buzz that the alcohol added to the excitement of his plan coming together. 

Sammy had been calling his contacts in the police department. He hung up the phone and joined Jimmy in front of the TV. 

"What's the good word kid?" 

"Pressure is building from above, for the DA to look again at it, but she has powerful backers too. My contacts instinct is that she'll at least be brought in for questioning." 

"Excellent and good old Detective Shaw has the photo." Jimmy said gleefully. 

It had taken most of the money he had left to arrange that image. It had been intricately planned and staged by the best digital photography guys working on the wrong side of the law. 

Sammy sat beside Jimmy and cracked open one of the beers "It won't fool them long." 

"It doesn't need to kid. I know in my gut that Morgan shot that bitch, but all we need is to get Morgan taken down to the station for questioning, and her network will get jumpy. They'll ditch her in a second, and I'll destroy her in the media. She'll not be able to get a commercial for used car dealership by the time I'm through!" 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Mark and Patrick were summoned to a meeting with their captain. When they walked into his office they saw a smug looking Detective Shaw standing by his side, clutching a file. 

"Captain?" 

"Sit down both of you." Captain Murphy was a man short in stature and graying around the edges, but could still strike fear into the heart of his detectives. 

After Mark and Patrick sat, he took the file Shaw's was holding and slid it across the desk. 

"Detective Shaw has put together some interesting information on the Toni Bianchi case. A whole catalogue of procedural protocols that were not followed and there's a very interesting photo towards the back of the file. What makes it even more interesting to me is that the Attorney General finds it interesting. So could you explain these deviations from procedure?" 

Mark watched his friend Sergeant Patrick, flick through the thick folder. When Patrick got to the picture, his friend saw tension suddenly take hold of his body. After a few seconds he handed it to Mark, who looked on astonished at the image, apparently taken through the cabin bedroom window. It showed Dylan holding the gun and Toni's head lolled to the side. It hit Mark right in the gut.’ Did you lie to me Dylan? Wait, we never asked her point blank.’

"Can this picture be authenticated?" asked Patrick. 

"It's being sent to the lab now, but apart from the photo, tell me how you explain these points that detective Shaw has catalogued?" 

"Captain, when we entered the crime scene, Jackson Hunter was holding the gun; Dylan was nowhere near the body. Hunter's testimony fitted what we saw." 

Shaw, who had been surprisingly quiet until now, added, "We have procedure for a reason Detectives, you saw what you wanted to see because Morgan is your friend. Some simple tests could have settled this one way or another. Those tests will never be able to be taken now. Even a criminal deserves the right to be taken into custody and tried by a court, if they are subdued. I believe Toni Bianchi was unarmed when she was shot." 

"Be careful who you try and lecture Detective!" Patrick said, emphasizing his superior rank. 

Captain Murphy intervened, "Shaw, could you give us a minute?" 

Once the detective left, Captain Murphy walked round and sat on the edge of his desk. 

"Who does this fucking guy think he is Captain? Going over, not only my head, but yours. Skulking around the Attorney General's office? That's not how it's done." Patrick was furious, but at the same time worried about what Dylan hadn't told them. 

"I know Kenny, and between you and me, I understand why you did what you did. You took the testimony of a respected army officer and trusted your eyes. You were also distressed about your friends and to be honest, after seeing the pictures of what Bianchi did to that young woman? I wouldn't have blamed Morgan for putting a bullet in her head. Frankly I don't care if she has, but Shaw has gone above all our heads and now we have to deal with it. I'm sorry but we have to bring Morgan in." 

Mark and Patrick looked at each in recognition. How could they take their friend away? 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"Dyl, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." 

"I can't help it. I'm going out of my mind here!" 

After her day of training, Dylan's studio driver had brought her home, through the throng of the press encamped at the gates of their estate, and she had hobbled into the house. Emily had been alarmed at the state Dylan had come home in. Not only lots of bumps and bruises from the ice that she spent most of the day on, but the stress of the unfolding media storm. 

They were now waiting on Jackson's call. She had used her contacts at the FBI to dig into the undisclosed email address that these rumors had originated from, and now she could only wait on the information coming back to her. 

"Honey, pacing is not going to make things better." Dylan walked over and took Emily in her arms. 

"Emmie, I could go to jail. I could miss out on you, Molly, our new baby." She placed her hand over wife's middle. 

Emily placed her hand on her partner's cheek. "It won't come to that Dyl, even if they find out its true. They will understand." 

"What? Understand that I shot an unarmed prisoner?" Dylan said angrily. She broke away from Emily and stomped out of the kitchen toward the living room. She watched Molly play with her dog outside the French windows. 

I won't get to watch her grow up. I won't see my new baby being born. What have I done?

She felt Emily's arms snake round her waist and her wife's head rest on her back. 

"I know your scared honey, but we'll face whatever comes. You've got a great lawyer." 

Dylan turned and held Emily, "I'm sorry I shouted baby. I am scared, you're right." 

"Come back to the kitchen, I want you to put some ice on that bruised hip." 

"Okay." 

Emily went to get an ice pack from the freezer and told Dylan to sit on the kitchen stool and ice her hip. "You think I'm getting too old for this?" 

"No, it's just something you're not good at. You can't be good at everything." Emily began to massage her partner’s rock hard shoulders. 

"I thought I was." Dylan grumbled. "Lynn called me on my way back; she says the network is on her back for answers. She's trying to hold them at bay till we know more." 

Emily rested her chin on Dylan's shoulder, "What did your lawyer say when he called?" 

"He wanted to draft some kind of statement. I told him to wait on Jackson calling back, that she was working on wherever this rumor came from." 

Dylan's iPhone rang and she grabbed it from the kitchen counter "Morgan?" 

"It's Hunter. I have something. Can you get your lawyer to meet me at the police station?"

"What? Tell me what you've found." 

"I can't talk Dylan. I need to run, I don't have much time. Please, just trust me. Call your lawyer okay?"

"Okay. Let me know as soon as you can. This is tearing us both up." 

Dylan ended the call and looked at Emily, concern etched across her face. "What did Jackson say?" 

"She's got something, wants to meet my lawyer at the police station. Emmie?" Dylan took her wife's hand and held it against her heart. 

"Emmie? If they come for me, don't let Molly see them taking me away. Please?" 

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she clung to Dylan tightly. "I won't honey. I won't." 

Toni, I hope you rot in hell for the pain you've caused my family!

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Jackson grabbed her suit jacket and briefcase and hurried towards her apartment door. She had been against the clock, ever since she received the information she needed from her friends at the FBI. She forwarded all the information onto Dylan's lawyer and was now on her way to meet him. They didn't have long as she heard that Dylan would be brought in for questioning anytime now. 

Jackson opened her front door and found her girlfriend standing there looking highly unamused. "What the hell is going on Jack?" Rosie pushed by her partner into the living room. 

"Rosie, I can't stop. I'm in a hurry." 

"Oh no you don't. I've been calling you all day and could never get hold of you." Rosie prodded her in the chest. "I've been watching the news since this first thing this morning, and I've been sent things like this on Twitter. Care to explain?" 

Rosie held up the photo of Dylan holding the gun at the cabin on her cell. Jackson didn't know what to say. "Have you been lying to me? You were there; you told me you shot Toni!" 

Not knowing how to answer the question without either to lying to her girlfriend or breaking her oath with Dylan, Jackson resorted to her former dismissive attitude towards Rosie. 

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to be meeting Dylan's lawyer in fifteen minutes. I do not need to account for my whereabouts to you twenty four hours a day!" 

Rosie felt like she had been slapped. Silent tears began to tumble from her eyes. She turned on her heel and ran from the apartment. 

"Fuck!" Jackson smashed her fist against the wall. How am I ever going to fix this!

She had no choice but to grab her things and get going. 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Detective's Kenny and Lawson approached the door of the person they did not expect to be visiting today. Patrick turned to Mark and said, "Are you ready for this?" 

Mark's simply nodded, his face set in grim determination. 

Patrick rang the bell and when the door was opened, they looked on the rather unkempt figure of Jimmy Daniel's, standing in his boxers and dressing gown. 

"Mr. Daniels? Detective's Lawson and Kenny." The pair held up their badges. 

"Yeah? What's this about?" 

"We would like you to come down to the station and explain why these defamatory emails and photograph came from an IP address registered to you." 

"What? What the fuck is an IP address?" 

Patrick gave him a smug smile, "I think you should have found that out before starting a campaign to blacken the name of a much loved celebrity; and friend of ours." 

"But it wasn't me; it was Sammy who sent them, a kid who did some work for me in the past. I don't even know anything about computers!" 

"I'm sorry Mr. Daniels, they were sent from your IP, so it's your responsibility. I suggest you get dressed." 

Fucking kid! He knew this would fall on me! 

 

 

********************************************************************************

 

 

A nervous Emily opened the front door to find a Jackson and Dylan's lawyer, Cosmo Russo. 

"Come in please, Dylan is in her office." Emily led the pair through the entrance hall and into Dylan's state of the art office. Soon after they moved in she had the production companies IT company, kit out her office, so she could virtually run the company from home. 

When Emily opened the door, Dylan stood looking out of the office window. She had picked this large room because of the great views it afforded of the garden. 

Even though Dylan's back was to her, Emily could read the tension and strain in her partner. 

"Dylan? Jackson and Cosmo are here." 

"Thanks, Emmie." 

Not being able to leave Molly alone, she had no choice but to leave the three to things in private. 

Dylan sat behind her desk, and indicated to her guests to sit, "So? Should I expect the cops any minute or what?" 

Cosmo looked at Jackson who gave him the nod to explain the position. 

"This is the information Jackson got hold of." The tall, sharp suited man handed over a file to Dylan. 

As she looked through the pages, he went onto explain "As you can see, Jackson's informants were able to trace back the defamatory emails, and subsequent photograph back to one Jimmy Daniel's, and also hack into the email account." 

Dylan's head shot up at the mention of that man’s name. "We believe he had someone helping him, as he doesn't seem the most technological of people, but whoever it was made sure to only implicate Jimmy. They started small, sending the information out to one or two people in the gay community, some gay hate groups, and people who were known to be critical of you online in blogs, and Facebook articles. You can see the list in the file." 

Dylan scanned some of the names, a few well known in the industry, but the one that stuck out to her most was Bry Edwards. Fucking bitch! She knew about this that night at the charity event!

"As you can see the information was disseminated from there." 

At this point Jackson joined in, "If you look down the list there you'll also see another name you'll be familiar with, Detective Shaw. We believe Shaw knew something of this, and was working with Daniels." 

"It wouldn't surprise me." said Dylan, "He just wouldn't let it go, that night at the hospital." 

Cosmo stroked his goatee beard, "Hmm, we'll he'll have some serious questions to answer now." 

"So what happens now?" Dylan asked. 

"Jackson and I took this information to the police. We spoke to your friend Detectives Kenny and Lawson, and their captain." 

"We caught them just in time Dylan, they were about to leave to haul you in for questioning. I know it was hurting them, given your friendship." Dylan nodded in understanding to Jackson. 

"Once we explained the evidence we had, and I had spoken to the DA with the Captain, and ensured they understood the gravity of the evidence and the possible police collusion, it was decided to bring Daniel's in for questioning. His computer and the photograph are being analyzed at the lab as we speak. We expect them to find the photo is an elaborate hoax, going by the emails going back and forth, to some shady counterfeit people in the underworld." Cosmo said proudly. 

Dylan was shocked. She had been gearing herself up for what was to come all day, and now, thanks to Jackson's determination and connections, she might yet she her kids grow up. 

"Um...thank you so much both of you, I don't..." 

Jackson saw her friend needed some space. "Cosmo is there anything else Dylan needs to do? I think she could use some time alone." 

"Oh sure; no problem." The lawyer stood and closed his briefcase; "I'll draft a press statement for you Dylan, and email it to you for your approval." 

Dylan stood and shook Cosmo's hand"Thank you so much. You've done a great job." 

"That's what you pay me the big bucks for, Dylan. I'll be in touch." 

After he left the office, Dylan collapsed down to her chair and held her face in her hands "Jackson, I can't believe this. Is it really over?" 

Jackson stood and poured them both a drink; "Yes it's over Dylan. You can go on with your life now; you've been given a second chance. Just be happy okay?" 

Dylan stood and held her hand to Jackson, when she took it; she pulled her friend into her for a hug. "You didn't have to do all this. You've saved me twice." 

"It's my job. You all mean a lot to me, and you shouldn't be punished for what happened. I would have done the same. Like I said, I'll take it to my grave, no matter what that means." Jackson sighed. 

"What is it buddy, has it caused you problems already?" 

"It's Rosie. She thinks I lied to her. She came over today when I was rushing to meet Cosmo at the station. She questioned me about what it was all about, and why I wouldn't tell her what I was doing. I couldn't tell her, so I said I didn't need to account for my whereabouts to her twenty four hours a day. I spoke to her like she was some casual date. I could kick myself. She stormed off crying. I feel like a complete jack ass." 

"Why didn't you explain to her?" They both sat back down at the desk. 

"I gave you my word. I would tell no one as long as I lived." 

Dylan gave her an astonished look "You would jeopardize the relationship with the woman you love, because of this?" 

Jackson stared into her drink, "I gave you my word; I swore to you I would say nothing. My word of honor means everything to me." 

"Jackson, you can't do this. You have to tell her." 

"I can't. Your liberty is at stake. You know how Rosie is? She might not understand why you did it." 

Dylan stood and walked round to the front of the desk. "Jackson, I can't have this on my conscience. Your happiness is just as important as mine. Tell her, and help her understand. Rosie is our friend and I hope she will understand, but if she doesn't then I'm prepared to live with the consequences." 

"Dylan, I don't think it's a good idea, we've worked hard to clear your name..." 

"Do you love her?" 

Jackson gave a small smile, thinking of her feisty girlfriend "She is the love of my life. I know in my heart that she will be the only woman I will ever love. I wanted to marry her one day." 

"Then no, Jackson, I can't have you do that. Go tell her and I'll go and tell Emily this new information." 

Jackson stood and followed Dylan to the door. "You're sure?" 

Dylan nodded,"I'm sure, and take flowers. They always make things a bit easier." 

Jackson nodded. "I'll call you okay?" 

Dylan slapped Jackson on the shoulder. "Sure. Whatever happens, happens, okay buddy? I couldn't live my life as a free woman, knowing I'd fucked this up for you. Go." 

As Dylan watched her go, Emily joined her at her side. "Tell me everything honey? Are we going to be okay?" 

Dylan put her arm round her wife and guided her toward the giggles and barks of Molly and Wolfie. 

"Let's go keep an eye of Molly and I'll tell you." 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************* 

 

It was now early evening, and Jackson had stopped off at Rosie's apartment only to be told by Walt, that she had headed down to O'Reilly's, ‘acting like a bear with a sore head’, as he put it. 

Clutching her flowers, Jackson entered the busy night spot and made her way up to the bar. She asked one of the servers she recognized if Rosie was in. "Hey Jackson, she's just out back in the manager's office. He had some more money that was handed in for the charity night." 

"Okay thanks, I'll just wait then." 

Jackson put her flowers down on the bar, and her attention was then brought to a woman walking towards her. Although she didn't remember her name, she recognized her as the woman she had seen dancing with Rosie, the first time Jackson had come to O'Reilly's. 

"Jackson Hunter! Haven't you done enough damage?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Jess, was a good bit shorter than Jackson, but still tried to appear intimidating by coming to stand inches from her opponent. "You've hurt her, and flowers aren't going to fix it. She's been crying on my shoulder ever since." 

Jackson noted the propriety tone in Jess's voice, and didn't like it one bit. 

She glared down at Jess. "You know nothing about us. Just stay away from my girlfriend. " 

"No, I won't. You don't scare me. You're no good for Rosie. She needs someone her own age, someone who believes in the same things she does." 

"And I suppose you think that's you?" 

"I'll make sure it is. Before you came along and filled her head with all your butch crap, we were getting along just fine." 

“Listen, whatever goes on between my girlfriend and I is none of your business. We have only had a misunderstanding, and it will be fixed, so I better not see you continue to make a play for her, because she is mine is that clear to you?" 

"She's yours? What is she a chair? Just another part of your household furniture? You really are from a different time." 

"I don't mean it like that. Rosie knows what I mean." 

"Yeah, I'm sure you've convinced her of what you mean. You've manipulated her into someone her friends don't even recognize, not for long though, you've already shown your true colors." 

Jackson's face was red with rage; it was all she could do to stop herself punching this woman. 

"Rosie being mine means I look after her and love her. I'm just as much hers." 

"Oh yeah? I've checked you out on the internet Hunter. You gonna look after her like you did your sister?" 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Rosie excited the back office to see Jess being held in an arm lock and pushed down over the bar shouting, "Let me go you butch freak!" 

Jackson shouted into her ear. "You stay away! Do you hear me?" 

Rosie ran over as quickly as possible, "Jackson! What the hell are you doing? Let her go!" 

Jess cried out in pain as Jackson pushed her arm further up her back, "Now, Jackson! Let her go now!" 

Rosie's words finally got through to her partner and she released her tight grip on Jess. 

Jackson came up panting, still raging with anger. "What was this about? Well? Tell me?" 

To make it look even worse, Jess had burst her lip open, when she was smashed onto the bar. 

"I told her to leave you alone Rosie, but she said you were hers and attacked me!" Jess accused. 

Rosie lifted an eyebrow toward Jackson. "Is this true Jack?" 

Jackson straightened her suit jacket and tie. "You believe what you want, and you can let your little friend console you. Oh, I brought these for you." Jackson lifted up the bouquet of roses and then let them fall back down. Then added."They look a bit pointless now." 

Rosie watched her love walk away from her and out of the bar. 

"Jess what happened?" 

"Just like I told you; I'm going to get this cleaned up in the bathroom. Maybe you'll believe you're better off without her now." 

Jess left to clean up and Rosie went to the bar to pick up her flowers. There was a card attached that read. Rose's for my Rosie. I love you with everything I am. Give me the chance to explain about today? 

Rosie felt tears come to her eyes. She looked up at her former work friend behind the bar. "Jess was being a jealous idiot. She's determined she wants you Rosie. Jackson seemed to hold it together until Jess mentioned something about her sister, and then she snapped." 

Jess mentioned Sarah? No wonder Jack was about to beat the shit out her!’

Rosie grabbed her purse and flowers and set off to find Jackson. 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

"Do you think I did the right thing Emmie?" Dylan and Emily were talking in the living room while Molly watched a movie. 

Dylan stroked the soft head of Wolfie, who after realizing Molly would no longer be playing lay beside his master, seeking her attention. 

"Yes. Jackson can't ruin her chance at love for our sake. We just have to hope she sees it the way we do." 

"What do you think baby, you're her best friend." 

Emily thought for a minute then said. "Maybe when we first met, she might have had a different opinion, but she's changed a lot since then and had her horizons expanded. Rosie knows us from the inside, she knows what Toni did in graphic detail, I can only pray she will keep it to herself." 

"Am I evil, Emmie? Shooting someone like that? I don't feel any guilt you see. I know I'm supposed to, but I don't." 

Emily looked in Dylan's eyes and saw the uncertainty there. "No, honey. You could never be evil. Right up until the end, you were prepared to let the police take her, after all she'd done, but there's only so much hurt one person can see come to their family. Toni was a monster, and I'm glad she's gone." 

Dylan wrapped out her arm around Emily, and hugged her to her side. "Let's hope Rosie understands that."

 

To be continued...


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

 

Jackson sat on her couch looking at the picture of Sarah and her in uniform. "Being in love is hard munchkin. It's just my luck isn't it? I get this great girl and I have to go and fuck it up because I can't tell her the truth. I know I won't love another woman again, this it for me. If I can't have Rosie, then I don't want anyone." 

"If that's true, then you need to trust me with the truth." 

Jackson jumped and reached for the gun in her arm holster, "Hey don't shoot soldier boy! It's just me!" 

Jackson let out a breath as she lowered her weapon, "Don't ever sneak up on me. How did you get in any way without me noticing?” 

Rosie shook a key chain in front of her, "You gave me keys, remember? And I wasn't sneaking in any way. I just walked in normally." 

Jackson had given her the keys only the week before, hoping to encourage her girlfriend to spend more and more time there. 

"I'm sorry. It's just my training kicking in. You really have to give me some warning that you're there." 

"Well, if that's the reception I get then I'll be sure and knock next time. I want to talk." 

Jackson sat back down and said grumpily, "Oh? I thought you were being comforted by your bestest, good friend Jess?" 

Rosie rolled her eyes at that comment and came to sit beside her partner, putting the flowers she brought down on the coffee table. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would you listen to anything Jess tells you? She has always had a thing for me and she's been jealous since I got together with you. I have nothing to hide, I was upset after today and I didn't want my daddy to see it, so after checking in with him, I went down to the bar to think. Jess saw me crying and tried to comfort me, but when she started talking about you, I warned her I wasn't interested and headed out back to speak to the manager. You really hurt me today, Jack." 

Jackson nodded and looked down at her shoes "I'm so sorry I spoke to you like that, it was just a defense mechanism because I couldn't tell you what was happening. I don't ever want to lie to you darlin." 

"So, can you tell me now?" 

Jackson reached out and took Rosie's hand Where do I start?

"The reason I couldn't tell you earlier is because I gave Dylan my word that I would take what happened in that cabin to my grave." 

Rosie looked worried. "Why? Is it that bad? Can you tell me?" 

"I can now. Dylan told me that my trust and relationship with you were worth more than keeping my silence. I am going to tell you what happened, everything. Then, it's up to you whether you can live keeping this knowledge a secret or if you feel you have to tell someone." 

Jackson then proceeded to tell her everything. The journey to the cabin, the state they found Emily in, and finally Toni's sick taunts to Dylan. Rosie was silent and stoney faced through it all. 

"She just wouldn't stop goading her, telling Dylan she had assaulted Emily when she was pregnant with Molly, and making Dylan feel guilty for not being there. She told Dylan how she had relived that there at the cabin. Toni boasted that we didn't get there in time, and that she had raped Emily three times before we got there. I kept trying to get Dylan to put down the gun, but Toni wouldn't stop, going over in intimate detail how she violated Emily. Even after all that, I got Dylan to lower the gun, she still would have let the police handle it, but Toni pushed her over the edge." 

Jackson described the last vile gesture Toni had made to try and get inside Dylan's head. 

"The next thing I knew the gun had gone off, Toni was dead and I knew the cops were going to pile into the room any minute. I took the decision to take the blame and protect Dylan and Emily, to protect my friends." 

There was complete silence in the apartment, as Jackson finished her tale. 

"Well, that's it...say something." 

"I need a drink." 

"Um...okay." Jackson went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured them both a large glass, and Rosie gulped it down quickly. 

"Another?" 

Rosie nodded. 

This time she took a couple of sips and then simply held the glass, as if it was somehow a comfort, as she thought on what she'd been told. 

"Say something darlin, please?" 

Rosie turned and looked at her partner seriously "Do you love me Jackson? I mean really love me? Like you said to Sarah when I came in?" 

Jackson moved closer to her girlfriend and clasped her hand, "That, and more. You're the air that I breathe, hippygirl. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. You bring light to my formerly black and grey world. I would die for you." 

Jackson saw tears start to fall from her girlfriend's eyes "Would you kill for me? What would you have done if you had found me like that?" 

The tension between the two lovers was crackling and Jackson was genuinely scared as to what Rosie's verdict would be, "You want the truth? The honest to God truth?" 

The young woman nodded her head.

"When I burst into the room, and had seen what condition you were in, I would have shot her in the arm to pacify herand get the knife away from you. Then when I knew you were safe, I would have immediately shot a second bullet to her head. No one would get to walk away from doing that to you." 

After a few seconds, Rosie brought her lips inches from her partner’s and whispered, "I'll help you to keep your promise to Dylan. Kiss me." 

Their lips were ravenous for each other. The stress and tension of dealing with Dylan’s situation, coupled with her argument with Rosie and fighting with Jess, made Jackson hungry for her girlfriend. They bickered nearly every day, that was nothing unusual, but this time Jackson had real fear that she had lost Rosie. 

The sound of popping buttons could be heard as Jackson roughly ripped open her girlfriend's blouse, then she pushed Rosie's bra over her breasts, in order to get to them more quickly.

Jackson latched onto her girlfriend's breasts, sucking and biting her sensitive nipples.

"Oh Jack! Yes!"

Encouraged that Rosie was enjoying her passion, Jackson pulled open her girlfriends jeans unceremoniously and found the wetness she sought.

"I thought I'd lost you darlin. I love you."

"You won't ever lose me. I love you Jack." Rosie pulled Jackson's lips to hers, and moaned through her kiss, "Please, go inside. I need you."

Jackson looked down in wonder at her beautiful girlfriend who had her eyes closed; lips parted and gave her all she desired.

 

********************************************************************************

 

They pair of lovers lay spooned together on the couch, each wanting to be as close as they could to the other. 

"Are you sure you understand the situation with Dylan?" 

"If you had asked me before I fell in love with you, I wouldn't have understood. I wouldn't have understood the drive to take care of your partner, and the lengths you could be driven to for that love. I love our friends, and what Toni did to Em was...well, there are no words are there? If I didn't know Dylan was such a good person, then I might feel different, but she is and wouldn't do something like that except under exceptional circumstances." 

Jackson kissed the back of Rosie's head, and squeezed her tighter. "Thank you for understanding darlin; you are an extraordinary young woman." 

Rosie turned in Jackson's arms so they were nose to nose. "I love you Jack. I'm sorry if Jess upset you. She's always had a crush on me, we only went on a dates a couple of times but I didn't realize how interested she was in me. I haven't encouraged her, honestly." 

"I know you wouldn't encourage her, she was just set on getting rid of me, and then she had to mention Sarah...I just lost it. It's been a really stressful day." 

"I know lover, why don't I call Daddy and let him know I'm staying here tonight? You can tell me how you got on with Paulie, checking out the office spaces." 

They both sat up and Rosie began to gather up her clothes. "Okay darlin, I better call Dylan and Emily and let her know that everything's okay. They were both really tense about what your reaction would be." 

Jackson picked up her cell phone. 

"Sure. Tell Dylan we love her and are always here to support them both." 

Jackson looked at her as if she was insane. "I'm not calling Dylan and telling her I love her. That would just be weird. Support yes, love...well she'll just know that without me saying it." 

Rosie sighed and took the phone from her partner, "I'll do it. You know sometimes I think you've got far too much testosterone running through those veins of yours! It is not weird to tell your friend you love them." 

Jackson stretched out her muscular frame and yawned, "It is if it's a buddy type of friend." 

Rosie shook her head in resignation. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

For the next couple of days, the Morgan family tried to keep as low a profile as possible. Cosmo had released an excellent statement directing the press toward Jimmy Daniels continued obsession and hatred against Dylan. The media were now hounding Jimmy and digging all sorts of shady dealings he had been a part of in the past. After being hauled in for questioning, a furious Jimmy was let go pending a decision by the DA on whether a prosecution would be appropriate. In the end the DA advised Dylan's lawyer they would get a better result, pursuing Daniels through the civil court. Dylan instructed Cosmo to start proceedings against Daniel's and take him for every penny he had. 

Dylan was back at work and starting to feel as if she might finally be able to relax into life. 

At the moment, the show’s guest for the week, Sandy Williams and Dylan were rehearsing for Friday’s show. 

"Okay guys. Let's try it from the top. Sandy, that was great. Next time..." 

Lynn walked over the set and interrupted Dylan. "Dylan, I'm sorry to bother you, but the network wants a decision on the interview." 

The network had been pushing Dylan to do a tell-all TV interview about the Jimmy Daniels saga; they thought Dylan needed to show that she had nothing to hide. Dylan had been reluctant obviously not wanting to be asked pointed questions on what happened at the cabin, but she understood the networks feeling on the matter. 

"Can you give me a minute Sandy?" 

"Sure, I'll grab a drink." 

When she was alone with Lynn, Dylan said. "I've thought about it, and I will do it. The network can release a statement that I will do the interview, but I'll do it to coincide with the announcement about the baby. That way the interview will be more focused on my life now rather than what happened when Emily was kidnapped. I will answer questions about Daniels and his twisted relationship with me, but I will not talk about Emily's kidnapping. What happened to her is too personal." 

Lynn nodded and wrote down the instructions. "Okay, that sounds good. So pencil it in for when Emily is two months?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure the news network will be delighted with that exclusive." 

"I'm sure, oh and your lawyer called. Jimmy Daniels has been served." Lynn said with a satisfied smile. 

"Excellent. Things are looking brighter then. I better get back Lynn." 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

When Dylan got home that afternoon, the house was unusually quiet. She left her briefcase in the entrance hall, and called out as she walked through to the kitchen. "Emmie? Molls? Where are you?" 

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of whatever delicious dinner Emily had cooking in the oven. 

"Mmm. Gotta have a sneaky taste of that!" She took a spoon from the drawer, and made her way to the stove. As she bent down, she saw a post- it note stuck to the oven door. 

Don't even think about it TV star! I'll know if there's some missing!

"But I'm hungry!" Dylan answered back, as if Emily could hear her. 

She stomped off to the cupboard where they kept the chips, candy, popcorn and everything tasty and unhealthy. When she opened it up, she was faced with another note. Uh uh TV star! No snacks before dinner! Go open the fridge...

"What the hell? That's not fair! Can't even eat anything in my own house." Dylan grumbled. 

Her moody face was soon smiling when she opened the large refrigerator door, and saw a beer bottle with a note saying, For Papa Smurf - Meet us down on the beach walkway...

Dylan chuckled. She should have realized where her girls would be. Since moving to the new house, they had found it nearly impossible to keep Molly from playing on the beach. The little girl was thrilled to have her own piece of beach in her back yard, and even though it was cold, she wanted to play there with Wolfie as much as she could. Because of the water, she was not allowed to go down by herself, so more often than not Dylan took her down, so that Emily didn't need to get cold. Today was a bright sunny day, and although still cold, Emily must have been happy to go down to the beach with Molly. 

Dylan grabbed her beer and made her way out of the back door and down the long wooden walkway that connected the house to the beach. At the end of the walkway she spotted Emily sitting watching their daughter play. 

"Hey baby girl." Dylan sat down on the end of the walkway beside her wife. 

"Dyl, your home!" Emily accepted a kiss from her partner. "You got my notes then?" 

"Uh huh; I'm really hungry you know." She said grumpily. 

"Aww, poor goofy!" Emily leant into Dylan and snuggled into her partner's side. 

"It's too cold for you and the baby out here. You go in and I'll play with Molls for a bit." 

"In a few minutes. I just want a hug first." 

They watched Molly throw a ball for Wolfie, who ran back and forth having the time of his life. 

"Next time tell Molly to wait until I'm back from work, you need to be careful." 

"Don't fuss TV star. I knew you would be back soon." 

Dylan took a long drink from her beer bottle and placed it down. "How is the baby today?" 

"Baby's doing good. It's Mama that's not doing so good with the sickness." 

Dylan placed a hand on her wife's stomach, trying to connect with the baby growing inside. 

"I can't wait to feel baby move. Did Molly move a lot?" 

Emily laughed. "Oh yes. Just look at her now." Dylan looked to her daughter, who was a little further away. Molly hadn't spotted her Mom yet, as she was so engrossed in chasing her dog. 

"She was just as active when I was pregnant. I thought at some points, I had a jumping bean in there, and not a baby." 

Dylan laughed and kissed her wife's head. "We'll, when that happens with this one, I'm going to be permanently attached to your stomach." 

Suddenly Wolfie spotted its master and came bounding up to her for attention, Molly following close behind. "Wolfie down." The dog sat and waited patiently for attention from its alpha. 

"Good boy, Wolfie." The dog lapped up the attention when Dylan scratched behind its ear. 

"Mom! Mom! You home!" Molly gave her Mom a big hug. "You come play pease?" 

"Just give me a few minutes to speak to your Mama. You and Wolfie get started and I'll catch you up okay?" 

"Otay Mom." 

After they both toddled off, Emily let out a huge contented sigh. "It's just beautiful here isn't it, Dyl? I could have never imagined having this on my doorstep. Molly thinks she's in heaven having all this as her back yard and her play equipment hasn't even been put up yet." 

Dylan looked up and down the private beach, and amazing view they had to wake up to every morning and had to agree. "Hmm. Life is good mama smurf." 

"It sure is goofy. I just love to meditate here in this spot, listening to the wave's crash, and the birds sing. Hmm. I can't wait till the summer; it'll be even more fun." 

Emily saw a strange look come across her partners face as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts. 

Dylan came to the end of the beach walkway and shouted, "Emmie? Are you down here I'm home early baby girl." 

"Over here TV star!" Dylan gulped hard when she spotted her wife lying on a towel sunbathing, wearing the tiniest of bikinis. Emily looked radiant, well into her pregnancy she seemed to have a healthy, vibrant glow surrounding her. Dylan was struck dumb by her beauty and found her legs moving automatically when Emily beckoned her over by crooking her finger.

As Dylan got closer she saw Emily lifting up a bottle of Suntan lotion. "Molly's staying with your Mom and dad tonight, so I suggest you get rubbing Morgan!"

 

Emily heard Dylan mumble, "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about." 

"Dylan? Dylan? Are you listening to me?" 

"Wh...what? Did you say something Emmie?" 

"Really? Is that seriously the only thing that springs to mind when I mention summer?" 

Dylan gave her wife an incredulous look, "How do you even know what I was thinking that?" 

"I know. It's written all over your face. Don't you know by now that your wife knows all and sees all?" 

"So I'm finding out." Dylan mumbled. 

Emily gave her partner a quick kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you play with Molls for half an hour, while I finish up dinner?"

"Yeah, go get my food woman! I'm starving!" Dylan was up and running towards her daughter, before Emily could get her for that comment. 

"Dylan Morgan! Just remember, a woman never forgets anything. It's logged up here." Emily pointed to her head. "And I'll punish you when you least expect it." 

Dylan laughed as she lifted up her daughter and shouted. "Less talk, more cooking woman. Me and Molls are hungry!" 

Never missing a beat Emily shouted back. "You know Rosie's been telling me a lot about this vegetarian thing. It's sounding like a great idea right about now!" 

Dylan gulped and watched Emily walk away with a smug smile on her face. "Uh oh!" 

"Ou in twuble mom?" Molly asked. 

"I'm always in trouble smurf. Come on. Let's play while we can!"

 

********************************************************************************

 

Emily watched with amusement as Dylan stripped every last piece of meat from the chicken drumstick she was devouring. 

"Did you like that or something goofy?" 

Emily had made roast chicken, mashed potatoes; green beans, corn and coleslaw, and Dylan had practically inhaled her food. 

She dropped what was left of the drumstick and licked her fingers."Oh man! That was amazing. Is there anymore?" Dylan eyed the chicken left on Emily's plate. 

Molly and Emily giggled. "Ou a geedy guts Mom!" 

"Yes, you've already had two helpings Dyl." 

"Hey. I use a lot of calories you know." Dylan flexed her arm and pointed at her bicep. "You don't get these by eating salads you know!" 

Dylan had been in rare form tonight, as they enjoyed a quiet family dinner at the kitchen table. The tension of the police and Jimmy Daniels was starting to leave her and she seemed to be relaxing a whole lot more. 

"Are you going to eat your food?" Dylan asked in a hopeful voice. 

"What do you think Molls? Should I share my food?" 

Dylan mouthed to her daughter, Say yes Smurf! Molly giggled and nodded her head. 

"Okay here you go, save room for cherry pie though." 

"Oh wow. You spoil me Emmie. I don't know how you make the chicken taste this good." 

"Mama's secret recipe. I can make lots of things taste good TV star." Emily gave her a wink. 

Dylan started to choke on her mouthful of chicken. "Emmie! Don't do that to me." 

Molly quite oblivious to the adult undertones to the conversation lifted her plate and said. "Look Mom! I finish all my ticken. I get big muscles like ou!" The little girl flexed her arm copying her Mom. 

"Good girl, smurf!" Dylan gave her daughter a high five. 

When Dylan was finally finished with her food, Emily cleared their plates and started to serve up the pie. 

"Look Molly, a ship!" Dylan pointed out of the kitchen window and toward the horizon. 

"Tool! Mama? Mom say we get a boat to play in." 

Emily put cherry pie and ice cream in front of her family. "Oh she did, did she?" 

"Yeah, she say I can take the new baby out to see the fishes!" 

Emily gave Dylan a look, "We'll, not until it's a bit older, but I thought it would be really fun for the kids when their growing up." 

Emily licked the ice cream from her spoon. "Hmm. Why do I sometimes feel like I'll have three kids when this one is born?" 

"Funny girl! So what did you get done in the house today?" 

"Molly, don't feed Wolfie from the table. Um, we picked some fabric for the drapes and looked at some new furniture. Rosie brought over these fabulous design catalogues. Do you want to check, see if you like what I've picked out?" 

Dylan looked up at her as if she was crazy. She couldn't think of anything worse than picking out furniture and fabric. 

"Un...no. I told you. You can do what you want to the house, except leave the game room and my gym to me." 

"Don't worry Dyl, I wouldn't dare to try and make your precious game room look nice." 

"It won't look 'nice' it'll look cool!" 

"Yeah tool mama!" Molly added. 

Emily smiled and shook her head "So? How was work?" 

"Great. I really like working with Sandy. She reminds me of myself when I was starting out. I gave her my numbers and told her to call anytime if she needs advice or anything." 

"Mama, I go and play pease?" 

"Wait till I clean you up sweetie." Emily got some baby wipes and began to clean up a messy Molly. 

"I don't know how you manage to get so much on your face Molls! Okay on you go, and don't let Wolfie up on the couch." 

"Yes Mama." 

Emily sat down to continue eating her pie. "Maybe we could ask her to the barbecue you want to have when the weather gets warmer?" 

"That's a great idea baby!" Dylan had been talking about having a beach party with their friends, ever since they moved in. She had been looking at all kinds of barbecue equipment on the Internet. 

"It'll be great. Great food, the sun, the beach...oh we could play beach volleyball!" 

Emily loved Dylan's enthusiasm. When Dylan got an idea in her head she went at it full throttle, with the excitement of a big kid. 

"Sounds good, goofy." 

Dylan jumped up to grab another beer. "Of course you won't be able to play; you and the baby can just sit in the sun with your feet up. We'll need to make sure there are enough people to make up the teams. I'm having Sandy on my team for sure, I'm going to smash Jackson's team, and..." 

Emily put her hand up and said, "Dylan why don't we wait till nearer the time to worry about the teams okay?" 

"I'm getting over excited again aren't I?" 

Emily got up and walked round the table to sit on Dylan's knee. "Aww! It's okay goofy. Your enthusiasm is one of the things I love about you." 

Dylan quirked her eyebrow up, "One of the things? What else do you love about me?" 

‘Yeah! Here come my kisses!’Thought Dylan. 

"We'll you know I love these." Emily kissed her partner's biceps, "And these..." Emily placed a kiss on each of Dylan's broad shoulders. 

"These beautiful blue eyes and..." Emily brought her lips inches from Dylan's and whispered. "these lips, because when you kiss me, I feel like I am utterly adored." 

"That's because you are. I adore and worship you baby girl." Dylan kissed her wife passionately, while her hand sneaked under Emily's top and caressed her stomach. She couldn't wait till she could feel the bump of her baby growing inside her wife. 

Dylan felt Emily entwine her fingers in her dark hair and pull her deeper into the kiss. As they're passions grew, Dylan couldn't stop her hand traveling upwards toward one of her own favorite parts of her wife's anatomy, although she had to fight her usual urge to squeeze her breasts and pinch the nipple. She had learned a hard lesson when they had made love a few nights before, and had received a soft smack to the head for being too rough, on Emily's newly sensitive breasts. Instead Dylan simply let her hand feel the heft of Emily's heavy breast. 

Emily moaned, "Oh God Dyl, we need to calm down." 

Dylan moved her kisses to Emily's neck and sucked on one of her wife's most sensitive spots. 

This made Emily gasp but instead of encouraging her partner on, she yanked her hair pulling her away. "Don't you dare leave a mark goofy! I've got my appointment with Rain tomorrow; she's already made a remark about my growling one having sharp teeth, at my last appointment!" 

Dylan laughed and then growled into the nape of Emily's neck. "Dyl, don't do that! You know I can't resist you when you do that. Look!" 

Emily held out her arm for her partner to see all the love bumps that had popped up all down her arm. 

"I can't help being irresistible baby girl. If we were on our own, I'd spread you over this kitchen table and..." 

Emily put a hand over Dylan's mouth. "Yes, well we're not. So stop before your daughter comes running through with a hyperactive husky running behind her." 

"Okay! Okay! Just watch out at bedtime though Mrs. Morgan. I'm going to growl and I may bite!" Dylan snapped her teeth a few times. 

"We'll see my growling one!" 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"Your drivers here honey." 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Emily watched Dylan come running down the stairs. 

"I can't believe this. I'm never late." Dylan been up at five as usual for her run, but when she had returned home had found Emily being very sick in their bathroom. After rubbing her back and holding her wife's hair, she had lain on the bed just to help comfort Emily. The next thing she knew Emily as waking her up saying she had fifteen minutes before her studio driver arrived.

"I'm sorry honey. It was my fault for being sick." 

Dylan put down her briefcase and took Emily in hers arms. "Don't be ridiculous baby girl. I think it's more to do with the fact that I only got a few hours sleep last night, proving to you how loud I can growl." 

Emily rubbed some red marks on her neck. "Yes and bite, naughty TV star!" 

"Yeah well, I didn't hear any complaints? Listen I want you to rest today if you can. Take a nap okay? I don't want you overtired. It's not good for you or the baby." 

"I will. Rain couldn't fit me in till half past five tonight, so I'll have plenty of time to nap before I go." 

Emily walked toward the table in the entrance hall. She had Dylan's breakfast ready for her to take with her in the car. "Here's your protein shake and a muffin. That's the best I could do at short notice. Make sure you get something healthy sent in for lunch." 

"Yes Mama Smurf." Dylan took her breakfast and kissed her wife. 

"Are you sure Rosie knows the rules?" 

Emily had asked Rosie to baby sit Molly while she was at her appointment with Rain. They were expecting a furniture delivery the next morning, and so she had decided to stay over and get an early start on the decorating. 

"Yes, she knows Molly isn't allowed down to the beach by herself or the pool. Stop worrying and get to work. " 

"Okay, okay. Molls I'm going!" Dylan shouted. 

The sound of little feet came running out from the kitchen "Wait Mom! I comin." 

Dylan scooped her daughter into her arms. "Moms in a big rush this morning, so I can't have breakfast with you like normal. I need to go and make the show. I want you to be very good and take care of your Mama okay? She gets really tired with the new baby in her tummy." 

"I take care of Mama. I pwomise." 

"Give me a big hug and a kiss then." 

Molly held onto her Mom tight and gave her a kiss. "You wave to me on TV tonight Mom?" 

Dylan put Molly down and stroked her dark hair so much like her own. "Sure will smurf. I'll call you in the afternoon sometime Emmie." 

With one last kiss for her wife, Dylan was off on her long commute to the city. 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

"Emmie sit down and I'll get you some juice." Rosie noticed Emily sway and grab the kitchen counter, as she brought a basket of washing from the laundry room. 

"Here, give me that." Rosie took the basket of washing from her friend and put it on the floor. 

"Ou otay Mama?" Molly was always worried her Mom would get sick and sad again, since Toni had taken her. 

Emily took a seat at the kitchen table and took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine Molls. Just the baby making me feel sick. What are you drawing?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject. 

"I draw a picture for the baby. It's a picture of Olfie." 

"The baby will love that sweetie." 

Rosie brought over a glass of orange juice over for her. "Here you go, Em." 

"Thanks. I forgot how sick I got the first time around. I think that's Mother Nature’s way of making sure you have more than one!" 

"Are you going to be okay to go to your appointment?" 

"I'll be fine. I just need a sit down for a bit." 

Wofie jumped up ran to the window, and began to bark. 

"Wow, he's really fierce when he gets going isn't he?" 

"Yes. He makes me feel really safe when Dylan's not here. I wonder what's got him spooked? Wolfie what's wrong?" Emily asked the dog. 

He was looking back and forth between them and outside, giving a low warning growl. He then ran to the kitchen door and scraped at the door wanting out. 

"Could you let him out Rosie. Must be an animal or something. 

Rosie opened the door and Wolfie ran straight out barking very aggressively. 

"I wouldn't like to break into this house!" 

Emily laughed and said. "Yes I know, and he's still got a lot of growing to do. He was a really thoughtful gift from Dyl, even though he does make a mess. So where's Jackson off to?" 

"Oh some stupid security exhibition, conference thing. She says she needs to buy new equipment for the office. I'm not talking to her anyway." 

Emily sighed, "Why are not talking to her this time?" 

Rosie suddenly found the table very interesting. "Um...she was interviewing secretaries for the new office, and I looked at the job applications that were sitting on her coffee table. There wasn't one guy. You would think at least one would be a guy. So I asked if there were no male applicants." 

"And what did she say?" 

"She said yes, but none got through to the interview stage. I accused her of wanting another woman to look at all day, not to mention how sexist it is not to have male candidates. She said I was just being jealous." 

"At the risk of making you annoyed with me too, it sounds like you were being a little jealous." 

Rosie gave Emily an exasperated look; "Well, can you really blame me Em? You should have seen the women on the applications. They were like ten foot tall with breasts out to here!" 

Emily laughed at Rosie's exaggerated mime. 

"And most of them spoke about six languages! Would you not be jealous if Dylan was around that all day?" 

Emily thought back to the only time she had felt jealous, and that had been because of her difficulties after Toni. Apart from that, she hadn't doubted Dylan's loyalty and love. She knew in her heart that her partner would die before betraying her, but Rosie was young, and in her first serious relationship. There had to be a lot of insecurities. 

It was at this point that Molly looked up from her drawing and copying Rosie's earlier mine asked, "Mama what's bests out here?" 

"It's not important sweetie. You keep drawing. Rosie, you've got to know Jackson adores you. She wouldn't ever look at anyone else. She loves you." 

"I know she does, but then she had to leave for this stupid conference thing straight away and it's just festered in my brain." 

Emily took a sip of her juice. Rosie's woes were successfully taking her mind off the queasy feeling in her stomach. 

"Has she called?" 

"Yeah constantly, I wouldn't answer though, well until last night. She said I was being jealous and unreasonable. I was starting to realize maybe I had over reacted, but then she was like, 'I suppose I should expect this kind of thing, having a girlfriend so much younger than me.' 

Well I just exploded, as you can imagine." 

"Yes I can." Jackson you are clueless when talking to women. That's the worst thing you could have said.

"So I shouted, 'How would you like it if I got a big muscle bound hunk of a lesbian working with me? Do you know what she said?" 

Emily shook her head. 

"'Good luck finding a big ole butch who's an interior designer!' I was like argh! So angry. I hung up on her and she hasn't called since." 

"Oh Rosie, I know she shouldn't have said those things but you have to believe Jackson wouldn't choose her secretary by the size of..." Emily looked down toward her daughter, who was happily engaged in her drawing. 

"Um...the size of her assets." 

Rosie's bravado and indignation left her, "I hope so, I just worry she'll get sick of me and want someone who doesn't argue so much, and someone her own age." 

"Rosie, she loves you because you are feisty and challenge her. She loves how different you are, and I know she is loyal, not just because she is a good person. But because she's got that military honor thing going on." 

"I love her so much Em, its scary loving someone so much and trusting them not to hurt you." 

Emily took her young friends hand, "I know, but I'm certain you can trust Jackson. Why don't you go and call her?" 

"She's busy with other things. I think I'll just go and carry on with my painting in the dining room, as long as you feel okay now?" 

"I'll be fine Rosie, go ahead." Once the young woman had left the kitchen, Emily picked up her cell phone and said to Molly. "I think it's time to do a little meddling sweetie." 

"What's medding mama?" 

 

********************************************************************************

 

An hour and a half later, Emily watched with satisfaction as Rosie positively gushed with happiness over the cell phone to Jackson. 

A quick call from Emily and Jackson understood her girlfriend's insecurities. Then about ten minutes ago, a florist van turned up to the gated entrance to the house, carrying a dozen red roses for Rosie. 

"I love you Jack. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

After she hung up Emily said with a smile, "Well? Everything okay now?"

"She's just so sweet! I'll go and put them in water." Rosie went off clutching her flowers, happy and 

Emily shook her head and said to herself, "I don't know. Those two are adorable and infuriating at the same time." 

Molly came running through from the kitchen."Mama! Olfie won't come in. He just barking at the twee's in the garden!"

Emily took Molly's hand and walked back to the kitchen. "It's okay sweetie. It'll probably be an animal or something he can smell. Wolfie thinks he's protecting us, he'll come in soon. Now you be good for Rosie, Mama has to go and get ready for her appointment."

When Molly went to run outside Emily said, "Stay inside just now Molls. Why don't you go and watch some TV?"

She didn’t know why, but Wolfie's behavior was making her uneasy.

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Rain and Emily sat cross legged on the floor, deep in mediation, the sounds of the beach echoing from the speakers on the wall. 

"Now my sweet one. I am now going to count down from ten. When I reach one, I want you to slowly open those pretty eyes." 

Once Rain reached one, Emily opened her eyes with a smile on her face. 

"That was wonderful Rain. Thank you." 

The older woman stood and walked over to help Emily up. "On the contrary my sweet one, it is a pleasure to spend this special time with you. If you keep up this practice every day, you will soon see it will change your life." 

"It already is. I feel more content now, than I ever have in my life." 

Rain put her arm round Emily's shoulder. "I think your growling one may have something to do with that. Married life seems to agree with you. No?" 

Emily blushed. "Yes. I am a very happy woman." 

Rain dropped her hand to Emily's stomach. "I think you have another reason for happiness?" 

Emily's mouth hung open in shock. "How could you know? We've only told our family." 

Rain smiled warmly and said, "My sweet one. You cannot hide the truth from Rain. Your aura is glowing!" 

"It...is?" 

"Of course, and do not worry. You and the little one are a picture of health. I know you have been very sick, but this will settle soon." 

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "You could tell all that from my aura? You are extraordinary Rain!" 

The therapist took Emily's hand and kissed it gently, "No, just an old woman who has experienced many things in this world. Your lion must be very pleased with herself?" 

"Oh yes, Dylan is over the moon." 

They walked over to the side and Rain helped Emily on with her track jacket. 

"I suspect your lion is growling and prowling around you even more than usual, yes?" 

Emily giggled at the picture Rain had now put into her head. "Yes, you could say that. She is being very careful with me, but that's nice. When I was having Molly I didn't have any support. It was lonely." And scary. Emily thought. 

"Everything happens for a reason my sweet one, and now you appreciate having the support of a partner who is devoted to you. Come, it is getting late and you have a long drive home." 

"Thank you again Rain." Emily gave the older woman a hug before going out to reception to organize another appointment. 

When she approached the desk, Rain's secretary said, "Mrs. Morgan? Your driver called to say he would pick you up round the back of the building, there are photographers and journalists at the front." 

Emily handed over her credit card and said, "Oh okay. Where do I go?" 

"I'll show you out after I fix up your new appointment Mrs. Morgan." 

Hmm. I wonder why they've turned up now? They weren't there when I came in...

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan had just finished a dress rehearsal with Sandy and was now headed back to her dressing room, to get something to eat and relax for few hours before the show. 

When Dylan entered her dressing room, she found Lynn setting out her pre show meal of chicken, brown rice, veg and a large salad, on the table. 

"Looks good, Lynn." 

"Yes well, if you like these muscle building meals. Now do you need anything else?" 

"Nah. I'm gonna have a nap after I eat and call Emmie, I didn't sleep too well last night." 

Lynn just rolled her eyes. "Married life going well for you is it? Emily must be a happy woman." 

Dylan gave her a toothy grin, "Of course! I mean who wouldn't love being married to me?" 

Lynn shook her head. "I wonder Dylan. I think you would drive me crazy, and I'd divorce you within two months. I take my hat off to Emily; she must have the patience of a saint!" 

Dylan leant over and gave Lynn a big kiss on the cheek, "You love me and you know it woman!" 

"For my sins!" Lynn grumbled as she left the dressing room. 

Dylan sat and began eating. "Now, my baby girl. What are you up to?" She lifted her iPhone and was a bit disappointed when she saw no text waiting for her. 

Emmie always leaves me a message. She's probably late getting out of her appointment with that freaky old gal.

As much as Dylan was delighted at how Rain helped Emily. There was still something that irked her about the woman. She knew now though from experience, not to vocalize her thoughts about Rain to her wife. 

Dylan recalled the day she walked into the kitchen to find Rain's voice coming from Emily's Iphone. Emily was happily baking muffins while repeating, what Dylan thought, were random sentences. Dylan watched in confusion. 

 

‘I am worthy.’Rain's voice echoed around the kitchen, and Emily replied, 

"I am worthy." 

‘I feel fulfilled and joyful.'

"I feel fulfilled and joyful!" 

‘I am becoming better every day.'

"I am becoming better every day!" 

'I am strong and secure.’

"I am strong and secure!" 

‘I have a solid sense of self identity.’

"I have a solid sense of self identity!" 

 

Dylan could not keep it in any longer, and inside she knew she'd be in trouble, but she burst out laughing. 

Emily turned round and gave her an ice cold stare that would have stopped even the most hardened criminal in their tracks. 

Uh oh! Dylan thought. 

"What would be so funny?" 

Later Dylan realized she should have seen huge warning signs in front of her eyes. Even Molly, who was eating a snack at the table, looked at her Mom with worried eyes, but somehow Dylan's brain did not engage before her mouth said, "Oh come on Emmie. You aren't buying this new age crap are you? I mean what does that even mean? I have a solid sense of self identity." Then to make matters worse she continued to laugh. 

 

Emily said nothing. She very quietly and calmly stopped the affirmation playlist on her phone, switched off the oven, and walked upstairs to their bedroom and slammed, then locked the door. 

"Mama mad at ou mom." 

Dylan looked at her daughter and nodded. "Yeah, cause I am an idiot." 

Why the hell did I say that? Emmie's doing so well and I have to go and make fun of her. Argh!

"Come on Smurf. Let's get your jacket on. I think we need to make a trip to the flower store." 

 

Dylan remembered she had returned with the biggest bunch of flowers she could buy and a box of Emily's favorite candies. It had taken pleading and then listening to an hour long lecture from her wife, during which she kept her mouth shut and nodded in agreement, to make things right again. 

That was a lesson well learned!

Dylan decided to call and leave a message on Emmie's voicemail, knowing her wife put her cell on silent when she was in with Rain. She was surprised when it went straight to voicemail instead of ringing first. 

"Strange, Emmie never turns off her cell." 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Dylan called home, knowing Rosie was taking care of Molly. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosie. It's Dylan, did Emmie changed her appointment time with Rain? She should be out by now, but I can't get hold of her." 

"Eh no, not as far as I know. She left when she was supposed to Dylan. Her appointment probably ran on, when you get into meditation, you can lose track of time."

"Yeah I guess. Can I have a quick word with Molly?" 

"Sure. Here you go. "

Dylan heard shuffling on the other end of the line, then Molly's little voice. "Hi Mom!"

"Hey little smurf. How's your day going?" 

"Great Mom! Me helping Rosie paint de walls, but Olfie got his his tail in de paint!"

"Uh oh. Well you make sure you get it cleaned up before Mama gets back, or Mama will blame me." 

"Why Mom?"

"Cause everything's my fault smurflet, especially when it's to do with Wolfie." 

"Otay Mom. I watch ou tonite. Ou win for me?"

"I'll do my best, but I'm not too good at the skating Smurf. Remember what Grandpa says about challenges?" 

"If ou do best...uh."

Dylan chuckled inwardly as Molly stumbled over the phrase. "As long as you do your best, that's all anyone can ever ask of you." 

"Yeah, that it Mom. Ou do your best."

"I will Molls. Can I talk to Rosie again?" 

"Yeah. Bye Mom, I luv ou."

"Love you too Molls." 

Rosie couldn't help but find the conversation between Mom and daughter adorable. I wonder if Jackson wants any kids...

"Hey Rosie, can you ask Emmie to call me if she calls home?" 

"Sure will. Good luck for tonight."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Bye." 

Dylan ended the call and pushed her food away, her appetite leaving her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Dylan felt there was something wrong. She felt it in her gut. 

On impulse she picked up her cell and called Emily's driver. 

"Hey Jamie, it's Dylan." 

"Hi Dylan."

"Jamie, is Emily out from her appointment yet?" 

"No, Mrs. Morgan's an hour late now. I was just going to go in and ask at the reception. She always runs over her appointment time a bit, but not by an hour."

The gnawing in Dylan's gut suddenly got a whole lot worse. "Has everything been quiet?" 

"Yes. There was one photographer waiting when we pulled out past the house gates, but that's it. Everything was quiet at the clinic when we arrived."

"Just stay there for the moment Jamie, incase Emily comes out. I'll call reception and find out what's happening." 

Dylan's heart started to thud as she rang Rain's clinic. "Mind Balance clinic. How can I help you?"

"Eh...hi, this is Dylan Morgan. My wife, Emily had an appointment with Rain. I just wondered when she would be finished." 

"Oh, Mrs. Morgan left about forty minutes ago Ms. Morgan." 

Dylan's heart started to hammer out of her chest. "Sh...she did? Was she okay when she left?" 

"Oh yes. Her driver called me while Mrs. Morgan was in with Rain; he said the press was camped outside the front of the building, so he would pick her up at the back. I took her to the back exit and she left." 

The receptionist heard a bang as the phone was dropped at Dylan's end, and then only silence. 

"Ms Morgan? Is everything all right? Hello? Ms Morgan? 

 

To be continued...


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9 - Conclusion

 

Dylan dropped the phone and grabbed onto the table. A wave nausea hit her as she broke out in a cold sweat. 

Again. It's happening again! Oh God no! 

She stood and stumbled over to the wall, sheer panic was consuming her. She rested her head against the wall and tried to breathe. 

This can't be happening again. It can't be! Toni's dead ’ . The walls in the room seemed to be closing in on her, suffocating her, and all she could see was Toni's face taunting her. "She's mine!" 

You need to get under control Morgan! Emmie needs you. The baby needs you. Breathe. Just breathe. 

After a minute or so of deep breathing, she began to feel the panic attack ease up. She walked over to table and lifted her bottle of water. Her hand shook as she took some calming sips. 

Dylan's control was returning, and just as she was planning what to do next, her cell phone rang. She picked it up knowing it was to do with Emily when the display read 'unknown number.' 

"Morgan here." 

"Dylan old buddy!" Dylan collapsed down onto the chair at the sound of the voice on the other end. 

"Jimmy." 

"You recognise my voice, well I am honoured. Are you missing anything Morgan?" 

Dylan's panic was now replaced with anger, "I swear to God Jimmy, if you hurt a hair on Emily's head, I swear I will kill you!" 

Jimmy laughed, "Oh yes. You're good at that aren't you?" 

Dylan squeezed the water bottle she was holding until it was crushed. Come on stay calm. Keep him talking and get as much information as possible. 

"What do you want?" 

Another chuckle came across the line, "What do I want? Hmm; What do I want? That's an interesting question, Morgan." 

He sounds insane; like he's lost it. At least he doesn't know Emmie is pregnant ’ . 

"How much is your wife worth to you?" 

"Everything and anything! Just tell me, and you'll get it." 

"You didn't let me finish, Morgan. How much is your wife worth to you, your pregnant wife at that." 

Oh God! He knows! 

Dylan smashed her hand down on the table in fury, "How did you know?" 

"Your precious wife told me." Jimmy then imitated Emily's voice. " 'Oh please, don't hurt me, I'm pregnant! Don't hurt my baby!' It's amazing what women will tell you when you grab them and bundle them in a car." 

"When I get hold of you Jimmy, I will repay you for every scratch I find on Emily." 

"Now, now, Morgan. I don't think threats are a good idea when I have your wife tied to a chair and you have no idea where she is." 

Dylan let out a long breath, realizing what Jimmy said was true. "Okay. I'm listening. What do you want?" 

"First thing, Morgan. No police. If you tell the police about this and track me, Emily will be dead before they break down the door." 

"Yes okay, what else?" 

"Let me make this clear to you; in case you're thinking of trying anything. You are not dealing with Toni Bianchi. I don't care whether Emily lives or dies, I'm not interested in her and I have nothing to lose. I'm broke, I can't get a job anywhere in the media again, you've seen to that." 

"I can give you money. I can see to it that you never have to work again. You'll be a very rich man." 

There was a brief silence and Dylan thought she might actually have a chance. 

"I've been rich, I was a millionaire after I sold the story about the father of your brat, and do you know what I discovered? It's true what they say money doesn't make you happy." 

"Well, what will make you happy, Jimmy? What will it take to get my wife back safely to me?" 

"Your destruction and utter humiliation. I want you to go out and do your stupid show tonight and I want you to look down the camera and tell the American public that you are a murderer and a liar. I want you to tell them how you shot Bianchi and how you covered it up. You will be destroyed Morgan, and I can watch it live on TV." 

Dylan said nothing, but sat with her head in her hand, utterly defeated, He's got me... 

"You've gone awful quiet, Morgan. Is your wife and your unborn child not worth your career, your liberty?" 

"Of course they are. You know I'll do it." 

"Very good. When I see your confession on TV, I'll let her go." 

"I want to talk to her Jimmy. I need to know she's okay before I do this, or no deal!" 

Jimmy weighed up the possibilities but eventually he said, "Alright, but don't try anything. I'll have a gun pointed at her head and remember; I don't care if she lives or dies." 

"I understand." 

Dylan heard a chair scraping along the floor, then the sound of tape being ripped off skin. 

"Dyl?" 

"Baby girl are you okay?" 

"Don't do it Dylan. You'll go to jail!" 

Dylan heard the sound of a slap and Emily cry out. "Don't touch her Jimmy! I'm doing what you say. Stop!" 

"Dyl...I'm okay." 

"You hang tight, Emmie. I'll do this and get you out. I love you." 

"Whatever happens Dyl, look after Molly, remember the first time you called her smurf..." 

Dylan heard Emily cry out again, and then Jimmy came back on the line. "That's enough. You know she's alive." 

"I told you, I'm doing what you say! You don't need to hurt her." Dylan shouted. 

"Just remember what I told you, you tell the police or anyone about this, your pretty wife and baby will be dead before they find me. I'll be monitoring the police scanner. Have I made myself clear?" 

"Crystal." 

The phone line went dead, and Dylan was left utterly alone. 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily watched Jimmy hang up the phone and laugh. When he had first snatched her and thrown her in the back of his vehicle, she had been transported back in her mind to being restrained by Toni in the cabin, but she wasn't that person anymore. Emily Morgan was a stronger person for the experiences she had been through, and was determined to not be the same frightened woman Toni had hurt. On the journey to wherever Jimmy was taking her, she had practiced some of the calming techniques Rain had taught her. By the time Jimmy had bound and tied her to the chair in this room, she had reached a calm place inside. She would face whatever was to come with dignity and none of the terror that she showed Toni. 

"You are an evil nasty man, Jimmy Daniels." 

Jimmy turned around slowly, giving Emily a chilling look. "I'm evil? I never killed anyone Mrs. Morgan. That was your...what do you call her? Your husband?" He gave a cruel laugh. 

"It's funny isn't it? For all Morgan plays at being a man, for all her money and success, her strength and toughness, there's one thing she can never have." Jimmy grabbed his crotch suggestively. 

‘ That ’ s what this is all about ’ . Emily thought. "Dylan makes you feel inadequate, doesn't she? She is everything you want to be, that's why you hate her so much, isn't it?" 

Jimmy flew over and grabbed her by the hair. "Shut up you fucking bitch! Unless you want to feel what a real man can do to you! Do you?" Jimmy screamed. 

Emily stared back at him with calm impassive eyes that totally unnerved the reporter. 

Her released her hair and pushed her head away roughly. "That dyke does not make me feel inadequate, she is just a woman. I'll tell you why I hate her. I hate her because she is arrogant and smug, and no matter what happens to her, she comes up smelling of roses. Well not this time I've seen to that." 

Jimmy was raving now, Emily had obviously hit a nerve and his hate and anger were pouring out of him. 

"Do you know how long I've been in the media business? Thirty years. Thirty years of grubbing around looking for gossip on lucky talentless bastards like Morgan, and do you know when I first got my break in TV? After I broke the story about your brat; I thought…finally some recognition, finally someone will see what talent I have, but then the fucking clueless brain dead American public, fall in love with the golden lesbian couple. You make me sick!" 

Emily strained against her bindings, there was a little give in them, and it gave her a little hope. 

Maybe if I keep working at them. Got to keep him talking. 

"Why couldn't be content with your job as it was. Why target Dylan?" 

"Were you happy working in a greasy diner? Or are you happy now in your designer clothes and your credits cards to pay for anything you want?" 

Emily answered honestly. "I was unhappy because I was alone, but if Dylan had come along and had been a regular hard working person, and I had to keep working there, I would have been happy. As long as I had the love of my life, I would be happy." 

"Love of your life?" Jimmy laughed manically. "Is that what she tells you? That's hysterical, women are so easy." 

He crouched down so he was eye level with his captive. "Let me let you in on a secret baby girl, isn't that what she calls you?" 

Emily flinched at hearing the term of endearment come from Jimmy's mouth. 

"There is no such thing as a love of your life. We are born alone and we die alone. Men, and dykes like Dylan are only interested in one thing. Sex and using this beautiful body of yours. To do that, we spout meaningless words of love." 

Emily shook her head in disgust. "I pity you Jimmy, you will never know the contentment and joy of loving someone and them wanting nothing else but to love you back and make you happy. You are a sad, sad man Jimmy." 

As the first blow hit Emily's face, she felt that at least she had stood up to her captor this time. This time she would face whatever was to come with a calm inner strength, and not give her captor the satisfaction of her fear. 

******************************************************************************** 

From the distance my choice is simple 

From the distance I can entertain 

So you can see me I put makeup on my face 

But there's no way you can feel it, from so far away 

 

I'll be your clown, behind the glass 

Go head and laugh, cause it's funny 

I would too, If I saw me 

I'll be your clown, on your favourite channel 

My life's a circus circus, round in circles, I'm selling out tonight 

 

 

Emeli Sande ~ Clown 

 

Dylan stood staring into the long mirror in front on her, her show clothes hanging and waiting to be put on. Since ending the call with Jimmy, she had called Jamie and told him to head back home. She hated lying to her employee but had no other choice, so she told him that one of the studio staff was picking Emily up and brining her to the show to watch Dylan that evening. The young man reluctantly headed back to Long Island. 

As she stared blankly into the mirror, all she could think of was her failure. Every time her family needed her she failed. 

"You don't deserve their love Morgan." Dylan lifted her eyes and saw the image of Toni standing reflected back at her. 

"Toni?" Dylan gasped. 

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you I'd always be here?" 

"You're dead. You can't harm us, and you're just a figment of my imagination." Dylan spat back at her. 

"I'm as real as you make me Morgan. I represent all your fears and failings, and believe me they are sure stacking up." 

"I know I've failed. You don't need to remind me." 

Toni laughed. "Poor, poor Dylan. You just can't keep a hold of your woman can you? That's one thing I never failed at; no one got near Emily when she was my woman. Once I could understand, but twice starts to look like carelessness." 

"I will get her back!" 

"Oh yeah, by sacrificing your career and your liberty. What a grand gesture!" 

Toni tapped her own head and said "You know, I have won in the end, even though I'm dead." 

"How do you work that one out?" Dylan Snarled. 

"Well, you are going to be locked up in jail, and you won’t see your kids grow up. You won't hold Emily for a very long time. Maybe she'll find someone else to keep her warm!" 

Dylan held her hands to ears and shouted, "Shut up! Shut up!" 

When she opened her eyes, the vision of Toni was gone. Dylan braced herself against the wall, and tried to catch her breath. 

There was a knock at the door and Lynn popped her head round the door. 

"Is everything okay Dylan? I thought I heard shouting." 

Dylan pulled herself together very quickly and put on her best smile. 

"Everything is fine Lynn. I just had some music on, it was probably that." 

Lynn didn't look entirely convinced, but let it go. "You better get ready. It's an hour and a half till your due on set, two hours till show time." 

Dylan nodded and said, "I'll get changed now and then head to make up." 

After Lynn left, her mind immediately went to the item locked in her office safe. After Emily's kidnapping, Dylan felt she needed to buy a weapon just in-case she ever had to protect her family again. On impulse she bought a gun, but she knew her wife would not want it kept it home, so it had been locked in her office safe ever since. ‘What does it matter? You don't even know where to look for her anyway. 

Feeling resigned to her fate, Dylan got her show clothes on. She was just buttoning her shirt when a text came through on her iPhone. It read... Just a little reminder of what's at stake. Don't try anything stupid. I'll be watching. 

Attached was a picture of Emily tied to a chair, her face covered with new injuries. 

Oh baby girl. I promise I'll get you out of there. I just hope you can have a good life without me. 

Dylan lifted her hand and gazed at her wedding ring that she hoped would never leave her finger. She kissed it and whispered, "I love you, Emmie." 

Accepting there was no way out she walked over to the mirrored dressing area. She slipped on her suit jacket, and checked herself in the mirror one last time before she had to head down to make up. 

This is it Morgan. The end of this circus. At least Emmie and the kids will be secure, with the money I've made they won't want for anything. I hope Molls doesn't hate me for what I've done; she always thought I was this superhero or something. Now she'll find out I'm a murderer. I love you little Smurf...smurf... ’ 

As she said these words in her mind, she remembered something Emmie had said on the phone. 

"Whatever happens, look after Molly. Remember the first time you called her Smurf..." 

It was at that point that Jimmy snatched the phone away from Emily. It hadn't struck her as odd at the time, but now thinking about it over again; it seemed a strange thing to say. 

If she'd said, "Whatever happens look after Molly. Tell her I love her." That would have been normal but why, "Remember the first time you called her Smurf?" 

Dylan smacked her hand to her head and said, "What an idiot! Of course." 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

 

Lynn marched down the corridor toward Dylan's dressing room. She had just come from the make-up room, where the girls had told her that Dylan hadn't turned up yet. 

She opened the dressing room door saying, "Dylan, you are running so late! It's an hour to showtime..." 

The room was empty. She checked the bathroom, again it was empty. 

"Where are you Dylan?" Something on the table caught Lynn's eye. She picked it up and read: 

I had to leave. I can't explain why, but just know that it is important. Carry on with the show preparations. I will try and make it back in time. If not, get the director to play the 'Best Of' show. I know you will be angry and the network will go crazy, but when you find out why I had to do this, you will understand why. 

Dylan. 

 

 

I knew something was wrong earlier. I should have trusted my instincts. Oh Dylan what have you done? 

 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Emily had very nearly worked herself out of her hand restraints. Luckily for her, Jimmy had resorted to the bottle to calm his nerves, so he was becoming less and less observant, but he still had a tight grip of the gun. That was a problem she had been wrestling with; how get him to put down the gun. Emily looked around the small apartment that she used to call home for inspiration. As her blindfold had been removed, she had been astonished to find herself at her old apartment. When Emily had moved in with Dylan, after the break in, she had insisted on keeping her apartment up. She felt it was too early in their relationship to saddle Dylan with such a big commitment. Dylan took over the rent hoping that it would never be needed again, but also understanding it would make Emily feel more independent knowing she had someplace to fall back on. It was never needed again, but Dylan had obviously forgotten to cancel the lease agreement. 

Jimmy seemed to think it funny that once all this was over, Dylan would find out Emily was kept in touching distance from her. 

She had tried to give Dylan a clue over the phone, but she thought Jimmy had cut her off too quickly. 

If I could just find a distraction, maybe I could run for the door. Thought Emily. 

"Ha, ha! Lookie here Mrs. Morgan!" 

Jimmy had a small portable TV set up, so he could watch Dylan's live confession. A half hour before The Dylan Morgan show was due on the air; the network ran an advert for tonight's show. 

‘ Coming up tonight on The Dylan Morgan Show, Dylan steps onto the ice to challenge one hundred metre Gold medalist Sandy Williams! Don't miss it! ’ 

Jimmy held his whiskey bottle up to the TV and said, "Oh we won't miss it, will we Mrs. Morgan?" 

The smarmy reporter’s smile turned to shock, when the apartment door burst open and there in the doorway stood Dylan brandishing a gun. 

Before the slightly drunk Jimmy had a chance to react he felt intense pain in his bicep. "Ugh! You shot me!" 

When he collapsed to the floor, Emily, who had gotten free from her bonds jumped and kicked the gun away from him. 

Dylan was standing over him in a second, pointing her gun at his head. 

"Emmie, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Dyl, just a few cuts and bruises." 

Dylan handed over her cell phone to her wife, "Call the police Emmie!" 

Emily did as she was asked. Her hands shaking as she dialed the number. 

"You son of a bitch, Morgan. How did you know?" Jimmy held onto his wound, trying to stem the blood flow. 

"Emily told me. This is the first place I met my daughter. That's all I needed to hear." 

"I hate you Morgan and one day you are going to get what you deserve!" 

"Perhaps, but it won't be from you Jimmy. You'll be behind bars for a very long time." 

Dylan looked over and saw Emily still talking over the cellphone; she crouched down in front of Jimmy and gave him a smile, "Jimmy old buddy, you’re a loser. You were born a loser and will always be a loser. It'll warm my heart to sit on my deck overlooking the beach, drink in hand, beautiful wife at my side, and think of you holed up in some disgusting prison cell." 

She raised an eyebrow and in a cocky voice said, "You should know by now, no one beats Dylan Morgan!" 

"Argh!" Jimmy snapped and launched himself at Dylan. She easily dodged his attack, getting him into a head lock and the gun pointing at his head. 

"At least I got to touch your precious Emily and smack her around. She kept screaming, begging me not to hurt your bastard kid inside her." Jimmy knew all he had left was to try and hurt Dylan with his words. 

The police assured Emily they were on their way, and she hung up to see Dylan gaze at Jimmy with a far away murderous look. She was back in the cabin with Toni taunting her. 

"No one touches my wife! No one!" Dylan pushed the end of the gun, right into his forehead. 

Emily knew she had to get Dylan under control. "Dylan? We're okay now. The police are on their way." 

The look in Dylan's eyes remained distant. Emily took the chance of moving closer, knelt beside her partner and placed a hand on her head. 

"Honey, I'm okay. The police are on their way. Calm down, we don't need to hurt Jimmy anymore, it's not Toni." 

This seemed to get through to Dylan. She shook her head and looked at her wife. "Emmie? You’re okay? The baby too?" 

"I'm fine. We are both safe now you're here. Let’s just wait for the police, okay?" 

Dylan nodded, and after a few minutes the cops burst into the room. 

"Drop the gun! Now!" 

Dylan quickly put it down, knowing they had Jimmy covered. Once the scene was secure, Jimmy was dragged away kicking and scream toward the waiting EMT van. 

"Morgan is a murderer! You have to believe me! I'll get you Dylan, I promise you!" 

Dylan held Emily tightly in her arms, as he was taken from the room. 

"Thank you for bringing me back. I was back there in the cabin, and all I could see was Toni." 

"I know honey; I knew you would come back if you heard my voice." 

Dylan kissed her forehead, and placed a hand over their child. "You were so brave, Emmie. I couldn't have done it without you." 

"I wasn't going to be a victim anymore Dylan. I had to keep going and keep calm for you and Molly, and the baby. Thank God you didn't do what Jimmy asked." 

Emily placed her head on Dylan's chest, seeking the warm feeling of protection she always got from her partner. 

"I would have done it in a second to protect you. If you hadn't given me that clue, I would have been going to jail instead of Jimmy." 

"I don't even want to think about that. Dylan, what about the show?" 

"Don't worry I've taken care of it. Lynn may kill me though." 

This raised a small smile from Emily. They were interrupted by Mark and Patrick coming into the apartment. 

"Are you two okay? We were on another job when your call came on the radio." 

"We're okay guys. Daniels was determined to get back at me through Emily, but I worked out where he was holding her." 

Mark looked around the apartment. "Weird that he brought you back here. This is where it all started." 

"Let’s hope it ends here. My family has had enough drama for one lifetime." 

Her two friends nodded and Mark put a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. "The EMT's want to give you a quick check over Emily, and then we'll get you down to the station for a statement." 

Emily only needed a few sterile strips on her cut lip and eye, but come the morning she was sure to be sporting quite a few bruises. 

Mark and Patrick led the famous couple down to the waiting police car, and into a barrage of camera flashes and noise as reporters shouted questions toward them. 

Dylan held Emily to her protectively as the waiting police tried to usher them into the car. 

When they were safely inside Dylan said, "I think it might be time to step away from this circus." 

Emily looked up at her sharply, "What do you mean? Give up the show?" 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. I meant to bring it up before, but this just reminded why I wanted to. I don't want you and the kids to be followed by cameras all the time and being put in these kinds of situations." 

"Dylan, you are born to entertain. You would get bored in a matter of months." 

"Maybe. I just want to make things better and enjoy being with you, Molly and the new baby." 

Dylan pulled her wife to close. "Let's not worry about it just now. We can talk about it some other time. I just hope the network will want me to do the show tomorrow night, and haven't fired me already!" 

******************************************************************************** 

As it turned out, Dylan was not fired for running out on the show. After initial fury at the star messing up their prime time schedule, they started to become delighted by the headlines pouring in about the hero TV star, who faced down a gunman and saved her wife from a merciless attacker. 

The networks PR machine stepped in and put an even more positive spin on events, resulting in a media frenzy. 

Saturday show time came, and Dylan stood backstage; nervously waiting to see the audience's reaction to last night’s events. 

It was finally time and Dylan heard the ten second countdown in her ear piece. She lifted her hand and kissed her wedding ring, "I love you baby girl." 

And now, live from New York, it's The Dylan Morgan Show, and here is your host Dylan Morgan! 

As the announcer finished, the large black back drop in front of her opened revealing the audience, who stood, cheered and chanted her name. 

As they had rehearsed, instead of her trademark wink to the camera and summersault out onto the stage, she casually walked out in an understated way. 

The audience refused to calm down, as they continued to clap and cheer a lot longer they usually did. Dylan smiled and felt such warmth from her fans, who were giving her support. Eventually she used her hands to ask the audience to quiet down. 

When she was finally able to talk, she said, "Wow, what a welcome! Just amazing, thank you." 

Dylan stood casually, hands in pockets, ready to deliver the speech that had been carefully crafted by the writers and the network to both explain last night’s events and to capitalize on the public sympathy for Dylan and her family. 

"Thank you, thank you so much. First of all, I want to apologize to you guys and everyone at home and my guests for not being able to be here for the show last night. I hope everyone understands that I had to be where my family needed me." 

The audience clapped enthusiastically, showing their support for the TV star. 

"Thank you." 

Dylan fixed a cheeky smirk to her face and said, "It has been suggested that the whole thing was an elaborate hoax to get me out of the dare this week, because I truly suck at skating!" 

The audience laughed along with the star. "Seriously, thank you to everyone who has sent messages of support via email, Facebook, Twitter and phone calls to the network. Emily and I really appreciate your support. I'm happy to say, my wife is doing fine, apart from a few cuts and bruises. She's watching tonight." 

Dylan walked right up to the camera and spoke directly down the lens. "Hi Emmie, I hope you've got your feet up? I know watching me try to skate is gonna put a smile on your face, and Molly don't laugh too much at your old Mom!" 

The audience loved this little glimpse into the Morgan family life. The opening of the show seemed to strike the right note between acknowledging what happened the previous night, and keeping the subject matter light and entertaining. 

The show turned it out to have the highest audience figures they had ever had, due to the tremendous interest in Dylan's situation. The shows audience also enjoyed seeing a more humble Dylan, as she lost the ice hockey dare, going out in the first round against this week’s contestant and track star, Sandy Williams. She took it in extremely good humour admitting to the audience, that she couldn't be awesome at everything, and making jokes about herself. The show had been a roaring success, and after the credits rolled, Lynn declared "Well Dylan, I think that was the best show you have ever done. The network execs are very excited. I don't think you’re going wanting for TV work for a very long time." 

Dylan rubbed her bruised hip and replied "And I thought it was a good time to retire!" 

******************************************************************************** 

Three months later... 

 

 

It was a bright warm day, near the end of May, and the Morgan beach front house was alive was noise and laughter. 

Over the past months Dylan and Jackson had been in training for the summer special charity dare, in aid of Rosie's charity 'In the Pink'. 

They had been promoting and raising money on the show until last season went off the air in April, for the Marathon de Sables event, which was taking place in the Sahara desert. 

The friends were leaving in four day’s time, and Dylan and Emily thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a going away party with their family and friends. Tommy and Walt had taken charge of the barbecue, while Patricia and Emily had been fixing the coleslaw, potato salad and other side dishes. When they were nearly done, Pattie sent Emily to sit down, thinking she looked a little tired. 

Emily didn't argue and went to sit at her favourite spot on the walkway looking out onto the beach. From here she could watch Dylan, Jackson and Rosie, and their new friend Sandy Williams, playing beach volleyball, while Molly and Wolfie watched on from the side lines. 

Emily was mesmerized by Dylan's muscular form as she jumped and leaped around after the volleyball, wearing a pair of bright blue Hawaiian beach shorts, and a tight muscle shirt. The low neckline of the shirt also made Dylan's new tattoo visible. As a surprise, Dylan came home one Friday last month, having been tattooed underneath her collarbone. It read Familia in aeternum - meaning Family forever, with both Emily's name and Molly's at either end, with room for the new baby in the middle. Dylan had been nervous as to what Emily would think of it, but when she had told her wife it was because she wanted her family close to her heart, she had been engulfed with hugs and kisses. Not to mention the fact that Emily thought it looked as sexy as hell on her partner. 

She didn't think it was possible for Dylan to be any fitter than she already was but she and Jackson were both in the shape of their lives, with all the intensive training they had been doing. Dylan had asked Sandy to get involved with helping them train; she hoped to give the younger woman a helping hand in the business by giving her some exposure on the show. Emily smirked as she remembered that as Dylan's training became more and more intense, so did her passion for her wife. The combination of pushing herself physically, and Emily's pregnancy starting to show, seemed to make Dylan extremely virile, and Emily loved being the centre of that passion. Emily rubbed her little growing baby bump, and remembered there had been one low point in the last few months, the day they had a huge fight. She had not been thrilled at all by the prospect of the upcoming charity event. When she had read that it was, in effect a six day marathon in grueling temperatures exceeding one hundred degrees, camping out at night, without any assistance or help, she had a fit. It started when Dylan had shown her the booklet on the event one morning alone in their bedroom. 

"Well? What do you think?" Dylan grinned like an excited kid, as she stood looking down at her seated wife. 

Emily stayed silent as she closed up the information booklet. As she had read through all that the competitors had to go through, the dangers and the warnings the booklet gave, she felt panic grip her and anger start to boil inside. 

"Emmie? You're not saying anything." 

Emily gave her partner a sharp look "You are not doing this." 

"What? What do you mean? Of course I'm doing it. It's already fixed up with the organisers." 

"You went ahead and agreed to this without consulting me? What am I? Your wife or just some woman you keep around to cook for you?" 

Dylan looked perplexed. "What? Why... Why wouldn't I? Do I normally ask you before I do a dare?" 

"This is not a dare Dylan, this is willfully and recklessly risking your life, when you have a family to take care of." 

"It's not dangerous baby, it's very carefully structured and managed." 

"It's says here that people have gone missing when doing this stupid race." Emily threw the booklet at her partner's feet. Dylan was astonished; she didn't think she'd seen Emily so angry, since her after Toni took her, But then she had noticed that the pregnancy mood swings were starting to appear recently. 

"Yeah and they were all found, Emmie. That's the main thing." 

"It says one man was found a week later and hours from death!" 

Dylan watched tears start to fall from Emily's eyes, and she began to rub her stomach as if soothing the baby. She noticed that her wife had started to do this when she was a little stressed. 

Dylan walked toward her and reached out to take Emily's hand. "Come on Emmie, you know they put that in there to discourage unfit amateurs. I'm super fit, and I'll be training even harder before I go, and I'll have Jackson with me. This is who I am. I have to challenge myself, you knew that when you met me." 

Emily yanked her hand away. "You weren't married with a baby on the way when we met. Or have you forgotten that your wife is pregnant?" 

Dylan was really starting to get angry now. "Of course I haven't forgotten! I mean that's why you are acting like this; you're totally over reacting because you're over emotional and hormonal!" 

Dylan had a whole day of silence to contemplate the folly of those words, and Emily's reply of "Do what you want Dylan Morgan!" 

Emily smiled as she remembered Dylan moping around with a sad look on her face, and bringing her drinks and treats, trying to make conversation. Eventually she started to weaken. She talked to Rosie who assured her that Jackson, with all her training, would not let Dylan do anything stupid, and Dylan also promised to be sensible and listen to Jackson's advice while they were out there. She reluctantly agreed and Dylan was delighted to be let back into the bedroom and her wife's arms. 

Emily was shaken from her thoughts by Dylan shouting, 

"In your face Hunter!" 

"That was outside the line!" Jackson shouted back. 

"It so was not! My team wins!" 

Rosie planted herself down on the walkway beside her. "Whew! I've had enough. That's exhausting! I'm just going to leave them to argue it out." 

"Did you have fun?" 

"Yes, but those two are so competitive! You wouldn't know they were best friends. You should have seen them fight over poor Sandy. Dylan's like, 'Sandy's on my team, I met her first!' and Jack's all like, 'You can't have two Olympic athletes on the same team. She's on my team. It's only fair!' I was like guys? We're not in kindergarten here!'" 

"So who won?" 

Rosie gave her a skeptical look, "You really have to ask? Dylan said it was her beach, so she got to choose the teams. Jackson said, her ego was the size of this beach and she would beat her anyway!" 

"Poor Sandy being stuck in the middle of those two. She's really nice isn't she? Quiet, but nice." 

"Yeah, she's cool. Wow! I like this angle much better." 

Emily looked down to the beach to see their two partners had decided a sparring match in the sand would settle their disagreement. Molly held onto Sandy's hand as they both laughed at Dylan and Jackson fight and roll around in the sand. 

Rosie was captivated by Jackson's body as it glistened in the sun. 

"Yes, I was admiring the view myself. They are both in great shape aren't they?" Emily said. 

"You are not kidding! Jackson's like pumped all the time. I don't know how I keep up!" 

"It's fun though!" Emily said to her young friend. 

Rosie looked at Emily and said, "I think I need to break this up. You sit tight Emmie, I'll pull them apart by their ears!" 

Emily heard Tommy shout down from the deck, "The foods ready, Emily." 

"Okay, we'll be up in a minute." When she turned back toward the beach she was faced with the imposing sight of her slightly out of breath, perspiring partner. 

"Hey baby girl? I won. You got a kiss for your conquering hero?" 

At that moment Jackson marched past passed with her arm round Rosie's shoulder. "Yeah, if you like winning by cheating!" 

"I did not! Everyone agreed it was a fair point." Dylan shouted after her. 

Emily shook her head at Dylan. "Molly, Sandy! The foods ready." 

Molly came running with her new friend. "Mama! Andy gonna teach me to run fast!" 

"That's great sweetie. Sandy, go on up. The foods ready." 

"Thanks Emily! Molly, I'll race you." Molly took off laughing and Sandy chased after her. 

"Molly really likes my new buddy." Dylan pulled Emily to her feet and kissed her softly, while placing a hand over her wife's stomach. 

"How's my little baby smurflet? It's not too hot is it? 

"No baby's fine. I think baby's enjoying being with all our family and friends." 

The couple started to walk up to the deck. "Great isn't it? Come on I'm starved." 

******************************************************************************** 

Everyone was gathered round the deck in small groups enjoying their food. 

"Everyone got enough? Sandy would you like some more?" Walt shouted over from the grill. 

"Uh, sure that would great. It tastes fantastic Mr. Henderson." 

"Please call me Walt." 

When Sandy stood to take over her plate to the grill, Molly came running over and said. "I take it andy. Me elping uncle alt, and Grandpa." 

"Oh, thanks Molly." She ran off happily toward the grill. "She's an adorable kid Emily." 

"Yes, most of the time, other times she runs me ragged. She's a bit too much like her other Mom!" 

"Hey! I take that as a compliment Emmie." Dylan pouted. 

"Aww, of course it is Goofy." Emily then turned to Rosie and said, "Your Dad seems to be getting on great with Molly." 

Rosie looked over to the grill where Walt had Molly up in his arms telling her about the finer pointer points of grilling a good steak, while Tommy worked the grill. 

She realised it had not only changed her life meeting the Morgan's, it also had enriched her daddy's life. It had just been Walt and herself for all of her life, and apart from a few poker buddies at his local bar, he was quite isolated. Now through Rosie’s relationship with the Morgans he was included in a family life again, and he couldn't have been happier with Jackson if he had chosen her himself. 

"Yeah, he looks like he'd like a Grandchild of his own. You guys should have one!" Dylan mumbled through a mouthful of food. 

Rosie looked at Jackson and was surprised by the broad smile on her face. 

Woah! Why is she smiling? We haven't even talked about kids before. It's obviously something Jack wants. 

"Hey! Don't get any ideas soldier boy! I’ve just finished my first big project here, and I have jobs coming in all the time now. I'm just getting my business off the ground, and I'd like to live a little first." 

"I didn't say anything, did I? It was just Dylan being annoying as usual." 

Despite her protests, Rosie couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Jackson's face. 

An uncomfortable silence settled on the friends, which apparently Dylan did not pick up. 

"Oh man, this is fantastic! Dad? Can I get some more steak?" 

"Sure champ. You want some more chicken?" 

"Yeah, pile it on Dad!" 

A sullen looking Jackson stood and took Dylan's plate, "I'll go and get it for you." 

"Jack listen...ugh, fine then! I'll go and get some drinks, Em." Rosie stood and marched off into the kitchen. 

Emily just shook her head at Dylan. "Dylan Morgan, you don't have a sensitive bone in your body!" 

"What are you talking about? I just wanted more food." 

"Of which you've already had two huge plates full." 

Pattie tapped her daughter on the shoulder and said, "You could have been a bit more sensitive. It's obviously something Rosie and Jackson haven't talked about yet." 

"What have Jackson and Rosie got to do with me getting more food?" 

Pattie and Emily looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"You see what I have to put up Sandy? Sometimes I think they speak in a different language!" 

"I'm going to help Jackson." Dylan grumbled then stomped off to get her food. 

"Andy! We bring ou food." Molly came over with Sandy's plate, with a little help from Walt. 

"Hey thanks, Molly." 

"Molly you have sauce all over your face, I'll get you cleaned up." Pattie told her Granddaughter. 

Emily smiled as her daughter trotted off happily with her Grandma. Hmm...I hope I have another little troublemaker just like her. 

Emily looked at Sandy happily enjoying her food. She hadn't said much to her, but seemed talkative enough around the others. 

I think I need to get you to relax. 

"So Sandy? How are things going for you? Dylan said you were looking to open a gym?" Emily asked. 

Sandy ran her hand over her collar length braided hair; she was still pretty shy around Dylan's beautiful wife. 

"Uh yeah, I'm trying to get it off the ground. My...my dream is for it to be a state of the art facility, where both professionals and regular people can train, using the very latest in training equipment. I want it to be a real place though. Not one of these places people go to wear the latest sneakers and don't break a sweat. Um...I'd like to have track athletes, boxing, martial arts, all well as community groups, and kids programs all under the one roof." 

Emily was intrigued by the way Sandy's face lit up with enthusiasm when talking about her project. 

"That sounds fantastic! How far have you got with it?" 

"I'm about to start looking for premises. Nike has gotten involved with the project, they really like the exposure I've had on Dylan's show." 

"Dylan is happy to help you. I think you remind her of herself at your age." 

Sandy smiled bash fully. 

"She's given me some great contacts in the martial arts world, but also been a great mentor to me. I'm used to the athletics world, but this being famous thing is kinda weird. Sometimes when people speak to me, I don't know what they want from me. Dylan's really helped me with the celebrity stuff. I'm not in Dylan's league though. I don't know how you guys do it. How did you handle being famous all of a sudden?" 

"I wouldn't have handled it without Dylan, I don't envy you. It's a really scary thing to suddenly be the focus of so much media attention." 

"Yeah it is." And very lonely. Sandy thought to herself. 

******************************************************************************** 

"Just go and talk to her." 

Dylan and Jackson stood at the corner of the deck, Dylan trying to console her moody friend. 

"Why should I? You saw her when she walked by with the drinks. She totally blanked me! I didn't even do anything. It's your entire fault. I've got to tread carefully with Rosie. She's touchy about these kind of things." 

"Hey! It's not my fault. I just wanted to see you both happy. I've seen you with Molly; I thought it would be something you would want." 

"It is, but Rosie's a lot younger than me. She's may not want the things I do at this point in her life." 

Dylan devoured a chicken drumstick she was holding and mumbled. "Sounds to me, like you need to talk about things." 

Jackson looked at Dylan in disgust. "Do you ever stop eating?" 

"Stop changing the subject. Go! You don't want to be leaving on our trip and not talking to your girl." 

Jackson sighed. "No, I guess not." 

She marched over to where Rosie was sitting, grabbed her hand. "Come on." 

"Jack, what?" 

"We are going to talk." Jackson pulled her hand to get her to follow. 

"Whatever." Rosie gave in and allowed herself to be guided to the kitchen. 

Walt chuckled and said to Tommy. "My stubborn little girl has met her match in that one!" 

******************************************************************************** 

"Watch it! You're going to yank my arm out its socket!" 

Rosie sat against the kitchen table and folded her arms in a defensive posture. 

"So? what? Get on with it." 

"Listen. I haven't done anything wrong here. Dylan just made a stupid throw away comment." 

"I saw your face Jack. When she said it, your face was like all happy!" 

"Of course I would look happy! Who wouldn't look happy at the thought of having a baby with you? You’re beautiful, kind, warm. It would be amazing to have a little kid like you running around. It doesn't mean I want to get you pregnant this second." 

Rosie's stance softened at Jacksons heartfelt words. "You would? I didn't mean it isn't something I might want with you Jack, but when I heard that and saw your face, I just felt like you had my future all planned out for me. I like to be in control of my life." 

"Oh, I know that." Jackson said. She moved closer to Rosie and took her hands. "Darlin, I know you're a lot younger than me. You have some living to do, and your business has just taken off; but just know I'll be here through it all. Whenever you’re ready for something more, I'll be ready too. I love you." 

"Oh Jack I love you too!" Rosie pulled Jackson into a kiss. "Mmm...I'm sorry we fight all the time." 

"We don't." Jackson managed to say through her kisses. "We bicker. There a difference." 

"Like an old married couple." Rosie mumbled back. 

"Oh yeah!" Their kiss turned more passionate as Jackson lifted Rosie onto the table and came to stand between her open legs. 

"Mmm. Hippy girl, I want you so much!" 

They were slowly losing themselves to passion when Molly ran in, then seeing them ran back out and announced to everyone. 

"Dackson kissing Wosie on da kitchen table Mom!" 

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over them. The pulled away from each other, panting. 

"Later?" 

"Oh yes, Soldier boy!" 

******************************************************************************** 

As the afternoon turned into night the family and friends moved down to sit on the beach. 

Tommy, Pattie and Walt sat in some comfortable beach chairs chatting. Sandy, Jackson and Rosie were playing frisbeeFrisbee with Molly and Wolfie. 

Emily sat on the sand, leaning back against her partner. Dylan was enjoying the closeness, her arms round Emily's waist and her hands caressing the baby her wife was carrying. 

"This couldn't be any more perfect." Dylan said. 

Emily snuggled in closer, pulling Dylan's arms tighter around her. "It's is perfect. I don't want you to leave TV star. " 

"I don't want to leave either, but I'll be back before you know it. It's for a great cause." Dylan reminded her wife. 

"I know. It's the only thing that's stopping me from asking you not to go. I hate being apart from you. Promise me again you'll be careful, honey?" 

Dylan grasped Emily's chin lightly, and turned her head so she could look her wife in the eye. "I give you word mama smurf." 

"When I come back, we'll go on a wonderful family vacation. Just us and no TV, newspapers, magazines, reporters. Nothing." 

"Sounds like heaven." 

"Have you thought anymore about the show?" Emily asked. 

Dylan had been thinking about making some changes in her professional life since the kidnapping, she hated having her family in the public eye as much as it was, but Emily didn't want her partner to give up something she loved doing. 

"I'm going to talk to the network about it after we get back from vacation. I'm still under contract, but I have some ideas." 

"I don't think we would be any less in the public eye, even if you retired honey. People love you, and love reading about you. That's not going to change." 

"I just want to spend more time with my family, Emmie. That's all that matters to me now. You, Molly and the baby." 

"You are all that matters to us Goofy, so make sure you come back in one piece from this marathon. If you get hurt, I'll kick your butt myself!" 

"Yes ma'am!" 

As Emily watched their friends laugh and play on the beach, she realised just what it meant to be utterly content. She not only had a family, but an extended family and fantastic friends that enriched both their lives. 

"I'm so happy Dylan. You have given Molly and me a perfect life. No matter what struggles we've faced and we've had more than our fair share, we've become stronger." 

"It's you and Molly that have given me everything. Before you two came into my life, work was all I had. Now I live to make you two happy and enjoy the love you give me. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did with Toni and Jimmy, but you're right, we are stronger for it." 

Dylan kissed their entwined wedding rings. "Unbreakable, baby girl." 

"Unbreakable." Emily repeated. 

Molly came running over to them shouting. "Mom! Come play wiv us! Dakson say she beat ou at Frisbee!" 

"Oh did she? That sounds like a dare smurf. Let’s go beat her!" 

"Yeah, Mom!" 

Dylan made sure Emily was comfortably seated and then hoisted Molly onto her shoulders. 

"Right, let’s go show her what the Morgan's are made of!" 

"Yeah, diddy up Mom!" 

Emily laughed as she watched her big kid and little kid trot away. She rubbed her growing baby bump. Oh, Little one! You might not have a quiet life like a regular kid but you are going to have such a fun life with those two, and so am I. 

 

The End. 

Well, that's it for season 2, and no cliffhanger this time! I hope you all enjoyed it. :-) 

I would be delighted to hear your comments about this story at jennyframe91@yahoo.com 

Also please take a look at my website where you can listen to the soundtrack to 'The Dylan Morgan Show', and find information on my future stories. www.jennys-storybook.com 

You can also find me on facebook -https://www.facebook.com/jennyframebooks 

or on twitter @jennyframe91 

@dylanmorganshow


End file.
